The Eevee Sisters
by Dolphin02
Summary: AU. Twelve bad ass spies. One lunatic man. One mission to save the PokeWorld. One very dangerous mission. Throw in romance, rivalries, haunting pasts, and crazy friends...we have a hell of a story. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Kalosshipping, Questshipping.
1. Prologue

**AN:** **This is my first muti-chapter story I'm posting. I'll try to update around once a week. I might be slow and update in two weeks, or something, but go easy on me. I'm not used to the pressure. I'm still in school and I have swim practice for two hours every day, half an hour drive there, half an hour back, so that's three hours gone, and I have a lot of homework. I'll do my best though! But since this is the prologue, I'll add Chapter One as well! I'm posting this on a Saturday, and sometimes, for swim meets, I'm out of town, without my computer, so I'll post the new chapter on Friday, or Sunday. Thanks for accommodating!**

 **This is a Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Leafgreenshipping/Oldrivalshipping, Questshipping, and Kalosshipping story. So the friendships, sibling love, rivalry, and other things that are not those pairings, are just for the story. The pairings above are the ones that are going to be the end result. There might be some, (or a lot) of sibling love. I guess you have to read to find out!**

 **This will commonly be in May's point of view, though I'll switch around, and I don't really do the POV thing...but I think I make it obvious enough who's POV it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm doing one disclaimer for the entire story in the first chapter, if you don't like that, sue me. I'm lazy. I don't own Pokemon, or any of the characters. I just own the plot. I still don't understand disclaimers. It's a freaking site for FANFICTION! But here I am, doing one. Great.**

 _ **NOTE: I'M GOING THROUGH AND EDITING IT NOW. THINGS MIGHT CHANGE SLIGHTLY.**_

* * *

 _May Maple held the sobbing boy close in her arms. "It's going to be okay Max. I promise. No one will ever hurt Mom and Dad again. They're safe. And no one will ever hurt you. I promise. I promise Max."_

 _Nine-year old Max's shattered eyes stared tearfully at May. "Never May? Ever?" he whispered quietly, his eyes welling up with tears as he ran his hand over the two stones._

 _"Never," May said fiercely, hugging him tightly. "I swear to Arceus, and whatever God that's up there. You will never be hurt again, Max. I swear."_

 _"Okay," Max whispered, prying his sister's fingers off and sullenly walking towards the car._

 _"Okay," May heard him say, almost a reassurance to himself._

 ** _Yes._** _May thought to herself, **No one would ever hurt my baby brother again. Even if I have to hunt down the murder. Or abandon coordinating, and join the EIA to protect him. Yes. I will become an agent. The best agent. And protect Max.**_

 _May's phone buzzed in her pocket as she stood up, and brushed off her pants. She fished for the metal contraption, and when her fingers gripped it, she almost crushed it between her fingers, needing_ something _, to take her sadness and anger out on._

 _"Hey," May said into the phone, her fingers clacking against the rough metal._

 _"Hey!" a louder, more girly voice rang through the phone._

 _"May. How're you holding up? Because it's gotta be hard being strong for yourself, and Max." Dawn brought voice to a quieter tone, her voice so very sad._

 _"Yeah...it is," May replied, her voice hard, yet delicate, as if the slightest breeze, would break her facade._

 _"Alright. So tell me. How are you?" Dawn asked, prying a bit._

 _May walked briskly towards the car, where Max was waiting for her, and the driver who had taken them to the graveyard. "Well...I'm not so great, but I'll be better. That's what happens when your parents die gruesomely for you, right? Anyways, Max is so sad, and so broken. So I'm going to quit coordinating. I'm going to join the EIA."_

 _"Wait! The newly formed group? With Cynthia, Aaron, Bertha, Lucian, and Flint?" Dawn gasped, surprise evident in her voice._

 _"Yeah, that's the one. They're the boss of the Sinnoan Federal Agency, and all the agencies of the different regions, Pokemon Rangers, and all of that," May listed rapidly, nodding._

 _"If you get in, call me. I want to join. I'm your friend, and I'll stand by you," Dawn's voice was determined, "I'd call Misty, her cousin and PokeModel Marina, Leaf probably, Serena...maybe Zoey, but she loves coordinating too much. We're all your friends May. Marina and Misty have always been there for you at the formal gatherings...and so have I. Leaf has even tagged along sometimes. She misses you. Leaf thinks you are God, or Arceus. Like, she thinks you're amazing. Serena, she loves you, you know? Like an little sister. She'd do almost anything. And me...do you even need to ask?" Dawn asked._

 _"Thanks..." May choked up, her eyes watering. "Thanks Dawn," she whispered as she opened the car door and slipped inside next to Max._

 _"Petalburg Gym please," May dropped the phone to her chin as she spoke to the driver, muffling the sentence from Dawn. As soon as the taxi driver pulled into the afternoon traffic, May placed the phone properly, and continued talking._

 _"You know this is all...somebody's doing. And I'm going to make them pay," May said into the phone, her eyebrows scrunched up in anger._

 _"May," Dawn warned, her voice sharp and chiding. "Revenge is not healthy May. If you want to join the EIA, I support that decision, but not out of revenge, okay? May? Can you let it go?"_

 _May took a deep breath, exhaling loudly into the mouthpiece. "Yeah, okay," she told Dawn, almost mentally slapping herself. "I'll do it to protect Max, and help myself. Not for revenge."_

 _"Okay, I have to go. I'll call you later."_

 _And with that, Dawn was gone, her side of the line, dead and fuzzy._

 _"You're joining something?" Max asked, leaning on his elbow, twisting his head towards his sister._

 _"Yeah..." May hesitated, unsure how to break the news. "I'm going to use some of Mom and Dad's will, to send you to a different school and protect you. I'm going to join the EIA, learn how to protect both you and me, without Blaziken, or any of my Pokemon's help, and all that. I guess I would become an agent, and I'd come visit you and stuff. Okay Maxie?"_

 _"Don't call me Maxie!" Max grumbled indignantly, cracking a rare grin._

 _"Okay, Maxy-poo!" May laughed, slipping her phone back into her back pocket._

 _"We're here, ma'am," the driver said, stopping the car. May payed him, and the two grabbed the one bag they had brought, now empty, but had carried flowers for their parents._

 _"Be safe Max. Your leaving this afternoon. I join the EIA, and officially disappear, tomorrow. I'll keep in touch," May smiled, but her voice was serious again._

 _Max propped open the door, and climbed out, May following._

 _"Go pack," May ordered, nudging him towards the large upstairs._

 _"Yes, May," Max rolled his eyes sarcastically, and marched away, ready to pack._

 _May stood alone in front of everything she had grown up knowing. She stared at the large, fancy paintings, the collections of badges, and other Pokemon League things her dad had carried around. She saw the pictures her mom had always made sure to take...and she let go of it all, letting it become the past, and allowing herself to become a new person. A new identity._

 _May pulled out her cell phone again._

 _"Hello? Is this...Cynthia? Yes, Dawn gave me your number. Uh-huh...I'd like to become a EIA agent?"_

* * *

 _Leaf Green was tired of the foster homes. It was so exhausting. Nice lady after nice lady. Kind sir after kind sir. Of course, that was only the appearance they put up. When they took her home, to a house full of mean, rude teenagers, Leaf would shrink up inside of herself, and become a mere shadow._

 _Her only solace, was her old, tattered, computer, that she carried around everywhere, and her Pokemon_ _. She hacked, she broke into...she did whatever she wanted when she was on the computer._

 _And that was why foster home after foster home, no one wanted to adopt Leaf. She wished May was in Kanto to visit. She was always so kind, and so loving. Leaf could never do anything wrong in May's presence. Or Dawn. Or even Misty, Marina, or Serena, even if she was across the world._

 _She had gone on her journey, crushed the Kanto league, but it all didn't matter when she came back, did it?_

 _Not when her drunken mother had killed herself. So now little Leaf was on her own, and was still a minor._

 _Yes, that meant the orphanage. And foster homes._

 _RING!_

 _Leaf groaned, rubbing her temples, as she pulled out her nearly ruined phone. "Dawn?"_

 _"Leaf?" Dawn's gentle voice drifted out of the old speakers._

 _"Arceus Dawn...I don't know how much longer I can do this," Leaf whispered painfully into the phone._

 _Leaf stared at the scene in front of her. The crowded kitchen table was sprawled with backpacks and books, and the younger kids squabbled with each other over the left over scraps from the morning scramble._

 _The older ones, the teens were further back, with full plates, laughing at the poor little ones. The kids' temporary parents were sitting on the couch, watching, with dark smudges under their eyes, their faces lined with worries and years of this._

 _Leaf stared at the plate in front of her, full of french toast and scrambled eggs. She dropped the phone onto her Chemistry textbook. She thought of May's selfless, kind attitude that she admired._ _"Dawn, just a minute."_

 _She grabbed her plate, her hands trembling as she stared down the three large boys who dominated this house. She started walking towards the younger ones who couldn't get any food._

 _"Where are you going Leafy?" Derek grinned tauntingly._

 _"Is that food for us?" Toby smirked._

 _Leaf lifted her chin, and stared at them squarely in the eye. She placed the plate on the table, out of the way. "No, that for the little ones. The ones that you steal food from."_

 _Then Leaf punched all three of them in the face. Hard._

 _CRACK! FWOP! SMACK!_

 _Leaf rubbed her bruised knuckles, then with dignified grace, she picked up her plate, and walked towards the little girls and boys who cowered when she neared._

 _"Here," Leaf said kindly, stretching out her plate, offering up the food._

 _April, a little orange haired girl, cautiously took a corner of Leaf's toast. Leaf smiled warmly, and offered the plate to the other little ones. April popped the bread into her mouth, and when nothing happened to April, the other little ones all reached for a piece, needing something substantial, needing food._

 _Leaf smiled at the eager kids, who all shouted out muffled 'tank woo's', and then Leaf went back to Dawn, and purposely stepped over the still groaning boys. The parents of the household smiled at Leaf, giving disgusted looks at the older boys. They never liked them, but the boys were much stronger._

 _"Leaf?" Dawn's voice prompted._

 _"Did you hear that?" Leaf asked, sitting down, and sipping her glass of milk._

 _"Yes," Dawn said, "You punched them, didn't you? Finally stood up to them?"_

 _"Yes," Leaf agreed._

 _"You know what happened to May, right? Well...she's going to join the EIA. I'm going with her. Are you in? You can make this world a better place. And you won't have to live like this. You'll see me, May, and any of the other girls whenever you want. Please Leaf. You'll be under Cynthia's possession. No one will hurt you again. You can help the little ones. You can, Leaf. Take this chance. The pay is high, you can help them," Dawn begged._

 _Leaf's mind ran at a mile a minute, as she thought of the possibility. "Yes."_

 _"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Leaf gasped into a phone after a moment of silence. "Yes, please Dawn. Will you organize it?"_

 _"No, but May's taking care of it," Dawn replied._

 _"Okay," Leaf smiled. "Okay."_

 _She shut off her phone, and collected her books. Everything would be okay, when she was with her friends again._

* * *

 _Misty patted Horsea's head gently. Lovingly._

 _"Hey Mist!" Dawn's voice ran over the speakers. "MIST! MAY'S JOINING THE EIA, YOU WANT IN?" Dawn yelled into her phone, over the pounding of a waterfall._

 _Misty looked out onto the gorgeous lake, the wild paradise, undisturbed. So peaceful and wild. Too bad it would be tainted over soon enough by humans._

 _It was sad._

 _Misty was stuck in a middle place._

 _Here, there, yet nowhere. She didn't feel at home. She felt displaced. As if she wasn't where she quite where she belonged._

 _Sure Misty battled trainers, and worked her Pokemon harder, getting better and better, but was this **really** the life she wanted to live? Misty wasn't built to settle down and just follow through the motions. No, she wanted to **live.** To experience things that normal people couldn't._

 _"Yeah," Misty whispered, imagining life like this, but so much better. With her friends, and not her sisters, who didn't care for her. Not really, anyways._

 _It would be better, saving lives at the cost of her own. Misty wasn't afraid of pain or death. But she wanted to see all the world to offer, and saving people was just a bonus. It didn't sound so bad. Especially if her friends could come along._

 _"Yeah," Misty said louder, right into the phone. "Yes, Dawn. Who else is coming?"_

 _"Me, May, Leaf...you too, right?" Dawn laughed._

 _"Yes," Misty grinned, returning Horsea and lifting her feet out of the warm pool._

 _"_ _Hoenn, here I come!"_

* * *

 _"Serena?"_

 _"Oui?"_

 ** _(Oui?-_ Yes?)**

 _"Wanna join the EIA with me, May, Leaf, and Misty?"_

 _"Leaf?" Serena stopped short. "Leafy?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You're going to get her out of the hellhole système? Elle est is so strong for living in l'_ _orphelinat._ _"_

 _ **(You're going to get her out of the hellhole système? Elle est so strong for living in l'orphelinat.-You're going to get her out of the hellhole system? She is so strong for living in the orphanage.)**_

 _"Yeah, we are. But Leaf's in a foster home at the moment. You in?" Dawn replied. The girls had all picked up a bit of French from Serena's constant switch between the two languages._

 _"Oui," Serena agreed, nearly dropping her phone excitement._ _"Calem joined the EIA, non?" Serena asked, grinning._

 _ **(Non?-No?)**_

 _"Yeah, he did," Dawn told her._

 _Serena grinned. "F_ _antastique!"_

 _ **(Fantastique! Fantastic!)**_

* * *

 _"Mar?" Dawn asked._

 _"What Dawn?" Marina snapped, trying to reach the popcorn on the highest shelf._

 _Dawn giggled at the blunette on the computer screen, her wide blue eyes taking up nearly the entire screen._

 _"What's up?" Marina finally said when she snagged the bag of popcorn._

 _"So...all of us are joining the EIA. You in? Misty, Serena, Leaf, May, me...there's only you left. Zoey said no, and that she wanted to keep coordinating. I've got my Top Coordinator title. You in?"_

 _Marina paused her movie, and turned to look at Dawn._

 _"The EIA?" Marina questioned._

 _"Yeah, you know...the Sinnoh Champ and stuff...Elite Four an all that?" Dawn smiled._

 _"Uh-huh...I do. So...we'll be a team? together?" Marina pushed. She stared suspiciously at her cousin. "Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?_

 _"Yeah we'll be a team. And of course its a good idea! We'll be able to help people," Dawn's eyes glowed with delight, knowing that she already lured Marina in. "Wanna do this?"_

 _Marina paused, her dark eyes full of consideration and thoughtfulness. Mar wasn't one who made rash decisions._

 _"I guess so. Mist's there right?"_

 _"Yep! And then we'll all be there...together!" Dawn crowed happily._

 _Marina shook her head and smiled at the blunette. "Yes we will."_

 _The two girls shared a smile through the screen and camera._

 _"Alright! Bye!" Dawn said, and the screen winked out._

 _Marina smiled._

* * *

 _Dawn shut her phone off with a sigh. So many calls. But they were all successful, except for Zoey, but she had expected that. Zoey loved coordinating too much, to give up on it._

 _Now...all there was left to do, was get together with her best friends, and do what they cam to do._

 _Dawn smiled. She would be with her friends again. No more long-distance calls. It would all be okay._

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, this was short, but my chapters are all a lot longer. This is the prologue. Just a little peak on what's to come! But I'm posting the first chapter today too, so really, it's not _that_ short... =)**

 **I'm learning French, and since I've always seen Kalos as the France replica, I imagine Kalosians speak French. If I put any French into the chapters, I'll put the translations beneath the paragraphs they're in.**

 **-Ang**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the promised first chapter. It's set in the future, and this is where our story...BEGINS! ;) Read on!  
**

* * *

May yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"MAY MAPLE! GET DOWN HERE!" What a wonderful start to her day.

And that would be Dawn.

"BREAKFAST! FINALLY! I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT YOU BACON!"

That's Ash.

"MAY! ASH'S EATING ALL THE FOOD! TELL HIM TO STOP! IT'S NOT FAIR! AND PAUL'S NOT DOING ANYTHING AT ALL! IL MANGE TOUTS!"

 _ **(Il mange tout!-He eats everything!)**_

That would be Serena.

"Ash. Stop eating. I will make Cynthia kick you off the team."

Paul.

The boy didn't sound very enthusiastic, as if the only reason he had said that was to defend himself against Serena's accusation.

"Oh, so what? Let him. He's just going to get fat. Unlike me. We can just get something from Truman. He adores me."

Gary.

"Are you kidding me? Ash's been eating like this for forever! And he's still not fat! Stop being so mean! Plus, Truman hates you! Ash, please! I want some too!"

Leaf.

"Ash, I swear, I will make Little Miss levitate the food! Everyone SHUT UP! Can everyone...just...hey!"

Marina.

"SHUT UP! Ash! MY FISTS ARE TELLING ME TO PUNCH YOU!"

Misty.

"Okwie! Iwa Swop! Dwon't kwill mu!"

Ash again.

"Ash, I going to have Roserade poison your food one day, and then your going to regret swallowing the buffet Truman prepared!"

Drew.

"That's not nice Hayden!"

Dawn.

"So what?"

Drew.

"So I'll whup your ass in training! Be respectful! I can't believe you were raised like such a barbarian!"

Misty.

"YOU JUST TOLD ASH THAT YOU WERE GOING TO PUNCH HIM! AND I'M NOT RESPECTFUL!? YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Drew.

"Can we all just calm down? You're all acting like little kids. Why is that you never act like this when May's around? And she's probably the most childish of us all!"

Jimmy.

"Thank you!"

Marina.

* * *

May groaned as she covered her ears, sitting upright on her bed.

Her baby blue eyes took in everything and she grumbled softly to herself as she got up for the day. "Just watch until I get to them."

She mentally listed all of her friends and everything she was going to do to them.

Her best friends. And the...boys. She supposed she was friends with them too.

Dawn Berlitz, was 15 years old, and was a bluenette with blue eyes.

Leaf Green, 16 years old, was a brunette with green eyes.

Marina Davis, was 17 years old, and a bluenette with aquamarine eyes.

Serena Fioretti, was 16 years old girl, and was a brunette with bright, sky-blue eyes.

Misty Waterflower, who 17 years old, had carrot-colored hair, and aquamarine eyes.

May herself, was a brunette with sapphire blue eyes.

May, Dawn, Marina, and Serena were the girly girls and shopping fanatics as they dragged reluctant Leaf and Misty around the mall on Saturdays.

Misty was a tomboy and loved sports, specifically swimming.

Leaf had so many gadgets on her, everyone lost count.

Dawn and Serena were fashionistas, showing off their fashion skills on their friends. As in decorating them with clothes.

May was always cheery, always positive, and one thing she was, was that she would never forsake her friends. She would sacrifice herself if that was what it took to keep her friends safe.

Marina was the sweet one, Misty was the athletic one, Dawn was the bubbly one, Leaf was the Einstein, Serena was the motherly one and May was all of them shoved into one. Though none of the girls could really be described by one word, this is as close as she could come to.

Did she mention that they were a team of teenage spies? 15-17 year old, super agents.

Team name, the Eevee Sisters.

All of them had a Eeveelution of course.

May had a Glaceon, Marina had an Espeon, Misty had a Vaporeon, Dawn had a Flareon, Leaf had a Leafeon, and Serena had a Sylveon.

Leaf was the techie, communication expert, and hacker. Misty and Serena were the physical combat specialists. Dawn, Marina were stealth specialists. They knew how to blend into the shadows, and be a wallflower, yet also knew how to hide in plain sight, blending in with the crowd and never have anyone suspect them. May and Leaf was the research team. May was also the leader of the entire group, and called the shots.

May was a good leader. She knew when to leave a member behind, and when to go back for the member. She knew who was best at what, and she always made the right decision for everyone, and didn't favor anyone.

All of them were exceptional fighters, both with Pokemon and physically. All of them had incredible IQ, and have never failed a mission before. All of them knew the basics in all of the bases, all of them knew fighting, hacking, breaking in, stealth, and basically anything a spy would need. Including very convincing acting.

They've infiltrated countless formal balls, yet have also sneaked into large teenage birthday parties as well. There was literally nothing the girls haven't seen. They've experienced the worst type of entertainment, fought the most sick criminals you can think of, and heard things beyond the normal capacity of a teen. Well...actually, two people sneaking off and doing... _that_ , was pretty normal for a teen.

The girls were so close, and you could argue for days, about which girl was the best. But the thing was, you really couldn't. They were amazing alone, yes, but they complimented each other's flaws. They completed a big picture, and covered for each other. Alone, they were great. Together, they were unstoppable.

No one have bested their _team_ , yet.

That was the great thing about the Eevee Sisters. They were beaten all the time, alone. But working as a team, they had never failed before. They were so closely knit, everyone could almost read each other's minds.

Well, they were neck to neck with the Eevee _Brothers_. Who were also decent, and very close knit, even if they didn't give off that impression.

Irritating bunch. Rich boys, who were also, sadly, amazing agents. They were excellent Pokemon battlers, great in physical combat, anything an agent needed, they pretty much had it.

Gary had an Umbreon, Ash had a Jolteon, Drew had a Leafeon, Jimmy had a Flareon, Paul had a Glaceon, and Calem had an Espeon.

The Eevee Brothers, were actually all heirs, who would eventually carry on the family business, though they all obviously didn't want to, because they became EIA agents.

May and Leaf had it all documented.

* * *

 _ **Kanto: The Ketchum/Oak family:**_

 _Ashton Ketchum, known as Ash Ketchum, 17 year old heir to the Ketchum/Oak family companies. Black hair, brown eyes, 5' 9". Went on Pokemon journeys with a couple friends as a trainer. Cousins with Gareth Oak. Best friends with Gareth Oak, Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Calem Charbonneau, and Jonathan Kenta._

 _Gareth Oak, known as Gary Oak, the 18 year old heir to the Ketchum/Oak family companies. Bronze hair, brown eyes, 6' 3". Went on Pokemon journey with a couple friends as a trainer. Cousins with Ashton Ketchum. Best friends with Ashton Ketchum, Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Calem Charbonneau, and Jonathan Kenta._

 _The Oak/Ketchum companies include over forty smaller divisions of companies, the heirloom is over 73 billion dollars._

 _ **Johto: The Kenta family:**_

 _Jonathan Kenta, known as Jimmy Kenta, 18 year old heir to the Kenta family premises. Dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, 6' 0". Went on Pokemon journey with a couple friends as a trainer. Best friends with Gareth Oak, Ashton Ketchum, Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, and Calem Charbonneau._

 _The Kenta Family owns three giant companies in Johto, so they are the very foundation of the Johto economy. Estimated to own around 46 billion dollars._

 _ **Hoenn: The Hayden family:**_

 _Andrew Hayden, known as Drew Hayden, the 17 year old heir to the Hayden Corporates. Green hair, green eyes, 6' 2". Went on Pokemon journey with a couple friends as a coordinator. Best friends with Gareth Oak, Ashton Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Calem Charbonneau, and Jonathan Kenta._

 _The Hayden Corporates owns the entire food, textile, raw materials, and other factory companies. They also own all the advanced electrical machines in LaRousse city. They are estimated to own around 1.3 trillion dollars._

 _ **Sinnoh: The Shinji family:**_

 _Paul Shinji, the 18 year old heir to the Shinji family enterprises. Purple hair, obsidian black eyes, 6'7". Best friends with Gareth Oak, Ashton Ketchum, Andrew Hayden, Calem Charbonneau, Jonathan Kenta._

 _Shinji family enterprises are the largest influence on the Sinnoan stock market, and they own a large bank, that was locations all over the region. They are estimated to have around 19 billion dollars._

 _ **Kalos: Charbonneau family:**_

 _Calem Charbonneau, 17 year old heir to the Charbonneau companies. Black hair, gray eyes, 6' 1". Best friends with Gareth Oak, Ashton Ketchum, Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, and Jonathan Kenta._

 _The Charbonneau family owns all of the electrical and mechanical companies in Kalos and has control of most of it's ports too. They are estimated to have around 893 million dollars._

* * *

The only problem? The heirs, were agents as well, and they were the Eevee Brothers.

Team Eevee, was the Eevee Sisters and Brothers together, and though they didn't really get along well, they were an excellent team.

They were, on average, older than the Eevee Sisters, and had formed a team at the EIA a year before the Eevee Sisters. They were close, and were good. And they were rivals with each other.

Just twelve reckless teenagers in one area for long periods of time. Six boys and six girls. Yipee.

Team Eevee were on a new mission. A very important one.

This time, a man called Zebulon was planning the downfall of Pokemon world. How typical. The Eevee Sisters had taken down multiple people with similar ideas. Only Zebulon, actually was pretty clever, and had the power and knowledge to maybe, actually, succeed. How he was going to do it?

By taking down all the regions in the Pokemon world by setting a few enraged legendary Pokemon on the world.

Zebulon wanted kill all of them, but had no idea where they were, and his temporary plan, was simply to gather an army of villains, and destroy the world, but keep a tiny corner so that he could rule. Sadistic, crazy bastard. He wanted to set Legendary Pokemon onto the PokeWorld and generally cause chaos and ruin.

Maybe get rich as well? Well, actually Zebulon was already very rich. He was the master of a huge drug company, selling, smuggling, and distributing drugs everywhere. He also sold women, and the list when on, and on. Whatever his motive was, it was apparently strong because he was starting to pose a threat to the Pokemon community.

Luckily, the Eevee Sisters, and Brothers had made friends with many legendary Pokemon over the course of their missions. Like, literally all of them.

This mission's name? The Legendary Mission, because of the Legendary Pokemon they'd have to protect. Plus, Protect the World Mission just sounded...wrong.

And to capture Zebulon and his team, which he was calling Team Solaceon, in honor of the newly discovered, tiny, 'sun' that orbited the larger sun in their solar system. And Solaceon town in Sinnoh, and it's ruins. Where Zebulon was born.

He had been the baker's son, but had started stealing and manipulating people at a young age, and when his father died, his mother focused all her attention on making sure the business thrived. Zebulon, otherwise known as Zelo, had been able to progress, from street thief, to gangs with people who performed actual dangerous crimes.

It was proving difficult to catch Zebulon, as Zebulon was actually a very experienced agent. He was just so under the radar before, no one in the Eevee Intelligence Agency(EIA) ever paid any attention to him.

The EIA was called the EIA, because of the many branches. They covered Sinnoh, where they originated from, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos as well. They also served as the middle ground, or the peace-keeping group. They participated in government meetings, yet sent out agents to combat the horrors of the world as well.

If something went wrong in Unova, and the Sinnoan Federal Intelligence(SFI) wanted to help, they'd sent agents through the EIA, who decided who to let through, and took care of any of the legal stuff in between.

They covered everything from rapists, to people who wanted to take over the world. They saw that justice was served, whatever that may be.

EIA's best team was Team Eevee, getting the honor of the name 'Eevee' itself, when other teams and groups had other Pokemon as it's team's code name.

The criminal world new the term, 'Team Eevee' very well, as they have taken down over fifty of the renowned criminals, that other teams from the EIA had not been able to take down. In 3-4 years, sixty three renowned criminals and organizations have been taken down single-handedly by Team Eevee.

The criminal world had every right to cringe when they heard the term, 'Team Eevee' tossed around. Everyone knew the term, and that they were to feared, but nearly no one knew their real identities and who they were. The few that did were the lucky few who had caught them before. And they weren't about to tell the other criminals. If the other criminals were caught and thrown into jail, more elbowroom right? Well...in a sense.

Mostly no one in the criminal world knew just how old they were. They assumed, 25-35 year old agents maybe?

Wrong. 15-18 year old kids.

The EIA covered the entire globe of the Pokemon world, it's head, being Cynthia, the old Sinnoh Champion, who gave up her title to build, make, and run the EIA. She was the Ultimate Leader(UL). Without a doubt, she was the only who knew the true extent of power Team Eevee could unleash.

Well, Aaron and Bertha probably knew as well. Aaron was very close with Team, and almost too protective. Bertha was the very close friend to Cynthia and was one level below, on the Four Leader Level(FLL).

Lucian, Aaron, and Flint completed the FLL. All were originally the Elite Four of Sinnoh, but gave up their positions when they heard what Cynthia was doing.

Bertha was in charge of teams, recruits, and training. As 'old' as she was, Bertha was powerful, and even though she didn't like to be called important, she would not hesitate to put you in your place!

Flint was in charge of the law stuff, prisoners, and infirmary. He could almost argue, and win, with any lawyer, and knew what the just, and right thing to do was, even if he held personal grudges.

Lucian was in charge of the tech base of the entire EIA, and information. He was the intelligence part of the EIA. He was cocky, irritating, and the typical Best Hacker in the World(After Leaf, some argue).

Aaron was the general manager of the entire EIA. He was protective, kind-hearted, powerful, felt a need for justice, and a great leader. He was too protective sometimes, though.

Cynthia, well, she made sure the Intelligence Agency ran smoothly. Because even though Aaron saw that the branches of the EIA were running well, it was Cynthia who put down the final verdict, and Cynthia who did all the official meetings and everything the EIA needed. Cynthia was the one who mediated peace between all the regions, and it was her that led the council, two people from each region, that met once a year, to keep peace, justice, and harmony.

The council was made up of a male and female from each region, voted every two years. They negotiated trade, treaties, law, and anything else. They were the ambassadors. And Cynthia led them, as she became a citizen of every single region when she started the EIA, making her the only person who could travel freely to all the regions without the papers and restrictions other agents needed.

* * *

Though the Eevee Sisters might not have been biological sisters, they might as well have been.

All of the Sisters had came to the EIA by themselves. Or at least relatively.

May, who was the first at the EIA, had gone to the EIA at thirteen, to protect her younger brother from getting brutally murdered like her parents were. She was very intelligent and at one point, the Top Coordinator of Hoenn, then went under the radar because she had joined the EIA. Her cover was that she was grieving for her parents who were murdered a few days after the Hoenn Grand Festival.

Dawn, 12 at the time, had came to the EIA after Johanna, Dawn's mother had introduced her to May. Dawn was an extraordinary coordinator, allowing her to have really good battling skills. Dawn wanted to do stealth, and was flexible and could be very, very quiet.

Serena was pulled out of foster care at age 13, for her incredible athleticism, getting 1st place in track and had broken the 12 and Under World Record for the 5K run. Teachers also noticed how she was really smart, and was amazing at making an organized presentation of messy, disorganized clump of information. She had also beaten the pants of the Kalos Elite Four.

Misty, at 14, was introduced to the EIA by May also, was intrigued about the missions. She had always been extremely smart, but the best, was her incredible martial arts skills, and athleticism that had drawn the EIA to Misty. She was also the Cerulean Gym Leader, which meant that her battling skills were top notch. No need to worry there, Dawn would say.

Marina was Misty's cousin, and once Misty had joined May's team, Marina was lulled in, too. Marina was one of the brightest PokeModels in the Pokeworld. It didn't help that her Pokemon were all super strong and powerful. She was cunning in a way you wouldn't suspect. Little Miss, her Misdreavus, and Marina also loved disappearing acts. Hence, the stealth team. She was also incredibly smart, but well, all of them were.

Leaf had been orphaned at age 9, but had the highest standardized testing scores, that had _ever_ seen before. Her scores were twice that of the next best student. She had cracked the EIA's protective codes surrounding their database at age 14. In thirty seconds. With a second rate laptop May had given her. May knew Leaf too. And she knew how smart she was, but the EIA had to have proof, so May had 'tested' her and told her to break into their database. Thirty seconds. The EIA's protected database had the best protection system against hackers in the world. Period.

Thirty seconds. It had only taken a young orphaned girl thirty seconds to break through layers and layers of firewalls, special coding, and signal defenses.

So, of course, who was the EIA to deny Leaf training with the rest of them? She guess it helped that she demolished the Kanto Elite Four too.

Marina and Dawn were the Shadows, Misty was the Fighter, Serena was the Archer, Leaf was Hacker, and May was Leader.

The boys...well, there really were no background check on them, and even though the Sisters could dig...they didn't want to. It was unnecessary.

Gary, and Jimmy would often join Marina and Dawn on scouting missions, Paul was around the same level as Misty in fighting, but much better at battling. Calem handled tech with Leaf, and Drew was good with the bow, and other long-range weapons. Ash was...well, he was good in battling as well, and a decent fighter, loyal...he was everything shoved into one, and no, he wasn't the leader, Paul was. Ash was...Ash. Not much of a label for him.

* * *

May sighed again at the top of the stairs. Looked like it was up to her to solve everything again.

The entire living room was in disarray as it looked like a full out war.

Why was it always her job?

She just knew everything would turn out bad. There were only Team Eevee, the FLL, and the UL at the Base, so the Eevee agents felt like they could do whatever they pleased. Sometimes...It resulted very very badly.

Crashes and shouts rained upon May's ears. The pungent smell of all the breakfast foods mixing together exploded upon May's nose.

The dining room was a complete mess.

Crumbs, crusts, and overturned plates littered the floor, as the girls and boys struggled. Ash was still trying to reach a strawberry tart, which was just out of his reach as Misty held him back and Drew sat on top of him with a large smirk.

Marina and Jimmy were trying, and failing, to stop Dawn and Leaf from attacking Gary, while Calem tried to fend of an angry Serena as he munched on his buttered toast.

"That one had a SMILEY FACE ON IT!" Serena shrieked sharply.

Calem just kept eating, rubbing at his lidded eyes tiredly. "Give it up 'Rena."

Paul seemed like he was the only sensible one, who had managed to escape unscathed.

It soon became obvious that he was only staying out of it because he was literally stuck. If he moved, someone had set up a trap around him that would fling plates full of food at him. But he didn't look like he minded. In fact, he even managed to get a glass of apple juice, which had in his hand. He was sipping it slowly, and observing the spectacle with the barest hint of amusement.

"Aren't you going to do something?" May asked, straightening her bandanna. May hopped off the last of the winding stairs, landing softly next the purple-headed agent.

"No," Paul replied, still staring at the crazy bunch.

"EVERYONE STOP!" May shouted, waving her arms. They paused for a moment, before resuming their fights.

Truman, a brown haired you man, was staring with indifference at the normal behavior between the Eevees.

Truman was the housekeeper, cook, janitor...essentially any job needed to maintain a building, he did. In other words, basically he kept the Base in top condition.

The Base was underground, in LaRousse, the center of all technologies. The base was underground, and very vast. It spread out from the center of LaRousse, and had thirteen sublevels. Most EIA agents had rooms at the Base, as this was where they were living in if they weren't out at a different base for a mission.

"I'm going get Cynthia and Aaron," May warned, and gave Paul a warning glance.

"That's fine," he replied coolly. "Perhaps they'll find a way to get me out of my situation.

May shot him an irritated look before dutifully marching off the find the two adults.

The Base was where the UL and the FLL all stayed in, mostly. Unless they were busy somewhere else, which was a rare case for the FLL, who pretty much could monitor everything from the base, with the use of the newest tech.

"Aaron? Cynthia?" May called out, looking around in awe as she entered Greenhouse. One of them usually hid in there in the morning.

Every time she saw the green expanse, it left her breathless.

Wooden benches were scattered along the brick path, plants twisted and tangled thickly, as vibrant flowers and healthy, green leaves poked out.

Sunkern, Seedot, Cherubi, Bellsprout and Sunflora, peered cautiously out at May. May grinned at them, and waved. Bug Pokemon peeked out of crevices, and fluttered around.

Beautifly, Dustox, Butterfree, Masquerain, Vivillon, Venomoth, and Mothim fluttered throughout the air.

The diamond shaped Greenhouse was still Underground, but thanks to some engineers, they constructed a mirror-like reflective contraption, that allowed focused sunlight to filter into the underground greenery.

Flowery smells drifted through the air, making May wonder what plants really grew here. The faded sunlight glinted off the vibrant leaves, vines twisting and entwined with thick tree trunks that spread large fronds of leaves over May's head. Shadows shifted around the bricks on the floor, Pokemon scuttling around. The plants shifted and moved constantly, the occasional shriek of laughter from the Pokemon, as they played together.

A Beautifly glided towards May, recognizing her instantly. "I'm sorry Bow. Beautifly doesn't have time to play today," May spoke softly, holding out an arm for the Beautifly to land onto.

"Beau," Beautifly's(Bow's) wings drooped, her proboscis uncurling to pat May on the head. "Say hi to the others for me!" May whispered, gently moving her arms so that Bow would flutter away, back towards the other flying Pokemon.

A Tropius slowly stomped past, stopping his grazing to stare at May. A Bayleef and a Bulbasaur ran past, vines dancing and laughing together. A Staraptor swooped by, crying loudly. Some Starly and Taillow took to the air, screeching after the irritated Staraptor.

Suddenly, risen voices carried through the dense vegetation and Pokemon, causing silence from the constant hum of life.

"No! Cynthia! I absolutely refuse! Absolutely not! I will NOT send the Eevees out so soon again. You know that the girls had a scare when Dawn had nearly been captured by that man! Laverne! And now that he's in jail, they're comforted, but it's not enough! They need a break! They've been at it non-stop. The boys have researching everything they can about Zebulon already!"

"It's not enough Aaron! What don't you get? He's not some amateur we can just send out any agent out for! Zebulon is DEADLY! He'll kill! Like this Dustox's poison!"

May nimbly tip-toed towards the two angry people, hands motioning and voices raised. Cynthia had a Dustox fluttering unsurely on her arm as she gestured at it for Aaron.

Aaron ran a hand through his hair, it spiking up in strange directions.

"Cynthia..." he trailed off, exasperated.

"Uh...guys? Can you...you know, solve breakfast?" May asked, almost shyly.

Both of them fell silent, and Aaron looked around Cynthia to see the brunette.

"Did you wake up late again?" Cynthia asked without turning around, the smirk in her voice was evident.

"Yeah..." May admitted guiltily.

Aaron breathed in deeply, the brown fragments in his green eyes slowly faded and melted back into it's brownish green color. "Alright May. I hope Truman won't be too mad. You guys might be great agents, but you sure make horrible human beings. No offense." Aaron started towards the door, brushing past May.

May smiled and nodded. "Can't argue with that."

Cynthia laughed breathlessly, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder and following.

"But thanks Aaron," May said sarcastically, glaring slightly as Aaron ruffled the top of her head. "Now I have to redo my entire bandanna again."

"Oh sheesh. May, just deal with it," Cynthia smiled, striding forward and opening the sliding, glass doors. May followed quickly, smiling all the while.

She skipped through the door and bounced down the hallway, Aaron and Cynthia's low tones following. She turned around to see them arguing quietly, and when they saw May's curious expression, they quickly stopped.

Yup. Dawn had almost been caught by Laverne, who was a weapons smuggler, who had been distributing guns to other criminal organizations. He had been a mission just for the Eevee Sisters, while the Eevee Brothers had a 'vacation', or rather, met with their parents to discuss payments, deals, and contracts that made up a mess of a rich person's life.

Laverne had been an amateur, but had nearly gotten a hold of Dawn, which was because of the fact that the Eevee Sisters had been careless, and forgot the air factor. Wind speeds had been high that day, and Laverne had almost been able to fly away, but Dawn's Togekiss had caught up with it, and Dawn was riding Togekiss, so she flipped onto Laverne's Talonflame. Laverne held her down and tried to tie up Dawn.

But that was enough time for Leaf's Tropius to catch up, and a quick Razor Leaf had knocked Talonflame out of the air, straight into Misty's Gyarados, who Hydro Pumped Talonflame, and Tropius tied up Laverne with a Vine Whip.

That had scared the girls a bit, as they hadn't had one of their own, near-capture, for a long time. May was curious about what Cynthia and Aaron were arguing about. Probably something to do with sending them off on another mission, even if they were dangerous.

Aaron was so overprotective. He was like Team Eevees' Dad, and Cynthia their Mom. But Aaron dislike even the possibility for danger, while Cynthia knew what was worth the danger, and what was not.

Voices echoed out of the dining room, Truman still guarding the entrance when May, Aaron, and Cynthia appeared.

"You here to set them straight?" Truman asked.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Truman," Cynthia nodded, reaching for the doorknob. Aaron grabbed it before she could, and held it open. Cynthia almost glared at him, but thought better of it, and thanked him instead. She shot May a pointed look.

"Hey! I'm very polite," May protested, thanking Aaron too. Cynthia snorted as she walked purposely forward.

May groaned as she marched through, watching the cat fights still going on.

"THE FUN PART OF TRAINING WILL BE CUT IN HALF IF YOU DO NOT STOP IMMEDIATELY."

Cynthia's voice boomed through the grand room, the kids freezing immediately.

"Now, if this happens again, I will hear about it. Please clean this mess up, and if you haven't had breakfast, please find Truman. Thank you," Cynthia said to the silent room, and swept out with a BANG!

Aaron shook his head sheepishly. "Umm...I'll see you guys in training?" then he ran out, still chasing after Cynthia. "WE HAVE TO FINISH OUR DEBATE!"

May broke the silence by barking out a single syllable of laughter, loudly, staring at Paul, who was on his third glass of apple juice, the empty ones lined up neatly on the intricate, wooden table. "Seriously Paul? Really? You only went through THREE glasses? Usually you go through way more!"

Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Really May? You had to tell on us again?" Drew chided childishly, brushing off imaginary dirt as he continued to stand on Gary's back.

"Dude! Get the fuck off!" Gary shouted, his voice muffled. May shrugged, not caring what Drew thought. "So?"

"Whatever," he snorted. Gary mumbled something in protest.

"Oh, right," Drew smirked, still not moving. "I'll get off Mr. Oak."

He clearly had no intention of doing that, his sly smirk and planted feet indicating it perfectly.

Misty grinned mischievously, sneaked up behind him, and shoved him off, causing him to fall into a puddle of scrambled eggs, and milk. "Misty! Are you serious?" Drew whined.

"Yeah. I am. Now I'm off to change for training. Marina? Leaf? Serena? Shall we go?" Misty said calmly, holding out her arm for the girls.

Dawn was the only girl who didn't get anything to eat, so Misty left her out, so she could go get food with May.

Marina bounded forward, and hooked her arm with her cousins. "Let's go Mist! Rena! Leaf!" The said girls quickly followed, shoving the boys and kicking at them as they left.

"Owww..." Ash moaned. "Heels frickin' hurts!"

"Yes," Calem agreed. "Serena's heels definitely hurts. That's why she wears them."

"Come on Dawn. Let's go eat. Paul? You coming?" May asked, still grinning as the rest of the Eevee Brothers glared at her back.

She shot an amused glance as Dawn gave Drew an extra hard kick as she walked by him, smirking. "Let's go May."

Paul finished the last of his apple juice, and quietly followed the girls, his lips curling up into a half smile at the boys' half-destroyed appearances.

"Better go get ready. Or the girls will seriously beat your asses," Paul ordered as he left the room.

Silence engulfed Gary, Drew, Ash, Calem, and Jimmy. "Did that just happen?" Jimmy groaned as he messaged his temple.

"Yes," Gary's voice was grim. "But it's time to strike back in training. Ready boys?"

* * *

 **AN: Tell me how this was. Did I manage to capture the general gist of the canon characters? I know I had to change their personalities slightly, but that was necessary. The first chapter was kinda boring, and not much plot, but I explained a whole lotta stuff, and got bunch of the boring things out of the way. The first few chapters might seem 'slow', and I apologize, but I'm a rather descriptive writer, and I'm sorry if that's not your type. :( I promise later chapters will move faster, and include more plot.**

 **Review please!**

 **Let me explain the Eeveelutions:**

 **May: Glaceon, because she has one in the anime.**

 **Serena: Sylveon, because Serena's so fairy like! She definitely gets Sylveon. Oh, and Serena actually has an Eevee! We just don't know what it will evolved into or even if it will evolve at all.**

 **Misty: Vaporeon, come on guys, she's a WATER TYPE Gym Leader.**

 **Marina: Espeon, because of Little Miss, her Misdreavous, which she still has, but makes me think she's a Psychic type trainer.**

 **Dawn: Flareon, because of Quilava, and he's so adorable!**

 **Leaf: Leafeon, well...her name, and I always imagined her as a Grass type trainer. With Ivysaur, who has a EverStone...and well...I won't bore you.**

 **Gary: Umbreon, duh...he has one!**

 **Drew: Leafeon, Drew's Roserade! Seriously, if you didn't think that he likes Grass types...you're delusional.**

 **Ash: Jolteon, because of Pikachu! I will say no more.**

 **Jimmy: Flareon, Typhlosion, yeah yeah...similar to Dawn's...but oh well.**

 **Calem: Espeon, he seems like the quiet, reserved type. Intense, and mental. So...Psychic.**

 **Paul: Glaceon...I don't even know. He doesn't have much...I can't double up within the same gender, a rule I set for myself, and so then, the only choices left...are Sylveon, Vaporeon, and Glaceon. Paul is NOT Fairy like, so Sylveon's out, and Water? Paul's not watery. He's icy though! And cold! That's really all I could come up with. So yeah...**

 **Can I please get three reviews for this chapter? I'll put out the next one early then!**

 **-Ang**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is mainly Pokeshipping, I think. Though it's pretty evenly spread, I think...Well good thing it doesn't matter what I think, right? Don't worry! If things don't seem right, right now, that's the point! It'll all work out in the end!**

 **Thank you to ElectroPhoenix, and Sterlingstarz for reviewing, and I said last chapter, that I'd post it early if I got three reviews, and I feel bad that I got two, but not three, so I wasn't going to post it early...but, you get my debate. So, I guess, early treat? Unless you don't like this story.**

 **You know what? I'm going to let you guys read.**

* * *

"Thanks Truman! It's delicious!" May said through a mouth full of pancakes as she munched on her breakfast. "I agree. Phenomenal as always!" Dawn agreed, popping an orange slice into her mouth.

"Mm," Paul mumbled, biting into his whole-wheat, 100% plain, bread.

"Thanks May! At least you're nice and polite! Everyone else trashes my food. Well...you don't either, Paul. You don't waste much, do you?" Truman laughed, wiping off the metal table in the kitchen. "But it seems like you don't protect it either."

"Ngh," Paul grunted, obsidian eyes still focused solely on his toast.

Dawn grinned through her mouthful of fruit. "I had a good reason. Gary called me fat, and made a jab at Leaf about how he knew she had a crush on him or something. Leaf denied it, and he said something about her being stupid and him being wanted by lots of fans, and she screamed at him, and he said that no one would want Leaf, so I got mad. I punched him in the stomach. That's how it all got started. Ash saw an opportunity to eat, and so...you know," Dawn said.

"I think I should become these agents like you kids are. I'm only twenty seven," Truman pondered, wringing out his towel. "Your lives are so much more interesting."

"It's hard," Paul said emotionlessly, crunching his toast loudly.

"It is!" Dawn agreed, nodding. "But you could do it Truman! Then you could help the Base and stuff when you're bored! And Paul's just grumpy. It's not that hard."

"Suure," Paul mumbled, his version of a protest.

May stood up, and wiped her mouth with her hand. "I'm done!" she announced.

"Ice? Glaceon's winning today. You know that right?" Paul challenged with a barren expression, standing up as well, and placing his napkin in the trash.

"Yours, or mine?" May teased.

Dawn quickly shoveled the rest of her fruit salad into her mouth, and placed her stacked dishes in the sink.

"Bye guys!" Truman called out as the threesome left the kitchen. "See ya Truman!" Dawn yelled back.

"Mine," Paul snorted, as if the answer should've been obvious.

"Nope," May said, "Glaceon and I have been working hard. Yours...he's always like...he's going through the motions. Battle with emotion dude!"

"Ha," Paul scoffed, "Ice, you may be 'connected', as you call it, with your Glaceon, but me and my Glaceon, actually do have a great bond, and we know how far to push it. You and Grasshead...when you two battle, it's crazy. Mayhem."

"That's 'cause it's _Drew._ " May grumbled.

"Mew! Paul knows the word crazy!" Dawn fake gasped, smirking. May muttered angrily under her breath, not happy with Paul's response.

"Yeah. It defines you pretty well, Troublesome," Paul glared.

Paul was generally a cold and empty person, but there was a light rivalry between May and Paul. Paul treated May like he treated Reggie. Basically, a slight bit more warmth than normal people. And a larger urge to talk. Paul's nickname for May was Ice, as May had accidentally froze Paul on her first official day at the EIA, where the Eevee Brothers and the Eevee Sisters had met. Dawn had to ask her Flareon to melt him, Jimmy's Flareon helping.

Dawn was also okay to talk with, because even though she was 'Troublesome' as Paul called her, she seemed genuine enough to Paul, and never ceased trying to get everyone to get along, and talk, and just be a normal group. Though she was fiercely protective of her friends, and if an Eevee Brother tried anything on the Sisters, Dawn would not hold back.

May and Paul argued about which Glaceon would do better that day as they walked towards the base of the south stairs, where all the dorm rooms were located.

* * *

"Fine! Let's see who gets their team down here the fastest, and to the training grounds. Ready? Set? Go!" May shot at Paul, immediately turning around and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SISTERS! IF YOUR NOT DOWN HERE IN TEN SECONDS, YOU'LL GET LAST PICK!" May screamed at the foot of the stairs; Paul simply pulled out his phone and clicked away.\

POP. BOOM! BAM. Pop.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gary screamed like a little girl.

"PAUL SHINJI! TU VAS PAYER!" Calem's loud, annoyed voice echoed.

 ** _(Tu va payer! You will pay!)_**

"YOU ARE SO DEAD SHINJI!" Drew sounded frantic, and panicked.

"MY PIKACHU PILLOW!" Ash. Ash and his Pikachu. His starter. Jolteon(Eevee back then) was the first Pokemon he caught himself.

"PAUL! I THOUGH YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A LEADER!" Jimmy and his ways of thinking.

Paul merely thought for a moment, then pressed another key.

BOOM.

The entire base shook.

"OKAY! WE'RE COMING!" All of them shouted together. Though it was more:

"OKAY!..."

"KAY!..Mmm...COMING!"

"Yeah...Me too!"

"I'm coming!"

"You are?"

"We're coming!"

Misty was the first one to come down the stairs. She appeared at the top of the stairs in only a sports bra and workout shorts, hair in her normal side ponytail. "May! Ya done eating?"

"Hey Mist! Yep! The others?" May asked.

"Let's see..." Misty thought for a moment. "Serena's tying up her hair, Leaf's looking for her socks, and Marina lost Wani Wani's Pokeball, and Little Miss is helping her look for it. They should all be down in a sec."

She bounded down the stairs, as May, Paul, and Dawn scooted over to let her down.

Ash ran out looking sad, as Pikachu sat on his shoulder, and swatted at his head. "Hey! It's not my fault Paul placed the smoke bomb right inside my Pikachu pajamas! Blame him!"

Pikachu glared at the purple-haired guy for a second before unleashing a Thunderbolt. Paul sidestepped, and made a motion towards Pikachu. Pikachu nodded, smirked, and went back to swatting Ash.

There was silence, before Ash starting protest again, and May stared curiously at Paul.

"Paul, what'd you do?" May asked suspiciously. "Nothing. Just offered ketchup," Paul replied coolly.

May would've laughed, but he looked so serious, so she just shrugged and fought a smile.

A disgruntled Calem appeared next, Serena and Leaf following as the two girls shoved each other towards the stairs.

Calem's hair was sticking straight up, and due to his shoulder-length black hair, it was a large spiky halo around him. Sort of like Gary's hair. "He set off a bomb Rena. A bomb Leaf! Don't you guys care?"

"Nope!" Serena giggled, popping the 'P'. "If Grouchy Pants wants to set off a bomb to get your butts moving, he can be our guest!" Leaf added, thumping down the stairs, as she ripped her normal hat off in exchange for a ponytail-holder.

Paul raised an eyebrow at the term, 'Grouchy Pants', because that's what pretty much the entire Team Eevee called him.

Jimmy appeared next, his hat sideways and his eyes were angry. "Paul! You didn't have to explode everything I actually liked in that room!"

"HURRY UP MARINA! WE GOTTA BEAT THE BOYS!" May yelled just as the blue haired girl appeared at the top of the stairs, Little Miss, her Misdreavus trailing behind.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she rushed down the stairs. She nearly bowled over Jimmy as she ran towards the assembled group.

Jimmy groaned and rubbed his head as he knocked it against the railing. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Marina looked even more upset as she fretted over Jimmy. Jimmy just acted irritated, and perhaps just a little bit pleased. "Okay, okay Marina! Just because we grew up together...hey! Let go!"

Marina straightened out his jacket, and twisted his cap back correctly, the way he liked it.

"There we go," Marina said, satisfied.

"How much do you bet that they like each other?" Dawn whispered to Serena. They were the ones who were into love and all that making couples thing.

"Fifty PokeDollars?" Serena whispered back. "But I though we already established that."

"Nope," Dawn grinned.

Paul stared at his watch, and was obviously displeased. "It's been five minutes," he grumbled irritably. He pressed another button.

"FUCKING HELL! I'M COMING!" Gary screeched as he ran from his smoking room, hair even more eccentric than normal, his hands frantically patting out little bursts of fire as he rushed down the stairs.

Drew was not far behind his hair sticking up as well, smoke wreathed around him, his clothes had little burn holes in them. "Arceus Paul! Smoke bomb? Electrical? You are insane!"

Paul gave him a noncommittal stare, and twisted around, stalking towards the training grounds on the other half of the Base.

"I don't have last pick do I?" Marina asked breathlessly.

"Nope, that'd be the boys," May smiled.

"Hm," Drew muttered, glaring at May.

"Race time girls! Ready? Set? Go!" May shouted, the girls taking off after Paul, leaving behind the confused boys. "They're going to beat us!" Drew shouted as he started running, almost easily catching up. The rest quickly followed.

"Ready? Passage six, nine, twenty one, and forty three," May whispered, jogging lightly, nowhere close to being out of breath. "GO!"

The girls all peeled off from each other, darting into the shadows as some mechanism in the walls clicked. Within seconds, they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Gary yelled, still sprinting next to Ash and Paul.

"Dunno!" Jimmy said back, speeding up. "But if I know Marina and Misty, they're in some secret passageway, or something similar. A shortcut. Pick it up!"

"I know 'Rena," Calem said quietly, and nodded. "It's definitely a shortcut. They're going to beat us if we don't move it." And with that, the Eevee Brothers picked up their pace, moving faster, and probably going faster than healthy.

* * *

Dawn clicked on her unit, Leaf was probably locking in on her with her Mac mini.

"Fire? Grass talking," Leaf's voice echoed in Dawn's right ear.

"Yep, Fire here. Who's in?" Dawn replied back, her feet finding notches inside the walls as she ran towards the main training room.

"Water!" Misty's eager voice echoed.

"Fairy," Serena acknowledged, her voice resounding behind Dawn. Dawn kept running but turned backwards, getting a glimpse of the honey-haired girl.

"Ice, and I'm with Psychic," May whispered.

"Yeah, I'm with Ice, Psychic speaking," Marina agreed.

"Got it! Links on all six of us, Grass talking," Leaf crowed as her made her way through the tunnels.

Misty had gone through tunnel six, which was straight up, so she was running in the ceiling, but the tunnel cut through the walls, and didn't follow the hallways necessarily. It slowly merged with tunnel nine.

Dawn and Serena were in tunnel nine. It went to the right of the hallway, going straight through certain walkways. It eventually fed into tunnel forty three. Nearly all tunnels did, allowing the girls a break as they basically went on an extremely fast roller-coaster ride.

May and Marina were in tunnel twenty one, which went even further underground, and was in between sublevel three, and four. Anything from sublevel eight, and down, you had to have level nine clearance to enter, which Team Eevee did. They had level ten clearance. The highest you could be. Same as the UL and FLL. Twenty one fed into tunnel nine, then went on to feed into forty three.

Leaf was alone in tunnel forty three, which, lucky for her, was a sliding, moving tunnel, that slid around and jostled the person, but she didn't have to anything. She was carried at breakneck pace, zooming just as fast as the Sisters, towards the training grounds. This was good, because Leaf was typing away on her laptop, locking in the rest of the girls, marking where Aaron, Flint, Bertha, Lucian, and Cynthia was waiting for them, and the boys, who were running at an impressive pace.

"Incoming!" Misty's voice drifted down the tunnel as she ran, leaped and fell neatly into tunnel six. Dawn and Serena ran next to Misty, waiting for May and Marina to show up. The two girls quickly popped up, vaulting up and out of the hole.

Then as a sudden drop, they all leaped off together...and fell on top of a surprised Leaf.

"Guys! You're crushing me!" Leaf protested.

They tried to disentangle themselves as the moving floor rushed them out, and they all tumbled out onto the clean, gym floor.

"You guys won. The race. That you probably had," Lucian said monotonously, his face close the the tangle of limbs. "Always the exact same thing. You guys are too easy to predict."

"Ugh..." Dawn groaned, rubbing her temples, "We won?"

"Yep," Cynthia sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Calm down Cynthia, the Brothers are probably already getting a workout," Aaron soothed.

"Hm, they better be working hard!" Bertha grumbled, tapping her cane against May's head.

"Yes Grandma..." May mumbled as she yanked her arm out from between Serena an Marina.

The doors bursted open as Drew, Gary, and Paul tumbled onto the wooden, polished floor; Jimmy, Calem, and Ash stumbled over them and crashing to the ground in front of them. They were all panting hard, and their faces red from exertion.

"Ahhh...Ugh...Hmmm..." Jimmy groaned, flailing his arms as he tried to break free from Ash's butt. Ash shifted, as if trying to get comfortable, though he was obviously trying to get off Jimmy, disentangle from Calem without jerking his hair, and make sure he didn't fall on top of Gary's perfect hairdo.

"OWW! GET OFF ME, YOU ASS!" Jimmy screeched, shoving wildly at Ash. Drew and Gary scrambled off Paul, who was growling low in his throat, obviously a dangerous warning.

Both boys ran far from the mess, Gary running towards Leaf and Marina, who were standing together, glaring at the Brothers.

"Help!" he yelped, running behind them. Drew ran, but slowly decreased his pace, running over to May and Serena, stopping and spinning around when he was a decent distance away from Paul. Misty glared at him as her fist twitched, so he inched further away from the girls, muttering under his breath.

Ash finally managed to fly off Jimmy, who sat up, and shot a cruel, crooked smirk at the frightened Ash. "I won't hurt you," Jimmy smiled, and said, almost venomously, " _This_ time."

Ash grumpily, and childishly stuck out his tongue at him. Calem also sat up, got up, and walked calmly towards the nearest wall. They were his favorite thing, as he was wallflower. He leaned casually against the wall, gently brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

Paul nodded at him as he stood up. He was the quiet, but authoritative presence in the room. Lucian didn't count.

May was standing in a 'come-at-me-bro' stance, her upper body leaned back casually, but her feet were planted firmly, and her hands lazily on her hips. The girls surrounded her, with Gary and Drew nearby, still looking nervously at Paul. Misty had a full-blown smirk, while Marina looked pleased, and Dawn, Serena, and Leaf simply had a innocent smile an their faces.

Calem rolled his eyes at the girls, showing that he really didn't care that much, but the half-smile on his face made the girls know that he simply found this amusing.

Ash, Jimmy, Gary, and Drew all congregated around Paul, while Calem gave Paul a nod, so that he knew that Calem was listening and participating, even from far away.

"So, we're only training for four hours today."

Cynthia paced between the two groups, her blue summer dress billowing around her. Aaron started to protest, but Bertha slapped him on the head, motioning to the thick stack of papers in Cynthia's hand. Aaron grumbled a moment about fairness, before he succumbed to her wishes and motioned for her to continue.

"You guys have a mission," Cynthia stated, stopping to stare at both groups. May and Paul both shot an appraised at Cynthia.

"We already have a mission Cynthia!" Ash said innocently, wrinkling up his eyebrows in confusion. "So we're gonna be on two?"

Misty face-palmed, sighing at the pathetic Ash.

"No Ash, a mini-mission," Drew rolled his eyes. "Dumbass."

May glared at Drew for a second and explained further. "Remember how on the Vivillon Mission? We had to be sent out forty nine times? Each is a mini-mission. Okay Ash?"

Ash put on a thinking face, pondering. Pikachu's ears sparkled and he pinched Ash's neck. "Ow! Hey! Yeah..I get it!"

Pikachu nodded, satisfied.

"So we have a four hour training session? Then a mini-mission?" Marina piped up, her left arm waving in the air.

"Yes," Aaron said, as he and Cynthia shared an amused look, "First hour is AD training, second and third is OA training, and fourth is MR training. We'll even sneak in some fun stuff later if you all come back okay."

AD stood for Advantage training, OA, for Overall training, and MR, for Mock and Realistic training. AD training was simply to try and make an agent excel even further at what they were already good at. Overall training was mostly training with your Pokemon, and also included training in the parts you weren't good at.

"Bertha?" Aaron said.

"Alright kids! Serena, May, and Drew, targets! Ash, Misty, and Paul, mats! Marina, Dawn, Gary, and Jimmy, obstacle course! Calem and Leaf! Go find Lucian," Bertha barked, motioning with her hands.

The targets, were 'live', moving targets, that resembled humans and Pokemon uncannily, and behaved like them as well. They were built for long-distance agents, who excelled with bow and arrows, throwing knives, darts, shurikens, spears, guns, and anything else of the sort.

Serena was really good with arrows. Like Katniss Everdeen good. Anywhere, anytime, she was ready to shoot. When she shot, arrows glided from her fingers, and embedded themselves on the targets. All kill shots. Her hand knew exactly where to go to find the right arrow, and she was graceful about it. It was an ethereal, unnatural beauty when Serena shot. It left you breathless as your mind placed her shooting skills in a multitude of situations. And it had served her well.

May was good with knives, and anything sharp you could throw. But she preferred knives. She threw them with the deadly accuracy that Serena had, hitting them in the exact spot she needed to hit. Her arm was a blur when it drew knife after knife out, the sickening thud as it squelched into the dummies. Shurikens were fun, and May handled them with ease, but the Orange Island style of fighting, just wasn't for May. May also enjoyed spears, but they were annoying to carry around, so May mostly stuck to knives.

And just because May was impossibly good at throwing knives, did not mean she was horrible at using them in combat either. Give her two hunting knives, each as long as your forearm and extremely sharp and lightweight, and tell her to fight her way out of a hundred people, hellbent on capturing her? Everyone single one would be dead within fifteen minutes flat.

Drew...he was a gun person. Really. A gun person. He was decent with a broadsword, but the recent technology of guns and silencers? Perfect. Especially because they shot tranquilizer darts, an agent's' best friend. From fifty meters away, give him five seconds, and he could shoot an apple off your head without you noticing. And he loved silencers, because most of his targets never even realized he was there. And just because Drew was good at shooting, didn't mean he wasn't fit and physically able. In fact, he was nearly as good as Jimmy at physical combat, and Jimmy was the best fighter, who didn't have physical combat as his AD.

The mats were literally, a series of mats. Well, there was a dummy section, punching bags, weights, reflexes drill area, and more, but otherwise, it really was a large, twenty foot by twenty foot square of firm foam, with wire surrounding the mats. There was a large red dot in the center, and both agents would start just outside of the mat, and then when Bertha yelled, GO!, you were allowed to do whatever was necessary, to get the other agent to surrender. But you weren't supposed to physically harm each other much. There was a special mat, made for Pokemon and agent battling, so that you could use both, and mostly, it was built to withstand the fierce attacks of the Pokemon.

Ash was an offensive battler. Both with his Pokemon, and without. He was fast, but his blows hurt. His arms, legs, and head, dealt out a flurry of blows so fast, most people couldn't follow. Sometimes, even Ash himself couldn't follow. It was automatic. Punch, twirl, kick, headbutt, twist, left hook, jab... His blows were heavy as well, always leaving bruises, and sometimes broken bones. And despite the fact that Ash was pretty dumb and oblivious, he actually did know all the places that hurt the most to hit, and pressure points to knock someone out.

Paul was more of a defense battler, and more power. His Pokemon attacked not as often as average person, but most of his hits were immensely powerful, and the sheer might of the force they could unleash, was incredible. He mostly parried when he fought though, and hit hard when there was an opening, hitting rarely, but hitting hard. He took out most opponents with one attack, stopping them abruptly. And when he parried, most targets hesitated to hit him again, because it caused more pain to the target, than Paul himself. They practically punched solid muscle and pure power. He was silent when he fought, and was fast in his blows as well, striking you in a place you didn't think he'd hit. One blow to the back of your neck? Then you would be dead. A CRACK! And you would be dead. Then the body would crumble, and shoot forward, the force of the blow still carrying through. You'd land five to ten meters away. Yeah. That's how hard he hit.

Misty...she was pure talent. She wasn't crazy powerful, or incredibly fast, none of that. She was pure talent. Her speed could rival Ash's when she was focused, her muscle and power could fend back Paul, she was sneaky, clever, agile, and just an amazing fighter. Paul and Ash couldn't even beat her once, and she could fight off all ten of the other Team Eevee agents when she needed to. She talent, skill, speed, power, knowledge...all of it. She knew what techniques to use in certain situations, and so much more. She could slip out of the trickiest holds, and her parries were strong and solid. Even when Paul was hitting, she knew how to divert his punches so that it would glance a certain way. Like before, again, Misty. Was. Amazing. And pure talent.

The obstacle course, was simply a name. When you went in, it was designed to be a simulation like thing. They put you inside a large room, and the simulation put you right in the middle of the worst situations an agent could imagine, and told them to get to the other side of the room. They had holograms that acted like a real person would, and the goal was to get to the other side unseen, or sometimes, to get something from inside the simulation, out of the room before the 'alarms' went off.

But if you weren't in a simulation, you could simply work out and do normal obstacle courses too. The EIA workout wasn't that different from your average workout. There were bars, those fancy trampolines that everyone used for fun, climbing walls with deadly traps, trigger friendly minefields...okay. Maybe it was a little different from your average workout, but they served their purpose, preparing an agent for the worst, and mostly, everything outside the Sim room was just for drill purposes, and working on flexibility and all that crap.

Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, and Gary were all 'scouts', or otherwise called, the Shadows. They were the ones that sneaked in to buildings while the other Eevees were backup. They all knew basic hacking, so when Calem and Leaf needed them to hack it from the inside, they were usually able to do it. They were silent when they needed to be, agile, flexible, quick, athletic, and generally, like Shadows. They hid, they tricked, they sneaked, they stole, and mostly, they slipped out of the enemy's grasps.

* * *

SMACK! THUMP.

"Ahh! OWWWW!" Ash screamed loudly, crying out in pain. Misty just grinned wickedly, and twisted his left arm harder against his right. Ash twisted backwards, and tried to kick out, but Misty kicked him in the knee, and he fell down as his knees buckled.

"Oh you'll have to do way more than that Ashy Boy!" Misty cackled, flipping him onto his back, and pinning his legs beneath his body.

"Dammit! Let him go Misty!" Paul grumbled, walking onto the mats to force Misty to let go.

"Oooo! More fun! Two on one! Bertha!" Misty called out eagerly, letting Ash go and darting backwards, still grinning wickedly. Bertha walked over to the edge of the center mat, and tapped her cane. "Pokemon or not Misty?" she called out, her cane down one last time with a resounding thump. "None this time!" Misty called back, backing away slowly in a protective stance, her eyes trained on the groaning Ash, and the furious Paul. Because as much as Paul dislike Ash, he was a Brother, and everyone did care for the each other, even Paul. "Knock-out darts?" Misty asked, pocketing two of the sharp needles, coated in a special formula.

"Let's go Mist! Kick their asses!" May called out from across the room, grinning as she did a front flip, and in mid-air, twisted her hunting knife into the moving dummy's heart. She got splattered with red-colored water, as she turned to watch Misty take down the two boys.

"Boo."

May shivered at Drew's cool breath washing over her neck. "Argh. Go away Drew," May spat, trying, and failing to turn around. "You can be so immature sometimes."

She felt him snort as his breath ghosted over he neck. "Me, immature? Look in the mirror recently May?"

"And I think I'm very comfortable right here," Drew uttered close to May's face. Heat rushed to her face and May found herself blushing, and that made her mad. She wasn't supposed to like the arrogant, perverted Grasshead!

"Oh, you should go screw yourself!" May snarled, and tried to break free from his tight grip.

"Oh, but what if I don't want to?" he breathed right next to her ear, and May jumped, shocked, yet, her two hunting knives crossed and darted out at the sentence. "Whoa there!" Drew exclaimed, hooking one of his pistols underneath her crossed hunting knives, breaking them apart and causing May's arms to splay out. May's right arm immediately began moving again, stopping at the apple of Drew's throat.

"Hey! I meant no harm!" Drew said tightly. He eyed the blade warily. May wasn't even breathless, her eyes deadly and her mouth was set in a hard line.

"So? You never, ever, say that type of thing, or sneak up on me," May's eyes glinted with a deadly promise. "Do you understand?"

Drew tried to shrug carelessly, but with the razor sharp edge of the hunting knife still pressed to his throat, all he could do was a little rise of his shoulders, and gulp silently. He stared defiantly back at May, glaring.

May's second knife came out of nowhere, the flat of the blade knocking straight into his mid-back, making the air in his lungs escape him in a 'oomph'. Drew gasped for breath, heaving with the point of the slightly curved edges reflecting the light into his eyes.

"Do you understand?" May demanded again, her eyes filled with laughter, the thought of having Drew at her mercy was exhilarating.

"Yes?" Drew pretty much squeaked out. May tilted her head elegantly, and flicked her hair back.

"Tu es prête?" Serena asked softly from behind the duo

 _ **(Tu es prête?-Are you ready?)**_

May nodded and said, "Oui."

Serena prepped an arrow.

Serena giggled behind the pair as she loosed the arrow, whizzing by Drew's ear, and burying itself in the head of the dummy behind him. He would have jumped, but then the hunting knife would've jabbed up and into his throat. He swallowed nervously, and muttered a more decisive, "Yes. I understand, May."

May nodded, accepting it.

She turned to look at the fight again.

* * *

"Yah!" Misty swung her right leg out, knocking into Ash hard, as she parried Paul's left hook. Sometime during the lesson May and Serena taught Drew, Misty's ponytail-holder came flying off, and she whirling and fighting heatedly with her orange colored hair whipping around the air.

"Ugh," Ash groaned as he flipped backwards, his left hand clutching his stomach and his right, out in defensive position. He backed up far enough so that Misty wouldn't be able to knock him out, and hoped that Paul could fight off Misty. Paul was keeping Misty busy though, parrying her every blow and seemed to be curling up into himself. His sturdy arms meeting Misty's forceful punches hit for hit.

"Yah! Uh! Dammit Paul!" Misty yelled, speeding up her punches, and she started twisting and kicking as well. That did Paul in, and Misty was able to land a flurry of blows on Paul's left side, one of Misty's fists colliding with his chest, her foot catching his hip, throwing it off onto the side, and her head knocked into his shoulder, and Paul fell forwards, twisting into a perfect, but painful landing.

Misty smirked, and jabbed a needle into Paul's arm expertly, effectively taking him out. Unluckily for Misty, Ash, as oblivious as he may be, had sneaked around her, and launched himself at her, his fists and feet flying towards Misty, feinting and darting out to trap Misty.

But Misty was prepared.

She crouched low, and Ash's feet ran into Paul's solid body, knocking the limp body backwards, where Bertha dragged him out.

By this time, even the Shadows had taken a break to watch the furious fight between the Fighters.

Leaf and Calem were in a good mood, and they manipulated the lights to glow blue, illuminating the large platform. Pounding music started and Marina started cheering her cousin on, the others cheering for Ash, or Misty too.

 _I've had a little bit too much, much  
_ _All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
_ _How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
_ _Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone..._

Ash rolled onto the floor, popping up in a perfect stance, arms out and ready, and Misty circled around him, her lean body low, and her face passive. Ash's face was tight with concentration, and sweat glistened on both Ash's and Misty's faces.

"Ready Ash?" Misty called out, tilting her head tauntingly, grinning.

"Ready Mist?" Ash countered, his lips quirked into a grin as well.

"Let's do this thing," Misty smiled, motioning with one hand towards the spectators. Ash grinned widely, nodded to show his assent, and darted forward, starting the fight.

Misty twisted to the right, just dodging a kick, ducking low as Ash's left arm flew towards her head, and launching herself over Ash by grabbing onto his left arm, which was still trying to lose momentum from the punch, and Misty landed on her feet, her back towards Ash as she literally used Ash's momentum, to toss him onto the ground.

But Ash didn't go down without a fight, catching himself with his hands, springing into a landing. Misty's laughter echoed over the bass, her eyes alight with glee.

Leaf and Calem were watching from the room high up, a thick glass pane separating the two from the training grounds below them. Lucian was kicked back, letting the pair hack through three different codes that other agents had trouble with, which they got done within minutes, and then two were supposed to work on their new signal design. They did dutifully for about half-an hour, before they noticed Ash and Paul, fighting Misty, and then Calem had started manning the DJ system, and changing the lights. Leaf hacked into the intercom after a while, which only CYNTHIA was supposed to use, but she started screaming her allegiance to Misty.

"COME ON MIST! BEAT HIS ASS!" Leaf called over the intercom. There were some static as Calem tried to wrestle the microphone from Leaf's hand, but Leaf was having none of it and her fist shot out to punch him in the gut. "Ugh!" Calem groaned out, his voice magnified as it filled the gym.

Dawn pointed out the three figures high up, laughing at Calem's horror stricken expression. "You're okay Calem!" Serena called out, giggling a bit herself. He tried to motion at the excited Leaf, who chanting into the microphone eagerly. "LET'S GO MISTY, LET'S GO! LET'S GO MISTY, LET'S GO!"

 _Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
_ _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
_ _Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
_ _Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance..._

Misty glanced up at the booth, and smirked at the dancing Leaf.

Ash panted across from her, analyzing her every movement. "Done yet Ash?" Misty taunted, grinning. "Never!" Ash stuck out his tongue, twisting his arms together.

Without warning, Misty shot out, and then the fight heated up again, the pair parrying and throwing out blows, ducking, twirling, and rolling. Misty was mainly focused on wearing Ash out, as it was much easier to parry, then actually deal out the blows.

"Uh!" Ash punched at Misty three times in a row, alternating hands while his foot twined around Misty's, trying to trip her. Misty smirked at his attempt, and folded down, rolling through his legs, and kicked upwards, knocking him...uh, there. Yes, where it hurts.

Ash let out a babyish, high-pitched wail before falling on his face, and Paul, who woke up a few minutes earlier to watch the end of the fight, winced in sympathy. Misty's kicked him in that particular spot before. Around three times probably.

May cheered loudly, whooping and high-fiving Serena, the honey-haired girl letting loose her last arrow at the dummy nearby, not even looking, relying on her peripheral vision.

Misty stalked over triumphantly, and held the needle poised over Ash's arms.

"Eh-hem!" Bertha said authoritatively, motioning that the fight was over. Misty pocketed the dart, and smiled at Ash. "You kick hard," he groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

"Yeah," Misty snorted, laughing. "You haven't noticed that yet?"

Misty's cheeks were flushed as she pulled up Ash, who looked tired and worn. Ash's eyes twinkled at Misty's suddenly shy appearance. "Come on Mist," Ash chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her off the mat.

Everyone ran from their own stations to congratulate Misty, and poke at Ash.

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, they had moved on to the rest of training, mostly stretching and working out the Pokemon, and keeping in shape, not real intense training.

Finally, after the hours of exerting their bodies, they all gathered, sweaty, to listen to what their mission was.

Aaron looked grimly at Team Eevee, his mouth pained. "Your mission? You have to infiltrate a ball. A formal ball. With fancy dresses, suits, waltzing, and all of that. And Brothers? Your parents will be there. And so will Team Solaceon."

* * *

 **AN: You didn't think I would actually get rid of Pikachu for a Jolteon right? And yeah, I got kinda lazy at the end part with the rest of training, but I really want to work on the next chapter.**

 **I have no idea why I put a song in. But I did. The song I used was Just Dance by Lady Gaga, and I know it's old, but it's good! :)**

 **Review for the next chapter! Let's say...still three for an early chapter? This time I will stick to it!**

 **-Ang**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This was...interesting to write, to say the least. Things are escalating to say the least! Though next chapter is a lot more fun! I got three reviews for Chapter Two, so it's one day early! I'm updating right before I'm leaving for school. I hope to see reviews when I come home! Wow that sounds bad...**

 **Thanks to ElectroPhoenix, QUEENSPELLER67, and Sterlingstarz for reviewing. Thanks to Mr. Squirtle6, anime4life1, Shadow Rosealine, Meek Millz Miller, ElectroPhoenix, Sterlingstarz, Vix the unknown, and game chix for favoriting. Thanks! It makes me so happy to come home and see those!**

 **I'll do reviews and follows next chapter.**

* * *

 _"Your parents will be there. And so will Team Solaceon,"_ Aaron finished, his stare serious.

There was deafeaning silence for a couple seconds, before the boys erupted.

"NOOOOO! I don't want my mom and my father there!" Ash pouted, twisting his cap freakishly, muttering.

"Hey, you think I want your mother, your dad, and my grandfather in the same room?" Gary countered. "You know how annoyed my grandfather gets at your dad, because his son died? So now with the whole descendant thing...it annoys the crap out of him! Plus, your dad married into the family. It's so complicated."

"Or my papa," Calem said quietly, wincing at the though. He subconsciously looked towards Serena, but quickly caught himself and looked away. Paul was the only one to notice, but he didn't say anything about it. "He thinks that toutes choses have to go his way. At least my older sœur, Charlotte will be there," Calem accepted.

Paul growled angrily, and kicked at a nearby sand bag. "Reggie will be here. He's so annoying. And... _P_ _eter._ Won't he?" he snarled, glaring at Aaron.

"Yeah," Aaron answered apologetically. "Peter Shinji will be there. But...Kaylyn Shinji will be too!" he offered quickly.

Aaron turned to look at Drew. "So will Mr. Christian Hayden, Mrs. Jennifer Anderson and little Rose Hayden as well."

Drew looked elated that his little sister was coming. But shock washed over him as he realized a new fact. "Wait...but you said Team Solaceon will be there..." he whispered with sudden horror.

"Yes," Aaron nodded, "That's why this mission is the most important. Because your families could die, if you fail." He leaned in close.

"This is why you're an agent. Prove to us that you can do it."

He backed up with a disturbed look in his eyes. "Hmm, I'm starting to sound like Cynthia. Just to let you guys know, I argued with Cynthia for days about this. I wanted to send just backup, and S...never mind, but Cynthia insisted on sending you guys as well."

Team Eevee shared looks, but shrugged in agreement. Except Drew. Drew was off in his own world.

Drew's glassy eyes stared back, as his lower lip trembled. Leaf, who was standing next to him, poked at him. "Hey! Grass-head! Cabbage-head! DREW! WAKE UP!"

Drew started, as the rest of Team Eevee stared back at him curiously, wondering what was wrong with him.

When Aaron started talking again, everyone turned around and listened to Aaron.

Only May still stared at Drew curiously. As much as the two disliked each other, May had to admit, he was handsome, and she had a crush on him when she first met him, but Drew had been such a pervert, and an annoying ass, that May immediately 'changed' her mind.

* * *

 _"Ahh!" May screamed, her Glaceon's big, blue eyes were panicked, as if she didn't know what to do. She windmilled her arms, trying desperately not to fall. Why did she have to be so clumsy?_

 _"Glaceon! Glace, glace!"_

 _A pair of warm, strong, gentle arms wrapped around her and lifted her upright._

 _"Whoa there," a soft, gentle voice said close to May, and the arms pulled tighter around her._

 _"Hmm? Oh! Thank you! You're so kin-" Thirteen-year old May stopped short as she turned to stare into fourteen-year old Drew's green, dragon-like eyes. "Oh," she muttered in a small voice, backing away._

 _"What's wrong?" Drew asked, brushing away at his bangs, eyes actually worried. "Oh...um...nothing?" May squeaked out, wincing._

 _Suddenly, Drew's expression changed to satisfied and smug._

 _"Is it...don't tell me you want to kiss me too?" Drew said in a bored tone, his mouth widening into a sickening laugh._

 _Well...maybe not. Perhaps Drew was not genuine._

 _May immediately stopped thinking that he was cute, and started thinking about comebacks. "And I would want to kiss you because...?" May asked indignantly, coming up with thin air._

 _"'Cause you think I'm gorgeous?" Drew smirked._

 _"Ha," May snorted, though she could feel the flush of her cheeks and the light tremble in her voice. Drew took two steps towards May, and May took two steps backwards. Right into a wall. She was too young! She was going to fight the urge to kiss this gorgeous...ahhh...annoying! Person._

 _"Why would I like a ass like you?" May shot back, her knees quaking lightly. "You're obviously rude, and you haven't shown much respect either!"_

 _"Uh...because I'm gorgeous!?" Drew repeated, as if May was just another child. "And because I do things so much better than you!"_

 _That made her mad. Because May **did** think he was gorgeous, but that didn't mean May was going to tell him that. Plus, no one did better than her on the EIA tests. Even the boys. "You think? I've seen much better. And you do not do things better than me." May sneered weakly, trying to look nonchalant, even though her voice was an octave higher than normal. " **We,** beat everyone."_

 _"Glaceon? Glace?..." Glaceon cocked her head curiously at the duo, unsure of what to do._

 _"Mm," Drew muttered, unconvinced. May flushed again, and started stalking away from him, beckoning politely at Glaceon._

 _Glaceon followed reluctantly, staring with confusion at the boy who made her trainer so furious._

 _May turned the corner and started sprinting, needing to get away from the boy who made her feel so flustered, yet so furious at the same time._

 _Drew stared after the brunette with wonder in his eyes. He hadn't acted like that with a girl in a long time. But he had felt... **compelled.** _

_To say Drew was shocked was the least of it. She left him breathless, and wanting. Left him actually_ eager _to see so one! Who_ _was this girl, who came and changed his life, just like that?_

* * *

"Ignore me," he muttered, turning away, but still tilted his head so he could hear what Aaron had to say. Aaron shaked his head sadly, nodding at Drew's response.

May shook herself out of the memory as Aaron started talking again.

"Let's see...Jimmy, your mother and brother will be there, but not your father. I think," Aaron sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Mom's coming? And Chuck?" Jimmy asked with raised eyebrows, giving Marina a pointed look.

"Is Vincent?" Marina stepped forwards, questioning Aaron.

"Uh...no, I don't think. Mr. Kenta's secretary?" Aaron replied. "Yeah," Jimmy nodded, his jaw notably clenching at the mention of Vincent. Serena poked Dawn, and the two erupted in laughter.

"What?" Marina scowled, glaring at the two girls. Leaf nudged her in comfort, and Jimmy gave a sheepish shrug.

"Nothing!" Dawn and Serena giggled, simultaneously raising their hands to wave nonchalantly. They laughed harder when they realized that they had done the exact same thing.

Silence washed the entire Team Eevee. Aaron sighed, and pulled out his phone, furiously tapping and talking to the device. The Team Eevee agents shared looks, wondering what Aaron was doing.

"Uh...Aaron? Was there anything else?" May finally asked impatiently.

"Hm?" Aaron looked up, noticed the annoyed teenagers, and quickly slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"So yeah...Zebulon is at the LaRousse Hall to steal the Volcarona Drew's dad is currently protecting. The Haydens' are hosting, and their company owns the LaRousse Hall. We don't know the exact details revolving around how he got the Volcarona, but your dad, Drew, knows that you guys are coming, and he will not give her to anyone but you. Our spies have reported, that Zebulon wants the Volcarona badly, and will kill to get it. A Cryogonal is being held by the Charbonneaus'. Calem, you will have to get that from your dad. Okay? There is nothing else really...wait! Also, you will be needing your gear, but not your special combat clothing and stuff...but your weapons, devices, everything, you must carry in with you."

The Eevees gear included clothes in all black, relatively light and safe armor, black bandannas to cover their hair, a black mask to cover their faces, comm units, emergency units, on body cameras, simple hackers, simple tools for lock picking, four flashlights, spare batteries, trackers to place on enemies, traps, nets, spare Pokeballs, all six of their original Pokeballs, simple first aid, four lightweight pistols, two daggers/hunting knives, twelve throwing knives strapped to their belts, two, three foot swords strapped on their back, four explosives, two smoke bombs, rations, and water. Each of the girls had their own special weapon if they chose.

"There will be a limo to pick you guys up at six, an hour before the time the party's supposed start. The girls have an assortment of dresses, and the boys, suits in their rooms. You guys can pick your own outfits. You have four hours to get ready. You guys have dates, and there will be no arguments. It's required. It'll also look less suspicious if you guys only stay in touch by comms. Leaf and Calem, Lucian says to use the special ear pieces, and the special, small, Mac book that has voice recognition and stuff so that things will be easier to manage."

Leaf grinned, and reached for her bag, wiping sweat off her forehead, and slipped out two thin, silver, extremely expensive looking computers out of her bag. She tossed one towards Calem, who caught it in one hand casually, and the pair shared a grin.

"Pairs...uh, May and Drew," Aaron stated as both agents glared at each other.

"Paul and Dawn." Dawn flushed and she looked shyly at him. Paul merely grunted and gave the barest nod towards her direction. Though a slight pink color crawled onto the base of his neck.

"Leaf and Gary."

"I'M NOT GOING WITH THE PERVERTED, ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" Leaf screamed, nearly dropping her computer, as blood seeped into her face.

"Exactly!" Gary shouted, but then he stopped short and thought about Leaf's words. "Uh...um...I meant, I'm not a perverted arrogant asshole! And she should be happy to go with me! I just tell the truth!"

"NO! You just use girls and are cruel to them! You don't care about their feelings! It's all just sex for you! You freaking find time to do..that! Even though your an agent!" Leaf spat fiercely, her brown eyes glowing with unearthly power.

Gary looked lost, as if he wasn't sure how he was supposed to reply. He ended up turning around and stomping up next to Drew. "She thinks she's _everything."_ Gary muttered under his breath. Drew patted his back awkwardly, and gave a pondering look towards Leaf. After staring at her for a couple seconds, something seemed to click, and Drew chuckled quietly. Gary gave him an annoyed look, but Drew just smiled.

Leaf looked vulnerable after he left, and Serena wrapped her arms around her, and Marina placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and continued. "So...Serena and Calem."

Calem looked torn, both excited and happy, yet melancholy and depressed.

"My papa?" Calem offered when Serena looked at him curiously over Leaf's shoulder. "Hm," Serena nodded, agreeing with Calem's worry.

"Ash and Misty," Aaron continued.

"Yeah! Up top Mist!" Ash grinned, and raised his hand high in the air. Misty smacked his hand, and smirked herself, though her cerulean eyes were wide with anticipation and nervousness.

Dawn winked at the flustered Misty, and she swatted at Dawn, laughing. Dawn whispered something into Misty's ear, and she blushed red before muttering, "That's not possible! And it will never happen! Never! You hear?"

"And finally, Jimmy and Marina," Aaron finished, looking pretty self-satisfied.

Marina shrugged with light embarrassment, and Jimmy looked almost hopeful. But they were the last ones left, so it was pretty obvious who the pair was going to be.

Dawn and Serena laughed together, trying to cheer Leaf up with some joking comments. Leaf gave a weak smile, and let out a small giggle at one of the really funny ones.

"Okay, ya'll dismissed," Aaron smirked, waving at them, and Bertha stepped forward to shoo them away.

* * *

Dawn, Marina, and Serena started jabbering loudly as the group left the training grounds. "I call hair!" Serena offered, twirling around giddily, tripping.

Calem caught her by instinct, looking at Serena with surprise when he saw that she was in his arms. She thanked him breathlessly, and continued bouncing along, talking animatedly with Dawn.

"And I call make-up! Smoky eyes for May? Or light? Maybe some wings for Misty! Hm, probably not. Maybe something else..." Dawn chirped with just as much excitement.

"Hm, I dunno, I can do different things, perhaps we should...I don't know, can I like...organize the outfits? For the girls? Rena, you can take the boys!" Marina added.

"They don't get out much...do they?" Gary smirked, twisting at his shirt. Every once and a while, he'd glance sadly at Leaf, who was sending him death glares, and currently being walked by Misty. "Nope," May sighed, walking alongside Paul and Jimmy, grinning from ear to ear.

"So Paul, how're we doing this?" May asked, poking at the sullen agent. "Let them take the initiative," Calem suggested, rubbing subconsciously at his cheeks, trying to get rid of the warmth. "If we let Zebulon do what he went there to do, me and Leaf's jobs, will be so much more facile. Trackers, on everybody, we infiltrate the system, and we can immediately tell what's going on. But if we take initiate, who knows what traps and crap Zelo will have set up," Calem said.

"Wait...but, I thought Drew's family owned the building? How the heck can Team Solaceon get in and set traps?" May squinted her eyes, and gave Calem a look.

"I dunno...it's Team Solaceon!" Calem snorted.

"Mm, that sounds pretty solid. All we really have to do position entrance and exit guards, though it will have to be less suspicious, and us guys will have to mingle a bit. Because...you know, heirs of rich companies," Drew added, flipping his bangs.

"Well...but if you are seen without your dates...what will they think then?" May shot back.

"Do you have to find something wrong with everything I say, December?" Drew said.

"Don't call me DECEMBER! MY NAME IS MAY! OH MEW!" May got in his face.

"Really June? Because sometimes, I don't know who you are, because your face just blends into the background."

Jimmy sighed towards Calem, who was on his left. "Do they have to argue every single day?"

Calem shot him a sideways smile. "What do you think?"

"Yep, they absolutely _have_ to." Paul chipped in with a roll of his eyes.

May heard this, and she turned around, walking backwards, and glared at the boys. "How do you _live_ with him?"

"We don't," Jimmy, Calem, and even Gary said at the same time. Ash turned his wide eyes at the arguing group, away from the girls, who were still loudly planning the outing.

May groaned in disappointment, and glared a bit.

They reached the base of the stairs, May still arguing about the plan with the boys, while Dawn and Serena giddily planned, and Misty and Marina comforted Leaf.

"Okay! Okay. We'll kinda just wing it, okay?" Ash said with an air of finality.

May furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him disbelievingly. "What?" Ash muttered, "We do it all the time! It turns out fine! We do whatever is necessary to prevent Zelo and Team Solaceon from getting Volcarona, and Cryogonal...right? And the rest is just...well, a mystery! We can't really do anything about that...can we?"

"Sages paroles...sages paroles, Ash," Serena laughed, starting up the stairs. Everyone laughed at Ash's confused expression, as they split up at the top of the stairs. Boys to the right, girls to the left.

"Wait...what does that mean?" Ash asked.

"You'd think you'd pick up some French after being around Calem and Serena for so long, and so often," Gary muttered.

"It means wise words Ash. Someone called Ash wise..." Calem shook his head in disbelief. " _Rena_ called Ash wise."

* * *

May sulked all the way to her room.

Dawn and Serena immediately collecting the assortment of dresses at their disposal, and sorted through them, looking for the right one for the right girl.

"Hmm...the bright red one with the sequins...May? Nah...Serena would look good in it," Dawn muttered. "Look good in what?" Serena popped through the doorway, carrying a few more dresses.

"It would look good on her!" Serena argued, placing the new ones onto the bed, next to the options already there.

"Nah, this one's better. See? Brings out her complexion. And fits her body shape," Dawn countered.

May ran through the connecting door, her hair wrapped in a towel, and in only a camisole and boy shorts. "May! Where are you going?" Marina asked sharply, racing after her as May passed through, and into the 'safe zone'. A.k.a. Misty and Leaf's rooms.

"Shut the door!" May squealed as she passed through the door frame. Misty tried to slam the door, but Dawn placed a book in the corner, blocking it. "Dawn!" Misty complained.

"Nope! you guys are getting dressed in these gorgeous dresses if it's the last thing I do! And May, I know you like getting dressed up! You just don't like how 'restricting' they are!" Dawn chided. Serena nodded in agreement. "And I got the perfect dress for you May! It's not even that restricting! It's silk!"

May poked her head out, and twisted her mouth to the side. "Not restricting Serena? Silk? Really?"

"Yep!" Dawn said happily, reaching over to tug on a strand of May's hair. Serena simply grinned

May made a face, but still reluctantly slipped out of Misty's room, and allowed Dawn to drag her over to the mirror, and compare the gorgeous blue, silk dress that made May's eyes glow.

"See?" Dawn said smugly towards Serena, who held up the red, sequined one, and shook her head, agreeing with Dawn. "Ouais, yours is better."

* * *

"Can we just play the Legend of Zelda?" Jimmy asked, taking off his cap.

"Why not?" Drew though aloud, reaching over to throw his suit onto the growing pile.

"I agwee!" Ash mumbled, chewing with his cheeks poofed out.

"Sure?" Calem nodded, placing his suit on the pile.

Gary was already setting up the game console, grinning like a madman.

"I'll watch now, play later," Paul muttered, turning around to sit down.

"I'm winning this!" Gary laughed, punching the air. "I win every time!"

Jimmy smirked. "I might not win every time, but I win almost every time against you, now days at least, Gary!"

"Psh," Ash laughed, making a silly face, "That's because Gary's an arrogant idiot! Even Leaf agrees with me! And that's saying a lot! She's seen everything!"

Gary glared at him. "That's true, you know Gary? Maybe you should bring yourself a notch down," Drew offered, flicking his hair.

"You're the one talking?" Gary shot back, his fists clenching. "Yep," Drew said nonchalantly, whistling lightly. He plopped down, snatching a chip from Ash.-+

"Shut up guys. Vous êtes pénible!" Calem snapped.

"I agree," Paul said indifferently, popping open a bottle of Pepsi.

* * *

"Ow! I don't want you to do my hair!" Leaf yelped, trying to hit Marina, who was trying to pull her hair into a tight waterfall braid. "Hold still!" Marina snapped, brushing her wispy bangs out of her face.

"Leafy! Hold still for her, s'il vous plaît?" Serena called out as she reached for the gray eyeliner. "May!" she snapped, whipping around and slapping the powder out of her hand. "Let the professional!"

Leaf sighed deeply, and slumped her shoulders, but let Marina work on her nevertheless. "Your hair is so long and thick! I don't know why you leave it down so much Leaf! I know the little barrette like things you do with your hair, is cute, but there are thousands of hairdos and braids I could do on you if you'd just let us!" Marina told her in a serious voice. Leaf raised her eyebrows, and reached for her computer.

"Nuh-uh! Keep still!" Marina tutted.

* * *

May gently placed the container back, but gave Serena the evil eye in the mirror.

"Hmph," May grumbled, glaring at Serena. "Why though?" she whined. May looked miffed, as she actually enjoyed putting on her own make-up, but even she would admit, that Dawn, Serena, and Marina, were professionals on this type of thing, and they would make her look better.

"You guys never let me have any fun," May pouted. "Oh, you'll be okay chérie," Serena waved May off.

"Hmm," May said, not amused at all.

* * *

On the another hand, Dawn was bravely taking on Misty, who threatened to kill Dawn with every little bit of makeup Dawn put on her. \

Misty didn't understand it. What the hell was make-up for anyways? It was just...Eugh. Misty did not understand. At all.

Dawn gently dusted Misty's cheeks with blush, and gave her a light shadow, but no more, and gave her little gloss, but no lipstick. Otherwise, Misty would kill her. "Good?" Dawn prompted Misty.

"Yep, that's fine," Misty sighed forlornly, her fingers already itching to wash it all off.

* * *

"NO! YOU KILLED ME!" Gary wailed loudly. Ash shoved him, Jimmy punched him, Paul kicked at him, Calem whispered, "Shh!", and Drew stage-whispered, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They had moved on to Super Smash Bros.

"You just burst my eardrums," Paul deadpanned, glaring.

"But...but..." Gary whimpered childishly.

"Ha!" Ash laughed, stuffing some chips into his mouth as he maneuvered his Pikachu around the screen.

Drew gave a lopsided smile, as he knocked Ash right off the platform. "What?" Ash's startled gasp came through the mouthful of chips.

"Karma's a bitch!" Gary crowed, punching Ash in the arm.

"Shut it Gary," Jimmy said grumpily. He had been kicked out of the game early on.

Now it was just Paul, Drew, and Calem left in the game. "You guys are going down...perdants!" Calem smiled, ordering a combination from his figure, and killed both Drew and Paul instantaneously.

"Really Calem?" Paul sighed, giving the black-haired guy an irritated stare.

"Oui, Paul, really." he grinned back.

"You suck dude..." Drew sulked, glaring, but quickly forgetting about it when Ash tried to change the game.

"Don't you dare!" Drew nearly shrieked, and tackled him. Gary let out a chuckle at the amusing sight, and started a new game. This time, Jimmy kicked at Drew and told _Drew_ , this time, to shut up.

"Who's in?"

* * *

Three hours later, Marina, Serena, and Dawn marched into the boys' rooms, unplugged the game devices, and told them to get ready.

Of course, Drew and Gary were absolutely fine with getting all pretty and dressed up, but they were pretty irked about getting their game time cut short.

Serena picked out their completed outfits, using the suits pre-picked out for them, but also added her own special touches. Marina and Dawn helped, but Serena did most of it.

Though a couple threats from Dawn about cutting off their um...man parts, in their sleep, and warnings about how they should be blending in, the boys grudgingly agreed to go and get ready.

Marina stayed behind and supervised, and you could hear her yells and threats all the way across the twenty foot wide hallway.

"WHAT THE CRAP!? GET DRESSED JIMMY! NOW! PAUL! I DON'T WANT YOUR BOXERS! HELL NO! GET OFF! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! NOT HERE! THE BATHROOM IS RIGHT THERE! I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE MORE! ARGH!" Marina could be heard screaming.

All the girls were ready, except for Serena, who organized the boys' outfits. And for the last hour, Dawn was busy trying to get Serena perfect too. Dawn braided her long, very long, honey-blond, thick hair into a intricate dutch braid, that curled up into an elegant, prettily messy bun. Her dress was a navy blue color with silver spirals, and gray blue accents, bringing out her grayish blue eyes and making her look fairy-like.

When everyone(boys including), were dressed, the group headed down to the weaponry.

Somehow, being the clever agents they were, the girls managed to get everything they needed into the belts, and handbags. The guys, all found ways to carry the necessary items. Calem and Leaf both had computer bags, full of the most expensive equipment the EIA could offer.

Equipped, dressed up, and unprepared, Team Eevee sat in the 'front lobby' on level one(the only non-sublevel floor), of the EIA Base, and waited for the so called limo.

Sure enough, a few minutes before six, a sleek, glistening limo pulled up along the crystal doors. A purple haired man stepped out from the driver's side, and a lady with pink hair, sunglasses, and dressed in a light coral color, gracefully flicked open the passenger door, and got out of the car.

"Mew," May gasped in surprise. She turned to look at Dawn, and the two shared extremely excited looks. Everyone else gave them curious, but weirded-out looks.

The pair walked through the revolving doors, and both girls shrieked in excitement. "SOLIDAD! HARLEY!" they squealed as Solidad took off her sunglasses, her cerulean eyes wide with mirth.

"Hello girls. Team Eevee? Remember me?" Solidad laughed easily. May rushed at her, moving faster than you would think possible, considering she was in two inch high, wedges.

Drew grinned at Solidad, and shot Harley the evil eye, but hung back. "Drewie poo! Sweetheart! I see you back there!" Harley sang, smiling almost smugly.

"Ugh," Drew muttered, inching backwards towards Calem and the shadows.

Harley bounded forward, his black shoes clicking against the granite, and smiled cheekily. "Come here and give me a hug, honey!" Drew started bolting, running wildly. Harley cackled and chased after him.

Solidad laughed at the sight, wrapping her arms tightly around the two girls.

Solidad and Harley were also EIA agents, though mostly in the Hoenn division, so that was how May knew her. Dawn had been introduced to her, and of course, they got along perfectly. They had worked with Team Eevee on many different assignments, often helping out with the parts Team Eevee didn't cover, like interrogation, torture(rarely, but sometimes necessary), pressing charges, press...the list went on.

The entire Team Eevee knew them, but no one better that Dawn and May.

"Missed you Soli..." May muttered into Solidad's shoulder.

If Aaron was Team Eevee's dad, Cynthia was the mom, Lucian the older brother, Flint an uncle, and Bertha the grandma, then Solidad and Harley was like the ultimate Uncle and Aunt pair that made all the children scream in happiness during family gatherings.

"Heh heh, I've missed you guys too, sweethearts!" Harley chimed in, breaking the hug to hug the girls himself. Solidad shook her head. "Hi Harley...your crushing us!" Dawn squeaked.

"Sorry!" Harley said cheerfully, leaning back, and reaching out towards the other agents. "Gonna give me a hug, guys?"

Everyone hugged Harley and Solidad, some more eager than others. As in, some eager, and some screaming and kicking(a.k.a. Drew).

* * *

When the reunion was done, everyone piled into the limo. Harley swerved through the LaRousse traffic, humming along to some boring, popular song.

"Stop it!" Gary whined, pushing Leaf closer to him. Leaf was trying to inch away. "We're supposed to being dating!"

Leaf bared her teeth and practically hissed at Gary. "Bite me."

Gary chuckled, and smirked. "Oh, you walked into that one, Leafy," Marina muttered an instant before Gary put his left arm around Leaf and tugged her closer on the seat.

"Oh," Gary whispered into her ear, making Leaf shiver involuntarily. "I would. If you would let me."

"Shut it!" Leaf snapped, shoving him away angrily.

Serena gave her a sad smile, glared at Gary, and patted Leaf's knee. "Il est un dumbass. Il can go screw himself!"

Leaf gave a shrug, and smiled at her, though the annoyance, but actual hurt was obvious. Calem gave Serena a sharp look. "Tais-toi! Pas plus!"

Serena sighed angrily, and gave him a glare. The two started arguing in rapid French, May catching something along the lines of, "That's enough! They're both guilty!" "It's their problem!" "Friends...solve...own problems." "Leave 'em..." "Not her fault!" "Shut up!"

May sighed, and leaned across the two facing rows of seats, and whispered into Dawn's ear. "Gary needs to start showing Leaf that he can be different, not just the ladies' man Leaf sees him as, and Calem needs to grow a pair and start admitting that he likes Serena _and_ stop being so controlling. Serena is an independent young lady, so she doesn't need no babysitting. And Serena needs to stop being so damn stubborn!"

Dawn giggled into her ear, and accidentally elbowed Paul.

Paul inhaled through his nose, and shot a 'are you serious' look towards Drew, who was sitting next to May, across from Paul. Drew dragged his index finger from the corner of his eye to his chin in a 'tear' motion, and mouthed, 'Too bad!'. Paul glared at him, before settling back into his seat, shaking his head faux sadness.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at that, and punched both boys in their legs, hard.

"Oww! Arceus!" Drew yelped, clutching at his knee, and leaning on Marina, who tried to lean away, and ended up falling onto Jimmy's lap.

Of course, Jimmy had the least luck, dealing with Marina on his lap. He flushed red, and tried to lean back into the seat, away from Marina. Marina stared up at Jimmy, and smiled nervously. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi Mar," Jimmy muttered, trying to hide his blush. "Can you...um...get up?"

"Oh!" Marina flushed this time. She was suddenly all to aware in the compromising position they were in. "Yeah..."

Gary, being the huge pervert he was, catcalled, and whistled loudly. That earned him a slap from Leaf, a punch from May, and when Marina finally got up, a kick(with heels) to the stomach.

He doubled over, groaning and moaning his complaints to Arceus. "Why? Why must these ladies hate me!?"

Leaf snorted, "Oh, what a funny joke. You seriously don't realize why we hate you so much?"

"Exactly! He's so dumb! He thinks he's the best thing the world has to offer," Misty scoffed.

"Wait..." Gary mumbled, sitting up. "I thought I _was_ the best thing the world has to offer?!"

Drew face palmed, and shared another look with Paul.

"You'll figure it out soon cuz," Ash comforted, shoving a pretzel in his mouth. Misty turned to stare in horror at the trainer. "Ash?! This car is expensive! It's rare! We bought it for a hundred thousand PokeDollars! This is a custom made model of..." and at that point, May stopped listening. Misty and her obsession of keeping rare and expensive cars clean.

If May agreed with Ash on one thing. It would be, that every hour of the day, should be happy hour.

* * *

Paul growled low in his throat, but still refused to punch Dawn, because she was a _lady._

Drew looked like he was going to break that rule though.

"Chill," May scolded, turning around to face him. "Cut it out, all of you."

Everyone immediately turned to May, and sat back, breaking up the fights and arguments between them.

"Wow! You guys changed!" Solidad called from the front. "Last time we saw you guys, you guys didn't listen to anyone! Not even May!"

"Psh," Ash snorted. "Yeah, we only do that because we don't want to anger her, Paul, Cynthia, _or_ Aaron!" Misty finished.

"Probably," May shrugged. "But it works!"

"Right, so...we're almost there," Paul stated matter-of-factly. "You guys know the basic plan, and all of that. We've been over this a million times. Right? Get the Volcarona and Cryogonal, get them out of there, but protect the innocents, and take out all Team Solaceon agents. Use whatever you think is necessary. Knock out, destroy, even kill if you need to." May added.

"We _know_ , guys!" Marina complained, and shot Misty a look. "Yes, we understand May, we know the plan. We're not amateurs anymore!"

"No," May's voice was serious. "We're not. And that's a hundred times worse than being amateurs. We have pressure now. Lives depend on us. No more joking. No more hatred. Be in agent mode. One petty spat, one little ounce of hatred, results in more person dead."

"And I'm not sugar-coating. There will most likely be people dead. Team Solaceon has shot, and used Pokemon to do mass killings multiple times already. They aim to kill. And if we're not careful, others are going to suffer. And one of us might even be hurt, or killed. No more jokes," Paul said quietly, his intense gaze going around to focus on everyone. "So are you in?"

"Yeah," Dawn answered, her eyes determined. "I'm in."

"We're ready," Misty and Marina nodded together, fist-bumping.

"Let's go," Gary agreed, his voice dead-serious though. He looked towards Drew. "Yeah. I'm ready." He sat back.

"Oui, Calem?" Serena turned to her partner. "Oui," Calem breathed, folding his arms and leaning back into the shadows.

"No more immature stuff. Got it. Serious shit is going down," Ash muttered, rubbing at his hat and nodding seriously.

"Yeah, that's right Ash! Things are serious now," Jimmy patted Ash's shoulder. "I'm in."

"I'm ready to hack, and do whatever we need. Just give the word," Leaf dipped her head.

Paul turned to May. May held out her hand, "Eevee Sisters."

Paul placed his much larger hand on top of May's and mumbled, "Eevee Brothers."

Everyone shared looks. Now was not the time of jokes, or anything immature, like Ash said.

The rest of the car ride was silent as the agents stared out the window, or up front at Harley and Solidad.

* * *

"Soli..." Harley whispered.

"Yeah?" Solidad nodded.

"They've gone silent," Harley stated, though his eyebrows were furrowed, as if confused.

"Yeah. That's what they do when they get serious about a mission. They put away their past lives, and become a team. How else do you think they've moved up the ranks so fast?" Solidad answered easily.

Harley nodded, agreeing, then focused on driving. "They're pretty remarkable huh? Remember us as kids? We had been rivals with Cilan and Iris, and like..wasn't there a girl called Shauna...N and Hilda? Those were the good days."

"Yeah," Solidad sounded wistful. "We had our action days, the days we were the stars, and ruled our seperate Intellency Programs. Then of course, Cynthia went and made the EIA. So we all converged, the best agents from everywhere, of every race, culture, region...we all had different Pokemon. Yeah, the kids joined a couple years after Cynthia proposed the idea, and it went undercover, collecting résumés of everyone..oh, it was horrific."

"Yeah, I know Soli. We went through it together. We were a team. The best for a little while, before the kids came. The young ones. Before it went public and all that jazz." Harley sounded almost jealous, though it sounded old, as if it didn't really matter to him anyways.

"You ready Soli?"

"Yeah," Solidad twisted in her seat to look at the silent teenagers, sitting silent, as if keeping a vigil. "You?"

"Yes," Harley muttered with an air of finality. "Let's do this sweetheart. Man, we _got_ to retire soon."

Harley pulled up next to the magnificent, unbelievably large LaRousse Hall.

Everyone got out of the car, and stood silently in front of the building.

"Ready for this?" Leaf asked, taking a deep breath, and stood with her arms wrapped around herself.

Solidad stood firm behind the group, and shot a sideways glance at Harley. Were they? Because Team Solaceon was different. They didn't just have a goal. They also didn't care who or how many people, they killed.

Team Eevee all shared serious looks. Now was not the time for petty rivalries and jealousy.

Sure it was play time. But it was play time with the dangerous stuff. They were a team. And now, more than ever, they needed to be working together as one.

One by one, each of the members of Team Eevee nodded.

"We're ready," Jimmy acknowledged.

And Team Eevee walked through the fancy doors. Walked through the marble archway. Walked through the lobby, with it's granite floors, and crystal chandeliers. Their mission began...as soon as they walked through the front door.

* * *

 **AN: I left you guys on a mini-cliff hanger! Yipee!**

 **The Volcarona and Cryogonal have always fascinated me, and yeah, I read the Butterfly's Court by LadySilentEagle, but this story has been in my head way before that, she just gave me the inspiration to actually write this. So, shout out to you! :)**

 **I included Solidad and Harley in this mess! Here we go! More characters to come! There are some hints! I might add more OCs...I dunno, should I?**

 **I'm not into fashion, or make-up...but I'll do my best in that department! I'm not going to be that descriptive there, because I'm afraid to get things wrong...so yeah. Use your imagination. I'm not good at this. So...don't give me flames for that please...oh! And for Paul, yeah...he is sooo a Pepsi guy! No C** **oke for Paul!** **And Serena's hair is still long. I DO NOT like her short hair. NOPE!** **And yes, I just _had_ to make the pairs the real shippings. Cuz what fun would it be, if it wasn't? ;) Plus, for Solidad and Harley, yeah, I did have to add them, and no, Drew doesn't really know them as well as he does in the anime. :( But if fits my story better that way, so that's the way it's going to be!**

 **Also, reminder, there will be no smut or anything, but this is rated teen, so they will have intense moments and I will mention things like sex and stuff(like Gary and Leaf's conversation). But don't worry, it's not major.**

 **Calem and Serena's Engl-ench:**

 _ **"** **He thinks that toutes choses have to go his way.**_ _**At least m**_ _ **y older** **sœur, Charlotte will be there."**_

He thinks that all things have to go his way. At least my older sister, Charlotte will be there.

 _ **"If we let Zebulon do what he went there to do, me and Leaf's jobs, will be so much more facile."**_

If we let Zebulon do what he went there to do, me and Leaf's jobs, will be so much more easy.

 _ **"Sage paroles,"**_

Wise words,

 _ **"Ouais,"**_

Yeah,

 _ **"Vous êtes pénible!"**_

You guys are annoying!

 _ **"**_ ** _S'il vous plaît?"_**

Please?

 _ **"...**_ ** _chérie,"_**

Dear, sweetie, sweetheart etc.

 _ **"...perdants!"**_

Losers!

 _ **"Il est un dumbass. Il can go screw himself!"**_

"He is a dumbass. He can go screw himself!"

 _ **"Tais-toi! Pas plus!"**_

Shut up! No more!

 **Let's see...how about five reviews for an early chapter? Especially with the cliff-hanger! Yay! :P**

 **-Ang**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Ooo! This chappie is fun! I get to write about the actual agent stuff now! And beating up annoying asses who want to take over the world! Haha! Yipee! I hope you guys enjoy! Though...now, since I'm writing this _before_ I write the actual chapter, I might take two or possibly even three chapters. Probably not three though. But three at most. =) Though this chapter is extra long! It's like...seven thousand wordish. So..yay?  
**

 **This is rated T, so yes, it's going to get bloody and gross. If that isn't your thing...well...This is kinda goryish at the end, though I don't think it's _that_ bad. And I'm combining mideval things, like swords, bows, daggers, etc., and more advanced stuff like guns, explosives...yeah. It _is_ an AU...**

 **Thanks to QUEENSPELLER67, Sterlingstarz, Electrophoenix, Guest 1, and forevershine(guest) for reviewing. That makes five, so I said, five reviews for an early chapter! So here we are. Two days early in fact. :)**

 **Thanks to** **QUEENSPELLER67, Sterlingstarz, careenalim17, anime4life1, Electrophoenix, Mr. squirtle6, aeriettaxx, Vix the unknown, King. kelly2014, NightTheWatcher, Pinkstarlight2002 and Meek Milz Miller for following.**

 **To Ms./Mr. forevershine, since I can't PM you, I might change it for the next chapter, but I'm too lazy to change it for this one. Sorry.**

 **I won't waste your time. Read on!**

* * *

"Wow..." Marina said breathlessly, still enamored by the bright, practically glowing hall. "Wow, is right," Jimmy agreed, breathing in the strong scent of roses.

"Really Drew? Your dad owns...this place?" Dawn gaped in awe, spinning around like a five-year old on her first day of school.

"Andrew!" Mr. Hayden called out, black circles surrounding his purple eyes, and he looked like he was running on pure caffeine. "You guys made it."

Drew stiffened at his father's voice, and his jade green eyes, turned cold and empty. "Father."

May gave him a concerned nudge, and tapped his shoulder. "Drew?"

"Nothing," he muttered tightly, clenching his fists. His mouth was pulled in a line, expression hard.

The Eevee Sisters shared looks. Why was Drew so mad? And why wouldn't they have made it?

Only the boys knew the reason Drew hated Mr. Hayden, and they understood, because they suffered from similar situations.

* * *

Gary's father died years ago, and his mother had abandoned him, leaving him with his grandfather, who was a curious and wise but old man. He was rich though, through his research and different breakthroughs. His daughter, was Delia Oak, who later married Daniel Ketchum.

Gary resented his mother, and thought of her as a coward, but loved his aunt and grandfather. He disliked his uncle, and had a normal, almost brother-type relationship with Ash. Though, when he met the rest of the to-be Eevee Brothers, they all clicked, as disorganized and different they were.

Ash's parents, Daniel and Delia Ketchum, were the only heirs to the fortune from Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather. Daniel Ketchum though, was already extremely rich, and had been a nice, gentle, kind gentleman when Delia and Daniel first met. But once he inherited his parents' companies, he became a workaholic, never stopping in for dinner, staying late hours and waking up early...the list went on. So Ash and Delia's relationships with Mr. Ketchum, slowly deteriorated. He couldn't even find time for his son's golden birthday. What father does that?

So Ash, most of the time, simply pretended that his dad didn't exist. Daniel Ketchum made it pretty easy too, as he was nearly never at home anyways.

* * *

Jimmy...well, his family was complicated. His dad had a brain hemorrhage at age thirty two, when Jimmy was only seven years old, and Charlie, his older brother, only nine. He was hospitalized, and though the Kentas were extremely rich, and had nearly the whole medical world at their disposal, things went wrong, and at the ripe age of thirty three, Mr. Kenta, had lost his sense of hearing, smell, had slurred speech, poor eyesight, slow movements, and was practically paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors said he would never walk again.

Of course, his family stood by his side. His wife took over the few large companies that the family owned, and became the CEO, and owner, of all three. But Mrs. Annick Kenta, was an extraordinary woman. The Kalosian woman managed her job, her duty as a mother, and wife, her family needs, and her social life as well. She found time and love for both of her sons, and loved them with all her heart.

She never saw her husband as a liability, though many times Thomas had told Annick, to just let him stay at a senior daycare or something, or a handicapped daycare. Something. But she refused. She created programs, invited doctors to their home...she did everything in her power, to make her husband as comfortable as he could be.

With all that going on, Annick still found time for Chuck and Jimmy, helping them with school work, hand-making dinners and packed lunches, and tucking them in, long after the two complained that they were 'too old to be tucked in!'.

Jimmy loved both of his parents, and his older brother as well, and in his mind, he was lucky out of the six heirs. Because he, grew up with a love-filled childhood, and fond memories, even with his father. Some of the others...their families were more broken than his. They didn't really even have families.

* * *

Calem loved his sister. With all his heart. She was seven years older than him, and married to a man called Nathan. Charlotte was basically his mother growing up, helping him with homework, daily living, and everything Mr. Charbonneau threw at him. She defended him, and tried to protect him from the type of world he was born into.

Serena had been his neighbor, and the two had been childhood friends, Serena being to only kid who accept the 'snobby rich kid'. Calem was quiet, and rarely went out, but when he did, it was reporters that looked for him, not his 'friends'.

At least he disliked the attention. Perhaps that was the only reason he hadn't gone out of his mind with boredom and loneliness. Serena probably played a part in that as well.

He went on his Pokemon journey a year before Serena, completely on his own for the first time. He traveled alone until he met the other boys who would one day become the Eevee Brothers.

Mr. Charbonneau was not a workaholic really. After his wife died, he simply...tuned out the world. He ran his businesses and hoped the best for his children, but he was practically incapable of raising his children. He drank often, but wasn't an alcoholic. He did no illegal things, or anything of the sort. He just...emptied himself of his own mind and presence. He hoped that Calem would take after his position after Charlotte married Nathan, a middle-class man, and absolutely refused to help the man who couldn't pull himself together, and be there for his children.

But Mr. Charbonneau disliked Serena a lot, because Serena's parents were also in high the business world, and they didn't like Mr. Charbonneau and what he stood for. They believed that he should have been there for little Calem and young Charlotte. They were friends with the royal family, and they used that to protect Serena and Calem's friendship.

So, of course, Nicholas Charbonneau didn't want the cheaters' child to ruin his son.

Calem wanted to shout in his face. 'Well...here's some news for you. You ruined your son more than Serena ever could!'

Calem was quiet, and smart, good with the PokeWeb and other mechanical related things. He hid his ability from his father though, who owned the electrical and mechanical companies in Kalos. Of course, Calem didn't want the father who didn't care enough about him, to know that he was excellent at his field.

* * *

Paul.

Peter Shinji, was sadly, his father. Peter was more or less, a more worrisome Reggie. Not really built for pressure, and any of that troubling crap. He tried really hard though, and made a great effort. But he just wasn't cut out for it. So he more owned a lot of stock, and the banks, rather than managing.

That went to his wife, Kaylyn.

Kaylyn Shinji was fierce woman, who talked back, and lead without fear. She ruled the household, and her word was law. Reggie and Peter just moved with the flow, and as Paul would say, 'weak-minded'.

Paul loved his mother, and his mother was just as affectionate, but Peter...he stayed away from Paul. Simply because he was different from other children.

Though Paul was Peter's own child, Peter didn't care for Paul very much, and he would rather watch TV then spend time with his strange, younger son. He could've spent time with him and realized that his son was just closed off and quiet naturally. That he would've been more open if he hadn't been raised amongst so many extroverts.

But no, that was too scary and intimidating for Peter, so he just stuck with Reggie, and stayed far away from Paul. So of course Paul was going to hate and resent his father. Mr. Shinji wouldn't even give him a chance to prove himself, and be his real self. It was just a big game of stay-away to Mr. Shinji.

Yes, his family was rich, but because of Mr. Shinji's attitude towards his son, family time was broken and there was no love shared between the pair.

Reggie tried to make up for the lost love, but he was Paul's brother, who reminded Paul bitterly, like a slap in the face, what he should've be. But he would never be, so he could never be normal in the eyes of his own damn father.

Paul wasn't the type to hold grudges against someone because of someone else though, so he treated Reggie like he treated everyone else. Even with a tiny bit more love. So through all of that, Paul learned one thing about himself. He preferred to just be alone.

Of course, Kaylyn always took Paul's side, and never did anything threatening to Paul, so Paul was absolutely fine with his mom. But his father? The less he saw him, the better.

* * *

Drew.

Now this was where we started all this. His family, was similar to Ash's. His mom was loving, caring, and work-at-home. His dad was a cold, workaholic that wanted to create his children into perfect images of himself, so that he'd have two heirs, legible for the job.

And Drew...did NOT want the job. He wanted to be an agent, and before that, a coordinator. Of course, all those were banned. Christian Hayden never made time for his family, yet expected them to waste their time on him. He never showed any respect really, acting like they were just objects. Another part of his property. Then he demanded that Drew, Rose, and Jennifer respect him.

Of course Jennifer and Christian had married for love, none of that arranged marriage shit. But still, they grew apart when Christian lost interest in keeping his wife happy. He became less warm, cold even. He started running out of time for them, only time for work. When Mrs. Jennifer Hayden brought it up, he got mad, and hit her. Repeatedly. And it went on.

Perhaps, if it wasn't for the baby girl Jennifer found out she was four month pregnant with, maybe she would have never filled out those divorce papers, and got out of there.

Jennifer wasn't helpless. In fact, she herself was an imposing, wealthy, intelligent woman. So she fought. The Haydens soon divorced, and the pair argued in court who would take custody of poor nine-year old Drew.

Drew had been so mad at his daddy, who he had looked up to, as a child, and didn't understand why his dad would hit his mom.

When he was at school, lots of kids 'liked' him, simply because he was rich and wealthy. But those who weren't blind to the money factor, made fun of him for his family troubles, his mom, his unborn little sister...he had it hard. No one accepted him, and treated him bad, and those who were his 'friends'...none of them _really_ cared.

Not only that, but even as a young child, he had the pressure from his father to be the best and prepare himself for the future of imposing businessmen, and the world of serious, diplomatic stress. Drew didn't want that job. He had wanted to be a coordinator, then an agent. And so he wished that his mother would win custody over him.

And Jennifer eventually did, but only partial. She had him for eleven months of the year, and his dad had him for one. So Mr. Hayden still was a hovering shadow over him, and still held him in a tight grip. It wasn't until his Pokemon journey, till he let up.

His dad treated Rose like a mistake and a piece of property. And he wanted Drew to be like him as well. But Drew loved his mom and sister. He wasn't about to abandon them. Still, up into that day, Mr. Hayden pushed for Drew's loyalty and respect.

When he went on his journey, he met the other heirs, and they understood him. All of them. Drew finally found people who understood him, so of course, when the group of boys decided to join the EIA, agreeing with Cynthia's offer, Drew immediately joined, without hesitation.

And Drew hated his father, and everything he stood for. While some fell into depression and self-harm, Drew turned to anger. He pushed all his hatred against his father inside him, and sealed that part of him off. But times when things were really bad...it got hard.

* * *

"I heard, that there was-" Mr. Hayden began.

"DREW!" a little girl's voice squealed loudly, the sound echoing around the large(very large. Like...the Royal Albert Hall big!) room, and bouncing on the walls. Drew looked like he was ready to cry.

"Rose!" he cried out, frantically searching the colorful cloths, and maze of food laden tables, for her.

A white blur shot past Mr. Hayden and launched herself into Drew's open arms. "Drew!" she squealed again, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's waist. "Rose," Drew murmured, nuzzling the top of her head and chuckling to himself. "Rosie! I've missed you! How have you been, flower?"

"Great! Super! Awe-some! Incredible! And oh! I learned a new word! Mag-ni-fi-cent!?" Rose jumped eagerly, hopping on the ground, leaping a few inches off the ground. "Good girl!" Drew praised, holding out his palm for a high-five. Rose smacked it as hard as she could, and the elated girl squealed loudly again. "I've missed you Dew!"

"Don't use that name..." Drew groaned, moaning into his hands.

"But why?" Rose asked, tilting her head cutely.

The girls couldn't resist, and they all 'awwed', even Misty.

"Don't be rude Rosemary, how old are you?" Mr. Hayden said stiffly. Drew straightened as well, his seven-year old sister held in his arms easily. His eyes held no mercy "Don't talk to Rose like," he snapped.

"And you don't talk to me like that!" Mr. Hayden snapped back.

Drew tightened his grip on Rose. He took an evident deep breath, but bit back his anger as Gary placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and May looked at him with curious concern.

"Here," Mr. Hayden said tightly, handing red, white, and blue Pokeball to Drew. "Volcarona. Take her. Protect her. I promised her safety."

Drew hesitantly accepted the ball, and slipped into his hidden belt.

Drew turned away from his father, and back to his friends.

"This is my little sister, Rose Hayden. Say hi Rose," Drew grinned bitter-sweetly, still bitter about his dad, but showing the much talked about Rose to his friends made Drew glad.

"Hi! I'm Rose!" Rose bounced easily out of Drew's arms and landed with a 'thump' onto the ground, and ran around the agents. "Who you?" Rose questioned, poking at Leaf's forest green dress with brown leaves branching off.

"I'm Leaf, Rose!" Leaf laughed, reaching out to tug on one of her pigtails. Rose gave her a toothy grin, and held up a tiny hand. "High-five!"

Leaf smacked it lightly, and smiled at the seven-year old. Rose hopped along, poking at Gary and Paul, frowning and complaining loudly when Paul stared unblinkingly at her. "You. Don't. Move!" Rose huffed, punching Paul with her tiny fists with every word. Paul raised an eyebrow at Drew, who laughed and bent down to pick Rose up. "That's Paul, Rose. He's always like that. You can leave him alone."

"Hey Rose," May said softly, staring into her wide purple eyes, and eyed her vibrant red hair. She smiled at the pure white, flowery dress. "Remember me?"

Rose tilted her head. "...huh?...Oh! May? Ms. May?"

Drew nearly dropped Rose when Rose widened her eyes, cheered loudly, and leaped towards May. "MISS MAY!"

May looked just as surprised, and bent down to receive the tackling hug. "How're you? Ihaven'tseenyou! Yourbusy! Youareneveronthenewsanymore! NomorecoordinatinglikeDrew! Oh, Imissyou!" Rose said really fast, jumping up and down.

May let out a nervous laugh, and reached down to pick her up. "Well, I joined the EIA Rose, just like your big brother."

"E. I. A." Rose huffed, folding her arms grumpily and turning her head to the side in a pout, glaring at Drew. "You didn't tell me Miss May was in the EIA with you!"

"Oh..." Drew trailed off. "I didn't know you knew uh...Miss May."

"Oh! I do!" Rose said happily, cheerful once again. "Miss Ashley and Miss Lydia didn't like me, because of something you did Dew! And so, me and Mommy were in vacation in Kalos, and Miss May was there for her fried...uh...Serena! And...hm, well, Miss Ashley first saw me, and started pointing. I thought she was rude, because Mommy says to never point! So I walked up to her, and said, 'Don't point! It's not nice!'. She started laughing really hard and her face twisted up into a scrunchy weird face.

"Then Miss Lydia came along and asked if I was Drew's sister. And I am! So I said, 'Yeah, that's me!'. She did that weird scrunchy thing too! Then she called out her big Emboar, and Miss Ashley called out big meany looking Garchomp! Not like Miss Cynthia's! They started walking towards me, and then the Misses started laughing! I didn't know what was going on! But Miss May and her Blaziken saved me! Fire spin and whoom!" Rose explained, complete with hand motions. She hit her left hand hard into her right, resulting in a loud smacking noise. "They ran away. She took me to a cafe, and found Mommy!"

Drew gave May a pointed look when Rose explained this, his eyes furious with unanswered questions. "So then, later, I went to contests with Nanny when Mommy were at conferences! And I saw Miss May often!"

May gave Rose another grin. "Alright, that's enough. Why don't you say hi to my other friends! That's Serena, the one I was visiting..." May's voice faded a bit as she led Rose towards the awe-struck girls.

"So..." Gary prompted.

"I did NOT know that my little sister had such an intimate relationship with May," Drew muttered.

Gary raised his eyebrows at that, and smirked. When Drew saw the smirk, he groaned and waited for it. "Intimate?"

Pervert. Dirty-minded. Ugh, would Gary ever change?

"Yes, intimate. Close, good-standard, well maintained...relationship. Yes," Drew snapped back. Gary just stood there, and continued smirking. "What?!" Drew exclaimed, annoyed.

Drew and Gary stood together, watching May go around with a joyous Rose, introducing everyone to her. Everyone had smiles on as Rose charmed her way into all of their hearts. Even Paul was smiling.

* * *

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy felt the world tilt when he heard the familiar baritone.

"Chuck," he breathed as he crushed his brother into a tight embrace.

"Jimmy!" Charlie's delighted face grinned, as he wrapped his large arms around his little bro.

"Dude! Where have you been? I haven't see you in months!" Jimmy laughed, leaning back to take in his older brother.

Charlie's light brown, nearly bronze colored hair glinted in the bright lights of the chandeliers. His blue eyes were happy and looked the same as when they were children. He had gotten broader in the shoulders, and his hair was a inch or two longer than before. Other wise, he looked the same.

"Where's mom? How's dad?" Jimmy asked impatiently, very eager.

"Hey!" Charlie laughed. "Slow down there bro. Mom's late. Her flight was cancelled. Dad's good. He's almost perfectly himself again."

"Hey Jimmy, this your brother?" Gary asked, walking up with Leaf, Drew and May.

Guests had started to arrive, so of course, the pairs had to get together. Leaf and Calem had done the classic, hide equipment in a bathroom stall, and protect everything by locking the bathroom door. But they could monitor everything they hid in the bathrooms from what they had on themselves.

"Duh, he said, 'Chuck'! I've only known Jimmy for like...well, three years, but still! Even I know that his brother's name is Charlie, or as Jimmy calls him, Chuck," Leaf grumbled.

"How do you know? I don't need to know this stuff!"Gary complained. Leaf narrowed her eyes in a glare, burning holes into Gary's head.

"Oh don't be so glum!" Gary pleaded jokingly.

"You're insufferable! You arrogant ass!" Leaf screamed with frustration.

"Are they usually like this?" Charlie sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Ha," Jimmy snorted. "That's what everyone says. Unfortunately yes. You haven't even met May and Drew yet. Yes, we're a messed up group. But we're a good team. Also, don't tell anyone here we're agents."

"Mission?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, keep quiet about the secret please?" Jimmy asked. "But if you hear gunshots, and explosions, get people out, and yourself."

Charlie turned to stare his brother seriously in the eye. "Is it safe?"

"It should be," Jimmy amended. "But it might not be. So promise?"

"I promise." Chuck nodded. "But I can't promise anything if Mom's on the line."

Jimmy nodded slowly. "Deal."

"Hey! So that's my friend Leaf, and that's her date Gary, I'm May, and this is Drew, my uh..." May wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "..date," she practically spat.

"May! Help!" Leaf tugged Gary towards the four. Marina walked over with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, for May.

"Here," Marina smiled, and extracted Leaf's extremely tight grip on Gary's forearm. May shot Marina a thankful grin, and snake her arm out of Drew's to munch on her strawberry's. Marina looped her arm through Jimmy's and shot Leaf a warning look. "Serena says not cross her tonight. And I don't think she wants you to be screaming."

"He's so annoying! Make him stop!" Leaf moaned.

"I know some ways you could shut me up," Gary said suggestively, grinning slyly.

Leaf shot him another death glare, took a deep breath, and promptly pretended he wasn't there.

"Hey, I know that you like the lady, but that is not how you win a proper girl like _her_ over," Charlie laughed, patting Gary lightly on the back. Gary glared at him, and muttered something.

"Right Leaf?" Chuck asked. Leaf nodded in agreement, looking at Charlie out of the corner of her eye as Gary pouted jealously.

"Yes! Thank you!" Leaf exclaimed softly.

Gary muttered something else incomprehensible, and his eyes turned darker with fury, but he stayed silent.

* * *

"Stop it Ash! You eat way too much!" Misty snapped, glaring as Ash stuffed another bite-sized brownie into his mouth. "Hwhat?" Ash mumbled, giving Misty a grumpy glare.

Pikachu sighed, they couldn't even focus on the mini-mission. Especially Ash. He gave a sympathetic look towards Misty.

May flounced over, grinning, though it was forced, and her eyes looked panicked. "I do NOT know how to deal with famous people!"

Misty snorted, "Girl, you _are_ a famous person." Ash nodded his agreement.

"Okay," May breathed deeply, composing herself. "I'm going to go back there. Calem's talking with his family. Drew's off giving V to Soli and Harley. I'm gonna bring everyone together, and over here. It's so much better to keep track of them."

May ran away then, as fast as she could on her heels.

"Ash. Son."

Ash froze, and gulped down his mouthful of chips and spun on his heels, bouncing nervously. "Uh..mom? Grandpa?"

Misty stared with an open mouth, her eyes full of shock. "Ash...this is your...family?"

"Yeah!" Ash said cheerfully, though it looked fake and kinda forced when Ash's eyes swept over his father, but quickly moved onto his grandfather.

Ash reached out and gave his mother a large hug, joyously muttering little nothings. Then he hugged Professor Oak, who smiled and asked where Gary was. Ash motioned vaguely in Gary's direction, and told him that May was bringing them over there.

When Ash came to his dad, he walked right past him, and next to Misty again. "Uh, mom, grandpa, this is Misty, she's a friend," Ash introduced.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled a cozy smile, and reached out for a hug. Misty looked super out of place, like fish out of water, and shyly gave Ash's mother a hug.

The group continued talking, Ash's family getting to know Misty better, while Ash's father stood to the side, the only problem in this perfect picture.

* * *

"Hey," Charlotte said breathlessly, pulling along an extremely tall man. "Douceur!"

 _ **(Douceur! Sweetheart/honey/sweetness etc.)**_

"Char," Calem grinned wildly, pulling Serena after him to meet his sister. "Wait up!" Dawn yelped, trotting after the pair with a reluctant Paul after them.

Reggie, Mr. and Mrs. Shinji was after Charlotte and Nathan, a trailing Mr. Charbonneau after them. No wonder Paul was so reluctant.

Charlotte embraced her little brother, ruffling his perfect hair, and grinned.

Reggie offered Paul a cheery smile, and Paul gave an awkward half-smile back. Mrs. Shinji went up to Paul, and hugged him tight, fussing over him about the last few months he had been away from home. Mr. Shinji stood stoically away from the family, shifting uneasily on his feet, leaning further and further away from his reuniting family. Dawn gave him a disapproving frown.

Charlotte and Calem talked eagerly, and Serena jumped right in, Charlotte hugging her tightly. They conversed in French, Nathan chipping in once in a while. Mr. Charbonneau felt awkward, and went to stand next to Mr. Shinji. The two started talking business in hushed voices.

When the families were done familiarizing, Paul introduced his parents to Calem's.

Mr. Charbonneau shyly handed the Cryogonal Pokeball to Calem, and the four agents shared urgent looks. They had to get the Volcarona and Cryogonal on lock down.

Calem stepped away from the conversing crowd, Serena nodding to let him know that everything was okay over there.

"Hey. Grass? You there? Psychique talking," Calem whispered quietly, his hand slipping into his right pocket to click on his earpiece. Static crackled for a second. Calem saw Leaf detach herself and drift over to Ash and Misty, her mouth moving, but her words unclear. Than his earpiece crackled again.

"Hey Psychique. How's the C? We have V, and Herbe is getting it secured. You? Grass speaking."

"Yep, I've got C. Where's Herbe taking it?" Calem asked, moving quickly towards the bathroom areas.

"S and H. They're going back to the Base with them, it's most secure spot in the city. S and H are by exit six. Grass," Leaf mumbled, motioning, pretending to be talking to Misty.

"Hey," a new voice interrupted. "V is secure. We need C, NOW. There are two suspects. Ice? Herbe talking," Drew's calm voice traveled through the comms units. Now it was just Gary and May talking with Drew's dad and Rose.

"Yep, the teen that is pretending to be grumpy over by the cocktail table, and the man with the purple glasses talking with Ambassador Landon. Ice," May said.

May picked up Rose, and motioned for Mr. Hayden, Jimmy, Marina, Gary, and Jimmy's family to follow, and started trekking over to Serena, Dawn, Paul, his family, and Calem's family.

Calem quickly walked over, Leaf joining them.

"I've got to go get C on lock down. Get everyone to safety if things get bad. I'll be back. Pretend everything is normal. Leaf'll tell you the rest. I gotta go. Serena?" Calem said quickly, and held out his elbow like a gentleman. Serena shot a smile at her childhood friend, and took his elbow.

May shot them a 'GO!' look, and then started dragging the group towards Ash, his family, Gary's family, and Misty.

Serena's heels clicked against the granite and marble, as they made their way through the guests, observing and swiftly making their way to the two agents. Soon Solidad's bright pink hair, and Harley's purple hair came into view. The two were sipping cocktails with Drew, who had his hands shoved into his pockets, looking awkward.

Solidad seemed to be the cautious one, glancing around and subtly staring at the guests that looked suspicious, reporting to Leaf, so that she could place trackers on them.

Pokemon was _allowed_ in this party, and Leaf's Ivysaur was so small and adorable, it weaved through the crowd, innocently brushing against suspected guests, placing trackers on them for Leaf.

Team Eevee made sure not to bring out any of their Eeveelutions, because that would be too obvious.

Harley acted tipsy, but it was obvious to an experienced agent, that he was simply acting. He was busy teasing Drew about something that made him flush and harrumph unhappily.

Calem quickly made his way over, sticking to the shadowy parts of the room, while Serena held the dogs at bay. She flitted from businessman to government official, all who wanted to talk to the Kalos heir, who had disappeared from the public, and rarely showed up.

You had to have level eight clearance for them to allow you to know the real identities of agents, or the agents gave permission. So even the ambassadors, and other mayors and governors had no idea where the boys all disappeared off to for many months of the year.

"Hey. I've got C," Calem said breathlessly, palming the Pokeball and handing it to Solidad. Solidad grinned at him, and ruffled his hair. Solidad's eyes darted backwards towards the mingling guests. She leaned in, and whispered into his ear.

"Duck."

Calem immediately followed Solidad's directions, ducking low, and rolling, even with his expensive, yet flexible suit. He stood up as he noticed that an angry man from Unova was throwing food at him.

"What the hell?" Calem yelled, motioning over some security.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend refuses to let us talk to you! We deserve answers! If your father refuses to tell us where you go off to, we can only assume the worst! So are you going to tell the truth? Are you guys illegal drug dealers!?" the man yelled back.

Calem stared at him, then snorted. "Why would we be drug dealers? Nah, we do something else, that we are forbidden from telling the public. So..bye bye! And next time you call 'Rena a bitch, your face is going to be beaten in. I don't care who, or how important you are."

Serena grinned at that, and left the crowd to stand by Calem.

Solidad waved to them, and Harley gave them a two finger salute. Drew pushed off the wall to join the two. They stood together and watched Solidad and Harley leave.

But three burly looking men crossed in front of them, smirking and halting the pair. Drew tensed as if wanting to take off, to help them. Serena placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to stop for a moment. She gestured towards the scene again.

Solidad seemed almost to be flirting with them, at least to the inexperienced eye. But the three of them could tell that she was really inching forward, towards the best places to jab a sedative needle. Harley was playing along, stepping in, in a taunting, yet playful way. But, fast as a snake, the two shared affirmative looks before their hands darted out, shoving needles into the muscular mens' arms. Their shocked eyes fluttered backwards as the collapsed.

Harley quietly dragged them to the edge of the room, shadows and dancing lights concealing them. The pair left then, silently and unnoticeably.

"Ready?" Serena prompted motioning towards the now large group conversing over by the edge of the snack tables. "Yeah," Calem nodded, taking Serena's hand into his again. Her cheeks became redder than before, her blush not covering it up.

Drew smirked, flicked his perfectly done hair, and strolled off ahead of them, eager to get back to the others.

Calem and Serena walked nervously, almost awkwardly. But surely that was wrong? They were best friends!

"Come on Rena," Calem motioned for them to speed up, as Drew had already reached the others.

"V and C on the move?" Leaf asked, pulling a device, that was about the size of a phone, and typing furiously.

The families continued talking while the agents gathered around Leaf. Calem pulled out another earpiece, connected with Lucian, and plugged it's code into his own phone-like electronic.

"Shit, we're in trouble."

Leaf's green eyes glinted dangerously in the bright lights, her mouth set in a grim line. "Fourteen of the guests Ivysaur has tagged, have gathered. Another ten over by the fountain, and more, everywhere! There's over fifty! And my sensors...they have weapons, and Pokemon built for destruction. Time to go guys. Get your families out."

Calem nodded, agreeing. "Yes, they definitely have guns." He stared down at his screen, typing furiously. "Fuck! Leaf! Now! Get them out now!"

May immediately darted into action, motioning towards Paul. He nodded his assent.

"Calem, Leaf, Dawn, Jimmy, evacuate the building. Me, Paul, Misty, Ash, Marina, Gary, Serena and Drew will go and slow 'em down. Keep in constant contact through comms. Leaf and Calem? That depends on you guys. Do not shoot unless you are sure. I will not have civilians dying on us today, understand? And when it's verified? Shoot to kill, not to injure. Do you guys understand?" May ordered.

Paul nodded. "It's time for action. No more games, or anything of that sort. It's live or die. No more acting, as part of the guests. If you have to, use your badge. Get people out, fast. And like May said, shoot to kill. We can't afford to let Team Solaceon loose. Calem, call Lucian. Get Cynthia to bring backup. We can't take on more than fifty, and we need more agents."

"Got it," Calem said, giving the OK sign. He stepped off to the side, and quickly talked into the recorder.

"Ready? This is what we're built for. It's the hardest mission yet. And this mini-mission is harder than most of our hardest mini-missions. This is the ultimate mission. Let's have a great start, and finish it fast. Okay?" May urged.

"Yeah, let's do this," Dawn nodded, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder. Misty and Ash shared looks, and looked at Paul as well. "We're ready to take down agents. We're ready kill if we have to," Misty said.

"Yes," Ash said seriously, his brown eyes holding fear, yet honest determination and bravery. He cracked his knuckles, and swung his arms a couple times. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded.

"Go," May shoved the four agents charged with getting civilians out, towards the nearby exits. "Talk through your comms!"

The four took off, towards exit four, and quickly opened the doors, ushering people out. Confused and panicked citizens glared and demanded answers. All the EIA agents would say, was that there was going to be a terrorists attack, and if they didn't get out, they would die.

After that, most of them left willingly. Back to their cars and their homes. Leaving and surrounding the nearby streets. After the first few shots were fired, and something exploded, the crowd became crazed, racing for the nearest doors.

Police started arriving, but were held at bay, as this was a case under the EIA. EIA agents arrived as well, joining the fray and protecting the innocents. As soon as the last, able-to-walk innocent was out of the building, they joined in as well.

* * *

BAM!

A gun went off. May shot Serena a look. She pulled out her bow, twisted her quiver on to her back, and took off towards the boxes up high. Drew followed, and gave a quick nod towards May as he left.

Suddenly May saw the woman with the bloody bullet hole in her head.

"Fuck!" May shouted, her voice reverberating in every agent of Team Eevee's ears. "They're shooting to kill! No holding back! If you can't knock out! Kill! Ice's orders!"

"Glace agrees!" Paul said.

"Got it! Water understands!"

"Fire does too!"

"Feu accepts."

"Psychique gets it."

"Fairy."

"Sombre."

"Herbe."

"Psychic."

"Grass."

"Électrique understands! Let's go! AIM TO KILL!" Ash pretty much cheered, leaping at one of the flagged groups.

Misty, Ash, and Paul all drew swords and daggers, jumping right towards the group of Team Solaceon agents. Misty sliced through them, leaving them bloody and wounded, unable to help, while Paul emotionlessly, broke their necks, or when they tried to fight him, kill them however necessary. Ash was was more trying to protect the others from flying projectiles and knocking out, or killing he agents that were wreaking the most havoc.

Everyone's Pokemon were out, many had multiple and all agents, good and bad, were shouting orders and moves, furiously trying to gain ground.

"Frenzy Plant!" Paul yelled, his Torterra wrapping thick, veiny vines around multiple of Team Solaceon's grunts Pokemon.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump! Corsola! Spike Canon!" Misty called. "Vaporeon! Dodge that Toxic Spikes and Aqua Tail!"

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Jolteon, Shock Wave on the Simipour!" Ash grunted his hand did an uppercut on a near by Team Solaceon grunt.

Just when the group seemed to be defeated, and surrounded, EIA agents flooded in, Jimmy, Dawn, Leaf, and Calem joining the fight, though Leaf and Calem seemed to be trying to keep all agents in touch.

May saw Aaron's fists flying, his sword in one hand, his semi-automatic pistol in one hand, firing at the large Pokemon or huge grunts.

May, flew through the mess of people, her wrist to elbow length knives flickering like fire back and forth, slitting ones through, slipping between ribs, doing whatever was necessary.

Gary Dawn, Jimmy, and Marina were slipping through the crowd, to flexible and blending right in with the fighting. They were targeting the leader of the groups, protecting those who needed it, and getting the injured agents to safety.

Suddenly, May's vision zeroed in on a pink haired grunt, who's fist knocked right into Solidad's head.

"NO!" Her voice screamed, echoing. Harley spun around, hand reaching to catch her, and his legs sweeping under the unsuspecting agent.

BAM! The grunt's gun went off, so close to Solidad. Then the blood bloomed on Solidad's pink dress, darkening.

Hilda and N, who were fighting close to Harley, darted forward, warding off the rest of the grunts.

May tore through enemy agents in her way, cutting through them, moving like a deer, zig-zagging. "SOLIDAD!"

* * *

 **AN: I was going to end it, right after yet another speech, but then I decided, nah...you guys deserve some action. So here now we get to wait for chapter five!**

 **I dragged Hilda and N into this! Yay!**

 **I split the boys' pasts into separate ch** **unks, just so it looks better. And it's more organized.**

 **Yes, I changed stuff around for the boys' pasts, but...it fits this way, okay!? Like...Gary's parents are gone, Ash's mom is Professor Oak's daughter(yes, I know what Eldershipping is!), Ash's dad married into the family. Okay, that's established.  
To ElectroPhoenix, I kinda did the beginning in the boys' point of view...so, yeah. :)**

 **I made the boys' code names be the French version of their Eeveelution type. So yeah...hopefully that's not bad.**

 **And yes, if you have read my one-shot 'What Happened', you know that Rosemary Lily Sylvansk is Harley and Solidad's baby girl, but like I said, this is a completely different universe! Solidad and Harley are only dating(yes, they're dating), and they don't have Rose yet. And in that story, I had Rose die of cancer. I just...couldn't resist writing about Drew having a little sis though! So, that's how the original Rose, came back from the theoretical dead, and viola! She's here. It's the original. Plus, I did say, that Solidad named her after both Drew's Roserade, and that was ONE OF THE REASONS. So one of the others...was yeah, Rose, Drew's sister. Original Rose is different from Rose junior. The Miss thing...she says Miss differently than everyone else, so I decided to put Miss, instead of Ms.  
Plus, also pertaining to my other stories, I just had to include Lydia and Ashley. Who doesn't like good, petty, dramatic bullies that eventually get what they deserve?**

 **If you couldn't tell what Rose was saying when she was speaking fast, it's, "I haven't seen you! Your busy! You are never on the news anymore! No more coordinating like Drew! Oh, I miss you!"**

 **I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow, and coming back in two days...so when I come back, if a see...Hm...** **Let's bump it up. _Ten_ reviews for an early chapter. Come on guys! I know I'm pushing it, but hey, it's for an early chapter. I'm still posting it. Just...later. If, and on the day I see ten reviews for this chapter, I'll post chapter five that day. I'm being generous. :P**

 **-Ang**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Probably not. It's only been a weekish...what was I going to say? Oh, right. So...in the anime, Pokemon moves can't really hurt people, but since this is a Pokemon AU, there is still Pokemon, but it's medieval combined with advanced weapons, and Pokemon _can_ hurt humans, and the other way around as well. I'm disregarding the thousands of times Team Rocket got hit by Pokemon moves, and survived. So...yeah. Also, it's not early, because we didn't get to ten. We only got five. I know it's the same as last chapter, which was excellent, and I was pushing it...but hey, a girl can hope, right?**

 **There's some Ikarishipping. I guess, if you can read between the lines!**

 **This has been exhausting. I've been procrastinating writing this chapter, but it's the most actiony one yet! I dunno.**

 **I love this chapter! So much action, angst, and well...the adventure part! :P**

 **Anyways, here we go! Read on awesome peeps!**

* * *

"No!" May couldn't stand and watch her friend bleed out. She flicked on her earpiece. "LEAF! SOLI'S SHOT!"

Leaf's gasp trailed into May's ear. "All right. Calm down May. Keep a cool head. I'm calling Calem...CALEM! SOLIDAD'S BEEN SHOT! GET ALL WOUNDED OUT! 'SPECIALLY SOLI!" Calem immediately agreed, ordering certain agents to leave the fray, and others to head in to help.

"Iris! Cilan! Over there!"

Though by then, the crowd had thinned considerable, as many agents were knocked out or dead.

May still strained against the surging crowd, arms and legs flying automatically at threats, result from years of tense wariness. "Glaceon! Ice Beam! Blaziken! Blaze Kick! NOW!"

May's Pokemon followed, fighting furiously along side her. "Beautifly! Psychic! Delcatty! Blizzard!"

"Get me to Soli, Drew!" May yelled at the green haired agent, who was directly above her, his pistols twirling and spinning wildly, his fingers a blur as he reloaded his guns again and again, shooting with speed and accuracy, nearly all kill, or crippling shots.

An agent got blown away and covered in ice as her Pokemon looked out, and covered for her.

"May! To your right!" Marina called out, ducking and bending around two more agents, slipping through thin openings, and pressing pressure points and conking people on the head with her own sword. "Little Miss! Perish Song!"

May ducked and rolled through the guy's legs, using Misty's technique, and kicking him where it hurts when she came up. She sliced open his torso, and threw a throwing knife, and it hit a nearby Politoed with a thunk. It twitched, and fell over, dead. She shouted a quick thanks to Marina before making her way through the crowd.

Random enemy agents fell around her, especially those who were threats to her. Some had arrow protruding from the most interesting places, and others had no visible wound, but splattered the ground with blood when they fell. Serena and Drew.

"Masquerain! Silver Wind! Aim to kill!" Drew shouted, his voice angry.

"Fennekin! It's up to you! Overheat!" Serena ordered.

A blast of heat ran past May, and she shouted grateful thanks.

Jimmy grumbled angrily, swinging his broadsword back and forth, warding off enemies. He was wounded on one leg, pretty much incapable of running, or even moving. May immediately darted over, her knives flashing. Three agents fell dead instantaneously, eyes rolling back, and silver knives silently sliding into their flesh. "Thanks May! Get Marina!"

May nodded, talking rapidly into her comms. "Marina! Jimmy's hurt! You guys know how to defend each other better in this type of situation! He's at five o'clock! Ten feet away! I'll cover for now!"

Marina's head twisted over, catching a glimpse of Jimmy, before leaping over and rolling through people.

May darted around Jimmy's weak backside, fighting back to back with him, hands whirling around. She parried away a large club, and attempted to deflect a bullet. It ricocheted, and May's right arm went flying. She recovered quickly though, and punched a man in the arm and managed to stab him in the stomach as well. It wasn't about clean, perfect kills. It was life and death.

Adrenaline was pumping through May. Everything was washed in red, May's eyes only picking out the way to kill. Nothing really mattered otherwise.

Zeroing in on a man about to shoot Leaf, her hand darted out, drawing one of her throwing knives, and held both of her hunting knives in one hand, rearing back and throwing with deadly precision, slicing the man's hand open, causing him to groan and clutch it, temporarily wounded.

"Ivysaur! Vine Whip! Tropius! Leaf Storm! At that agent Trop!"

Gary covered for her while May covered for Leaf, his twin katanas slicing through the air with a whistling sound, a blur of silver and bronze metal. "Go May! I got this! Get to Solidad!" Gary said over his shoulder, whipping one sword back and cutting open a woman's chest, her dead blue eyes haunting. "Come on Umbreon! Shadow Ball! Again! Blastoise! Hydro Pump!"

This is why Team Eevee was the best. They had experience, they had confidence, they had the skill, they knew when to kill, when not to, and they were extremely in tune with each other. They knew when to listen, and when not to. And when things came down to the really serious things, they always agreed, because they were a team. They covered for each other, even across the battlefield.

May nodded, yelped acknowledgment, and started twisting and running towards Solidad again.

May leaped over Misty and two enemy agents. She was writhing on the ground, and fighting off the much bigger men. May drew yet another throwing knife, sinking into one of the men's back as she leaped over them, losing one of her last ten knives. Time was running out. This had to end soon.

* * *

"I hate to kill," Dawn sighed regretfully as she circled three of the enemy grunts with her Pokemon and Paul. How in Arceus that happened, Dawn wasn't sure.

"Hm, but they'll kill you later if you don't kill them now," Paul countered, lashing out at one, and ordering Honchkrow to use Dark Pulse.

"Electivire. Stand by for battle," Paul commanded, letting out yet another Pokemon, adding Electivire to the Pokemon he had out. His Honchkrow, Glaceon, and Drapion were already fighting heatedly. They were taking on more than seven Pokemon at once, and as powerful as they were, four against seven wasn't very fair.

Dawn had Pachirisu, Flareon, Piplup, Togekiss, and Ambipom out. All were fighting for their lives.

Surprisingly, Paul and Dawn worked well together. They were in the same formation Jimmy and May were in before, back to back, moving the tiny circle constantly, turning to face new opponents, and lashing out at the perfect time. Their Pokemon fought well together, Paul's raw strength combing with Dawn's clever, and graceful combinations. Dawn piggy-backed off Paul's moves mostly, powering them up to their full potential, wiping people out, however it was possible.

"Let's go! Electivire! Earthquake," Paul ordered, swinging his razor sharp blade downwards, slicing open a young man's back, his surprised expression imprinting itself in his brain.

"Piplup! Whirlpool! Onto the ground! Pachirisu! Thunderbolt to the ground!" Dawn shouted, twisting around Paul to parry a blow that would have knocked him off his feet. "Thanks," Paul muttered.

Suddenly, he lunged, neatly cutting an Octillery's arm off, and shuffled backwards, back into place. "No need to thank me. We're a team, no? And right now, we're partners. So lets do this?" Dawn said cheerfully, stabbing a man in between the ribs.

"Ugh," the man grunted, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"Ew," Dawn grimaced disgustedly, and ordered for another Aura Sphere.

"Come on Dawn, we've in this field for how long?" Paul muttered under his breath. "Thunderbolt, Electivire! Toxic Spikes, Drapion!"

"Uh, three years," Dawn deadpanned, her sword whistling, while her knife parried away another blade.

"Exactly! Uh!" Paul grunted, swinging his heavier sword harder, the flat of the blade ramming into a Dodrio's body. "So, you...should be used to it!" Paul's forearm shot out, batting away a dagger aimed for Dawn.

"Well, I'm only human, right? At least I've kept my humanity!" Dawn retorted, her leg curling around another girl's, tripping her before, hitting her on the back of her head with the flat of her blade.

She crumpled to the ground.

"That's it, no?" Dawn asked, turning to face Paul. Paul calmly stabbed the agent behind her and when he crumpled as well, he nodded with satisfaction. " _That's_ the last of them."

"Fire! Glace! Regroup!" Calem's voice came through their earpieces, crackling with static.

Both agents heard Calem's voice ordering for them to meet up again, and the place. The two shared looks.

"Let's go," Dawn said, taking off, not even bothering waiting for Paul, weaving through the crowd with grace, as she was a Shadow. Her Pokemon cleared the way for her, flying, running, and whatever else they needed to do.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered, following behind, running easily, tearing through the thinning crowd.

* * *

"Come on!" May heard Ash scream, and she heard something else echo in her earpiece. Where was Ash?

"There's a fucking bomb! Come on Arceus! This isn't fair!" Ash complained as the entire Team Eevee could hear him grumble. "Électrique reporting. The northwest wings, there are empty storage rooms. I followed three of the 'leader grunts' there, and they placed bombs. I can't remove them without them detonating. They were given orders to kill as many civilians and agents as possible, if the V and the C did not land in their hands."

"Shit, so not only are they _okay,_ with killing, their _main goal,_ is killing, now?" Drew swore, the ricochet from his pistols echoing in all of Team Eevee's ears.

"Yep, we're in a shit-load of trouble," Gary said cheerfully, helping Marina move Jimmy.

"But nearly everyone is dead!" Serena said hopefully, ever the optimistic one.

"Yeah... _that's_ something to be joyeux about," Calem muttered, his hands flying across the keys, far back, with Solidad and the other wounded. Hilda, N, Dawn, Paul, and Aaron fought off the last stragglers. "Fuck! Grass! Vous might've discovered some...stuff. The bathroom stuff?"

 _ **(Yeah...that's something to be joyeux about,-Yeah...that's something to be happy about.)(Vous might've discovered some...stuff. They might've discovered some...stuff.)**_

"Mew!" Leaf cried, with frustration. "We have to kill all these people, now this! Ugh! Shit! Okay, I'm on my way! Misty! Let's go!"

"Plus, there's a group trying to sneak out, with their Pokemon, to the crowds outside," Calem said almost meekly.

May made a face, now even more irritated.

Calem coughed awkwardly. "Exit three."

May groaned, rubbing at her temples. When a man tried to knock her out, she whipped out her fist, jabbing him right in throat. "Ugha!" the man choked out. May snarled into his face. "Don't EVER. Try that on me."

She kicked him away, making sure to break a couple bones. It was a better fate than death.

A Cubchoo, probably the man's, scampered over, snuffling against his trainer's chest. "Get...her," the man said weakly. May narrowed her eyes, glaring sternly at the Pokemon.

The Cubchoo stared back at May defiantly, and breathed out a cold mist.

"Cuuuuubchooooooooo!" Cubchoo screamed angrily, releasing an Ice Beam. "Quick, Blaziken! Flamethrower!" May said calmly, gesturing towards the impeding beam of ice. Blaziken wasted no time.

A roaring wall of fire slammed into the crackling ice. The two moves argued in the air, neither giving any space. Finally, the little Cubchoo seemed to wear out, collapsing in a heap, letting the intense flames fly past it's head.

"Wartortle! Aqua Tail! Put the fire out!" May commanded as the turtle Pokemon bounded forward, releasing a multi-colored, vibrant Aqua Tail. May nodded in satisfaction, before pondering her options again.

"Water and Grass, go secure the mechanical stuff! Psychic, get Feu safe, Psychique, keep monitoring. Sombre! Go help Électrique! Herbe, Fairy, Glace, and Fire! Let's go, we gotta go intercept those people! They might be headed for the undefended Base! If they overheard one of us, they could know that's where V and C are going!Come on!" May said urgently, her body already moving towards the indicated hallways.

She saw Drew and Serena running from the second floor, and watched them jump down, swinging from the bars. Paul and Dawn broke off from Hilda, N, and Aaron, following closely behind her.

May picked up her pace, running towards the dark hallway. "Where Calem? Where is it?" May asked, still running. She heard the others catch up, falling in line next to her.

"Uh...you're heading to the right voie..." Calem muttered. May rolled her eyes. Of course she was headed to the right tunnel. He had just told her that mere minutes ago.

 _ **(Uh...you're heading to the right voie-Uh...you're heading to the right way.)**_

"Turn droit, and...well, there's a long hallway...but you can cut through. There's um, a storage room you guys can slip through, that _should_ make you in front of them. Right Grass?" Calem said, the background clicking of his fingers on his keyboard prominent.

 _ **(Turn droit-Turn right,)**_

"Hm...yep! The coordinates are correct," Leaf agreed. You could hear yells and a frustrated Misty screaming at one guy.

"Mist! SHUT UP!" Leaf screamed.

"Got it," May verified, peering around. "Guys? Here that? Find a door..." May trailed off as Drew grabbed the doorknob, and opened it up, nodding and waving at it.

"Okay, okay," May grumbled. Drew smirked and pushed open the door. May grumbled some more, but continued through anyways.

Dawn danced through, running to the other side, way too cheerfully to be genuine. There were DEAD BODIES close by. Like seriously.

The others all filed through. There was a weird tension in the air. Anticipation for what was to come. What was to come? None of them were sure. This was all the mystery part. They could be suicidal bombers...they could have the equipment to bomb open the Base. Team Eevee didn't know where they were headed, and what they were doing, or even what they had. And it could mean bad things for them if they weren't careful.

Dawn peeked through the cracked open door, and loud voice bounced back into the dark and musty room. Dawn pitched forward in surprise, and Drew, who was behind Dawn, grabbed her, pulling her back.

Dawn muttered a thank you, while May watched with amusement as Paul's hands curled into fists. A smile tugged at May's lips. Serena smirked. Paul _thought_ he was being subtle. Especially since the mighty Paul didn't like girls. Period. Right?

The voices drew closer, and Dawn shot May a questioning look.

"Now?" Dawn questioned, poking May in the stomach. May nodded, drawing her three throwing knives. They were a couple inches long, honed to a sharp edge, and a triangular, flat blade. "Now."

As the voices grew nearer, they could hear the gloating words. Drew slipped out his steel guns, and cocked one, dipping his head at the rest of the team.

With a whoosh, Dawn flung open the door, and the loud cracking noise of someone's nose breaking, echoed. Immediately all of the enemy agents stopped talking, taking up positions. But May, Serena, and Drew were already on the move.

Thunk. BAM! Thunk. BAM! Thunk. Thunk. BAM! Thunk.

Within moments, the first few agents were dead, or slumped on the ground.

There were shouts of despair and surprise.

That's when Paul moved, moving through the last six agents. Maneuvering around them, creating spaces and dazed people for Dawn to attack. They didn't even have time to call our their Pokemon.

Dawn moved swiftly, hands chopping into necks and breaking bones.

Withing moments, everyone was down and done for. And except one person, everyone else was unconscious as well.

"Where is Zelo?" May demanded, crouching down and staring the red haired man fiercely.

"Ha," the man gurgled, choking up some blood. He tried to spit it at May, but a quick backhand, and the blood flew out and hit the wall.

"Where's Zelo? What's he planning?"

"I'm a lowly agent," the man rasped. "I don't know any of the big information. All I know...is that there will many deaths. Much destruction will come. There's...nothing...you can do about it. Nothing! Not even the legendary Team Eevee..."

May's mouth thinned into a straight line, eyes worried. She shared a look with Paul. Dawn shot May a warning look, motioning towards her ear. May flicked on her muted earpiece again.

"May! COME ON! WE NEED YOU!" Leaf screamed over the comms, the sound of Pokemon moves and gunshots, echoing through.

May punched the conscious guy hard in the head as she stood up, taking off towards the bathrooms. The others followed.

Under two minutes, and they were there, fighting off the last six. Leaf was running diagnoses, and setting more alarms and sonars, while Misty was holding her own against two of them. The only problem was a guy with a rifle, shooting at Misty. She was so busy dodging, that a guy almost managed to sneak up on Leaf with his Ponyta, nearly killing her. But Drew's bullet got there in time, stopping the man short.

Misty and Serena engaged two sisters, fighting them. Dawn ran to Leaf, helping her along, considering that Dawn had been a 'backup tech'.

Paul fought one experienced agent while Drew started shooting at the gunman.

May was trying to help a couple wounded Pokemon nearby, who wore the EIA symbol, but were scared and very nervous about May.

Everyone was busy doing something, not paying attention. And none of them noticed the last man, who sneaked up on May. "Rock Slide!" he said, as his Lairon followed his trainer's orders.

"MAY!" Serena screamed as Drew's bullet finally found it's mark, embedding itself inside the gunman's skull. Drew skidded around, and ran towards the pile of rocks. Drew nearly panicked when he saw the pile of rocks, but he calmly called out Butterfree. "Butterfree! Psychic!"

"Honchkrow! Psychic as well!" Paul ordered.

As Butterfree and Honchkrow worked their magic, Leaf finished what she needed with Dawn, while Drew frantically talked to Calem through the comms.

Butterfree and Honchkrow worked May through the rubble within minutes, working together. Drew slung her over his shoulder, Paul assisting. Then the six agents, plus May, headed out, back to the center pavilion, back to the rest of the EIA agents.

* * *

Suddenly, something exploded.

"Dammit! Gary! DO IT SLOWLY!" Ash shrieked, as he fought back ten agents at the same time as Gary was trying to disable the explosives under Calem's careful instruction. Even May and the others heard the explosion, outside of the earpiece.

Gary went flying and his resounding landing made Ash wince and attack faster.

"Gary! YOU ALIVE?!" Ash called, grunting as his arms darted around him, knocking back a Golbat.

"Ugh...yeah. Thank Arceus that was only a small one! The few big ones in there can demolish this building!" Gary muttered, brushing dust off. "Calem? Come on! Work with me!"

"Gary! I said the green wire! Not the blue! And you weren't supposed to cut it! You had to cut through the rubber covering and wrap it around the...never mind! Just...do the red one now!" Calem screamed.

Gary scrambled out of the dust, and immediately followed his direction as the timer slowly ticked down. They were running out of time.

Sweat dripped into his eyes as he worked, gently applying pressure with a pair of pliers, twisting the exposed wire carefully, creating a system for self-destruction before the actual powder and explosives would go off.

 _1:29_

Gary groaned with frustration as one of the wires snapped. He finally took out some twine and tied the bundle together, carefully inserting some of his own rubber covering, blocking the fuse.

:59

"Shit!" Gary mumbled as he heard Ash scream and something loud crack. He risked a look, his brown eyes meeting his cousins for a mere second.

"I got this! JUST FINISH YOUR ARCEUS DAMNED BOMBS!" Ash grunted, using his broken arm to parry another blow. He let out a shriek of pain as the man's arm connected with his.

Gary nodded, ducking his head low again, tinkering furiously with the bomb.

"The valve is closed?" Calem demanded, his voice nearing hysterical. The night was really catching up with them.

"Yes," Gary answered, relief clear in his voice. He heard the rest of Team Eevee sigh with relief. "Detonating in...three...two...one!" Calem said, and as the countdown finished, the fuse exploded. But it never connected with the material inside, resulting in just a small spark from the exposed wires.

Gary went to help Ash, knocking out the two agents left easily. Ash had ended up with a broken right leg, and left arm.

Gary helped him back to the center room.

* * *

"Oh my Mew," Hilda moaned when she saw the unconscious May and the injured Ash.

"At least we're still alive," Serena said quietly.

"Yes," N agreed. "I hate to see all this death and carnage. Especially the Pokemon. Most are innocent, they simply work for the bad side. They simply were caught by the worst of the worst. As of their trainers...It's too bad that they think carnage is the way to go."

"Sweetie, most of them chose this too," Harley retorted, motioning towards the cluster of Pokemon that were injured, but looked crazed and vengeful. "They hate humans as a general with a fervor."

"But influence," N countered. "If they believe that their trainers are doing what is right and just, then they would avenge their trainers. Wouldn't your Pokemon avenge you?"

Harley sighed, shaking his head before caressing Solidad's hair, muttering insults. "I don't have time for this. Yes, but I give my Pokemon a choice. They could always run away. I wouldn't be able to stop them anyways."

"Guys, just stop," Marina glared.

"May's in a coma, Solidad's shot, Ash is injured, not even including the Pokemon and minor injuries from us. So...let us deal with this first, okay? You guys can argue about the moral code of the EIA _later._ " Jimmy agreed, handing Harley an alcohol soaked towel.

"I wish they'd let us go see May," Serena sighed, supporting the slumped Solidad.

"Exactly! Why does Dawn, Paul, and Drew get to see her?" Marina grumbled.

"Gently," Calem muttered, "She still needs the bullet removed."

Jimmy bit his lip. "I wish they'd let us too. We're all worried."

* * *

Cynthia was pacing, staring at the carnage around her. It was straight out of a movie. Dead Pokemon and humans everywhere. At least most of the civilians were alive.

How was she supposed to deal with this? Her best Team was weakened, and had injured members, the legal papers...the city could threaten to sue, the Hoenn Agency was irked, and there was just...so much death! There hadn't been as much death as the Violet City Catastrophe.

"Ma'am?" the medic breathed, his hand placed gently around May's throat.

Drew was muttering, the full situation hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"May'll wake up right? It's not one of those bad comas right? It's...just a concussion right?" Dawn's voice was high-pitched, almost hysterical.

The medic stared at her, and motioned for Cynthia again.

"Tell me!" Dawn said almost desperately.

Drew stood up, leaning backwards so that Cynthia could take his place. Paul had his arms crossed, face a mask. But his eyes were worried, and scared.

"I can only tell her care-taker. That's Miss Cynthia here."

Cynthia felt her chest clench with worry, and it was all centered around May and Ash.

Her little ones. Even if they weren't that much younger, they were still her children. She even was May's guardian. It would be her fault if they didn't heal properly, or for May, never wake up. It was a scary dream. She had allowed them, so young, into the horrible world.

For Solidad, she knew what she was getting into, long before the EIA opened. She was already an agent. But Cynthia had let them in...so young and innocent before they realized how horrifying this world was.

The cut off was twenty five or older, but Cynthia had let them in at fourteen and thirteen years old. What was she thinking?

She pulled herself out of her thoughts, and hurriedly brushing her hair behind her shoulder, focusing on May.

"Yes?" Cynthia asked, swooping down to look the medic in the eye. "What's wrong with her?"

The medic gently pressed against May's temples, and felt around the back of her head. Then when May shifted, the medic noticed the awkward way she was laying, and checked for broken bones.

May looked peaceful, even with the large bump on her head, the fine layer of dust that covered her, and her bruised and battered appearance.

"I..." The medic swallowed. "Better if Mr. Aaron was here as well."

Cynthia shook her head tiredly. "Just tell me now. Aaron can hear from me later."

The medic nodded hesitantly before starting.

* * *

Aaron was screaming into the phone, something about clearing the area and that the Hoenn Police Department needed to get everyone safe and issue a RED ALARM. This was serious. There were legit dead people in the LaRousse Hall. Who knew what else Team Solaceon had planned.

Though as soon as he managed to get what he wanted, he knelt down next to Ash, who was complaining loudly. "Don't worry Ash, " Aaron comforted. "I'll have Truman prepare a feast. How about that?"

Ash nodded, though it was weary, and tired. He gingerly poked at his limp flesh, and whimpered in pain.

Aaron made sure Misty and Gary were taking care of him, before running towards May. He caught the end of the verdict from the medic.

"She's most likely in a coma. We're unsure whether she'll wake-up or not. She needs immediate medical attention. My advice is to get her to a hospital right now. Her broken ribs are suggested to be set, otherwise they might leave permanent scars..."

"I'm on it," Aaron muttered, pulling out his phone, calling the nearest available ambulance to the front entrance.

* * *

Drew rubbed at his watering eyes, eyebrows knitted with worry. "Drink some water Drew," Serena sighed, tossing him an iced bottle of water.

Drew caught it wearily, obviously reluctant. "Ash, how're you?" Drew asked, sitting down next the the beaten trainer. He might've been strong for others, but this was all too much. May could...never wake up. Ever.

"Fine," Ash winced, rubbing at his ankle and sighing tiredly. "How's May? Any news?"

May had been taken hours ago, back to the Base, where they had a personal doctor to take care of her. The others were still at the LaRousse Hall, still cleaning up.

"Nah, they haven't told us a single thing yet. It's really getting on my nerves. Well...really, they've told us that she's in a coma, and might never wake up, uh...Max is coming to visit, and pretty much nothing else!" Drew said.

"Guys. I have to drive you guys home. You too Ash."

Harley's eyes were dull, and his normally joyous face was leaden and down-trodden.

So the worn Team Eevee piled into the battered and dented limo, and drove back to base.

Everyone was silent during the ride, keeping a vigil for the dead Pokemon and people that gave their lives that night, good or bad.

"Cynthia just wants you guys to go to sleep. Have a nice night of rest. Worry about the others later. Ash, you have to report to Dr. Hamilton." Harley sighed, before climbing out of the car, leaving it parked at the side of the road.

The broken Team Eevee stared at each other. What to do?

Paul exhaled deeply. "Let's go. Harley's right. May's...gone for now. But we can't do anything about it. I'll walk Ash down to the infirmary. Everyone else, sleep. We have tomorrow off."

Then Paul replaced Gary, helping Ash limp along, into the sliding doors.

The others quietly walked down the stairs, and got ready for bed.

The boys went to bed, without Paul. Gary, Drew, Jimmy, and Calem were all exhausted, and dead on their feet.

"Goodn'ght.." Jimmy muttered before shutting his door and falling straight asleep.

Drew sat up crying for hours.

Calem ran more diagnoses over his tech.

Gary slept fitfully, waking over and over again to Ash's scared eyes, screaming, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!?"

Paul later went to bed, too tired to think at all. But within hours he was up again. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

The girls all pushed their beds into May's room, sleeping together in a pile.

"I hope May's okay..." Serena said softly, burying her face into her duvet.

"She'll...be fine." Leaf said, though her voice trembled.

Misty scoffed, tossing her head. "If okay is having a ton of rocks dumped on your head, sure she's okay!"

Marina half-heartedly slapped Misty on the shoulder, shaking her head with worry. "Mist, we know. We're worried too. We're just...optimistic."

"I already miss her..." Dawn cried, wiping at her eyes.

Serena pulled her into a hug, and placed her chin on Dawn's head. "It'll be okay chérie..."

 _ **(** **It'll be okay chérie...-** **It'll be okay sweetie/honey/dear...)**_

"But I'm scared..." Dawn whispered, sniffling. "What if...she never wakes up?"

The Sisters fell silent, scared to answer Dawn's question.

"I don't know," Misty finally said, before closing her eyes, "I don't know." Misty sighed once more before falling asleep.

One by one, the girls were all lulled to sleep too. All except Dawn.

She curled into Leaf and Serena, but still was silently crying, worrying and fretting. She couldn't live without May. What if...she never woke up?

* * *

Ash yelped as Dr. Hamilton yanked the plaster tighter.

"Ow!"

"Shut it Ash, May's way worse off than you...don't. Just don't."

Dr. Hamilton looked tired, and done with the mission.

"Really? Your going to play that card?" Ash muttered, shaking his head.

Dr. Hamilton was the official EIA doctor. She stayed at her own home, and worked in the nearby children's hospital when she had no EIA patients. But the Hoenn government had and establishment with her, so that she could freely take vacation from her day job, to help the EIA agents. She had her own room and place at the Base if if was necessary to stay over, like it was now.

"Yes," Dr. Hamilton snapped, shaking her head. "There's a high possibility May's condition will be permanent. There is an extremely low possibility that your condition will be permanent, as long as we get through this part. So...hold still."

"Fine," Ash said. "Then can I go to sleep? In my own room?"

Dr. Hamilton stared at the clock. "Yeah, you can. Just take the elevator instead of the stairs."

Ash nodded sleepily, already drifting off. But Dr. Hamilton's words bounced around his head.

There was a high possibility May's condition would be permanent.

And that kept him awake, and scared, all the way until he stumbled into the elevator, and collapsed onto his own bed.

Permanent. May...could never wake up.

The though scared him more than he had previously thought.

* * *

 **AN: Serena still has a Fennekin...not a Braixen. I don't like Braixens or Delphoxes. Nope. I'm good. Little Fennekins for me.**

 **This chapter was fun. May in a coma, broken leg and arm for Ash, Solidad shot, angst, tension, adrenaline...suspense. Yay! It also was short though. But chapter four was really long.**

 **And how could I resist putting that 'Troublesome' line in there? Aww, Ikarishipping! More, big time(compared to past chapters) next chapter! :P**

 **-Ang**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Me back! Uh...well, this was fun. I wrote half of it, then procrastinated like four days. Yep. I know. I suck. Oh well. I love you guys? XD**

* * *

 _"No. You killed me. I'm not coming back."_

 _Dawn reached helplessly for May's hand as her form retreated, shooting her a deathly glare. She looked as if Dawn's touch burned her._

 _"Don't touch me!"_

 _"No...May, what's wrong with you?" Dawn whispered, tearing up._

 _"Nothing's wrong with me! It's you who's the problem!"_

 _"No. May! Stop! You can't go! No please! You have to stay! NO!"_

 _May shot one last sneer behind her shoulder, eyes angry. "You can't stop me."_

 _"No!" Dawn yelled, begging her unmoving legs to go after her._

"No!" Dawn gasped, jerking awake. She breathed deeply for a few seconds. Deep, gasping breaths.

The faint glow of the alarm clock caught her eye. Dawn squinted her swollen eyes at the clock. What did it say?

 _3:24_

Four hours of sleep.

Dawn shifted, draping her arm over Leaf. Her eyes flickered shut, and she tried to calm her breathing, bringing it down to subdued sleeping pace.

But somehow, her back still was arched uncomfortably. So she rolled over, twisting to level out her torso. But then Serena's arm dug into her side too much, and so she moved again.

She tossed and turned. But she just couldn't fall back asleep. Dawn could hear the other Sisters sleeping, their tell-tale sounds and positions giving away their identities in the dim nightlight glow.

Misty was sniffling in her sleep, breathing deeply through her nose. Marina had her arms out, as if shoving the other girls away. Leaf and Serena surrounded Dawn on one side, and on the other, she was free to get off the bed.

Dawn rubbed at her eyes. Her hands came away slightly sticky from the tears from last night.

She sighed, and got up to the bathroom, flicking on the blinding lights.

Her appearance stared back at her.

Black circles under her eyes, messy hair, rumpled PJ's...she looked like a mess. Not even counting the things she couldn't see, but felt. She was extremely sore. Dawn coughed for a second, the intensity from last night rushing back. Then she sighed again, before turning on the tap.

The sound of rushing water filled the small bathroom, and curls of steam wafted out of the sink. Dawn let her forefinger finger dip under the faucet before pulling out and making a pained face.

"Oww. This is way too hot."

She blew cool air onto her swollen finger, muttering under her breath. She turned the handle, cool, rushing water entering the warm, gathering pool with a whoosh, letting off even more steam.

She dipped her finger in again, and sighed in relief when she was met with refreshing coolness. She cupped her hands, and splashed her hot face, washing away tear stains and any other traces of last night.

Dawn left her hair down before getting her big, woolly socks and putting them on, deciding to take a trip to the kitchen.

The Base was a whole different world at night. All the lights were off, except for a strategically placed few, and the absolute silence was mesmerizing. It was quiet during the day, but absolutely silent at night.

With each soft footstep, it sounded like a giant was romping through the forest. Dawn cringed imperceptibly as she moved through the Base, down the stairs and into the kitchen that Truman usually dominated, but was then deserted.

She stumbled around until she found the light switch, fumbling with the light switch. They flickered and illuminated the silver and white kitchen, and she sighed with relief. Dawn found the cupboard with the glasses, and poured herself a glass of water with some ice cubes and a lemon.

Then her feet pitter-pattered out of the room, further down into the Base, to the Greenhouse. It was her favorite spot, especially when she woke up early, and couldn't fall back asleep. She always battled insomnia. Some of the other agents took their stress out by physically fighting, but Dawn seemed to calm herself down and cool down in those early hours before everyone else woke up.

The glass doors slid open with a quiet hiss, the warm, yellow colored lights glowing in the dark, and the silver moonlight from the refracting mirrors dusting the ground in a glittering layer of light.

Dawn walked on the classic cobblestone steps, regretting profusely of her decision not to wear sandals. A Poliwag waddled by, squinting tiredly at the out of place trainer.

"Poliwag?" the little Pokemon asked, tilting its head. It nudged her colorful colored socks and made a soft clicking noise. Dawn smiled wanly and reached down to pat the small Pokemon on the head.

The Poliwag grinned at her as more and more Pokemon gathered, Flying Pokemon onto trees, Grass and Bug Pokemon among the trees, and water Pokemon, along the bubbling stream that ran past. It was almost as if the Poliwag had called all of its friends from their hiding places.

"Staraptor?"

"Beau," a Beautifly trilled.

"Luvdisc?"

Dawn broke out in a smile as she quickly ran onto the bridge, careful not to spill her water.

"Hey guys! I'm back. I have so much to tell you!" Dawn giggled, taking a sip as she swung her legs. She sat on the handlebars, carefree and worry-free. Then she retold everything that had happened that day, from beginning to end, her expression showing just how she felt about the situations.

* * *

Paul's footsteps were absolutely silent, even with the heavy combat boots he had on. The Greenhouse was nearly completely silent, and Paul didn't understand why the Pokemon weren't flocking to him, curious about his intrusion. They had done that every other time he had come here. Though it wasn't often. Just when he was missing home and feeling extra lonely.

But then, he heard the chatter and bubbly muttering of the Pokemon ahead. His silent footsteps picked up, as he emerged from behind some large fronds, where a couple Shroomish turned to stare suspiciously at him. He shot them a tired glare and they parted reluctantly for him.

"And...It was so scary! She was so limp and..." Paul heard someone trail off, seemingly lost in thought. Blue hair and the dramatic wave of a hand filled his vision and Paul groaned softly.

Paul scrubbed at his face thoughtfully, before making the connection.

"Dawn?" Paul asked. He was surprised for the first time in a long time.

Dawn turned around, her mouth in an 'o', and her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Paul!? What're you doing here?" Dawn gasped.

"Uh...because I can?" Paul said stiffly, retreating to sit on a stone bench. The few Swablu which were perched on it quickly fluttered away, landing onto the flat ground. To Dawn's surprise, Paul actually bent over and ruffled one of the Swablu's feathers, and it chirped happily in contentment.

"Oh. Well...I just didn't expect you to come to the Greenhouse of all places. This is my go-to place if I can't sleep," Dawn said almost shyly, before realizing the private information she just gave off.

"Can't sleep?" Paul asked observantly.

"Yeah...with May and all that. Thought I'd grab a cup of water and...Talk to my friends," Dawn nodded, waving grandly at the assembled Pokemon. "I sometimes can't fall asleep, it's just every time stress became too much, or something of the similar sort."

"Hm," Paul said, acting like he didn't care.

The two stared off, Paul practically daring Dawn to engage him in more small talk, and Dawn challenging Paul to stop being such an ass.

For a few minutes, the Pokemon murmured uneasily, before Dawn sighed deeply, then pretended that Paul wasn't listening and started her story from where she left off, getting into it, and started describing in detail, everything that had happened.

* * *

For some unknown reason, he didn't feel like leaving. So he stayed. And listened to Dawn talk and rant.

It was an interesting experience. After the first few minutes, Dawn seemed to forget that he was there, talking animatedly. She exposed herself, and she was the same bubbly girl she normally was, but there was a solemnity to her. She was serious, and when she expressed her feelings on whatever situation or experience, her emotions were true and thought over, yet pure and instant as well.

Her voice was sweet and passionate at parts, yet also fraught with tension and worry at the same time.

That intrigued Paul enough to stop and listen. It wasn't like insomnia would just go away and let him sleep anyways. He had nothing to do. He rarely slept anymore. Usually he could get in a couple hours, and then that was it. He'd run like that until he collapsed. And so far, May had been the only one to catch him fainting from exhaustion, and she kept quiet about the insomnia. So, no...He couldn't force himself to rest. He might as well listen to the chatty bluenette.

So he didn't know whether to tell her, or let her rant, or just leave...

But May was in a coma. And Dawn was her best friend. Perhaps he'd do May a favor and just watch over Dawn for her. May's condition probably damaged Dawn the most.

Paul mostly worried, and stressed. Sure, he cared somewhat about May, and hoped she would wake up. He at least cared about her more than others, but he had admitted that he cared about everyone in his team. It had absolutely killed him to admit it, because he tried to make sure there was no one he truly cared about. Love and care were weapons that could be used against him.

But his friends had wiggled into his hard heart, and May was one of the closer friends he had. She had just fallen into a coma, and the chances of her waking up were still relatively high compared to some situations. Plus, May was too stubborn to let her friends go on without her.

He was confident that May would fight out of it. In the meantime, she left him to rein in Team Eevee. Tension would be running high, and stress was going to be a big factor in every argument.

Paul sighed, and turned to listen to Dawn again. This was going to be fun. Yay.

"And I was so scared! Ash looked like a mangled piece of bloodied carrion! His legs and arms were twisted, he had a bloody nose, there were blood on him, and..." Dawn shuddered at the memory. "He looked really scary. I'm sad that he had to go through with that."

"Breloom," a Breloom patted Dawn on the head, as if for comfort. "Bre, loom loom bre!"

When she was finally done, she seemed to notice that Paul was still there.

The Pokemon dispersed, as the sun was coming out, and even though it was harmonious at the moment, many of the Flying Pokemon actually ate some Bug Pokemon. There almost seemed to be a truce in that moment. None of them dared to hurt each other in the bluenette's presence, but as soon as they were gone from view, the sounds of the normal outdoors started up again.

And other similar connections on their food chain. This was an ecosystem, not just an ordinary greenhouse.

Paul stood up, and walked quietly towards Dawn.

"Uh..." Dawn blushed nervously, backing away a bit. "Why are still here? I mean...you don't exactly seem like a warm person...no offense."

"It's fine. So you're a light sleeper? Easily woken up?" Paul asked, starting the inevitable conversation. He didn't have anything better to do. At least Dawn could hold a decent conversation without making him want to rip his hair out.

"Yeah...I usually sleep fine...just nightmares, stress...it gets to you. Normally I'm fine! No need to worry!" Dawn said, trying to act okay and waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Hn." Paul raised an eyebrow, almost comforted. This was normal. The sad Dawn was not.

For a few seconds, the two fell into companionable peace, listening to the sounds of the Greenhouse coming awake, predators out hunting, Grass Pokemon gathering solar energy, water Pokemon splashing each other, Bug Pokemon eating the vegetation, and the Flying Pokemon soaring through the sky and singing from the large trees.

"Insomnia," Paul grunted out finally, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Dawn said, surprised as she turned to look at Paul. Her hair whipped him in the face, and she winced, waiting for the backlash of tongue. But it never came.

"Sorry..." Dawn muttered, flushing pink in embarrassment.

"What is it that you always say? No need to worry? Yeah. Whatever. No need to worry," Paul said. "Insomnia, because you asked why I was still here. I have insomnia. I can't exactly fall back asleep. Might as well stay, as annoying as you are. Irritating. Attention grabber."

Dawn felt her excitement level swoop low, as the anticipated blow came at her. What was she expecting? Paul being nice to her, forever? No, he was a cold person. A couple of nice gestures didn't mean anything.

"Oh...well...I'll just...go now..." Dawn mumbled, turning away and walking out of the Greenhouse.

Paul just stared after her, shocked. What had he done? He was actually having a decent conversation with him, but his stupid mouth just had to blurt out an insult.

But he quickly shut down any thought of surprise or anger. He _was_ cruel and mean. Because if he wasn't, then he'd have too many weaknesses.

So Paul swallowed hard, shoved any feeling down, and kept walking in the opposite direction of the girl.

* * *

"This is first time in a very long time these kids have actually SAT DOWN and properly ate breakfast. What's the deal? And hey...where's May and Ash?" Truman muttered lowly, to Dr. Hamilton.

"Well," the doctor muttered, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "May's in a coma, Ash is nursing broken limbs, and uh...I guess the stress is getting to them. And...You know. They're just kids. Which make them extremely useful to the EIA if they have to go undercover, but still. They go through too much. They're bound to calm down and act normal for once when the stress is peaking."

"They're eating?" Aaron asked, stepping up next to the two adults, Cynthia close behind.

"Yep. What'd you guys put them through last night?" Truman pondered aloud, taking in the dark circles, stress lines, and tense atmosphere. "You know how they usually are."

"They killed. A lot. They had a run-in with bombs. Uh, yeah," Aaron answered shakily, observing the same symptoms as Truman. "Agent stuff. Complicated, stressful, agent stuff."

Dr. Hamilton frowned, staring. "I should check them all. Maybe give them some anti-depressants or something. This can't be too healthy. And they do this on a normal basis! Sometimes I question your judgement Aaron. And you Cynthia, you should've known what you were getting them into."

"It's required," Cynthia told her sharply, glaring at her. "They knew full well was was going to happen."

"Oh, I know that," Dr. Hamilton said just as sharply. "You may once have been the Sinnoh Champion, and you may be the leader of the EIA, young lady, but I'm still twenty years your senior, expert in the medical field, and you will not contradict me. I'm not saying they aren't allowed to do sent them out. I'm saying, that they shouldn't be allowed to do that that often. It actually physically hurts them. When they're too stressed out to go out, you need to just keep them in. I'm serious."

And with that, and a flourish of her lab coat, Dr. Hamilton left, presumably back to the infirmary.

"Uh...I'm going to go get more food. You are welcome to join them," Truman said with hesitation before running off, leaving the two brooding leaders.

The pair shared a look.

"Well," Cynthia sighed, brushing blond hair out of her eyes. "Shall we go join the kids?"

Aaron cocked an eyebrow. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He nodded, and walked forward, his shoes clicking softly on the granite.

Cynthia sighed again, watching him walk towards Team Eevee. At least...part of it.

"Arceus help me. I'm running an organization that deals with killers, assassins, terrorists, criminals...and I just absolutely _had_ to drag teenagers into this. What am I going to do?"

With another deep exhale, Cynthia started forward, shaking the horrible thoughts from her head.

* * *

"Hey May."

Ash scrubbed at his face with his good hand, staring down at the unconscious agent.

"Uh...what do you want me to say? Wake up? Get better?" Ash sighed, sitting down with the tray of food Dr. Hamilton had brought him.

"We're stuck here together. Me and you. You're lucky that you don't have to find out just how boring it is to sit on a hospital bed by yourself for hours. Arceus, my head was going to explode!"

"Why am I talking to you?" Ash muttered, munching on his pancakes. "It's not like you can hear me. Wait...can you?"

Silence engulfed them again as Ash ate his breakfast next to May.

"I bet you wish you could eat these. Though you were always the waffle person..."

"This is really difficult. Dr. Hamilton said talking to you would be good for you..."

"May? You alive?"

"You're still not awake..."

"I'm eating my breakfast? Uh...can you hear me?"

"Can you wake up?"

"Uh...May?"

"May!"

"MAY! WAKE UP!"

"Hm..." Ash mused, "Maybe I have to shake her or something?"

"Ash...that would not be a very good idea," Misty peeked through the door, just in time to stop him.

"Why? That's usually what it takes to wake me up," Ash mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, well May's not sleeping. She's in a coma," Misty snapped, flopping onto the spare chair next to the bed. "Sometimes Ash..."

"Hey May. How're you doing? Why am I even asking that? Of course everything is bad. Ugh. Why can't I ever say anything right? Argh. Stupid. Well, May. I hope you get better. Fast. I miss you. The girls miss you. We all miss you. Come on. We all had a decent breakfast today. Probably because Ash wasn't there. But still. You know what I'm talking about, it's not normal. You gotta wake up and make everything right again. I mean, even Paul was on the edge, snapping at people when he would normally just sit there. The atmosphere was completely wrong. Please. Come on May," Misty sounded sad, and tired.

Both of them were quiet as they watched May breathe, the sheets moving up and down.

"Huh. Is a coma too different? I mean...she's still only unconscious. It's not like she can't wake up, right?" Ash asked, breaking the silence with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh...well, actually if she's in a coma, it's like her body is forcing her to sleep. And she can't wake up until her body deems her ready to wake up. And sometimes, actually quite often, the body makes a mistake, and the person never wakes up," Misty explained.

"Ah. Okay. Well, did May's body make a mistake?" Ash questioned.

"We don't know Ash. Hey Misty," Dr. Hamilton answered, sitting down with her food. "I stopped by the kitchen before coming back down here. I guess you guys finished during my detour, huh?"

"Yep," Misty nodded. "Though wasn't Ash supposed to be in the infirmary anyways?"

Dr. Hamilton nodded in confirmation, checking one of May's monitors.

"Misty, I guess you can be May's very first visitor. I believe the others will also come soon. And I think that Max, her brother is coming from Petalburg? Wasn't it the memorial of her parent's death?" Dr. Hamilton asked, curious.

Misty swallowed, and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think Max's coming. But since he's flying here with his Skarmory, he'll be here today. So, he probably will get to sit with May the entire time. Since you know, he's family. That's the EIA rules."

"I know."

Dr. Hamilton sounded almost exasperated, tired of people assuming. "I'm not new, you know."

Misty's cheeks turned red, ducking under Dr. Hamilton's offended stare.

"Okay! I'm sorry..." Misty muttered, before telling May goodbye and running out.

"These children," Dr. Hamilton muttered, attaching the drip chamber to May.

Ash winced as he watched with sick fascination as the tube went in.

The door opened again, and Dr. Hamilton sighed. "I'm gonna leave, tell me if something unnatural happens," she told Ash. Ash nodded with wide eyes, as she left, catching the door before it closed again.

"Misty just came out?" Paul muttered sitting down next to Ash.

"Uh...yeah," Ash affirmed, giving Paul a confused look.

And they just sat there.

"You know? I think I'm going to go back to my infirmary room. Goodbye. Uh...Dr. Hamilton said to call her if anything happens. Um...since I won't be here, please call her if necessary. Uh...yeah. That's it. Bye!"

Then Ash made is getaway, limping as fast as he could with one crutch.

Paul stared at the door as is slammed close, the echo reverberating through the walls.

"Well. Thank Mew he's gone," Paul muttered, standing up to stare down at May.

"May. Hm, this lot is very difficult to control with everyone on the edge and you out of action, you know. You should wake up. Really. It's necessary. Um...I don't have a lot of people I would say this for, but I feel it is necessary to say this. You need to wake up. I need you to wake up."

Paul felt his breath shifting the air around himself. "I cannot believe I just said that. And I can't believe I actually meant that. Though of course you would. You always say that I do care for people, the boys, and even the girls. You always say that. Always. And I don't even know why. I mean...I don't care for people. Everyone knows that. Ngh."

"I believe you're also the only one...well, maybe Reggie, and I know that Calem knows for sure. That I actually find you loud and obnoxious people endearing. At least, the ones that grow on me. Yeah yeah. I know the annoying bluenette. And it's not Marina. Why am I talking to an unconscious girl again? Hm. If you were awake, you'd say, 'I knew you were in love with Dawn!" I almost feel ashamed now. Ugh. It's not like I want to. She's just so...attention grabbing! And it gets endearing. Eventually."

Then to Paul's surprise, he felt the warm feeling of _tears_ falling down his face.

"See? You're making me cry. I haven't cried since I was six. I've never thought people were worth tears. I didn't understand. I guess I do now? They don't do it because they're weak. Because...all those little girls that cry because of a scraped knee, or the little boys that don't have enough food to eat...it's because they're weak I always thought. If they're crying, how can they fix their problems? I just focus on the situation. And I guess, in those situations, they are being weak. But for the people that cry because they're grieving..." Paul wiped almost angrily at his eyes, still getting a shock at seeing little pool of tears.

"They're not weak. They're just accepting the pain. The reality. And they are sad and grieve their memories. Because there is no solution. There's no reason to cry. Unless there is no solution. So May...I'm crying, because there is not solution for me. There is no longer anything I can do about it. It's all up to you. So I am grieving my inability to help. But if you wake up..."

Paul stopped, squinting his eyes and blinking furiously in an attempt to get rid of the tears in case anyone came in. He took deep breaths, his watery vision distorting May's face.

She looked so calm, and so young. She didn't look like the stressed Team Eevee agent, or the caring member of the Eevee Sisters. Nah, she looked almost like the seventeen year old girl she was. Innocent. Lonely. Oblivious to the horrors of this world.

"May..." Paul reached out almost tentatively. "I have never felt the urge to show affection to anyone but my mother and my brother. And sometimes the Brothers. And yeah..." When his tanned skin made contact with May's slightly lighter hand, Paul shut his eyes and winced, preparing for the phantom pain he always imagined.

But there was nothing. Just...sort of like comfort. Like May was still alive.

Paul found her pulse and shook his head. The steady beating was making his forefinger tingle, and he felt like laughing. "This is so weird. I'm checking your pulse. Why am I doing that? Are you awake? Dr. Hamilton said that you were in a relatively severe coma. So you're in deep sleep. But that doesn't mean you have less chance of waking up. Some like...forty-five percent chance? That's...not too bad. She also said...that since you are in relatively deep comatose state...you probably don't have any idea what I'm saying. I don't know. I hope you didn't hear anything I said before..."

"It'll be up to Max whether to pull the...life support."

Paul stared at the machines whirring around him, taking in the complicated objects keeping his friend alive.

"You have to wake up May. I know it's less than half...but still. Come on. You have people depending on you. I'm depending on you...and Dawn...I hurt her again May. I'm a coward. And I have no idea how to make things right. She needs you even more. Especially because of me. You got to wake up."

The door squeaked open again, a blank faced Dawn walked through, and her mouth set in a straight line and her eyes completely blank. Just like how Paul usually was.

"I'll go now," Paul said quietly, standing up and moving to the side so Dawn could take his chair, the one close to May's head.

The two shared uneasy stares, identical expressions. Though they said eyes were the doorway to the soul, right?

And Dawn was a very emotional person. She couldn't keep her blank expression for long.

Paul could see the hostility and the anguish in her eyes. It looked like she was drowning in her own world of sadness, hopelessness, and pain.

Something in Paul's chest twisted painfully, poking and shouting at him. And when Dawn made eye contact with him, the pain seemed to increase, and a wall immediately went up.

Unknown feelings made their way through his body as they continued to stare off. Finally, Paul looked away, back at the girl they were both there to visit.

"I-" Paul started, feeling all the more guilty.

"Don't."

Dawn's voice was shaky and scared, but her face was defiant, glaring. "Don't apologize for something you do constantly. Don't apologize for May. Don't tell me I'm sorry. I...don't want to hear anything. Can you just leave and let me have my time with my best friend?"

Paul gulped, feeling the wave of guilt again. "Okay," Paul whispered softly, dipping his head before ducking out of the door.

But when the door snicked shut, he felt himself whispering, "Even if you don't want to hear it, or because I'm a coward, I'm still sorry. I'm sorry for not knowing how to treat you. I'm sorry, and...I'm just so sorry."

And for the second time that day, Paul felt light tears. He wasn't allowed to grieve or get attached. This was the exact reason why he stayed out of anything that involved feelings. Paul wiped away the tears angrily, stalking away.

"I'm not allowed to cry. Because I _can_ do something about it. There is a solution, for me. But...I can't do it. I'm too much of a coward."

And with those honest words, Paul left, back upstairs. Because he was too scared. And too much of a coward.

* * *

"Hey May. Paul's such an asshole. But you don't need to hear that. Of course you don't. I just...I can't live without you! After you came to Sinnoh to travel with me...it was like, I didn't know I had a sister out there! All of us. But we were always the closest. We started the Eevee Sisters after all. I stood beside you through everything, and you...for me. What am I going to do if you don't wake up? Max? The Sisters? The Brothers even? I just...You gotta wake up!" Dawn cried, clutching May's hands.

"Why am I working myself up?" Dawn sighed, sitting back and wiping her tears away. She stared at May, similar to Paul watching her soft, even breathing.

"May, you know what? I'm just going to hold your hand and wait by your side, telling you all the adventures we've been through. No more begging, no more hoping. Just possibly that last few moments between two best friends."

So Dawn began from the start, all the way back from when Dawn first joined May in her journeys.

Leaf and Ash had both stuck their heads inside, checking up on them before quietly leaving, letting Dawn do what she was doing.

* * *

Max strolled down the hallway at a controlled pace. Well, as controlled as he could. Or...all out sprinting.

Gallade was running behind him, Skarmory already returned into his Pokeball. "Come on May..." he whispered under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently for the elevator.

"Max! Why're you running! You could hurt someone! And May's not going anywhere!" Serena reprimanded him, walking into the elevator with him.

"Why are you coming?" Max snapped, huffing and turning away. Gallade ducked into the elevator, looking cramped in the small space. Max sighed and and returned him too, reluctantly forcing himself to be alone, in the presence of Serena.

"Because it's my turn to visit her, if Dawn's done. Though I doubt it. She already took Leaf's, Calem's, and Gary's as well," Serena replied with an even tone, giving the younger trainer an indifferent look.

"But! She's my sister! I should get to see her!" Max protested, glaring.

"Right, so Cynthia said that you could visit her whenever you want. No need to wait or allow anyone else to go before you. Everyone else's time will just shift down," Serena answered, walking out of the elevator. "I'll go see Ash while you talk to May. Okay? Now stop pouting."

Max nodded almost eagerly, walking out of the elevator and running the rest of the way to May's room.

Serena sighed as she watched him go, before opening Ash's door. "Hey Ash..."

"Hey Serena. Mist, do you wanna stay?" Ash asked, shutting the door behind her.

The threesome stared at each other, none of the budging.

Finally, Misty broke the silence, moving towards the door. "I'll...um...go," Misty told them before leaving.

"Well. That was awkward," Serena said, sitting where Misty had been sitting previously.

"Yeah. I know," Ash retorted.

The two talked and mostly watched TV, before Paul came and told Serena to get out. Of course, Serena followed, but shot Paul a glare as well.

* * *

"May!" Max yelled, sliding across the polished floor next to May and Dawn.

"Hey Max. Should I be going?" Dawn asked, standing up.

"Uh...if you want. You can stay if you to, too," Max said, taking May's hand in his.

"Hey May. I hope you wake up soon. You told me that you would always protect me. I know I have my Pokemon, but it sure would be nice to have you be here. I miss you May...even if technically you're gone often anyways. But...at least I know you're awake, and alive. You gotta wake up!" Max said to May, his shadow falling over her.

Suddenly, May's grip tightened, clutching Max's hand a little too tightly.

"Hey! She's like...squeezing or something. Or is she just having a seizure?" Max asked.

Dawn felt May's pulse, and it had increased dramatically. May started twitching, shifting and shaking.

"What?!" Dawn rushed towards the emergency button. "Dr. Hamilton! May might be having a seizure!"

Max stared in horror at his sister, shaking and twitching.

"May?!"

* * *

 **AN: Well. Ikarishipping. A lot of it. Paul and Dawn...both so stubborn in their own rights. Paul is such a coward. Just apologize and admit that you like her, you asshole! *Sigh* Ikarishippers, read your fill, because I don't know exactly when there'll be more like this. I've got to make my rounds. For all the ships!**

 **And not a lot happened, I know. It was mostly the other agents visiting May. And next chapter will be the second part of the visits, and more... :P I almost feel bad for another cliff-hangerish type ending, but hey...isn't that what writers do? But in books, you have the next chapter on hand. whoops. ;)**

 **Let's say...six reviews for the next chapter to be early?**

 **-Ang**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so the stuff with the coma and seizure, I actually don't know anything about it medically wise...I kinda made stuff up? But I think I've heard of things like this. But...well, you'll see what happens. Anyways, disregard anything that is false. It works with the story, and I'm too lazy to research. :P**

 **And I know I said I'd do the rest of the visits, but...when I was writing, it just kinda came out, after I got over my writer's block.**

 **Okay, again, because I feel the need, any relationship, that is not one of the shippings I'm putting in this story, is just harmless friendship. I might make people jealous...but not any** **real relationships.**

 **I did a time skip, because I got writer's block, and I'm a huge lazy butt-head, and nothing really happens for a while. So...solution? Time skip!**

* * *

"May!" Serena shrieked, running at top speed towards her room when she heard Dawn's scream for help, not only for Dr. Hamilton.

"Wait for me!" Ash yelped, staggering along as he struggled to get to his crutches.

"She's having a seizure!" Serena cried.

"I know! I HEARD DAWN THE FIRST TIME! SOMEONE CALL PAUL!" Ash screamed back, still struggling with his crutches.

"WHY DON'T YOU!?" Serena yelled, opening the door for Dr. Hamilton before racing in after her.

"FINE!" Ash called, but he only got silence.

"Ugh, annoying people..." Ash pouted childishly, reaching for the phone attached to the wall. He dialed Paul's Blackberry quickly, telling him to tell the others about May's new condition.

Quickly, faster than Ash would have thought, they were there, clamoring and yelling at each other. Cynthia, Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian were down there as well, driving Ash nuts.

"You know what? I'm just going to sit here, and pretend that nothing is going on Pikachu. I mean...well, you just came out, and I know you hate your Pokeball, but it was necessary. Plus you might get hurt. Ya know?" Ash said to Pikachu, rubbing the base of his ears, and gently brushing his fingers through his fur.

"Pika. Pikachu. Pika pika," Pikachu purred, forgetting for the moment about Ash putting him in his Pokeball.

"Yeah, I know. They make so much racket! Arceus," Ash muttered, flopping back onto the bed.

"Ow!" Ash groaned as he jostled his arm and leg, Pikachu laughing at his ignorance.

"It's not funny! Ow! Ugh." Ash curled up as much as he could with his casts, and Pikachu climbed onto his chest, playfully tapping his paws on his chest. "Pikachu!"

"Yeah yeah," Ash grumbled, resuming his brushing. "Mew, I do not want to spend the entire time I have to be on bed rest brushing your fur, Pikachu."

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Serena called from the doorway, as Paul shoved his way inside. Dawn looked scared, but a confident look was plastered onto her face, staring at her friend nervously.

Dr. Hamilton was moving quickly, tying May's arms down. May's shifted, making whimpering sounds as she rolled and twisted painfully.

"Okay. I need all of you to get out. Too much unnatural sounds and events will make it harder for her to stop the seizure. Paul, Max, Cynthia, and Aaron may stay. The rest...get out."

The said people stayed by the far wall, letting Dr. Hamilton work, furiously trying to help the struggling May.

"Stay still!" Dr. Hamilton muttered, blocking a kick to her head, and pining down May's right arm. May spasmed and tangled herself into the bindings, and her face was scrunched up with tension. She let out a soft whimper, causing Dr. Hamilton to work harder.

"Hey Cynthia."

Aaron pulled on her arm, dragging her away from Paul and Max.

"What Aaron?" she snapped, pulling her arm back.

"I just got a call. People...aren't happy with us. Especially Team Solaceon," Aaron said shakily, staring at the floor.

"So? It's not like anything we haven't dealt with," Cynthia answered, turning back to the two boys.

"No! You don't understand. They're threatening to bomb Rustboro City! You know what that means. It's the home to all industrial parts of Hoenn," Aaron countered, pulling her back.

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Shit. That'll crush the market. And Hoenn's market is the root of all the other stock markets. They'll all drop. That would be really really bad. Like, really bad."

Aaron gave her a 'no-shit' glare.

"Exactly! And now they've released a date. July twenty-sixth. That's in less than a month. But that's not it. Apparently, Zelo got a hold of the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. And they are trying to get control over the Red and Blue Orbs. For Groudon and Kyogre. Since Cryogonal and Volcarona are safe...we pray and hope Lugia, Ho-oh, the three legendary birds, Suicune, Entei, Raikou...and Diancie doesn't help Team Solaceon. And even if they don't, they might be forced to. We know they can't get the rest to help them, because we have agents with the rest of the legendaries...like Giratina, Mew, Celebi, and the others, but still...if he can get control of time, space, and the elementals...we're in big trouble," Aaron explained, speaking fast.

"Well, what to do?" Cynthia asked, paying full attention now.

"First of all, we somehow need to blow up the hanger with their bombers. And maybe their bombs too. Lucian already had agents track it down. It's somewhere in the Petalburg woods. Somewhere in there. Then...well. We know where their base is. It's simply too large and well protected to kill off. They do have anti-aircraft artillery, so we can't just bomb it.

"But if...I can't believe I'm even offering this, but if May get's better, and Ash, we can send them in. Twelve, teenage agents. They can get in and out undetected. Place bombs. And you know, bomb it. The Lustrous Orb and Adamant Orb are horrible. They should not be in existence. The other governments have agreed, so if we destroy them, it's not that big of a deal. Just that, nobody should be able to control Pokemon. And if they get the Red and Blue Orbs..." Aaron trailed off. "Then we'll just explode those too."

"Hm. Seems like you planned this all out. We'll talk about this later," Cynthia glared, huffing before walking towards the two boys, leaving Aaron with his mouth open.

"What'd I say?" he muttered to himself, still confused.

* * *

"Okay. I got her stabilized. She's on a good track. I won't go into the actual medical reasoning, but she should wake up now. Perhaps the seizure did her good. It isn't relevant. I would say with how she's progressing...maybe in a couple days max? Couple hours if we're lucky. Doubt it though," Dr. Hamilton reported, wiping at her forehead.

"Thank Arceus," Cynthia sighed, motioning for Paul and Max to come over.

"Dr. Hamilton just said that May'll be waking up most likely. And it will be soon. Max, you can stay here until she does, okay? But then you need to go back on your own Pokemon journey, right? Weren't you just visiting family in Petalburg?" Cynthia asked, telling Max about her sister.

"Yeah. I'm so glad to hear May's going to be alright," Max grinned, smiling from ear to ear.

"Should I...tell the others?" Paul asked hesitantly.

Cynthia gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't know. This is your call. May's your partner. Do whatever you must."

Paul raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Tell Truman and the other agents too. Go ahead. I heard Solidad is still in the hospital, and Harley's with her. Call her too if you must," Cynthia answered, not even paying attention anymore.

* * *

"Can you guys...leave?" Drew asked, peeking through the door.

"Okay. I'm leaving now. Max, you coming?" Paul asked, stalking towards the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Uh...yeah! Wait for me!" the younger trainer cried, scrambling to stand up and race after Paul.

"I should probably go now too, huh?" Cynthia smiled ruefully, giving Dr. Hamilton a serious look. "Take care of her. If she doesn't wake up..."

Cynthia didn't finish, turning away to hide the tears of guilt and regret. "She needs to wake up."

"I know Champion," Dr. Hamilton said softly. "She'll be-"

"I'm not Champion," Cynthia cut in. "Come on Aaron. We have things to do. Let's go plan out how to execute that plan of yours. Take care of yourself too, Dr. Hamilton. And the others might need check-ups. Just in case. Thanks."

Cynthia looped her arm through Aaron's and dragged him reluctantly out of the ICU units, shutting the door behind them.

"No more visitors after this. Stress on her environment can completely change her track and condition. So, I'm sorry. But no one must enter the room except me from now on. You guys can go visit Solidad, and like Ash and stuff. Tell him he can swim, but he needs to find me later to get the papers. You can visit anyone, but not May. Though Solidad is coming back soon. Back to here, I got the papers this morning," Dr. Hamilton explained. "Okay Drew?"

Drew nodded as Dr. Hamilton slipped out the door.

Drew silently padded towards the peaceful-now May. He sank into the soft chair, groaning and rubbing at his eyes. "Hello. May. Ugh. I had so much to say, and I was thinking about all the bad things...and now? I have nothing to say. How disappointing," Drew told her, hesitantly brushing back May's sweat-soaked hair.

"Please wake up."

* * *

"She'll be alright," Paul said quietly, shoving Drew to the side. "Wake up in a couple days. Stop worrying about it."

"Dieu merci," Serena breathed, her wavering voice the only sign of worry from her strong, confident stance. "You're sure she's going to wake up? No chances of not waking up?"

 **(Thank God," Serena breathed,)**

"Yes," Paul nodded.

Dawn let out a soft cry of joy as she cried into Serena's shoulder, tears of joy this time.

"It will be okay, Mar, hold your head up," Misty whispered gently, supporting her cousin. Leaf hugged both of them with relief, exhaling a breath she hadn't even realize she'd been holding.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. We're free for the afternoon. Tell Ash that he's allowed to go swimming, if he confirms it later with Dr. Hamilton. Otherwise, I'll tell you more there. I'm hungry. Solidad is up for visits, though she's coming back soon, tomorrow maybe. Max is May's little sister, if you guys don't know. He'll be staying with us until things are permanent with May whether she wakes up or not. Otherwise...class dismissed. Training was this morning. So...have fun." Paul said, before climbing up the stairs, leaving the crowded hallways and quiet mutterings.

Max followed the cold trainer up the stairs, to the dining rooms.

Paul heard Max's stomach grumble irritably, practically begging for food.

"Truman! Can I get a smoothie? With that protein powder stuff that Bertha is insisting we eat?" Paul requested, sitting down on at the large table in the center of the room.

"You want any?" Paul grunted, looking at Truman, but talking to Max.

"Uh...Can I just get a normal smoothie? Without...Protein powder? And maybe some Pokemon food?" Max said nervously, polishing his glasses. When Truman inclined his head in agreement, Max called out his Pokemon. "Metagross, snack time! You too Gyrados!"

With a flash of light, both of the giant Pokemon were in the room.

"Uh...maybe we should go to the Pokemon floor. Where everything is built for them," Paul proposed with a raised eyebrow, gesturing towards the door. The disgruntled Metagross and Gyrados looked like they agreed.

"Uh...yeah. Sure," Max said sheepishly. He returned his Pokemon, and the pair left for the Pokemon floor.

"We'll be at the PF! Bring some Pokemon food for me too, yeah?" Paul called out right before the door closed, and he held his foot out, making sure it didn't close.

"Got it! I'll get Swanna to bring it to you guys!" Truman shouted back from the kitchen.

"'Kay!" Paul affirmed, leaving with Max.

They were just as quiet as before as they moved further up the Base, getting closer and closer to the surface. But before they did, they got to the PF, both of them releasing all their Pokemon. They were both silent as they settled down, minds on totally different things.

When Max was slurping his smoothie and staring at the playful Pokemon, did Paul finally say anything to Max.

"So how is she at home?" Paul asked, gulping down his own smoothie.

"Hm? You mean May? She's happy. Excited. She's super lucky. And is fun to be around. Except when she's upset. When she's upset, she brings the whole world down," Max said thoughtfully, remembering.

"No wonder she's so imposing in our Team," Paul agreed.

"But...she's also determined to get what she wants. So...watch out, Team Solaceon!" Max sighed. "If she wakes up..."

"Ngh," Paul grunted not looking at Max. Though his lips twitched into a half-smile, showing that he wasn't that indifferent. "She'll wake up. I guarantee that."

That shut Max up, and he drank his smoothie in silence once again..

Paul finished his smoothie first, and returned his Pokemon, all who were done eating as well. Max hurriedly followed, returning his own Pokemon and running after him.

"They're going go visit Solidad," Paul told Max shortly, stopping to check his ringing phone.

"Uh...yeah?" Max asked hesitantly. "Why're you telling me?"

"Mari wants to know if you want to tag along. Because your family knew Solidad before May joined. You know," Paul said, starting to walk again.

"Sure," Max nodded, a slight hop to his step now.

"Good," Paul muttered as he pointed towards Marina and Leaf, who were waiting for Max patiently.

Max ran after them, following eagerly.

"Good," Paul nodded, before turning away, breathing deeply. "Good. Be strong. Be strong, Paul," he muttered to himself, falling into the shadows.

"Be strong."

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later...**_

Shadows danced as the search lights swept over them. Jimmy tripped and coughed a couple of times, regaining his footstep.

"Damn," Jimmy muttered, rubbing at his twisted foot.

"Feu! Shut up!" Drew snapped, glaring at Jimmy.

"Sorry Herbe," Jimmy groaned. "You've been insufferable ever since May's been in that coma. I'm so glad Ash is back..."

"Feu..." Paul warned, shifting and the patterns on his black suit disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey Glace," Leaf's whispered in their ears. "You close yet?"

The whirring sound of a facility at work buzzed around them.

The loud spinning and bright lights of a helicopter raked over them, and both Drew and Jimmy ducked next to Paul, hidden in the forest's protection. "Nah," Paul said quickly, observing their surroundings. "Not quite there yet."

They were now too close to the facility to talk loudly. Security was tight with Team Solaceon. They couldn't afford a screw-up, so they had the ultimate security money could get you, and hundreds of guards and grunts. But it wasn't anything Team Eevee couldn't handle. Even with the unconscious May.

Serena darted over, nearly bowling over Paul, but a steadying hand, and she was up and running again, taking off with her bow slung over her shoulder.

Marina followed, darting everywhere and nowhere. The boys shared looks.

"Can't let them have all the fun," Drew remarked, racing after them with near silent footsteps. Jimmy shrugged and raced after him, Paul falling into to step with him.

Team Eevee was on a mission. Leaf was hidden back in the heart of the forest, monitoring the others. Then the Team had split up, one group to the north side, and one group to the south side.

Jimmy, Drew, Paul, Marina, and Serena took to north end, while Calem, Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Gary, took the south. This was simply a scouting mission. But because the security was so high, they didn't just send the Shadows. They sent the entire Team Eevee. Except for May, still getting better, but in a coma.

The goal was to get eyes for Leaf and Calem in the building, and discover the best way inside and such, because the EIA had absolutely no idea how the facility was built, other than it's general dimensions. But most of it was underground, like the Base, impenetrable for anybody, other than Team Eevee, of course.

"Okay. I've got censors now. There are two grunt-towers to your right, And three patrols of six out and about in your area Glace," Leaf said, the faint bleeping and tapping of her fingers barely audible.

"Calem! Dude! No more walking, there's tripwire and lasers. Right at the edge of the forest," Leaf protested frantically, as she obviously tried to stop the other team from doing anything stupid.

"Okay," Paul muttered, crouching into the shadows of the tall grasses. The forbidding building towered just over the hill, tall prairie grasses surrounding them. Grunt-towers and patrols swept the grounds constantly, while traps and cameras were just as common. But Leaf had placed censors and blockers on all of them, jamming the electrical signals of most of the traps, and allowing her to find metal and wire in the open plain.

"Route, Leaf?" Paul requested.

"Just a moment," Leaf mumbled distractedly, talking and yelling at Calem faintly.

"I swear! Gary shut the fuck up! Do you want to die and kill everyone in your group! Shut up!" Leaf swore, "Okay Calem, there's a patrol about twenty feet to your left, you can probably hear them, the path is intricate. But first, take them out."

"Got it," Calem agreed, the temporary May.

"Alright Paul. You have an open section, but only for about another three minutes. Run zig-zag, as the lights sweep in a strange pattern. Quickly. And when you reach the wall, there will be alarms. You'll have to activate the stronger radio-active blockers and mini hackers Lucian invented. Do you understand?" Leaf spoke quickly, obviously busy.

"Yes," Paul affirmed, whispering.

"Guys, heard that?" Paul asked, verifying.

Nods went around as the entire group nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Paul muttered, running silently over the rough terrain.

* * *

Silent shadows moved as Dorian twirled around, his flashlight bouncing around the uneven ground. He fingered his Pokeball, rubbing patterns along it.

"Hey Silas, do you have a feeling...that someone's watching us?" Dorian asked.

Silas shrugged, an amused smile pulling at his lips. "Don't tell my you're _**scared**_ , Dorian?"

"I dunno...It's just...I feel like we're being watched," Dorian muttered to the raven haired man. Suddenly the crickets all around stopped, and the shadows flickered again in the faint light.

"Hey! Colette was just here!" Carly protested, looking around her with a bewildered expression.

"Huh?" Chris, their pod leader spun around.

The shadows flickered again, as the light seemed to almost bend.

"Where's Ben?"

Another flicker of light.

"Uh...where'd Taylor go?"

The entire pod seemed to panic, everyone spreading out to find their pod-mates. Silas's soft footsteps accompanied Dorian as they spread out.

The grass rustled and a wild Pokemon called out, once. Just once. And fell silent.

The grass shifted again, and when Dorian whipped his flashlight towards the moving fronds, it had already disappeared. Whatever it was.

"I don't think we're the only ones here," Dorian whispered to Silas, eyes straight forward.

But he was met with silence. Silas's footsteps had stopped too.

"Silas?!" Dorian whispered, turning towards his partner. No response. Not even a shadow of the lanky man in sight.

Suddenly the slight movement in the grass came closer, but whoever, or whatever it was, was skilled. Even with a bright light shining at it, Dorian still had no idea what or who it was.

Suddenly, a gorgeous face was too close, flaming hair and turquoise eyes. His mouth was covered, and the light hand resting at his neck kept from even gulping. Powerful and lithe muscles pressed against his back and he could feel the sheaths of daggers and a sword as well.

Whoever it was had came prepared.

"Move, and you die," the woman whispered elegantly, tilting her head. Her grip tightened, but was at the same time, almost relaxed.

Dorian didn't move a muscle.

"Water! Kill him! He saw your face, and this is a 'see and kill' mission. You know that," a blue-haired woman slipped next to the first lady, just as lithe and graceful.

"Fire! We didn't kill all of the others..." 'Water' pouted.

Dorian's mind was screaming, trying to find any way out of her hold. But all his years of training as a guard and grunt for Zebulon resulted in nothing. Her hold was just too damn perfect.

A raven-haired man slid next to him, lugging Silas.

"This one struggled," he said grimly, dropping Silas's unconscious body and let it flop to the ground.

"Will you struggle?" 'Water' crooned, an amused smile, almost an identical imitation of the expression his friend's had before this all happened. A wild grin adorned her face.

Dorian gulped lightly, still frozen and half blinded with anger and rage.

"No? Good. Psychique? Should I kill him?" 'Water' questioned softly, eyes observing everything.

Dorian was still thinking of escape plans and how to warn the facility when 'Psychique' answered.

"No. Just knock him out. Hard enough for a concussion. I'm pretty sure Tropius is on his way to collect the ones..." the man winced, "...That we didn't kill. For trials and legal stuff. Private trials."

And right after Dorian's mind registered what he had said, the pretty 'Water' gave a pleasant smile, almost sympathetic, before everything went dark.

* * *

Ash shifted, his bunched up muscles cramping as he struggled to move past the laser without twisting any of his injuries further

"Come on Électrique," Misty sighed, gently guiding his stiff limbs along.

Ash groaned and rubbed at his ankle and wrist as he passed through the last of the infrared lasers, glaring at the offensive traps. "Why couldn't we disable them?"

"Because these have special alarms on them. For if they're disabled," Calem answered in a hushed voice, ducking down under the tall grasses, making nearly no noise. He gestured for Misty and Ash to join him as they crouched low and peered over the top of the grasses at the glowing building and far off flashlights bouncing around.

"Hmph. Whatever. What now?" Ash muttered, kneeling silently with Calem, flanking him. It was more Ash and Misty flanking Calem, but Ash didn't like to think of it that way. Dawn and Gary had taken off ahead, scouting and taking out any stray grunts on silent patrols.

"Grass says..." Calem tapped his comms a couple times, static crackling in all of their ears.

Misty winced and glared at the gray-eyed agent. "Psychique."

"Sorry," Calem accepted, still crouched down low. "Fire, Sombre. News? We need to get a move on. We can't stay here much longer and our window of getting in is getting smaller and smaller."

On missions, Serena and Calem cut out their French accents, and refrained from using French, other than the code names, because it would give away information about their identities.

"Killed one, the other...I left unconscious, though I had Umbreon do a couple scratches on his body, as if a Pokemon did it," Gary answered.

"Nothing. All clear. But I discovered a couple of traps. It was...pretty bad. But Leaf activated the electromagnetic field just in time," was Dawn's reply.

"Can we move, Grass?" Calem asked, looking over the swaying grasses again.

"Yes. Move diagonally to the right for about ten meters, then straight forward, and finally, diagonally to your left. That should place you right along the wall of the facility. You know you have to enter the ducts to find the security rooms without being detected right?" Leaf said.

Calem motioned for the three of them to start moving, Dawn bounding closer to them and Gary affirming his location.

"Yes, got it Grass. We're on the move. Monitor please," Calem replied.

"Hm," was all Leaf said.

The group followed Leaf's instructions, making it closer and closer to the glowing wall with every passing moment. Soon enough, they finally managed to make it to the towering wall of the facility.

Calem and Ash both drew daggers, trying to force the little covering open.

Gary joined them a heartbeat later, breathing hard. "I...had to outrun one of the guys with a gun."

Ash patted his shoulder before digging his dagger harder into the vent.

"Hey, there's an alarm. Misty, can you take over for Calem? I need him to do something with the wiring," Leaf asked over the comms, sounding tired.

"Okay, you know how it works. The actual electric supplier, the monitor, you know, the usual," Leaf said.

"But you can't take out the electric supplier like we did before. Because we're not infiltrating and destroying. This is the pre-mission. Plant bombs just in case of a screw-up, get our virus in. You know what I'm talking about," Leaf explained.

"Yes, Grass. I do," Calem replied wryly.

"Okay, okay," Leaf laughed lightly, turning back to the other group.

Calem fingered the wiring, cutting open one and connecting a device to the wire expertly.

Hundreds of lines of code, one uncovered vent, five hidden agents, and one re-placed vent later, the team was ducking low in the vents, traveling towards the security room.

Voices echoed beneath them, and Calem motioned for them to stop.

And when the loud company below passed, they continued on, crawling in some areas.

Ash sneezed from the dust once, and that was enough for the group that just passed to stop.

"What was that?" somebody said, though it was muffled.

"I dunno! Should I call security and check it out?" someone else answered.

"I guess," a third voice chimed in.

The entire group shared alarmed looks as Calem started moving again, Leaf's hushed voice urging them to move faster. Misty and Dawn stayed with Ash as Gary and Calem moved with speed, mapping the route ahead.

But the voices still grew, curious about the strange noise.

Uh-oh.

* * *

 _BEEP!_

The tiny detector on Drew's wrist bleeped quietly, interrupting the calm.

"Shit," Drew cussed, flicking on the glowing electronic.

"Shut it," Paul growled angrily. "What did I say about noises?"

Jimmy glared him, motioning for silence. A second later, Jimmy's detector went off, and he fumbled to flick on his blocker.

They continued on, every once in a while, they would have to stop and dispatch the alarms and traps without leaving a trace of them being tampered with. If there were special alarms, they made sure to just avoid those traps instead of disabling them.

"Okay, the other group is already in," Leaf reported. "They're infiltrating the system. I need you guys to get the bombs done in fifteen minutes, 'kay?"

"Okay Grass," Paul grumbled, entering the vents, similar to how the other group did it.

They creeped through the vents, same as the other group, but their destination was the large fuel warehouses, the place with all the oil and different forms of fuel that keeps the facility running, and powered the weapons they were planning to ruin the world with.

"Shit," Leaf's voice whispered, as something happened with the other group. "They've been discovered. Keep moving Calem! Get to the security room. They can't check the ventilation shafts that quickly. I'm guessing they'll use poison. Hurry!"

"And Glace, do what you must, but the bombs must be undetectable. We haven't got much time. The sun'll be rising soon! Tropius made it back okay. But we need to get a move on!"

Paul nodded towards his group as they continued to balance along, walking swiftly, but accurately. When they finally reached the fuel rooms, Paul pried open the little coverings, and checked that there were no guards."

"Go Glace. I've got the the cameras hacked with your transmitter signals. No one will see you, they'll be playing a loop of this morning. Hurry though," Leaf reassured, before it dissolved into static. It was harder to get the signal through so much interceptors and so far underground.

Paul slipped through the narrow opening, dropping onto the ground without a sound, the others following.

They spread out, hiding in the shadows of large boilers and humongous crates.

"Glace!" Marina hissed, peering around her crate as voices passed over the large double doors.

"What Psychic?" Paul sighed, shifting the pack laced around his back off, gingerly taking out the tiny, but destructive bombs.

"First of all, how're we going to get out of here, and second of all, where're we going to put it so that they don't discover it, and it won't detonate by itself?" Marina questioned.

"Exit is easy," Paul answered mindlessly. "Why do you think we wore the special boots today? And Grass should be scanning the room for hidden compartments and other various points."

"Yep, I am," Leaf complained. "There's a mass of crates at the end, the finger prints on them are old old old. So they should be safe, though there is are air pockets built into the cement that they didn't flatten out completely, but not enough to fit all ten bombs. So I'd say actually below the crates would be your best bet. Though you guys brought camouflage material didn't you?"

"Yes, we got it covered, help the other group," Serena answered.

Working together, they managed to work a small tunnel into the center of the large explosives, piling their small bombs into the opening, before hiding the combs cleverly, using the tilt of the lighting to their advantage as they avoided a shadow, but cause a nice effect to make it seem flat and equal.

Ten minutes later, the agents were climbing back into the vents, tension in the air.

"Come on," Drew muttered. "We just have to make it out of here alive, and get the other group out. Just make it out alive. Come on Xerneas and Arceus! Show some grace."

"Shut up Drew," Jimmy snapped back. "We'll be fine. I don't know about group B though..."

"They'll be fine," Marina said quickly, nimbly dancing out onto a wavering outcropping. "Let's hurry."

When they finally made it back to the wall, and wiggled out of the ducts, the blinding lights of the fortress almost paralyzed them.

"Time to run," Paul ordered, as he took in the panicked towers, swinging their lights around. "Someone's figured out that there has been intruders. We've got to get out. Now. With or without the others. Come on."

They took off at a sprint, none of them looking back at the fading building, crossing their fingers, that their teammates had gotten out, with a successful mission completed.

* * *

 **AN: Yay...so I kinda was stuck for a while. I know, I know. I that's why I wrote the other one-shot, AFLDR, but hey, that's alright, right?**

 **I don't even know what made me write a section in Dorian's point of view(an OC that was just for fun), but it was fun and I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

 **Okay...so it's finals again. Ugh. So I'm going to take a two week break from writing. But I just updated the new chapter before realizing my mistake. So oops. But two weeks until the next chapter.**

 **I didn't think to say that until after I updated so I'm adding this now. It's also on my profile. :) Sorry about this. :(**

 **I can't do the normal early review thing...but I still appreciate the feedback. Thanks!**

 **-Ang**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I sincerely apologize for being so late. But I did say that I was going to be late, so...sorry. I'm such a horrible person! Ugh! I know what if feels like to wait forever. But when I wrote 'two weeks', I completely forgot, that one week was studying for finals, one week is finals, and I still need another week to write the chapter! Ugh! I'm so so so so soooo sorry! I feel horrible! Welp. too late now. Sorry again. If you've stuck around...well, here it is. Chapter Eight.**

 **It's kinda short...but it felt like the right place to end this chapter. Pretty eventful. I think.**

* * *

"Get outta there," Leaf hissed.

"We know," Calem hissed back.

"We'll have to go very fast. How fast can you hack, Psychique?" Dawn asked nervously, drilling her fingers impatiently along the metal seams.

"Very," Calem answered grimly, and smirked. They set off again at a fast pace, as soon as the voices had quieted some.

The wind whistled past Misty as she leaped, picking out the most secure spots in the dim light. Ash was a stumbling mess beside her.

"Okay. I'm going to take Électrique back, come with me Sombre?" Dawn finally said, stopping and gently taking Ash from Misty. Misty nearly sighed in relief.

Calem nodded in agreement. "Take him. He's nothing but a burden right now. Sorry Électrique. Come on Water."

Ash awkwardly patted Calem's shoulder, "No hard feelings, right? Come on Fire."

And so the pair was off again, leaving their teammates behind to make it back to Leaf and the EIA helicopter that was supposed to take them out of there.

"Hey! Don't turn up ahead. And once you enter the new tunnel, it's very low. You'll have to remain crouched and ducked. Don't punch through the weak metal now," Leaf warned, obviously paying attention.

The voices from before faded away, and Calem mumbled a yes in agreement before moving forward, Misty close behind.

Just like Leaf said, they soon got to the crossroad, the two of them ducking and sliding on their knees and stomachs, inching closer and closer to the faint glowing light up ahead.

Voices echoed up from the vent, and the two of them shared a look.

"Boss wants us to do a hallway sweep, they're reporting weird sounds or somethin'." A gruff voice said, the sound of thick flesh hitting plastic.

"Now?" Misty asked lightly, glancing down towards the vent.

Calem nodded, silently sliding the cover off, ready to slip through the thin tunnel.

"I'll take the vent. You have the the knockout darts with the venom?" Calem asked, slipping the same dagger he used to unlatch the vent before, digging under the layer of dust and other garbage.

"Mmhm," Misty nodded, "You open the vent. Hold my feet. I'll take them out."

"Okay, so you take them out, then check and guard, I hack?" Calem asked for verification.

"Really? You think I can hack?" Misty retorted dryly.

Calem nodded with a serious expression. "Yep, you can." Then his calm appearance switched into a joking one.

"But I'm way better."

Misty snorted out a laugh before ducking and diving towards the rectangular shaped light.

Calem hastily grabbed her boots, muttering about Misty's sudden tendencies.

Misty resisted the urge to sneeze and cough out all the dust she had ingested, as lowered herself into the room, hands full of knockout darts. These darts were specially made by Lucian and Bertha that gave the victims short term memory loss, so that when they came to, all they would remember is what they were originally doing.

"I will not cough, or sneeze," Misty mouthed softly to herself firmly as she felt the familiar tickle of dust inside her nose.

"Okay, so there was been some disturbances throughout the facility, all say it's, like, inside the walls, I thi-" the blue-haired man was saying. But he was cut off. Courtesy of Misty.

"Hey George! Bro! What happened? It's inside the walls and what el-..." the other man trailed off as he turned around to find his unconscious, slumped over friend. "George! Hey...a dart?"

He twisted upwards, looking for the culprit. But Misty was faster, all the time training with Ash finally paying off.

Thunk.

The other man's eyes widened for a split second, his mouth trying and failing, to warn other guard, but it was already too late. The toxins settled in, knocking him out effectively. Misty almost felt bad about it, but she swiftly threw another dart, slitting the man's throat, as well as his friend's.

He had already seen me, Misty had tried to reason with herself, but she already knew that the kill was both necessary. It didn't make killing any easier.

"Okay," Misty whispered softly, "You can come down now Psychique."

Calem let her feet go as Misty slowly lowered herself, landing onto of one of the unconscious guards. Calem slipped in after her, ready to go.

Calem immediately started hacking, not even bothering to brush back the few strands of long black hair that fell into his eyes.

Misty sidled up the large glass panes, glaring out, looking for anyone that would pass.

Minutes ticked by, five, ten, twenty. The furious tapping of the keys was all the pair could hear as they both focused on their both equally important jobs.

"You have around three minutes Psychique," Leaf hissed in their ears. "Three minutes to start getting out of there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Grass...but not now!" Calem muttered back, still typing.

Misty noticed the slight shift of the lighting down the hallways, and the approaching shadows. "Calem! Guards are coming! We've got to go! Now!"

"Just one more minute...my virus is in! I've just have to conceal it...and, stall them for a second, will you?" Calem mumbled, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Why is their coding so damn hard to break?"

"Ugh. Fuck this," Misty grumbled, before slowly pulling open the door. "Why do I have to do all the hard work? Calem needs to hurry up, because I'm not taking out any more people after this. The darts are made to knock them out for around thirty minutes, and soon they'll wear off. He better hurry."

"Yeah...we haven't had a status report in seven minutes. Yep. Got it boss. Checking in on them now," a sharp, shrill voice said. Misty cringed as she slipped out, crouching in the shadows and practically disappearing.

A purple-haired woman with large glasses and a lab coat drifted down the hallway, towards the large, floor to ceiling windows and the heavy metal door.

Just as she was passing Misty, Misty struck, holding her head in a head-lock and stabbing the dart into the side of her neck.

She fell limp in Misty's arms, and Misty lowered her to the floor, gently extracting the dart, erasing the evidence. Then she went back inside, missing the second agent, hiding just around the corner.

"Yes, there's a girl here. They took out Dr. Arang. Yep. Send units. Kill all intruders. Red alert. KILL ALL INTRUDERS. HUMAN OR NOT."

* * *

"Took her down, but we need to hurry up," Misty said, strolling in. But she was met with an empty and orderly room, and she looked around in confusion.

"Come on!" Calem hissed from the ceiling. "I've already got my virus in and concealed. Even their best hackers won't realize that they've been infiltrated. Let's go. They'll get even more suspicious soon. We've got to get out of here."

Misty opened her mouth to retort, but Calem cut her off, "Yes, I've erased all hints of our presence. Now can we go now?"

Misty nodded wordlessly, silently fuming as she pulled herself up.

The door creaked open and voices echoed into the room, just as Misty placed the tiled vent back in place.

"Come on! This had to be certain others. We have to kill them! It's a red alert! Kill them NOW!"

Calem thumbed hair behind his ear and Misty dipped her head in acknowledgement before they started running. Time was running out fast. And if the facility was on a red alert, it was possible that they would get caught, not even regarding the virus.

The two scooted out of the tight squeeze before taking off running, barley bothering to conceal their loud pounding footsteps, too eager to get out of the creepy and sterile building.

"Come on you two!" Leaf sighed impatiently, clicking and clacking noises crackling in the background. "We're leaving in ten. How fast can you two run?"

"We're already out of the building Grass," Misty answered, slipping the vent cover back into place and taking off after Calem, zig-zagging around the guard groups that looked slightly frazzled.

"We'll be there in ten," Calem agreed, racing as fast as he could, barely panting. Misty kept pace next to him, the ground flying by and the greens and browns of the grass blurring together. Adrenaline pumped through them, the feeling of extreme power rushed in their blood. Whenever voices approached, the pair swerved, anywhere but near them.

"Come on Water! None of us want to leave without you guys, but there are groups of guards closing in."

Misty nearly stumbled when Ash's voice filled their ears.

"Come on guys!"

"You can do it!"

"Three minutes!"

Calem and Misty shared a quick nod, before speeding up even more, racing as fast as they could, feet almost completely off the ground.

The pressing pressure seemed to build as they picked up their pace, urging them. The combined encouragement of the Team was echoing in their ears, and neither of them wanted to disappoint the others, and they didn't exactly want to be left all alone in enemy territory either.

Finally the familiar brush appeared and they shot into the forest, tearing through the small vines and tree branches, hurtling towards the helicopter and the temporary base as fast as they could.

"Come on! They're getting ready to take off," Gary told them, his voice nearing panicked, just as the two broke through the ring of trees and ran towards the whirring plane.

Calem went on first, Serena and Dawn pulling him up, and in turn, they helped Misty up too.

Just in the nick of time, because group of pinpricks of flashlights entered the forest, searching for intruders.

The near silent and dark helicopter made it out of there without being noticed, thanks to Leaf's amazing flying skills.

"Oh my Arceus," Serena sighed with relief, wrapping Misty and Calem in a hug. "We were so worried the guards would beat you two to here. Plus...it was pretty dangerous doing that with all the security and the red alert.

"We're fine Serena," Misty comforted. "We went through the plan with no problem at all, we were just on a time constraint." Misty lied smoothly.

Misty brushed a few strands of flaming hair behind her ear, sharing a pointed look with Calem. Calem's eyes agreed with her whole-heartedly.

No one needed to know that they had nearly been caught. Or that Misty had taken out another person in the facility, which would lead to more suspicion. Nope, it was a secret between the two of them. Calem was confident in his skills of hacking. They would be fine. No one would notice. No need to worry anyone.

"Yes, see Paul!? I told you there was no need to worry!" Dawn said cheerfully, poking the purple-haired man. Paul shot her a dirty look, and Dawn immediately folded in on herself, huffing and giving Misty another hug. Misty patted her back, murmuring in Dawn's ear.

Dawn's mouth split into a wide grin, and she laughed quickly, but with sad eyes, before going to sit next to Drew.

Marina hugged her cousin tightly, then slapping her on the shoulder angrily about worrying her.

Misty smirked and told her not to worry, just like Dawn had said.

* * *

Calem was being fussed over by Serena and he grumbled and tried to fight her off, but gave up after a while.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want some water? Food? Sleep? It's another hour before we get back. Are you sure?" Serena fretted, blue eyes wide with concern.

Calem smiled sheepishly and waved Serena towards Misty and Ash. "Go fuss over Mist, 'Rena. Je suis bien."

 _ **(I'm fine.**_ _ **)**_

"Alright, alright," Serena laughed lightly, before leaving him alone.

Calem ran his fingers through his sweaty shoulder-length hair slowly, cursing his own stupidity. His slowness could have gotten Misty and himself killed. He was not fit to be leader.

May really should wake up. Because if she didn't, her team would start falling apart even more.

May held the group together, especially Paul, Drew and Dawn. Well all of them really. Leaf, Misty, even Ash sometimes. It was just...none of them could work that well, while they were missing a person. It just wasn't right. Or correct.

Paul had gotten so used to working with the brunette, that working with Calem to plan the mission had been awkward and weird. No, May really did need to wake up.

* * *

"Hey. What're you doing?" Gary asked cockily, sliding into the copilot seat.

Leaf didn't even look at him, distractedly checking the monitor. "Get out of that chair. That's Calem's."

Gary felt a slight twinge of jealousy at how comfortably Leaf said Calem's name. He pouted and gave Leaf a hurt look.

"Well, he's currently being harassed by Serena's fretful and caring nature. So...I guess this seat is mine," Gary smirked, placing his feat on top of one of Leaf's consoles. His feet rested just off some emergency buttons and when Leaf's eyes took that in, she was angry.

"Gary! Off!" Leaf reprimanded, slapping at him. "Do you want to kill us all with your impertinence?"

"Impertinence?" Gary asked cockily as he rubbed at his leg.

Something beeped as Gary's foot shifted and hit a small button. The entire helicopter dipped and Leaf hastily tried to correct the plane's position.

"Dammit Gary! I'm already barely tolerating you! If you keep on ruining my systems and keep messing up the flight pattern, I'm going to kick you out," Leaf snapped exasperatedly, fumbling with the keys, levers and buttons.

"Hey! That was also you too! Plus, if you really hated me that much, why haven't you yet?" Gary asked, thumping his feet onto the cockpit floor, smirking yet again.

"...Because I don't have the time? Flying a helicopter takes concentration," Leaf hesitated before answering. "Plus, with all these controls and Calem out for now, I'm not just about to leave my plane unmanned and doom all of us to death!"

"Don't be so dramatic Leafy, you know it's not like that. Lucian and Flint installed autopilot stuff already," Gary snorted. "So no way. You don't have me Leafy. You enjoy my presence. You know you do."

Leaf's cheeks turned red and she twisted her head to glare at Gary angrily with piercing green eyes. "Get the fuck out of my cockpit Gary Oak. Go find Ash or something! Get out."

Gary grinned slyly, before getting up and bowing slightly. "Did I make the pretty Queen mad? Wait. You're not the princess Leafy! You're the princess! A pretty little princess who's used to get whatever you want."

"GET OUT!" Leaf ordered.

"As you wish princess," he laughed, walking back towards the others. "Call me when you want a bath princess!"

"SHUT UP GARY!" Leaf yelled, furiously battling with her run-away emotions.

Leaf tentatively touched her warm cheeks before shaking her head furiously at herself. _He's such an ass! He could go and fuck himself and I wouldn't care! Why do I even tolerate the idea of liking him if he's such an ass? No! LEAF YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LIKE HIM! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LEAF?!_

Leaf sighed and rubbed the itchy area where her cuts had scabbed over, unconsciously. Her hands came off the controls for a split second. _What are you doing to me, Gary Oak?_

Suddenly, the copter jerked as the flew into a storm cloud, dipping and spinning almost out of control.

"Dammit!" Leaf cursed aloud, flicking switches and leveling out the air pressure levels.

She sighed in relief as the copter righted itself.

She really was too tired.

* * *

"You're alive!" Bertha grinned, giving Paul a thump on the back.

Paul oomphed, but took it silently and then quietly slipped into the building.

"What's his problem?" Lucian muttered, glancing briefly at Paul before turning towards the others. "Calem. Leaf. How'd it go?"

"Fine," Leaf snapped, flipping her long brown hair across her shoulder. "I'm going to visit May. Goodbye."

She stormed off, yanking open the Base doors and slipping inside after Paul.

Even though Dr. Hamilton had said that May would probably wake up in a couple days, May's stability had decreased as time passed, and three weeks later, she still hadn't woken up.

But even though stability dipped, May had eventually gone back into the right track with brain activity, and May was scheduled to wake up sometime in the next few days.

"What's with all of you guys tonight?" Lucian frowned, adjusting his glasses wearily.

"Well...I was bothering her in the cockpit, Paul is having trouble working with Calem, no offense bro, but May and Paul work well together. Dawn and Paul seem to be having an argument of sorts, uh...Well Misty and Calem almost didn't make it on time, and I think that's it. Oh, and May still hasn't woken up. So over all, I'd say that's why everyone's is kinda restless and grumpy," Gary answered thoughtfully.

The rest of Team Eevee stared at Gary in shock.

"Wow cuz. I never thought I'd hear something that sentimental from a player like you." Ash said brightly before shaking his head. "Whatever!"

Ash laughed, walking in after Leaf.

Misty shot Gary a weirded-out look before darting inside after Ash. Everyone else soon followed, and Gary was mumbling about injustices as he walked back to his room. He almost went after Leaf to apologize, but he ended up berating himself and going back to his room.

Lucian and Bertha shared a look.

"It's okay Lucian. They're just kids. It's normal. I'm going to bed. But...I think Cynthia wanted to talk to you. Goodnight," Bertha said, walking in.

"Wait, Bertha we have to detonate soon."

The older woman sighed, nodded and disappeared inside.

"I'll see you there later."

Lucian stared up at the bright moon, and at the still busy LaRousse streets before shrugging and walking inside. Life was life. And no matter how much they wished the teenage agents would grow up sometimes, it would never be the case.

* * *

"You ready?" Cynthia asked softly, her eyes sad, but hard.

Aaron nodded slowly. Bertha let out a soft sigh, her eyes filled with too many years of seeing so much pain.

She pressed a button, and seconds later, the entire building exploded.

But with a few drones placed strategically in front, they were able to see the few helicopters that had flew out of the building mere seconds before the bombs detonated. They took to the air, barely missing the large, square mile explosion.

They caught a glimpse of Dr. Arang and a few of the other more important officers that had been on the copters.

"Dammit," Flint cursed as he slammed a fist down on the table. "They got away then?"

Aaron nodded grimly. "Yes. It looks like it. We'll have to check it out...but it seems so."

"So close," Bertha murmured.

"Is our virus still in their system?" Cynthia asked quickly.

Lucian barely looked up as he typed furiously. "Yeah, it's in, but it's acting weird because so much of the system is missing. There's so much weird data going on...shoot! They're putting it on lockdown. I won't be able to make it in in time! Dammit. Now our virus is useless."

"Really?" Bertha asked.

"Yes really," Lucian snapped. "You think I would lie about this?"

"Well maybe you got it wrong!" Bertha shot back.

Lucian sighed. "It doesn't matter. At least we took out their stock of bombs."

"True," Cynthia agreed. "Our only success of the night."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Not too bad, right?" Flint offered.

Cynthia shook her head. "No, not at all. Go to bed you guys."

When the door snicked shut, Cynthia buried her face in her hands.

At the rate they were going, they'd never beat Zelo.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up Ash!" Misty called, running and catching up with the raven haired agent.

"Hey Mist. What do you want? I'm tired," Ash questioned, yawning loudly.

Misty laughed at Ash's sleepy expression, keeping pace with Ash's steady footsteps.

"I dunno. Gary's being weird, May's in a coma, Paul's in a grumpy mood...I don't know? Is it a problem to want to talk to your friends?" Misty mumbled softly. "I mean let's be honest, this is kinda weird. Everyone's acting different. Maybe it's the stress. So far, you're my only friend who's acted pretty normal this entire time."

Ash was suddenly wide awake and he was suddenly taking everything around the two of them.

Chatting voices rumbled behind them and when they stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed, they immediately cut off all the riff-raff and the joking, yet tired conversation behind them.

"Are you sure you're okay Mist?" Ash asked with confusion, peering carefully at her with concern. Large brown eyes were wide with suspicion. Misty never talked like that. She was always the tough, hard one. The person who told you to suck it up. Not soft, worried...almost girly Misty.

"Uh...yeah," Misty answered, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

Ash blinked owlishly at her. Did Misty just...blush?! He shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course Misty didn't blush, Misty wouldn't ever be embarrassed! She could do whatever she wanted and still be just as honest and true as her normal self. That's one of the reasons Ash lik-

Wait. What exactly was Ash thinking? No, no. That was nothing. Forget about it.

"I'm fine. I just...we got in a near death situation that we didn't tell Leaf about. You know. We just didn't tell you guys," Misty fidgeted, almost nervously.

Ash cocked his head in confusion, his mind not understanding the warped sense of it all.

"Just forget about it," Misty snapped at Ash's incredulous expression.

Now that was more like the Misty Ash knew.

Ash grinned crookedly, and nodded. He shrugged and brushed it off with a satisfied look. Now this was normal.

The elevator opened to the dorm floors and they both stepped out, heading off onto their different rooms.

Misty stumbled a bit as she fumbled for the light switch, the lights flickering on suddenly.

"Why does Ash have to be so oblivious?" Misty breathed, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she dropped her head into her palms, sitting on her bed heavily. She cried quietly but earnestly. Everything was a mess, but here she was crying about Ash.

That only made her cry harder as she remembered everything they had gone through. Everything was such a mess.

Soon she crumpled into a ball on her bed, and she laid like that, crying softly.

And that's how she fell asleep, an hour later, still in her mission clothes.

* * *

"Hey May," Leaf sighed, slipping into the darkened room.

May shifted as if she could feel Leaf's presence, and Leaf took May's hand holding it tightly as she felt her tired body relax and give in to the overpowering assault of emotions.

"You're like my big sister May. Who sometimes I have to be strong for, but mostly," Leaf gave May a tired smile, "Mostly it's you doing the being strong part May. I'm just...not that good at it."

Leaf stared at her small hands, her mousy appearance, dull, tired green eyes, and long brown hair in the ceiling to floor length mirrors in May's room.

"I'm just not cut out for being strong like that. I can be strong when dealing with people, yes, but that's just an appearance! I can't do that all the time. I just...can't."

"You tell me to be brave May. You tell me that you'll always be there, that the girls will always be there. That I will never be alone. But today, panicking over the possibility of losing you all...I was scared. There's a little bit of my trust that broke. You'll always be here? But you're in a coma. They're never leave me? I'm among friends? Sometimes I'm back in those foster homes May."

"Sometimes, I just feel that painful painful fear wash over me. The distrust, the maliciousness around me. Everyone wants to help. Everyone wants to understand. But they don't understand. They don't get it. And when they help...it's what they think will help me. They don't know if it will, or if I want it, or anything of the sort. Just helping me in the wrong direction."

"I cut myself the other day," Leaf added softly, tears dripping down the bridge of her nose. "With a razor."

She sniffled, breathing deeply, clutching May's hand. She took another deep breath as she finally admitted something. "On purpose. I lied and said I accidentally cut myself. But...the physical pain. It helps. It makes me feel like things are equal for a second. That my mental pain isn't one in itself. It's just there. But I finally get it. I feel it when I'm hurt physically. When things suddenly, work. When the world looks a little less broken for a second, because if I can't bring the world to my level, I'll bring the world down to me."

And May's hand tightened, and Leaf gasped, her voice hoarse and pained from the emotional admission.

Her blue eyes flickered open, and suddenly, Leaf felt like crying even more. There was a sudden rush of warmth as May's confused eyes focused on Leaf's face, before she realized what was going on and where she was.

Then she remembered the voices that echoed like she was underwater, and made the connection to Leaf's tear-stained face.

"Leaf."

May's voice was ever hoarser with disuse, her eyes crinkling in the corners, her face twisted up into an understanding expression. She sat up, brushing hair back and looking straight at Leaf, straight into her wavering soul.

"Oh Leaf. Come here," May whispered, dragging her uncomfortable hand towards the brown-haired girl.

Leaf sobbed openly, wrapping her arms tightly around May. "I missed you May."

"I missed you too Leaf," May said softly, tightening her grip. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there Leaf. I'm so, so, sorry."

"Forgive me. Forgive me," May murmured into her hair, Leaf's tears soaking through the thin nightgown.

"May..." Leaf mumbled, not even bothering to answer her plead.. "You did nothing wrong May. Absolutely nothing wrong. Thank you for waking up. Thank you...for being here."

"Oh Leaf," May cried, her voice cracking. "I'll always be here. Even if I die, and promise me you'll remember that! Promise me you'll stop cutting. Promise me Leaf. Promise me."

Leaf's red-rimmed green eyes took in May's determined look. "I promise. Now how about I get you some water and fill you in about everything that's going on? I should probably call Dawn and Drew and Dr. Hamilton."

Leaf made to get up from their embrace, but May held her back.

"Nah...get me some water, but no need to call anyone yet. Let's have our alone time. For now. Tell me what's going on. Tell me what's going on...From your perspective. Show me you Leaf. No more hiding. Lay it out."

Leaf smiled and hugged May again before getting up and getting her a cup of water.

"Okay May. Okay."

"So it all went jazzy when you fell into a coma..."

* * *

 **AN: Dr. Arang will be important. Just wait and see. :P Let's say...six reviews for an early chapter? But I doubt there are any people reading this anymore. Cuz...you know. I'm a horrible person. If you are, review! So I know I'm not just writing this for myself. :P There's some Oldrival and Poke in there! XP**

 **Ash is so dumb. I know stupidness is not a word. But hey...it's Ash.**

 **Plus...alright, I've already kinda did this, but I like the idea of Leaf being strong on the outside, and not so strong on the inside, and the idea of a sisterly relationship between May and Leaf. Dunno. I just like it. ;)**

 **We have a new problem! Leaf's cutting. And kinda depressed. Uh-oh. I'm just cruel, aren't I?**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I feel horrible, but my life is kinda crazy right now. And it'll stay crazy until March. *sigh*. But I know I'm already late, so all I can do is update now. Well Oldrival, here you go. I know this is kind of sudden, and some of you will be confused...but hey. That's just how I write. Sudden and jagged and yup. All of that. :P**

 **Leaf's flashbacks are in order, the ones when she's older comes first, then goes back in time. WARNING! There might be triggering topics or scenes. Do not read if you think that will affect you. READ AT YOU'RE OWN RISK.**

 **P.S. I was listening to Stand By You by Rachel Platten the entire chapter. :)**

* * *

"OH MY ARCEUS! MAY COME HERE!" Dawn shrieked, reaching over to hug her best friend tightly. Everyone was cramped into the hallway just outside of May's room, watching the others say hello to May.

Leaf smiled a bit, her face twisted in bitterness.

"Hey. Leaf?" Serena asked gently, pulling Leaf towards her.

"Yes?" Leaf sighed, spinning on her heels to stare at Serena. "What?"

She winced her sharp tone, giving Serena an apologetic look.

"Um...I was just wondering where you were last night," Serena said softly, peering up with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Leaf asked.

 _Okay? Am I okay? The counselor asked me that every single time. Are you okay? But I never answered honestly._

Leaf rubbed absentmindedly at her sleeve covered arms, and Gary caught the motion, coming up with a conclusion. But it couldn't be. Gary was just jumping to conclusions.

As soon as Leaf started thinking about her past, Leaf was overtook by memories.

* * *

 _Thirteen-year old Leaf still struggled, even though she knew it was fruitless. The woman grabbed her tightly, yanking her._

 _Smack! Smack!_

 _Leaf finally bit through her lip, the warm, metallic-tasting blood filling her mouth._

 _ **I will not cry. No. No screaming. No crying.** Leaf told herself, chanting it like a mantra, promising herself that it would all end soon._

 _Pain rocketed into her, and she wanted to groan in pain._

 _Her bottom was on fire, her torso bruised._

 _The mean lady gave her stomach one last kick before leaving her to fend for herself against the big mean, boys._

 _One of them jeered at her before hitting her jaw hard with his fist. Another kicked her in the legs._

 ** _Be strong Leaf. Be strong. No crying. Don't cry. Don't cry. Be strong. You're a big kid now. No crying._**

 _But she still felt the oncoming tears, the tickling sensation before the rush came._

 _And when she finally started crying silently, the teenagers laughed harder, and kicked and punched more._

 _"Beg us to stop! Beg us," one of the older guy sneered._

 ** _No begging Leaf. Don't beg them to stop._**

 _But the pain was too much._

 _"Please," she heard someone croak._

 _Wait. That was herself._

 _"Please stop," she whispered desperately._

 _The older kids burst into laughter._

 _"Lovely. She thinks this is all a joke, huh?" one of them scoffed._

 _As Leaf heard the sounds of belts clinking, she was filled with dread. But she was already so used to it, so she barely lifted her head, groaning at the pain that she got from the motion._

 _She knew exactly what was coming. This had happened multiple times already. And the worst part was, Leaf couldn't do anything to stop them. She was in too much pain. But then they tried to make her feel good. To make her feel guilty._

 _And as Leaf gnawed on her raw and bloody lip, she choked back cries of pain, and held in the shocked spasms of pain, and twisted pleasure._

 _Thirteen was too young for this._

 _Heck twelve was too young when they first stole her innocence._

 _Leaf felt herself breaking as she sobbed harder, twisting and fighting as much as her tired, boneless body could. And by the time they were done with her, Leaf was done. She was finally done with this. And she was going to do something about it, whatever it took._

* * *

 _"Hello Leaf. How're you today?" Ms. Estrella asked kindly, reaching for twelve-year old Leaf's dirty hand._

 _"I...uh," Leaf stuttered, shrinking back. "I'm fine."_

 _"Sweetie, are you sure? Do you want to um...be moved? Are you okay? You know Mrs. Bowen only wants to help you Leaf. She loves Pokemon, just like you, and she enjoys little girls and boys. She was unable to have children. Did you you know that?" Ms. Estrella offered, handing her another butterscotch candy._

 _"Okay," Leaf whispered softly, remembering the beatings that Mr. Bowen gave Leaf, and Mrs. Bowen just watched sadly. She could still feel the welts on her back, the day she visited Ms. Estrella._

 _Ms. Estrella sighed deeply, brushing back green hair. "Okay Leaf. This is Ms. Lauren. She's not married, so you don't have to worry about...beatings. Okay? She just wants to foster kids before she can have her own kids."_

 _Leaf sat back, all the pressure that had previously been on her shoulders seemed to be lifted._

 _Leaf still remembered Ms. Lauren, one of the only families that had fostered Leaf, in which Leaf had good memories of. Happy memories._

* * *

 _"Leafy. I love you Leafy. You know that right? Take care of Bulbasaur for me, okay? Love you. Take care of mommy too. Don't let her drink too much of the brown stuff when I'm gone, alright?" Mr. Green croaked._

 _"Pappy? Where are you going?" nine-year old Leaf questioned. "Pappy! I got a 100 on my math test! Pappy?! Where are you going! NO! PAPPY WAKE UP!"_

 _As Mr. Green's eyes closed, Leaf felt her throat close up with tears and the pain inside her seemed to break her._

 _"Pappy?" Leaf whispered softly, reaching out with a small hand to cup her father's cheek. "Wake up?"_

 _"Leaffffff? Honeeeeey?" Mrs. Green slurred, staring blankly at her husband as she gulped down another mouthful of whiskey._

 _Leaf sighed softly, staring into her Pappy's softened face. Leaf was dreading the next few months before she could go on her Pokemon journey. Skye was gone and now Pappy was too._

 _Mama was gone already. She left when Pappy got sick, and started drinking from that weird-smelling clear bottle. When Skye died, it just got worse. The brown bottle smelled funny, and Leaf didn't like it one bit._ _Whiskey it was called. Leaf read that it made you drunk. Confused._

 _That's what Mama was. A drunk._

 _She yelled when she was drunk. She yelled and screamed and shattered glasses._

 _And she hit Leaf too. Not when Pappy was around. Just when Pappy was at the hospital or at work._

 _She didn't dare hit Pappy. Pappy was already sick enough._

 _"Bulbasaur. Only four months to go. Then we can escape from Mama forever," Leaf whispered with melancholy as she hugged the crying Pokemon._

 _"I'll miss you so much Pappy. I'll win for you Pappy. I'll beat the entire League for you Pappy," Leaf promised her dad as she reached out a tiny hand to cup her Pappy's weathered face. Bulbasaur reached out a vine, wrapping it around Leaf's hand._

 _"We love you."_

 _"LEAF!?" Mama yelled, yanking Leaf by the hair. "YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME! DID YOU KILL YOUR FATHER? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WHEN I CALLED?"_

 _And then the pain started all over again._

* * *

 _"I love you, Leaf. You know that right? I love you. It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault," Skye whispered painfully, clutching at her chest, where she was slowly bleeding out._

 _"NO! NO! SKYE YOU CAN'T GO! I WON'T LET YOU! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO SKYE! YOU CAN'T GO! I LOVE YOU SKYE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF YOU DIE SKYE!?" Leaf yelled angrily._

 _"I love you beautiful girl. Run for me. Battle for me. Learn for me. Dream for me, okay Leaf? Live for me, will you?" Skye asked, her voice cracking with the effort and strain it took to talk._

 _"What about Mama?! Or Pappy! He's sick already!" Leaf cried, gripping Skye's hand._

 _"What about **your** dreams?! What about the running championships?! The Kanto League?! What about your drivers license? What about becoming a doctor, Skye?! What about everything we talked about Skye?! What about...ME?!" Leaf sobbed, half screaming hoarsely, half crying._

 _Leaf gripped the edge of the hospital bed, climbing up and onto the bed._

 _Leaf could hear Mama screaming at the doctors, screaming that they had to do **something.** Anything._

 _Skye was loved. She always came first. But Mama never liked Leaf. Because Leaf was an accident. So Leaf came second. And that was okay because Leaf loved Skye more than she loved herself._

 _"They have to be able to do something Skye. Isn't there anything to save you?!" Leaf whimpered softly. "I love you so much Skye. You're my best friend. Don't leave me here with Mama. Pappy's going soon. I don't want you guys to go Skye. I don't want you guys to leave. It should be me Skye! It was all my fault. I should have ran, and moved and not been on the edge, or...SKYE STAY AWAKE!" Leaf yelled._

 _When Skye's pale eyelids flickered open again, Leaf sighed with relief._

 _"It should have been me on this bed, not you Skye, never you. Pappy's sick...Oh! They say he won't live either! Skye!" Leaf screamed as Skye seemed to be drifting away once more, her eyelids closing._

 _The heart monitor started slowing down and Skye's soft green eyes stared at Leaf, the same green eyes Leaf had._

 _Leaf released an earth-shattering scream. **"SKYE!"**_

 _"I love you beautiful girl. I love you so much. It was never your fault. I chose to save you beautiful girl. It was never your fault. Live for me beautiful girl. I love you Leaf. I love you so much beautiful girl. Remember that. Take care of...Mama and Pappy."_

 _Skye's voice grew softer and softer, her words taking more and more effort to get out, until the last syllable was barely audible._

 _"Bye Leaf," Skye finally breathed, her eyelids drooping. "I love you."_

 _And then, the heart monitor stopped._

 _And Leaf's world shattered._

* * *

 _"Skye! SKYE COME BACK YOU MEANIE!" Leaf yelled happily, chasing after her sister._

 _"Catch me first Leaf!" Skye laughed back, her long legs taking her way out of range. Though Leaf got her running abilities from Skye, Skye was older and was still faster. Leaf huffed and placed her hands on her hips stubbornly, glaring._

 _Leaf's eyes suddenly lit up. She gestured towards the small sleeping Pokemon. "Bulbasaur! Go grab Skye for me, okay?"_

 _Bulbasaur grinned conspiratorially and obliged, his vines wrapping tightly around the light blue-haired girl._

 _"That's cheating Leaf! You can't use Pokemon!" Skye protested weakly, smiling. "You're a little sneak aren't you! Using Bulbasaur to your advantage? Hmm, whatever shall I do with you?"_

 _"I don't care if it's cheating! You're it Skye!" Leaf giggled, reaching up and tapping her sister in the knee. "You gotta catch me first Skye! And you're not catching me this time!"_

 _Bulbasaur placed Skye on the ground as Leaf took off, her legs blurring._

 _Skye grinned competitively, racing after her sister._

 _Leaf stopped at the STOP sign, just like Mama and Skye taught her, panting for breath as she hoped that she still had a while before Skye would catch up with her, because Leaf couldn't run across the road whenever, which meant that Skye couldn't either._

 _When the bright red truck rumbled past, Leaf sprinted across the street, giggling gleefully as she saw Skye trapped on the other side of the street. Leaf stood right at the edge of the curb, sticking out her tongue as the stream of cars passed them._

 _Skye stuck her tongue out back, giggling lightly._

 _Suddenly her sister's eyes widened as she saw something behind Leaf._

 _Leaf noticed that the stream of cars stopped and turned around to run from Skye, almost regretting not getting a head start like she usually did and teasing Skye instead._

 _But as she turned, bright, flashing, lights filled her eyes._

 _Someone or something shoved her and Leaf felt herself go flying, and when she landed, all she was thinking was, **there aren't supposed to be cars on the sidewalk.**_

 _When Leaf could see again, all she saw was the limp form of Skye and the crumpled up form of the SUV, smashed in half by the traffic pole._

 _She saw the blood and the barley breathing form of Skye, and realized, that she should have been the one lying on the concrete._

 _And Skye should have been the living one, staring in horror at her dying sister. Because Skye had just saved Leaf's life. But at the what cost?_

* * *

"Leaf?" Serena asked again, tugging on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine," Leaf answered shakily, trembling."Excuse me. Let's talk later, okay 'Rena?"

She ran out of the room, her breath starting to shorten. The blur of tears already overcoming her, so she didn't see the second pair of eyes follow her. Brown eyes.

"Excuse me," Gary said politely to Ash and Clemont, who was going on and on about some new invention.

Clemont smiled awkwardly and motioned for him to go. "Uh...yeah you can go."

Gary smiled almost apologetically towards Ash, before he rushed out of the room as well.

Dawn let go of May and sat down next to her as Max walked into the room, hugging his sister with relief.

"May. I was so worried that you were leaving me too. They wanted me to decide whether to pull the plug during the bad parts where they said you might not have made it. Well, me and Cynthia, but Cynthia left me choice," Max rambled, sniffling into May's shoulder.

May smiled at her brother affectionately, patting his head.

"Okay, okay Max. You're getting tall Max. Don't worry, you're stuck with me for another few years next," May said with a grin.

"Remember May? Ask him about...her!" Dawn prompted.

May smiled, her eyes brightening as Dawn's words jolted May's memory. "So Max. Dawn tells me a girl came to visit. Who is this girl?" May probed, wiggling on her bed suggestively.

Max flushed and looked away. "No one May. Her brother came too anyways."

Suddenly the door was flung open and a shock of blond hair burst through the door.

"HI! I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" the bright looking girl grinned, holding up a Dedenne that chirped in happiness.

"Oh! Hi?" May asked, slightly take aback.

"Sorry about that. That's my sister, Bonnie. She's kinda crazy. Ignore her. I'm Clemont," Clemont mumbled, stumbling into the room after her.

"Oh. Hi. Max? Explain?" May turned to her brother, placing her hands on her hips firmly.

"Uh...this is Bonnie? She goes to my private school. She's my best friend? And Clemont is her brother, who knows Ash. Yep. That's all, now..." Max explained as he inched towards the door.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" May yelled, wobbling onto her unused feet to chase after him. But instead, she stumbled and Dawn caught her, gently placing her back on the bed

Max looked startled before racing out the door, the rest of the room laughing.

"I JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP THAT LASTED MONTHS! BLASTED MONTHS! WHY IS EVERYONE RUNNING FROM ME TODAY!?" May shrieked as everyone else filed out the door, because it was time for Dr. Hamilton to clean up and let May rest.

Dr. Hamilton winced and offered May a confused look before unhooking May from a couple of machines. "You'll be out of here in a couple days."

"Good," May snorted, crossing her arms. "I got to get up to date. Like...now. What have these kids been doing?"

Dr. Hamilton laughed lightly before leaving the room, leaving a confused May and a pile of dishes, three jackets and a pair of shorts.

May could only wonder where those items came from.

* * *

"Leaf! Where are you going?!" Gary screamed as the air whiplashed him. He was breathing pretty hard already.

Six flights of stairs and seven blocks. That was pathetic. And with that thought, Gary sped up.

Leaf had taken the stairs and Gary had followed, and now they were running on the streets of LaRousse, hopping from the moving sidewalks and heading anywhere and everywhere. Gary really had no idea. He just needed to chase Leaf down.

Leaf always disappeared for hours upon time, but none of them had ever been able to figure out where she went. To the the park yes, but it was the largest park in LaRousse, stretching more than eight square acres.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Leaf choked out, before running faster, her legs stretching out and eating up the ground. But Gary was taller with longer legs. And so he followed in suit, catching up just a little more.

When Leaf finally reached the tree-covered park, she put on a burst of speed and suddenly, she was gone.

Gary stopped where the forest started, panting as he surveyed the park, spiking up his hair even more. "Where did that damn girl go?"

He sighed, looking indecisively out. "Back to the Base? Or should I finish looking for Leaf?"

Gary sighed again, before walking into the thick forest, the trees swallowing him up as well.

He searched for about half an hour, calling out and listening for the soft cries.

"Leafeon."

Gary stared at the Eeveelution. "It's got to be Leaf's. Eeveelutions are rare as it is, not even counting how rare wild Eevees are."

"Leafeon," Leafeon mewled, scratching at her ears playfully while yawning.

"Leafeon Leaf."

Then it turned around and strolled leisurely back to the forest. Gary gave it a look of slight confusion before shrugging, and following it anyways, regardless off his obliviousness.

The deeper the two of them went, the darker and more ominous the forest seemed. Yet the cheery presence of Pokemon and the streams of sunlight alighting the mossy ground contradicted the shivers that crawled up Gary's spine, reminding him of Aunt Delia's house at Thanksgiving. Still, a chill creeped up his back, the chirps and calls becoming more and more eerie.

Suddenly, sobbing broke through the evil atmosphere.

"Leaf?" Gary called out hesitantly.

The sobbing suddenly quieted, but soft sniffles were still heard.

"Leaf? Where are you?" Gary muttered, searching through the undergrowth. Leafeon tosses its head with annoyance before strutting towards a cluster of bushes with lots of leafy fronds rather than branches.

Gary pulled back the leaves as he went, before stumbling into a hole in the green.

Leaf was curled up with the leaves reaching up and over her while the rest surrounded her. Though there was clearly an area cleared out just enough for Leaf and maybe two more people.

"Whadda you want Gary?" Leaf mumbled, hiding her face, her eyes full of sadness.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Is that too much to ask?" Gary asked softly, sitting down and running a hand through his spiky hair.

Leafeon purred and stepped onto Leaf's lap, curling up and falling asleep.

"No one cared before. Why should anyone care now?" Leaf snapped angrily, though her voice cracked at the end, betraying her struggle.

"Because they were all horrible people before. People who didn't understand you. Now you have a family, lots of people who want to be your friend. May's your friend. All of the girls are your friend. Even us Brothers are your friends. I want to be your friend too Leaf. You're so kind, and smart, and amazing. I'm sorry that no one ever helped," Gary told her.

They sat together, Leaf sniffling once in a while, almost complete silence filled the space between them.

"I was eight. When Skye died. When she saved my life and died for me. Skye was my everything. She was my best friend. She was everything I wanted. She loved me, and I loved her. She was more my mother than my mother ever was. She was beautiful and talented and smart and amazing and fun and gentle and kind and everything good. And she left me all by myself, dying of guilt because I knew that I could've prevented it. Because it was all my fault that she was dead. Skye was dead because of me," Leaf whispered, tears filling her eyes.

The tears created kaleidoscopes. They danced in her eyes, browns and golds and greens all mixing.

"That broke my mom. I was nine when my dad died of cancer. My mom became a drunk. I went on my Pokemon journey when I was ten. I came back, and found out that my mom had killed herself. So I was put into the foster care system. And I never got to attend a Pokemon League again. In the foster care, they beat me, the older kids stole my food, and ruined my books. They...I won't get into it. But the older guys violated my physical rights," Leaf swallowed as if there was lump she wanted to get rid of.

"You should know. That's all you do in our free time, no? Go out and meet girls, date them, fuck them, love them, break them, leave them. Right?" Leaf scoffed, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

"I do not! They think tha-" Gary protested.

"They made fun of me at school, and no one wanted to be my friend. They made fun of me for being a teacher's pet and being smart. They tried to cripple me multiple times because of my track record. Because...because of Skye, I ran for Skye. I battled for her. Her last words were to live for her. So I did. And I was a good runner. Like my dad. But they didn't like that. And battling...They often stole my Pokemon because I was famous for winning with only six Pokemon. They...broke me. And then I started..." Leaf trailed off, staring at Gary who had a solemn expression on his face, the usual haughty and playful look in his eyes were gone, replaced by seriousness that Leaf didn't think he possessed.

Leaf sighed deeply and thought for a moment, pondering whether to trust Gary or not.

"You can't tell anyone," Leaf warned, reaching for her sleeves. "Not even May."

Gary felt dread as she made the motion, because he already knew what was coming.

And when Leaf pulled up her sleeve, Gary saw the long thing marks along her arms, the jagged scars, and the scabs, and even the fresh ones, still raw and red, coated in smeared blood.

Gary felt like puking.

"You started cutting."

It wasn't a question between them. It was a statement. A fact.

They both knew that was what the cuts meant. But Gary needed the verification. He didn't want this to be real. He wanted this all to be a dream, to wake up and forget all about it. But he was there now and Leaf was there, in front of him, with cuts on her arms.

"Yes."

Leaf's voice was so quiet Gary could have missed it. Leafeon shifted in Leaf's lap, nuzzling into her jacket.

Gary felt sick and faint and everything in between.

"You started cutting," Gary whispered softly, brokenly. "Why would you do that Leaf? Why? I can't...I just...Why?"

"Because I don't deserve to live. Not when I killed my sister. Not when...my entire family is dead and I'm still alive. It's not fair. No one will miss me anyways. You think you will, but really, you won't. I'm not Skye. I don't go around, impacting everybody. I'm just...me," Leaf replied sadly.

"And because Skye told me to live for her...that get's harder every day. Because she told me to live for her, all I can do is match my pain to the pain that Skye and Pappy had to go through. The pain that I deserve. Every exercise I do with the cuts...they make it all the more fair. More real," Leaf gave Gary a bittersweet smile.

"That's just so...WRONG!" Gary growled, hitting the ground and pulling his other hand through his hair.

"You just think I'm pitying myself don't you?" Leaf asked brokenly.

"You're not Leaf. You just can't hold it in anymore and it broke you. You're so broken. God Leaf. You're hurting so much. But I'm hurting too. May hurts. Serena hurts. We all hurt. You're not alone. We're all there for you. I know you think you're ugly and that no one wants you. But why can't you see that you're beautiful Leaf? Why can't you see how much we all love you? Why can't you see that **you're** beautiful and talented and smart and amazing and awesome? Because you are Leaf. You're so **so** beautiful," Gary said, his voice thick with emotion.

"You're amazing Leaf. You deserve to live. You do. Skye told you to live for her because she loves you Leaf. And she's not the only one. You're not alone. Never alone."

Leaf's first tear slid down her cheek as Gary lifted her up, hugging her. Leafeon laid asleep on the grass as Leaf clutched Gary, crying hard.

"You're so broken. You forgot how to fly Leaf. I forgot once. How to spread my wings and just live," Gary murmured into Leaf's shoulder, just as sad.

"We want to help you. We all see how beautiful you are Leaf. You with all your scars. Even after you shown me your scars, I still see that you're beautiful. Will you let me show you how to fly again Leaf? How to live? To love? Will you let me help you?" Gary pulled back as he stared deeply into Leaf's pained eyes.

"You're walking in hell Leaf. And you think there's will never be people who'll walk with you, but I will Leaf," Gary whispered brushing a finger against her tear-stained cheeks. "If you can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you, and show you how to find earth again. I'll walk through hell with you. Love, you're never alone. Never. If you ever believe that for a second..." Gary's voice broke again.

They just breathed together, their hot breath mingled, as Leaf heaved and Gary tried to contain his emotional breakdown.

"Will you let me show you how to fly out of hell again? And to just...live? To live and love?" Gary asked.

* * *

Leaf was still crying, and her chest tightened with every word that Gary said. Gary's words made his chest rumble, and the warmth that his sturdy torso gave off warmed Leaf to the very core, making her feel like she was with Skye or Pappy again.

From what was coming out of Gary's mouth, he was just as broken as she was, but he had overcome it by himself. Leaf wasn't that strong. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't do it by herself. But was she strong enough to let Gary help?

"I'm so scared to love again. To let people love me," Leaf cried out, releasing the tight knot in her chest. "Everyone I loved. Everyone who loved me left me. Who's to say they won't again?"

"That's out of our control Leaf," Gary answered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"But if you don't love, you don't live. You hide and you pretend, but you have to love honey. Leafy, you have to love. I can't promise that I won't die on you, because I'm an agent. You know just as well as me what that entails," Gary said reluctantly.

"I can say that I'll try my very best to never hurt you again Leafy. But I'm human. I break and bend and fall. I'm not perfect. I will hurt you. But I want to help you Leaf. I want to stand with you and walk through all this hurt and the hell you're struggling with. Let me. Please," Gary told her.

Leaf hugged Gary tightly, appreciating the warmth and as her thought whirled around her, she couldn't help but think about how inappropriate this was.

"I've always liked you. But I didn't like the cocky attitude. The way you went out just to break other girls. It made me wary. And it made me hate you. Because I was scared to become your friend, only to be hurt again," Leaf said out of the blue, her sobs ceasing and only stray tears falling down her face.

"And I liked you," Gary told her. "I saw that there was more to you than any of the shallow girls I dated, and as you said, 'fucked'. You were real, and layered. You were complicated but beautiful in your own way. And that caught my eye Leaf. You're still complicated and broken but you're not damaged goods. You're just perfect the way you are, a little broken maybe, but that's okay with me. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Leaf answered automatically wincing at how clingy she sounded.

"Will you teach me how to love again? And to live without this much...fear?" Leaf asked hesitantly, scared all over again.

Gary's eyes were tired and his face was lined with worry when he answered, though warmth still showed through his voice. "Of course Leafy. We'll get through this together?"

"Yes," Leaf breathed decisively, wiping away the tears, her green eyes clearing up.

Gary grinned broadly, standing up and putting Leaf on her own feet, waking up Leafeon in the process.

"Let's start slow, so Leaf, would you let me be your boyfriend? To help you and walk through this together?" Gary asked, smiling.

Leaf gave him a weak grin, "Putting a title on it already? Isn't someone full of himself. What if I said no?"

Gary smirked.

"There's my feisty girl. You won't say no, because who could deny themselves this?" Gary laughed, motioning at himself.

The pair shared a wry smile before Gary reached for Leaf's hands lacing their fingers. And as they walked back through the forest, back through the park and through the streets, back to the Base, Leaf felt warmth filling her chest, spreading everywhere. She felt tired from crying and breaking down, but she was happy, and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. And loved.

It was all because of Gary, and Leaf was okay with that, because she decided that loving and being loved was worth it. It was worth the risk and the pain.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so emotionally exhausted. I cried. Yipee. I've had similar experiences to Leaf... with all they dying family members. I guess that made it all the more real. :( I hope you enjoyed it though! :P I know there weren't much any about the other characters, and I briefly introduced Bonnie and Clemont, and May's awakening and all that. But I just focused on Oldrival, Gary being understanding but not creepy(tell me if i failed at that) and Leaf's past. So...sorry if that's not what you were expecting.**

 **Review please if you're still with me! :)**

 **-Ange(my friend says it's spelled this way and since he's the only person that calls me this, I guess it's spelled with an 'e')**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I am a terrible person. But I swim, right.. and it's 13 and over State week and we're not supposed to be on electronics plus school and swimming is keeping me busy. :C And no inspiration. Worst case of writer's block. Sorry. All I can do is apologize.**

 **But hey, our team won the meet! XD First time winning the 13 and over state meet in like 10 years! yay. It's swimming off season. Such fun. XD**

 **Ikari...Oldrival...XD Lots I guess. A little contest. And if we're lucky...maybe some Poke?**

* * *

"Do you hear something wrong?" Leaf asked, pausing to listen.

"No, not really," Gary snorted, laughing at Leaf's focused expression.

Leaf's face hardened as she swatted at Gary. "No, I'm serious. Why does it sound like...LaRousse Hall?"

Gary stiffened at the mention of the bloody night. He started focusing and listened harder. Indeed there were honks and yells and faint sounds of gunshots.

Leaf and Gary shared shocked looks before tearing through the thickening crowd.

Identical expressions of disbelief came over them when they saw the rubble in front of the Base, disguised as just another business building. The entire front wall was half-collapsed, and the shattered glass was covering the whole road.

"Arceus," Leaf winced, rubbing at her temples. "My computers..."

Gary shot her a disbelieving look, and snorted bitterly before running towards the crushed building. "Your computer. And I thought I was the arrogant one. What about our friends?"

"Oh, I care about them as well!" Leaf called, racing after him. "At least you finally admit that you're the arrogant one!"

"Just shut up already!" Gary yelled, no playfulness at all. "I'm scared as shit about our friends, okay? I'm arrogant, whatever! What if they all died Leaf? What do you want us to do then, huh?"

Leaf stopped and took a deep breath, reassessing the situation, before starting forward again, determined to do things right, instead of letting things fall apart. And not let the playfulness and the euphoria of what she had admitted, overshadow the fear for her friends, that was hiding inside.

When Leaf stepped through the cracked door, she almost crumpled in relief.

Everyone was safe. But not unharmed.

All of Team Eevee, and all the staff of the EIA currently living in the Base was safe and sound. Including the visitors. Though many had cut and bruises.

May was breathing harshly while leaning heavily on Drew while Dawn fussed. Marina was nursing a bump on her head and a black eye, while Jimmy forlornly apologized for accidentally hitting her with a baseball bat. Ash was rubbing at his forearm, where his past injuries were causing him pain. Misty was scolding him, and Leaf caught something along the lines of 'dumb typical Ash'. Max, Bonnie, and Clemont were herded into a corner by Serena, hushing the blond girl who was full of questions.

Cynthia had a large cut on her forehead, and her gun was cocked at the pair, but she put the pistol down as soon as she realized that it was Leaf and Gary. Lucian's hands were full of the most important programs and data, while Bertha and Flint were toting bags full of expensive equipment.

"Oh my Arceus, Leaf, I was so worried when I couldn't find you," Cynthia gasped, crushing her.

Gary stared at her petulantly. "What about me..."

"Oh, Lucian saw you go out through the cameras. So we weren't worried," Cynthia waved him off.

"What happened?" Leaf asked awkwardly. "I mean, when we were gone."

Cynthia smiled grimly, "Looks like they found out that someone had raided their facility. And Zelo wasn't very happy. He even sent us a video. Well, more like broadcasted it on Poketube, but that doesn't matter. He couldn't find anything wrong with his system, because Calem did too well. But he knew that there was something tampered with, and if the people who know what is tampered with is dead, of course nothing can go wrong then," Cynthia explained wryly.

"So. They knew obviously it was some government attack. I heard from the others. They were attacked at similar times. Solidad and Harley were attacked at the Hoenn Branch of Investigation. They were visiting. Iris and Cilan were attacked over at the EIA base in Unova. Kenny, Lucas, Barry, Brendan, and Wallace have reported no attacks yet but we were definitely hit first," Lucian sighed.

"Such fun, right guys?" Ash laughed nervously, scrubbing harder at his arm.

"I just can't wait until we get this mission over and done with. I'm so done already. Zelo's so annoying," Misty grumbled, leaning against Dawn lightly. Marina laughed lightly.

"Mist, of course you're already bored. This is the most action we've been getting since forever!" she shoved at Misty's shoulder, knocking into Dawn. Dawn shot Marina a dirty look and Marina grinned sheepishly back.

Cynthia sighed and looked around. "Why can't things just go smoothly for once? A mission without a hitch? I guess we're visiting our friends in Sinnoh."

"YES!" Dawn cheered still supporting May.

"Can we even get to our rooms?" Leaf questioned, studying the structure of the room.

"No." Cynthia's voice was sad and tired. "Everything's gone. The bomb went off right at the basic supports. So it just...collapsed. Everyone's okay. Thank God Truman went home for the day, because the kitchen was absolutely ruined."

"Okay, so we're just gonna hop on the private plane? Yeah? I'm calling them now." Gary said slowly. "Everyone let's sit down. It should be able to stay up. Come on...there you go May. Drew watch her, though Dr. Hamilton should have a look a that wrist. It looks sprained. Uh-huh. Yup. Okay. An hour you say? Okay. Thank you. Yup."

"They got it covered. Leaf can you go get us a couple cabs?" Gary asked, motioning towards the door, knowing how much Leaf hated cabs because the drivers were 'strangers'. More like strange Leaf.

Leaf gave him an irritated look. "Of course I can Gary," she muttered sweetly. "But why do we need them anyways? We have the freaking moving sidewalks."

Gary glared at her. "Just do it already."

"Lover's quarrel?" Bertha laughed, nudging Lucian. Lucian nodded in agreement, while Flint stared between the angry couple, and the laughing Bertha and Lucian, shaking his head with disbelief. Gary flushed at that and Leaf gave the old lady the same dirty look she gave Gary. Bertha just cackled harder, ignoring the furious couple.

"Come on May, you can get up," Dawn encouraged, propping May up. "We need to get outside to the cab. We're going to Sinnoh."

"I know!" May snapped, wheezing. "I'm not deaf Dawn! Just...a...little out of shape."

"We know," Drew said dryly, reluctantly helping Dawn. "We're helping you because you're physically impaired June."

"That's true," Jimmy agreed, hovering on the other side of May, just in case May would fall from Dawn and Drew pushing so hard. Marina swatted at Jimmy's head angrily pointing at her own eye.

"You idiot! She was in a coma! Of course she's going to be a little weaker! And the dust on the way up didn't help her breathing at all. She's just having a minor asthma attack! She's already physically exerted enough! Without you dumbass, being mean to her! You too Drew Hayden! And you still owe me for hitting me!" Marina scolded.

"It was an accident! I ran into Paul, who pushed me away, and then the baseball bat in my hand just...flew out of my hand," Jimmy protested, covering his head, though still keeping an eye on May. When May was upright and okay, and Marina looked ready to explode, Jimmy ran out the door, after Leaf who had grumpily gone to call the cabs.

"I thought you were the nice one Jimmy! Out of all you boys!" Marina called, racing after him.

"Though Drew's not helping you because of that May! He has his own reasons!" Marina added before running out, winking at the flushed green-haired boy.

"Marina!" Drew called furiously, wiping at his hot cheeks.

"What reasons?" May asked curiously, her eyes wide as she caught her breath.

Dawn laughed at her friend's bewildered expression. "I don't know...maybe...romantic notions?" Dawn said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"DAWN!" Drew grumbled. "It's hate on Drew Day, isn't it."

"Nope," Dawn giggled.

"Don't worry Mr. grumpy. We won't tell anyone!" Dawn laughed. Drew continued grumbling as he stalked towards Misty, Ash, and Serena, who had joined them after settling down the visitors.

But before he even got there, Leaf poked her head back through the door, holding onto Jimmy's collar as Marina kicked at him. "Guys! The taxis are here. Time to go on a family road trip!"

Lucian and Flint shared a look. "FAMILY ROAD TRIP!?"

* * *

"Cynthia! WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO THE GRASSHEAD!?" May complained loudly, though she heaved afterwards, courtesy of her still quite weak physical condition.

Bertha dropped by, patting May's cheeks sympathetically. "Sweetheart, you all have to sit with your partners because Cynthia knows that you are capable of working together. And so that it doesn't become crazy because Arceus knows how crazy you teenagers get."

May just pouted, glaring at the graying hair at the top of Bertha's head.

Bertha patted her cheek again as Drew just sat back and stretched out his long legs and smirked. "See June? You're stuck with me. What can I say?"

Bertha left the still arguing pair as Flint's Infernape called for the aging lady. "Or maybe even Cynthia wants you two to get together already," she smirked, staring after the angry brunette and the cocky boy.

"Oh give it up already,

* * *

"I can't wait to see Kenny and Barry and Lucas, and Wallace...oh! Haven't seen him since the Johto Wallace Cup! Mew! This is so exciting!" Dawn exclaimed, bouncing in her seat as she changed the channels on the TV with speed.

"Calm down Troublesome..." Paul mumbled, shifting and opening one eye into a slit, his mouth tightening into a hard line. "Are you really that excited to see some of your...friends?"

"She's Dawn..." Jimmy mumbled, placing his head in his hand, staring at the TV.

"Yes! Oh! I can't wait!" Dawn giggled, bouncing again. "Why are you so grumpy? Hmm?"

"I...don't like airplanes," Paul fibbed, closing his eyes again.

Marina giggled lightly at that, and nudged Jimmy. Jimmy nodded in agreement, laughing.

"Hmm. You sound like a jealous, irritable person to me. You've flown before," Dawn mused, peering up at Paul curiously.

Paul's cheeks flushed pink, but he just rolled over and pretended not to hear.

"Hmm. Or maybe not. Have a good nap! Oh! Look! It's Glee," Dawn muttered, easily distracted. Paul sighed in relief. Another disaster avoided.

Marina frowned as she turned to the screen, expecting more from Dawn. "You sure you're okay Paul?"

Paul mumbled something under his breath.

Dawn turned in her seat to stare at the 'asleep' Paul, her cobalt eyes narrowing suspiciously. She tentatively touched his forehead, and his cheeks with her fingertips, which were bright red. "Yeah! Are you sure you're okay Paul? You're face is kinda hot."

Dawn reached out to touch his cheeks more firmly, and nodded in agreement with herself. "Yup. You're cheeks are on fire! And you look pale everywhere else. You're eyelids are twitching. Stop pretending you're asleep! I know you're awake! My mom taught me! You look sick! HEY! STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE ASLEEP!"

"PAUL!"

Paul breathed out though his nose, almost desperate to keep up the facade of slumber. But Dawn was acting so strange, that Paul was finding it rather hard to keep a straight face for the first time in a long time.

"Hmph. Fine. I guess if you're going to give me the silent treatment," Dawn huffed. "Then I'm just going to ignore you and watch Glee. They're better than you silent grumpy face any day. Meanie. Grumpy. Hmph. Just not going to talk to you."

"Hn," Paul muttered, rolling back towards Dawn and the TV.

"..."

"Paul?"

"..."

"Paul!?"

"..."

"Hey! You're supposed to answer me! Barry'll fine you when we get to Sinnoh!"

"..."

"Fine then. I'll just ignore you when we get to Sinnoh."

"..."

"Wait a second. Wasn't I supposed to ignore you?"

"Oh dear. Dawn. Maybe...you should just watch Glee with us?" Marina asked with bemusement including herself and Jimmy.

"Yeah! Ignore the...ahh...tired Paul," Jimmy started, but quickly changed tactics when Paul opened one eye and glared at Jimmy. "Yeah! Paul's just tired. It's okay, just watch Glee with us."

* * *

Gary grinned as he reached over to yank the blinds quickly, glancing at the sleeping Leaf.

"HEY!" May yelled, turning around in her seat to face the pair on the opposite side of the plane. "Close it! It's much too bright!"

"Gary. Stop it," Leaf groaned, covering her eyes and shutting the blinds quickly.

"But it's so dark!" Gary pouted.

Leaf flicked him across the forehead, glaring.

"What! It is dark..." Gary continued pouting, sticking his upper lip out further. "You're my girlfriend now!"

"Well maybe if you turned on the overhead lights, or the hallways lights, or even you're personalized light. IT WOULDN'T BE SO DARK!" Leaf snapped, her eyes glaring furiously at Gary. "And the guy is supposed to be nice to the girl!"

"She has a point," Drew called from across the plane, swiveling in his seat.

"Shut it Grasshead," Gary muttered, glaring petulantly at him. "You can't even get yourself a girlfriend!"

"Oh shove off," Drew shot back.

"Shut up. Both of you. I want to sleep," Leaf mumbled sleepily, leaning her head against the seat.

"That's right! Now turn around Drew!" May ordered, turning Drew's seat back around and locking it.

Drew glared at her. "Whatever, I guess I'll just take the remote! And watch what _I_ want to watch! Bossy!"

"Drew!" May whined.

Leaf groaned again. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Ash was thinking. Hard. Something that he usually didn't do. And he discovered something when he was thinking. Something that he didn't think could be possible. So he would find out.

"Hey Mist? How do you know when you have a crush?" Ash asked, poking at the sleepy Misty.

"Ash! Go away..." Misty muttered. "Where did this even come from?"

"Vas-y," Calem offered helpfully.

 **(Vas-y, Go away!) it's slang**

"You shut up too..." Misty mumbled, shifting and squinting her eyes.

"Just trying to be helpful," Calem said, raising his hands in defeat.

"I dunno. I was wondering," Ash muttered confusedly.

"You know Ash? A crush...it's when you think about them constantly and feel the need to talk to some person, or that...you would die without that person. No...that would be love. When you have a crush...you blush around them, you are nice to them. It's not the same for everyone," Serena told Ash thoughtfully, noting Ash's pink cheeks and curious eyes as he briefly glanced towards Misty before turning his gaze back to Serena.

"So Ash. Do you have any of those symptoms?" Calem asked quietly, with amusement.

"Uh...I think?" Ash mumbled. "But it's surely not a crush! It's just friends right?"

"Can you guys shut up?" Misty asked irritably, opening one eye.

"Fine, we'll go over there," Serena agreed, pointing towards Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, and Paul.

The three quickly stepped over there, Ash mumbling under his breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked brightly, patting the seat next to her. Serena plopped down and waved lazily at the boys, motioning that they could sit anywhere.

"Yeah! We're watching Glee!" Jimmy added with a smirk.

"Oh, we were discussing the definition of a crush to Ash, and trying to figure out if he has a crush.

"I mean...I like her, but that's because she's like...my best friend! And she's nice when she's not beating me up, and she's fun, and I feel all warm and fuzzy when I fight her...this doesn't make sense!" Ash fretted, his eyes darted around nervously.

Marina paused the episode, rolling her eyes. "Ash sounds like you have a crush on whoever that was."

"Who is he talking about?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Don't know, he won't tell us," Calem shrugged, sitting down next to the stoic Paul, who looked more awake now.

"It's Misty," Paul spoke, motioning to the sleeping girl with flaming hair spread on the headrest.

Ash's face turned red.

"What!? What are you-? This doesn't...what?!" Ash spluttered.

"It's Misty," Paul repeated before sitting back and closing his eyes.

"Sounds about right to me," Serena grinned.

"But how!? She's like my...best friend! Excluding Gary of course, but...how can I have a crush? I don't...like girls! They're icky!" Ash complained, still shocked.

"Pfft," Jimmy snorted. "Yeah right Ash. You're in the denial stage. You blush when you talk to her, or when you touch her hand, and you only let her hit you, but if May or Dawn hits you, you almost always make sure to retaliate. You guys have always liked each other I think. You're just so...oblivious."

"Well thanks. Am I not supposed to be offended?" Ash asked, flushing redder.

"It's true," Dawn agreed sagely. "I think your scared and don't want to admit it!"

"Oh shut it Dawn...you can't say it like that when..." Serena trailed off, staring briefly at Paul.

"But this...doesn't make sense!" Ash whined, glancing at the sleeping Mist. "How can I have a crush on Mist?! It doesn't make sense. You don't just...suddenly fall in love with your best friend, right? It doesn't make sense!"

"Oh Ash," Serena laughed. "Having a crush doesn't mean you're in love with Misty. It just means you like her as a person and think that she's really awesome and that you could possibly spend the rest of your life with her, or date her. Either way."

"Going to far 'Rena," Calem laughed, shaking his head.

"So...if I have a crush on Misty...what do I do?" Ash asked, finally coming to terms with it.

"Ask her out of course!" Dawn exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, that would be wise, but tell her that you like her first, otherwise she'll kill you," Marina agreed.

"But what if she doesn't like me? I'm...dumb?" Ash asked.

Paul shook his head sadly. "This is why you're dumb Ash. It's so obvious that she likes you. She's just old fashioned and doesn't want to tell you with the possibility of you not liking her back."

"Huh," Ash said, "That actually makes sense!"

"Yes, Ash, it's supposed to make sense," Dawn laughing, sweat-dropping.

"So I guess I'll tell her later?" Ash asked.

"Yup, now go back over there, I want to watch Glee," Jimmy guided the invaders back towards their own area.

After they left with a slightly shyer Ash, Dawn turned around and poked Paul. "Hey, maybe his dumbness will help! He will so be confused when Misty threatens to castrate him! And Misty will find it so endearing, she might actually think about it!"

Paul sighed and glared a bit. "I don't care about Ash and Misty's relationship.

"Oh?" Marina questioned with an raised eyebrow. "You don't? How come we saw you...trying to help us get through to Ash?"

Paul shrugged and turned over, burning holes into the TV. "Whatever."

Dawn and Marina shared triumphant looks while Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm turning Glee back on."

* * *

"Stay together, little ones!" Bertha cackled, strolling ahead of the stumbling group.

"I'm not little!" Ash complained, squinting at the bright light.

"Bertha, lighten up. They really aren't little," Flint amended, placing a hand on Bertha's shoulder.

"Ahh, but to me you're all little ones, see?" Bertha retorted sagely, smiling. "Little ones. Just like 90% of the population."

May grumbled as she tugged her bag along, rubbing at her eyes. "I got one hour of sleep in. That's...IT!"

"Stop complaining May," Lucian shot back, cleaning his own glasses and wheeling his luggage behind him. "It's life of an agent."

"No, not really," May mumbled, blinking blearily.

"Girl, we've been agents for a loooong time!" Dawn exclaimed, bumping May's shoulder lightly. "We should know!"

Lucian glared at Dawn, offended. "I'm not a girl!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Dawn rolled her eyes, glaring back at Lucian sassily. "Four eyes."

"Hey!" Lucian protested. "My glasses are really good technology!"

Leaf laughed at them, slinging an arm around Gary(she was no longer grumpy and sleep-deprived), "I should know Lucian, I helped design them. But still, I agree with Dawn that you definitely have four eyes Lucian. Plus, Bertha told us the oooold story. Sometimes we forget how old you are Lucian! But then Lucian tells us about the good old days. When you were a baby!"

"He-ey! I'm only like thirty! What is she talking about? I'm young! Plus, I did not come out of the womb with glasses, or am obsessed with glasses. So why am I called four eyes?" Lucian protested grumpily.

Bertha laughed melodically, grinning slyly. "Because I said you are Four eyes. And I'm always right. You can't argue with that!"

"I thought it was 'mother's always right'?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Yes, Ash, it is," Gary deadpanned. "But Bertha is not only a mother, she's a grandmother. Which makes the chance of her being right, even more. She's very wise, see? And not even that old!"

Bertha turned around and kicked Gary in the knee with right leg, wagging a finger threatening. "Don't tell me I'm not that old when you're smirking Gary Oak!"

"Oh, they're just asking for trouble now," Cynthia laughed to Aaron and Flint, walking out of the sliding doors, nodding to the security guard. "Hey! Lucas! Over here! You know where there are a lot of people?"

"Really Cynthia? A lot of people? This is la aeroport," Serena told her lightly, grinning as she pulled Paul, Calem, and Misty onto the sidewalk, out of the airport. "There's always a lot of people.

 **(la areoport-the airport)**

"True, but hey, Lucas can be a doofus sometimes," Aaron agreed, motioning towards the blond boy who was still spinning wildly, looking for them.

"Hey! There's Barry! And Brendan! They're all here!" Dawn squealed right into May's ear, jumping up and down, shaking both May and Drew's shoulders.

"Please don't," Jimmy groaned, covering his ears and hiding behind Marina. "Please make her stop."

Marina gave a sheepish smile towards Dawn, who looked slightly offended. "Isn't it okay to express my excitement?"

"Yeah...but not that high pitch," Jimmy muttered. Dawn looked indignantly towards May, Drew, Marina, Aaron, Flint, and Paul's general

"You're too loud sometimes," Paul commented, shrugging.

Dawn looked even more offended.

"Sokay Dawn...ignore them," May whispered, ushering her towards Lucas and Barry who finally noticed them and had ran over to take luggage from Cynthia and the other FLL people.

"LUCAS! BARRY! AAHH! BRENDAN! ARCEUS COME HERE!" Dawn grinned widely when she got distracted and turned back her first source of interest.

"I've missed you guys! Brendan!" May added, holding her arms out for a hug, giving her childhood best friend a tight hug. "I swear! You've grown another three inches and is...you're so tall now!"

"This isn't fair!" Misty agreed, standing on her tip toes and still not managing to match Barry's height.

"Yes it is," Lucas grinned, patting Dawn on the head.

"Hey..." Dawn complained, turning her head without letting go of Barry.

"Dawn! Let me go before I fine you!" Barry mumbled half-heartedly, pushing Dawn away with affection.

"Come on guys, let's go," Lucas laughed again, guiding everyone towards the cars waiting for them.

* * *

"That was a good movie. Movie night was a good choice," Dawn yawned, "I've forgot what it means to just...relax."

"Mm," Serena agreed, her head drooping onto Marina's shoulder. The blue beauty gently shook her, and offered to take Serena upstairs and back to their temporary rooms.

"Yeah...I'm going up to. Anyone else? I'll take Ash with me," Gary agreed, pulling his cousin, who was drooling onto the sofa.

"I'm going up," Lucas said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Me too."

"It's late."

"Yup, I'm coming."

"Wait up Jimmy!"

Soon, it was just May, Dawn, Drew, Misty and Paul.

Misty stayed till they finished the first half of the 7th movie, before she drowsily left for her bed. May fell asleep half way through the movie, and Drew quietly carried her upstairs, and Dawn and Paul finished the last movie together.

"I should have known you'd be the last one awake with me, huh?" Dawn laughed nervously as the credits rolled.

"Hmm. It's not like I can sleep anyways. At least Voldemort is entertaining," Paul offered, slightly more talkative than normal.

Dawn was so glad the bluish glow of the large flat screen covered any trace of blush on her cheeks, wishing she was anywhere but there, yet at the same times feeling an exhilarated rush.

"I suppose so," Dawn agreed, rolling onto her back and finishing the last of her popcorn.

"Ugh. This is going to make me so fat."

"Hn, you're not fat."

"Yes I am! And I will become more and more if I can't control my appetite for junk food. This is the last movie night in my life with popcorn, soda, and candy. Next time, I'll make something organic and healthy. Yes, no more junk food for us."

"You're not fat Dawn."

"But a girl has to keep her figure!"

"You're not fat!"

"We've got to be healthy!"

"You're not fat."

"This is not okay."

"Dawn! What do you want me to say? You're not fat. Stop fussing. Do you see May fussing? She eats like a pig! Like Ash!" Paul told her, showing more passion and hand gestures that Dawn has ever seen from him.

"Did you just compare Ash to a pig?" Dawn asked incredulously.

"Yes," Paul mumbled.

"Huh. Never thought of it that way. Guess it works," Dawn pondered, nodding. "Anyways that's because May has a crazy metabolism. Not everybody else is like that Paul."

"You're fine Dawn. You and you're figure is just fine," Paul said practically, unconsciously looking at the subject of the conversation. Dawn's figure.

Her face illuminated by the screen, and Paul felt like pushing that stray strand of hair behind Dawn's ear, but was way too shy and conscious of the consequences of his actions, to do that.

Dawn flushed more than she had been before and even in the bad lighting, Paul could glimpse some of the pinkish-purpley look on her skin, and guessed that without the blue lighting, it would be red, because Dawn was blushing.

"You blushing?" Paul muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...what?! No! Of course not!" Dawn shook her head, rolling over again.

Paul sighed, sitting back. "Stop rolling around. And yes, you're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Dawn argued, pushing herself onto her elbows, glaring as the blush faded away. "I'm not! You're just mean and annoying. Go away."

"Uh...I can't really?" Paul said skeptically, leaning back on the couch.

"Yes you can! You can go up with the other people," Dawn muttered indignantly. "You're real talkative tonight Paul."

"Hn?" Paul muttered, realizing how right Dawn was. He hadn't spoke a single word for the past four hours, but when it was just Dawn and Paul, he found himself talking, and even... _bantering_ with her.

"This is all wrong," he muttered below his breath, eyes dilated in the dark, and breath slightly faster than normal. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Paul didn't react to people, well...girls! Like this. It was all wrong.

"It's not like I like talking to you, troublesome."

It must have shown on his face, the panic, because after Dawn's face fell and turned back towards the TV to turn it off, she looked back at Paul hopefully. But a thick blanket of awkward silence ensured.

"If you're not going upstairs, I'm going to," Dawn finally said, standing up and walking towards the staircase. Her bare feet padded across the soft carpeting, pausing at the first step.

Paul opened his mouth to ask her to stop and to come back. To tell her that he was wrong and he had no idea what was going on, but for her not to go and-

And he closed his mouth.

Dawn took her second step. And didn't look back.

* * *

 **AN: YAY! It's FINALLY OVER! ;) BTW remember, this is a fanfic, not a book. So I get to go crazy if i want. ;P I guess I'm just crazy about ikari right? But this is a mainly ikari/contest. Though there a lot of these out there. :D**

 **There might be some typos or mistakes, but I wrote this as fast as possible today, because I've procrastinating(sorry) and struggling with ideas so...**

 **Hey, 3000 words in like an hour! Achievement! XD**

 **-Ange**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Heh heh. I'm not very good at time, am i? Sorry. XD I did finally write a companion to Alone, which is an Ikarishipping one-shot i wrote early on. The one-shot is about Drew and May's wedding in description, from well...Alone. So...check it out? Please!? I wasted like a day of spring break writing it. XD**

 **A little Contest, a little Kalos, a little Oldrival, a little Quest, teeny bit of Poke, and a decent amount of ikari. I love making Paul jealous. it's so fun to write. So a little of everything! Have fun!  
(\/)**

 **(^_^)**

 **C(")(")**

 **Happy Easter!**

* * *

"I refuse to back down!" Dawn cried as she fought against Ash's hold. "Let me at him! Just one hit!"

"No Dawn! Leave them alone!" Marina sighed, placing her head in her hands. "It's okay!"

"LEAF DON'T BE A TRAITOR! HE STOLE MY FAVORITE STUFFED PIPLUP! TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM WHEN HE'S HOLDING MY STUFFED ANIMAL!" Dawn yelled, pummeling Ash's arms with her fists.

"LET ME GO!"

"NO! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!"

"SO I CAN'T LET YOU KILL MY COUSIN!"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! HE'S A JERK! A BIG MEANIE! AND A HUGE JERK!"

"CALLING NAMES WON'T HELP! PLUS, YOU SAID JERK TWICE!"

"HE'S KISSING MY FRIEND WITH MY STUFFED PIPLUP BEHIND HIS BACK, ASH! HOW DARE YOU SAY I CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"IT'S A RULE! YOU CANNOT LET FAMILY MEMBERS DIE!"

"JUST ONE PUNCH!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Gary broke the kiss for a moment, smirking at Dawn. "It's an ugly doll anyways. Thanks Ash, appreciate it man."

Ash glared at his cousin, "I'm tempted to let her go."

"Nah, you won't," Gary laughed.

"I'm more and more tempted."

"LET ME AT HIM!" Dawn roared.

"DAWN CALM DOWN!" May yelled, trying to calm her friend down.

"NO! MAKE ASH LET ME GO SO I CAN ATTACK GARY!"

Lucas sweat-dropped. "Is she usually like this? I haven't exactly seen her in a year."

Paul gave him second glance. "Yes. Yes she is usually like this. But not this mad...just crazy. Normal crazy."

"Normal crazy? That's not a thing."

Leaf finally broke the liplock, sneakily plucking the Piplup out of Gary's hand, which was behind his back, and tossed it towards Ash and Dawn.

Dawn eagerly caught it, and thanked Leaf with a grin. "Looks like you aren't a traitor yet Leafy! But Marina is being a meanie! So are you May!"

Leaf gave a wry smile. "Yeah. Sure Dawn, whatever you say."

"You know, I'd be mad at you if you weren't my girlfriend," Gary told her, stepping up next to her and slinging an arm around her. "It was quite amusing to see cheerful, subdued Dawn all riled up."

"Good thing I'm you're girlfriend, huh?" Leaf smiled, snuggling a little into his side. "That was pretty mean. What are you, sadistic?"

"Maybe I am, if I was, so?" Gary shrugged, "It was extremely funny."

"Jerk," Dawn huffed quietly, turning to go up the stairs.

"I heard that!" Gary called, lazily pecking Leaf's cheek.

Leaf flushed and batted him away. "Too early for PDA."

"I don't care!" Dawn called back petulantly. "You're a jerk! And I want you to know!"

"Wow. I don't know how you guys even are the best agents around!? You guys are so childish!" Barry commented, smirking. "I think I might be better myself!"

"Barry?" Lucas sweat-dropped, "Hate to break it to you. But, you suck."

"Shut up! Or I'll fine you!" Barry threatened, stomping his foot.

"Now you're acting pretty childish," Paul pointed out.

"Yeah, you really are," Ash agreed.

"You are as well," Paul said.

"No I'm not!"

"I'm not going to argue with you," Paul shrugged, starting upstairs after Dawn. Lucas thought for a moment before going upstairs as well.

"He's right Ash!" May sang, linking her arm through Marina's. "I'm going to the Gym!"

Marina reluctantly got up, but dutifully helped May towards the stairs.

"I need to build up my strength!"

"Poor child, I seriously doubt that she will ever be at her full strength again," Jimmy commented sadly, making a long face at Marina and May's retreating back, because of May's predicament, or because Marina was walking away from him, no one would know.

Barry sighed along with him. "It is pretty sad."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed.

"But I guess I'll have to fine you for being rude," Barry finished, turning around and following the rest of the boys upstairs.

"Yea-" Jimmy started. He stopped, took off his cap and scratched his head in confusion. "Wait a minute."

* * *

"Come on May," Marina urged, her face looming above May's. May struggled to push the large weights apart, grunting in effort. Her vision swam as sweat ran down her face.

"Dr. Hamilton said its good to start nice and slow," Marina said.

"Slow?!" May panted, straining.

"Yes," Marina answered, "Slow."

"This ain't slow! I'm like...dying!" May gasped dramatically, but then she actually started heaving. Marina immediately let go of the weights, dropping onto the floor.

When May's breathing finally started slowing down, Marina brought her a bottle of water, almost hesitantly.

"What if I never get any better? I joke around now, but everything hurts, and I'm just so weak now. I can't do half the things I could before. I feel vulnerable." May whispered into the water bottle, staring glumly at her trembling, frail body. "What if I just become, a useless...burden? The weak link."

"Oh May," Marina laughed lightly, brushing back May's hair almost motherly. "You could never be a burden. You're friends with all of us. You bind us together, however much we hate that sometimes. Your...our backbone. We all need you somehow, as a leader, friend, sister...May, you'd never be a burden. And you're not our weak link. You're one of our strongest. Without you, we fall apart. That mini-mission that we did without you was absolutely horrible."

"But what if I'll never be able to do missions that way again? Go out...and help people? What if I'm weak and crippled for life? I know you guys are worse without like...my leadership, not to sound shallow, but you guys are used to taking orders from me and Paul, so it's weird when it's Calem. But now, I'm so bad, that...what if I just make the team worse? I don't want to stop being an agent, even though sometimes...I hate the killing, and carnage, and just...ruin we leave behind," May admitted guiltily, glaring at herself.

Marina sat with May on the exercise chair. "May, look in the mirror, tell me what you see. Everything you see about yourself."

"Huh?" May said, "Well...I see a weak, tired, girl. Sweaty, brown hair. Blue eyes. Small nose. Uh...workout clothes. Quivering muscles. A useless...freak."

"You're not a freak May, if anything, you're the normal one around here," Marina shook her head. "And I guess I was right. You're being self-criticizing, and pretending to be someone you're not. Why are you suddenly so...self-berating?"

"Berating...seriously Mar, no one uses that anymore," May diverted. "Except for old-fashioned Marina, huh?"

"Stop trying to change the subject May," Marina sighed, staring at May in the mirror. May's chin dropped down, onto her chest.

"I just...I don't know," May mumbled, kicking at the soft carpeting below their feet. "I hate feeling so useless. There's not much I can do. If I can't even do the things I'm supposed to be able to do, how am I supposed to match up...to like Paul? I'm supposed to.. _lead._ I can barely stand on my own. I can't expect people to follow, when I can't even match up to them. Well, I can, but I can't at the same time...I just..."

"Things won't always be like this," Marina said softly. "I'll help you, we can build up your strength May. We follow you because we trust you, and we believe in you. We're not stupid people. We don't just follow anyone, you know that, right?"

"Yea, but now I'm even more afraid of letting you guys down. See? It's an inescapable cycle. You can't comfort me, because I know I'm just being stupid, yet...my doubts and fears...seem legit for a second. Because Dr. Hamilton says there's a possibility that my muscles will never recover the same way. It's so hard to escape the cycle, and I just don't know what to do! See my problem?" May asked.

"That was awfully confusing, but yes, I think I get it. You're struggling with irrational fears, that have some truth, and seems even more rational when you get really into it?" Marina said.

"Yeah...sort of. I just, I'm not sure who I am anymore," May said, defeat clear in her voice.

"Are you just giving up?" Marina asked, running a hand through one of her pigtails. "You can't do that May. You won't. Because you're stronger than that. I know you are."

"Don't give up May, as far-fetched as it sounds, even people like me need you," Jimmy chipped in, sticking his head through the door.

"Go away Jimmy! We don't want you here!" Marina called, sighing with exasperation.

"That's right, because you'd rather hang out with... _Vincent."_ Jimmy shuddered, coming in to sit next to the two girls, breaking the somber mood with some Jimmyness. "I can't believe you would forsake our childhood friendship, for him.

Marina raised an eyebrow, "Dude, if I recall correctly, we grew up together, all three of us. And when we hit the teenage years, it was you wanted me to hang out with Vincent. You did not want me around, or Vincent for the matter. So don't come here acting all smug and righteous!"

"Well...that was when I was younger?" Jimmy offered, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, back to the topic. May we need to cheer you up! Why are you sad today Ms. Maple? What can Jimmy do for you?"

May giggled lightly, amused by Jimmy's antics and Marina's attitude.

"James Kenta, go back to your room," Marina ordered, placing her hands on her hips. "We don't need you around right now.

Jimmy pouted and shot her a pleading look. "But Maaar!"

"James, go away. I'm sure your whining works on everyone else, but Little Miss's Perish Song is better to the ear than your whining," Marina huffed.

"That's because Little Miss has the most beautiful, but scary Perish Song in the world," Jimmy sulked.

"Compliments will not help. Go upstairs James."

"You're not my mommy," Jimmy pouted, reaching over to tug one of Marina's pigtails.

"You're name is James? Good blackmail info," May thought aloud.

Jimmy shot her a dirty look. "Seriously, May? Are you kidding me. That's all you got from this conversation?"

"Hey, as a leader, it's always good to have dirt on all of your...subjects," May shrugged.

"I thought we were just talking about how you think you're not fit for a leader?" Jimmy challenged. "And also, we are _not_ your subjects. What are you? The Queen of Hearts?"

Marina looked scandalized as she burned holes in Jimmy's back. "Of course she's not, Jimmy."

"Well," May's eyes burned with renewed fire, "I guess I'll have to show you how fit to be a leader I am, hmm?"

"That's the May we all know and love!" Jimmy crowed in triumph, getting up and skipping out of the room. "Now Mar, do your job and help May!"

Marina glared at the door as May shrugged and started pushing the weights apart again.

"Did I just hear Jimmy whistling?" Drew asked, popping through the door. "He has been pretty glum recently. Haven't heard that in a while."

Marina groaned. "What is this? A visiting parade?"

Drew shot her a charming smile as he took a bite out of his Oran berry. "Nah, it's just...Paul kicked me out because I wouldn't share Player One. So, I heard Jimmy whistling and came to investigate. And also, Misty was screaming at Leaf about you two being downstairs, so I'd thought I'd come bother Marina and December."

"IT'S MAY!" May shouted, glaring.

"Go away, May's trying to get better and you're distracting with all your crunching and name calling," Marina dismissed.

Drew gave her back an outraged look. Marina's back did not care.

"Go..." May grunted, "AWAY!"

And with an enormous push, she pushed the 30 pound weights apart.

Blue clashed against green as May internally pushed him out the door and down the hallway, while Drew pushed back, refusing and insisting on staying. She challenged him. She would keep the weights apart until either she hurt herself, or Drew left.

After a few moments of battling, Drew gave in, not wanting May to hurt herself.

"Fine," Drew mumbled, popping the last bit of Oran berry into his mouth as he left the way he came.

* * *

"I hate Gary. I hate Ash. I hate Paul. I hate all of them...Augh!" Dawn grumbled to Lucas. "I hate all of the Eevee Brothers! Gary stole my Piplup doll!"

Piplup huffed in agreement on Dawn's lap.

"Luke, Kenny, are you listening? Stop rolling your eyes! This is serious stuff! Ash is a traitor! He held me back, and Paul is a grumpy meanie. Jimmy...well, I don't have anything against him, and Calem's okay, but they're so annoying!" Dawn complained, throwing her hands up in the air as she put her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Sure Blue, sure," Lucas agreed, staring at the Eevee Brothers, who were spying on them, pointedly. They all looked pretty angry at Dawn's declaration.

"I mean, they could be nicer, but they're teenage boys, so it actually makes sense, and I can't really blame them. But they're so mean! And rude! And they defend each other! Not the righteous. And that's wrong! I'm sure Arceus would agree. I mean, if May started like...I don't know, doing drugs, I'd stop her and tell her to stop! It's dumb," Dawn pouted, hugging Piplup.

"Hey, that's offensive. We're teenage boys," Lucas sighed, patting her head.

"Plus, then aren't you being a bad friend? Or, if you meant you would try and help her, and not abandon her, then that makes more sense. And if that's what you meant, I'm sure Ash berated Gary," Kenny explained.

"If he's smart enough," Lucas muttered beneath his breath. "He just didn't want you to kill his cousin, you know. Like you wouldn't want May to die, right? Or, well me. Right?"

"What does he mean?" Ash asked quietly from underneath Gary.

"We don't know Ash, shut up!" Paul hissed. Ash muttered through closed lips as he glared at Paul's back.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. Let's watch TV now," Dawn exclaimed, bouncing up to get the remote. Let's watch Home Alone! Like the good old days!"

"Sure Blue, whatever you want," Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes at Dawn's childish behavior.

The toilet flushed and Barry came out, surprised to see Dawn. "Hey Blue, what're you doing here?"

"Having a movie night!" Dawn answered brightly. Barry shrugged and sat down, leaning back and putting his legs across Kenny's. Kenny gave him a withering look.

"Hey! I haven't talked to Zoey in foooorever, how is your girlfriend?"Dawn asked cheerfully, flopping onto her front, kicking away Lucas's impeding foot.

"She misses all of you terribly," Kenny answered, smiling almost dreamily about his girlfriend.

"Great!"

"This room is really cluttered Luke."

"I don't care."

"You need better interior design."

"Hey! This is my room too Blue! I designed it! I'll fine you!"

"Everything is orange."

"Yeah...because Barry and I share this room."

"That's not good."

"Opinion Blue!"

"Why are the villains so dumb?"

"Dawn, I need to enjoy the movie. This is why I stopped going out with you and Zoey. Just Zoey."

"Hmph."

And Dawn was jumping around subjects again.

"Can we go now?" Ash whined.

"Shhh!" Gary, Paul, Drew and Jimmy all shushed.

"Dawn's right. Meanies, the lot of you," Ash sighed petulantly.

"Ash...she was talking about you too," Calem sighed, turning to the shorter Brother.

"Hmm. Well. I don't understand why they're so obsessed all of a sudden. Even Paul for Mew's sake. It's so dumb," Ash mumbled, turning away. "I'm going back to my room."

"Hey Ash, I'm doing this to get back at May, but don't tell her, or Marina, okay?" Jimmy stage-whispered at the last second. Ash inclined his head curiously.

"Sure, but I'm still leaving," Ash told him. "Why'd you tell me that if you don't want me to tell them?"

"Uh..." Jimmy said thoughtfully, "I don't know."

"I'll come with," Calem agreed, catching up with him. "You know that they just want to be able to blackmail Dawn later. Saying that she likes Lucas, or Barry. But probably not Kenny, because it seems like he already has a girlfriend that Dawn knows."

"Blackmail? When has Paul ever cared about blackmail? Gary and Drew I get, and even Jimmy, because he likes being clever and ahead of everyone, and he wants to get back at May, but Paul? Not Paul for sure," Ash mused.

"That's a good point," Calem admitted, opening and closing his sunglasses. "But maybe Paul cares about the person they want to blackmail."

"Dawn?" Ash asked. "Paul doesn't care about Dawn. He's meaner and crueler to her even though she's the nicest to him. She's even nicer than May to him!"

Calem shrugged and put his sunglasses back where they belonged, right above the beak of his hat. "Not everyone knows how to express affection."

"Like how your rude to 'Rena sometimes?" Ash asked obliviously.

"Huh?" Calem blushed, turning away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "We're just friends."

He crossed his fingers that Ash didn't catch how unnaturally fast he responded.

"Yeah...really good friends, right? So you have affection for her. Like I do for Mist, and Mari, and even Dawn and May sometimes. Though that's probably because I grew up in the same region as Mist. And she was the sister of the Cerulean Gym leaders...so I knew her pretty well. And Mari is her cousin, so I see her a lot," Ash thought aloud.

"Yeah, sure, "Calem agreed quickly, releasing the breath he had been holding. Of course Ash wouldn't catch it. Calem was relieved that he was walking with the most oblivious Eevee Brother. Any of the other boys would have caught it. Even Paul.

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner, I'm going to go play Mario Cart," Ash waved goodbye cheerfully. "See ya later Calem!"

Calem nodded farewell as he turned and left Ash to his own devices, walking down the hallway towards his own room.

"Oh!"

Serena ran straight into a muscled, lean, body, knocking her sunglasses and hat right off, her hair falling out of the loose bun it had been in.

"Sorry."

Calem's head was ducked and the shadows hid his gray eyes, but his cheeks were flushed and he was gnawing on his bottom lip, just like he did when he was thinking. Serena thought he looked absolutely adorable, but she wasn't going to say anything to ruin their childhood friendship.

"It's okay," Serena said brightly, skirting around him.

Calem thought it was ironic that as he was thinking about the blond beauty, she appeared right outside her door. Her blue eyes were wide and shocked for a moment before giving away to warmth and as Ash had said, affection. Could Ash actually be right? Was it the same for Jimmy and Marina?

Calem had to have a talk with the dark blue-haired Brother sometime.

* * *

"Hey! What're you guys doing?" Serena asked curiously as she walked past Lucas and Barry's room, with four boys piled outside of it.

"Spying," Jimmy grinned boyishly, tugging at his hair. "We plan to blackmail Dawn later. Because Barry, Kenny, and Lucas are her childhood friends. They're bound to talk about embarrassing stories. We want to be here to listen to all of it."

"That's mean," Serena stated, with a tilt to her head, ever the voice for kindness.

"Yeah, but Dawn was saying some shitty stuff about us," Gary countered, ruffling his already messed up hair.

"No cussing," Serena said disapprovingly. "Leaf would agree."

"Well then Leaf can tell me herself," Gary said with a smirk, turning back to the room.

"Just...be nice, okay? Elle est finally getting to reunite with her friends. Let her have her fun first. They're her best friends, when she was bullied as a kid, ills stood up for her. If only Leafy had friends like that as a kid," Serena sighed.

 ** _(She is...They)_**

Paul's fists clenched tightly at that, and he stared at them as if they were alien. Why was he getting worked up? It's not like he cared about Dawn's childhood friends. Or that she got bullied. She was just another person in this world, struggling. So what? Everyone had there own struggles. It was no big deal. So why did he feel so angry?

"Wonderful," Paul said, his voice slightly breathy and heavily controlled. "Can you leave now so I can get more blackmail on Lucas and Barry?"

"Fine," Serena agreed reluctantly, backing away. And as she walked, she laughed behind closed lips. "I wonder why Paul isn't targeting Kenny? Could it be? Kenny has a girlfriend. But Lucas and Barry do not. He's soo in for a surprise."

"Well that was awkward. She could have blown our cover, " Drew whispered, peeking through the doorway again.

"Yeah," Gary agreed, leaning against the door with his ear pressed up against it.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned.

Gary and Drew quickly backed away, but not quick enough. The door was opened and the boys were shoved onto their butts. Jimmy and Paul backed away, waiting for the wrath of whoever was inside.

"Hmm? What was that?" Dawn's feminine voice drifted out of the room.

"I dunno, here, I'm coming Blue, I'll check it out with you. Who knows if Team Solaceon got in here. It's not as secure as The Base," a boy's voice followed quickly. Footsteps echoed and the shadows shifted as Gary and Drew tried to scramble for the darker side of the hallway, where Paul and Jimmy was concealed.

As Dawn and Lucas emerged, the boys kept absolutely silent, their training kicking in. But Dawn was a Shadow. She was trained in concealment and hiding. Both in finding, and practicing it herself. So in no time, they were found, because it was much easier finding hidden people, than being the hidden people.

"What are you four doing here? Hmm?" Dawn asked, dragging them one by one into the light, giving them each a kick.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

"No."

"Of course not."

"Why would we?"

"Yes."

The all answered at the same time, but all Dawn picked out was Paul's answer. "Yes?"

"Yeah, we were. You two are cute together, when are you gonna admit how over the moon you are for him?" Paul asked Dawn, his dark eyes focused and if Dawn read him right, he looked agitated and almost...angry.

Lucas and Dawn shared amused looks before bursting into laughter.

"Oh...my Arceus! Hahaha...you think...us!? No way...haha," Lucas giggled, leaning on Dawn for support. But she looked ready to collapse in laughter as well. Paul was not amused.

"It's true."

Drew and Gary shared looks. Something was fishy.

When the pair finally stopped laughing, they explained.

"Lucas is my cousin!" Dawn said loudly, making Barry and Kenny come investigate.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister! There's no way we would have romantic feelings for each other, see?" Lucas smiled, ruffling Dawn's hair and stealing her hat. Dawn glared for a moment before huffing and turning away.

"Plus, Luke here is gay. He's dating Barry," Dawn finished smugly. "So it's even more impossible. No way."

"Way to hold a secret Blue, I should fine you for your big mouth," Barry called, sauntering towards them and tossing an arm around Lucas. "But Blue is right. I am, sadly, dating this strange little duck."

"It was one time Barry! One time!" Lucas cried, shoving at his boyfriend. "Stupid ducks."

Paul looked starstruck. "What?"

"I said, Lucas is my cousin, and he's dating Barry! Now go away and stop making assumptions and interfering with my love life! Back to movie night!" Dawn said smugly, memorizing Paul's shocked face as he pulled Lucas and Barry back towards the room, Kenny holding the open door for them.

"So. When did you fall for our bubbly little bluenette?" Gary turned on Paul.

"Never," Paul snapped.

"I think our little Paulie is in denial," Drew drawled. "Shall we call up the master?"

Jimmy stared at all of them with confusion. "Guys...what's going on?"

"We're going to get Paul to admit that he's got a big crush on Dawn Berlitz, and then we're going help him win her over. We are going to the master of getting Paul to admitting things. That's right. Reggie. Let's go," Gary shoved Paul towards the stairs.

"I'm not calling Reggie," Paul said bluntly.

"And we're not asking," Drew retorted.

* * *

"Okay fine! I do like her! She's kind to me, even though I don't deserve it. And she's so positive that she brightens up everyone's day, no matter how bad it is. That's why she and May are best friends. Two little optimistic bundles of joy. But May has a competitive side that comes out when it comes to beating me, so she treats me like everyone else. And I don't like her. Maybe like a sister. But Dawn is...different. I feel protective, and angry and all these weird things that I shouldn't," Paul said really fast, not blinking or stopping to take a breathe.

"There you go, Paul," Reggie grinned, pulling his purple hair up into a ponytail. "Now that you admit it, you just have to change how you act. And I'm pretty sure Drew and Gary can help you with that. And possibly Jimmy."

The two boys smirked, and ended the call. "So?"

Jimmy looked lost and confused, and slightly disgusted. Paul and Dawn? No way.

"Go fuck yourselves. I don't need your help, or will I ever. So go away," Paul ordered, kicking them out of his room.

"When you need help nursing a swollen cheek, we're right next door!" Drew called as the door slammed shut.

"Wait for it...1...2...3..." Drew muttered, tapping his foot with a smug smile. The door slowly opened again.

"Alright, fine, you guys can stay," Paul reluctantly agreed, widening the door. "But Jimmy's not coming in. He's too oblivious in that subject. Nobody else is witnessing my horribly painful humiliation. Nope. Go away now."

They slammed the door in Jimmy's face. He stood there, shocked, listening for a second.

"That's more like it," Gary smirked.

"Alright Paul. Dawn's a nice girl, so no more being tough and mean," Drew started, but immediately got cut off.

"Tough and mean?" Paul asked, not even mad.

"Yeah, tough and mean," Gary agreed with Drew. "You're mean to her, and you act all nonchalant and tough when she's around."

"Wait. That's how Paul acts around everyone," Drew countered his own thought, his eyebrows knitting.

"Yeah, but it's more severe with Dawn. Everything's more emphasized," Gary argued.

"True..." Drew admitted.

Paul just stared at the pair. "I'll be over there sitting on the bed when you two are done fighting it out, okay?"

Neither of them heard him. They just kept arguing.

"Nah...Paul's just Paul. You can't force him to change around people. Especially his crush."

"True..."

Jimmy sighed and walked away. They were never going to get done.

* * *

"Well, that was awfully horrible," Ash said dramatically, interrupting Misty's speech to Leaf.

"What was Ash?" Leaf asked, rolling over on the bed, her long brown hair making wavy brown and blue patterns on Misty's bed.

"Well, I think Calem might like Serena, but he says they're just friends," Ash started. Misty and Leaf shared excited, half dubious looks.

"And second, the boys are all spying on Dawn and her Sinnoh friends, but I don't think they know that Lucas is Dawn's cousin, and Barry and Lucas are dating. It's going to be pretty embarrassing. Should we go stop them from embarrassing themselves?" Ash asked.

Leaf and Misty shared another look. "Nah, they can handle themselves."

"And also, well, Calem was being hot and cold and pretty strange," Ash finished, hopping onto the bed next to Leaf, laying down with his eyes closed. "Ahh...Is this silk? Wow Mist, expensive stuff."

"You can thank Mari. She brought it all here from Johto. Apparently its pretty common there," Misty laughed, staring at her strange friends as Ash and Leaf snuggled into her bed. She couldn't help but think that Gary would be pretty annoyed with his cousin if he saw this, and with that, snapped a picture with her PokeDex.

"It is, I visited one of it's towns before on a solo mission," Leaf agreed. "It was sooo comfortable."

"Lucky," Ash sighed, nestling into the sheets with a relaxed expression.

"It's silky smooth," Leaf said, running a hand over the waves. "Pun intended."

"Yeah, such a genius observation Leaf," Misty replied dryly.

"Fine then, I'll go to Mari's room. She's still exercising with May I think. I'll take a nap in her room. I bet she has these sheets too. Have fun explaining Corsola's Mirror Coat to...Ash. Bye!" Leaf grinned, getting up and leaving the room, letting the door stay ajar.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, smiling stupidly, but adorably. "Is she saying I'm dumb?"

Misty was too busy distracted by his dimples. "Mist?"

"Huh?"

"I said, was Leaf saying I'm dumb?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was mean of her."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is Water Pokemon inferior to all other Pokemon?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Huh? Ash!? Why would you do that?"

"To see if you were paying attention."

"Hmph. Well that was mean. Anywa- Hey. You know the word inferior!?"

"YES! I'm on Team Eevee! Why does everyone assume that I'm dumb?!

"...I don't have an answer Ash, no answer for you."

"Well then, you guys should stop assuming then."

"Yeah," Misty admitted. "We probably should. But here."

Misty reached over and pecked his cheek. "That's my apology."

Ash's cheeks were dusted with red as he backed away from Misty. "Are you okay Misty? Are you going to break out a gun and shoot me next?"

"Nah," Misty laughed, reverting back to her own self, "I'd beat you to pulp with my baseball bat first."

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

"So, I guess you did your job well," Cynthia said, facing all of them, decked out in full gear. "They never discovered the virus. Lucian has been in the control room from day to night surviving off donuts and coffee. You owe it to him to do this mission correctly. Is that understood? We have back-up if needed. Solidad and Harley are here, Kenny, Lucas, and Barry will be going there as well. We will use the same format as before, but Leaf, you're going in. Calem, since it is your virus, you'll be manning tech base."

Calem nodded, crossing his padded arms, a sheathed dagger pressing into his wrist.

"You guys will have to fill May in, though I'm sure she did her research," Cynthia smiled at the brunette girl who gave her an affirming grin.

"This time, we go in to destroy and collect information. They have labs. That's what we have found. But they're smart. They have no cameras in the lab. We have no idea what they're doing, except that there are abnormal things going on. Something is going on in there, and it's not right. Your job is to go in to find out what that is. And once you find out. You go. You destroy EVERYTHING. The bombs we placed earlier, will destroy half of the building, but the second half, you will have to destroy. Is that understood?"

Paul and May nodded, the rest of the group silent, absorbing everything Cynthia was saying.

"This is the turning point in this war against Team Solaceon. Zelo should be there. He's overseeing whatever is going on in that lab. Kill him if necessary. If we lose this battle, well, there will be a lot of lost lives, not including your own. So for the sake of the world, and your lives, I suggest we succeed no?"

"Don't scare them," Aaron argued, a foot coming out.

"This is serious. Life or death. Way more important than any of the other dangerous missions. It's just as dangerous, but the stakes are higher. They deserve the truth Aaron."

"But, they're just kids!" Aaron said, exasperation clear in his voice.

"I guess we have to agree to disagree," Cynthia smirked, "But since I'm head, and your manager, what I say goes. Alright, any questions?"

Team Eevee all shook their heads. They were set to go. But were they really ready for facing whatever was in those labs? And Zebulon, himself?

* * *

 **AN: That was so much fun. It just all flowed outta me. Yippee. It was more filler and character development, and relationship building, but hey, I had fun. So...deal with it. Six reviews for early update? Though I haven't been very good on time, and I apologize...but the next chapter is almost done. Yayyy! Maybe. Thursday or Friday?**

 **-Ange**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm disappointed. Extreme thanks to Forevershine for reviewing, you're the only one. And to you: I hope May lives up to your standards, read on!**

 **I know I sound like a child...but I feed off these reviews. Without them...I just feel disappointed, and waaay less eager to update. It's early because it flowed out of me, and I haven't been on time recently, but...I still sad. :C**

 **I'm updating...right as I'm going to sleep. So I hope things will be better in the morning, yeah?**

 **Yay! I think this might be like...well. Maybe 6 or 7 more chappies. XD. I can't wait! Swimming's starting again today! I haaate off season. Thank God its starting again! Yasssss.**

 **I'm doing a chappie mostly in Calem's POV, because tbh, I don't think he gets enough credit. ;)**

 **Warning: lots of swearing...heh heh**

 **Now getting rid of the drab mood...Read on!**

* * *

Calem sighed, deeply through his mouth before inhaling through his mouth again. There was a gas mask on his face, as he had sprayed a mixture of chlorine and other toxic gases in a circle around the vehicle he was hiding in. If anyone ventured near him, they'd die, or be severely incapacitated. Enough for him to notice too, because this was a particularly painful mixture of toxins, and the victim would no doubt make enough noise to alert him.

If they got through that, there was a force field Calem could activate, and after that, there was Cynthia and the FLL.

He was able to transform the inside of the jeep into a technical base, the entire thing folding out flat with only one chair up. The rest of the space was filled with a giant holographic map, and many monitors and super computers. Each monitor took one of the on-body cameras of each agent in Team Eevee.

The large holographic screen in front of him showed him the entire facility, inside and out, with about 5 miles all around, so it was extremely zoomed out. Though Calem could zoom in if he chose to.

He could see the little brown dots that represented the agents stationed everywhere, and all the enemy towers, agents, booby traps, everything. Last time they went in, the inserted a virus that basically allowed him to control everything. The agents would get in with no problem. It was how they were going to get out unscathed that was the problem.

Calem almost wished he was in there instead of Leaf. She was like a sister to him, and he much preferred when she was out of danger, even though he enjoyed being the tech much more, but then again...the pressure was a lot...

"Fairy, you've got a group coming your way," Calem said into the microphone by his head, typing in a couple strings of code to deactivate a couple traps by May's group in the mean time.

"Got it, from the right, correct? Over," Serena replied, her voice broken a little by static.

"Yeah, to your right. But head back towards Paul, it's a good idea to come together again," Calem replied, turning to monitor May's group.

On one monitor, May's group, which consisted of Marina, Drew, Ash, Gary, and Misty, was running through the grass, but each had their individual body cameras as well. Then on separate monitors, Serena, Paul, Jimmy, Dawn, and Leaf each had their own, as their group had ended up splitting up for easier access.

"Shut up. Seriously. You're going to get us all freaking killed," May hissed to Ash as he knocked into a tree with a crash.

He didn't look happy, but looked rather guilty. "Sorry, tripped."

"Agents don't trip," Misty argued.

"Yeah, well this one had a broken leg a few months ago that hasn't particularly healed yet. Alright?" Ash whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Shh!" May shushed again, turning to Calem. "Psychique, I need an update. It's too quiet, something's going on here."

"Uh...May, Drew's not here," Calem muttered uncertainly into his comms, staring at the screens as he typed away. "Drew! Where are you?"

"Hiding."

Drew's voice echoed through everyone's ears as he shifted. "There's a couple guards on my ass. With...I'm not even sure what it is. It's fucking scary."

The tremble in Drew's voice was enough to have Calem on full alert. Within moments he had hacked into the guards cameras, controlling them with ease. The glimpses of the strange...things made shivers crawl up his back.

"Mew, what the fuck is that?!" Calem swore, frantically trying to figure out everything out.

"Calem! Remember Dr. Arang?" Misty whispered in horror. Calem saw the same mutant things on her screen. Looks like May's group finally caught up with Drew. "Remember? The labs? What if these...mutts, are what they were making in there?"

"Shit," Calem said angrily, slamming his fist down angrily as he took off his cap to rub at his head. "This changes things."

Calem immediately connected with Cynthia and the other leaders, just outside of the vehicle, guarding. "Cynthia! They're mutts. Mutts. They've been creating mutts. Should they engage?"

"Yes."

Cynthia's voice crackled with static. "But they need to be careful. We need to know what we're up against. Be careful now. For all we know, they could be as strong as the legendaries. Should I call for backup?"

"No, don't," May said quickly, barley paying attention as she ordered Glaceon and Blaziken to attack. "Overheat! We got it over here, sent backup to Paul's group. I want them to get inside and destroy this shit. Shut this hellhole down. We can hold them. They've called for backup, but we've already taken down most of their team! Go, don't hesitate!" Misty's voice cried out in the background, and Calem winced, feeling horrible about the situation.

But still, Calem hesitated. Of course May's words had a ring of truth to them. If Paul's group didn't make it to the building, it wouldn't matter. "Go! Harley, Solidad, Lucas, Barry, Kenny, go! Cover for Paul's group. Hold out as long as you can. Cilan, Iris, N and Hilda! Go to the other side! Cover the back end."

"Got it."

"We're on the way."

"Let's go Salamance!"

Calem sighed in relief as the cams started moving. Paul's group was moving fast now, not even covering themselves at all, not watching for traps or anything. They had to get the job done, or it would be all for nothing.

"Damn! I knew we should've just dropped a bomb on them!" Paul snapped, his cam waving wildly as they ran.

"Who cares about innocent lives at this point? They're just escaping! This is dumb. And these stupid mutts...Shadow Ball! They're horrific." Gary grumbled. Something exploded loudly and Calem started to cover his ears before realizing how pointless it was.

Calem watched almost helplessly as Paul's little group of dots slowly advanced gaining ground, into the safe zone. Where Calem had disabled literally every security device there. They had made it in. Now they just had to place the bombs, warn the innocents, and...blow up the building. Though in Calem's point of view, there were no innocents.

But then a wave of mutts swarmed out of the building. Calem groaned in despair.

Cynthia and Aaron both insisted that many guards and workers, even some of the doctors and scientists were forced by Zebulon to work for him. They weren't their willingly. That was the only reason they didn't just aerial strike it. The facility had some anti-aircraft guns, but they were pretty useless as the EIA's planes would be able to take out those from out of range.

"I hate my job," Calem sighed as he quickly moved to send a series of explosions on the back end of the fight between May's group and the agents with the mutts. They were proving difficult targets.

"I don't understand!" Drew cried, nursing a split lip and limping. He had shoved Leaf and May out of the way of an...altered ancient power. It had hit his torso hard, ramming him straight into a tree. His leg had cracked painfully, so he was trying to keep off it as much as he could.

"These things are like tanks! All they did was fuse a couple Pokemon together, but they're resistant to everything!" Drew yelled, punching one of the agents commanding a mutt with deadly precision, knocking him out cold.

"Ice Beam Glaceon! It doesn't matter now! They're getting the data we can analysis later. Now's not the time!" May cried, knocking Gary on his ass, saving him from an Aerial Ace.

Calem turned back towards the reinforcements racing towards Paul's group. Hilda, N, and Solidad had already made it there, knocking back the seemingly endless wave of guards and mutts.

"Come on Calem! Give it another go!" May yelled, obviously frustrated. Calem saw Glaceon take a hit from a mutated Flareon, Flygon, and Zubat.

The mutts were plentiful now. A couple dozen filling the sky, earth and even underground. They were attacking furiously. Everyone had their full team out, fighting as hard as they could.

This was why training their Pokemon to be able to attack by themselves was useful. The trainers were fighting, hand to hand combat as long as shooting and other forms of fighting as well. This was an all out war.

Fires raged and thunderous strikes filled the air, flying moves, physical moves, it didn't matter. It was a war zone. Everything was out of control, and Calem, couldn't do anything to stop it.

Swords were slicing, guns were firing, arrows were sinking in bodies...carnage. That's all it was. Carnage.

Calem groaned as he scanned the holographic plane for traps and other strategically placed hindrances Zelo's team had already placed.

"May! Draw them into the forests! There are enough traps to keep them at bay for a while, I need you to draw towards the west, careful where you put your feet. Watch for Ariados's webs!" Calem said quickly, already firing up some of the shut down traps. Harley had let Calem borrow Ariados to help make the triggers for all the traps Zelo had set, and new, nasty ones he set as well.

The group fell back, quickly disappearing into the undergrowth, even nursing wounds and injuries.

"Keep silent, when I say go, run, all out sprint towards me. That should draw enough attention towards us," Calem ordered, his fingers tapping furiously in the background. He watched with fascinated horror as the mutts got closer and closer to where the agents were running.

When the mutts seemed to overtake May's team, he finally gave the signal. "Go!"

May ran next to Drew, making sure he wouldn't fall over, and Misty and Gary were helping Ash. Marina was up ahead, looking for the webs that would trigger the traps.

Calem nodded in satisfaction as one mutt ran straight into a sticky web, a Vine Whip getting stuck. As the mutt tried to retreat, it yanked the web, and suddenly there were fire balls raining down, incinerating all of the mutts with a couple square meters.

Misty, Gary and Ash barley made it past a trap before another mutt activated it, razor sharp knives shooting out of the trees, slicing most of the mutts cleanly in half.

An enemy guard was caught in the middle, a double-edged spear cutting him in half.

Calem winced at the gruesome sight.

Calem saw most of his traps activate, killing more than half of the mutts, leaving the agents in a relatively good position. This was good progress.

"Calem!"

The high-pitched yell radiated fear.

Dawn.

"Wait! Fire I'm coming! Feu! S and H! Go! Hurry up!" Leaf shouted, his cam swinging wildly as he ran towards Dawn. Calem could see through Dawn's camera, which was splattered with blood and who knows what else. "Tropius! Leaf Storm! Take it out! Take it out!"

A Gastly face, Butterfree wings, Pansage arms, and the body of an Escavalier filled the screen, and Calem heard Dawn shriek once, before blond hair was in the camera and Serena was ordering Sylveon and Pancham to attack the horrible thing.

Calem was honestly scared for their lives.

He heard Serena yell out attacks, but the camera flickered once, twice. An explosion sounded, and Dawn yelled, a sharp, blood-curdling the screen went black.

Faintly, he could hear Paul screaming. "NO!"

The anguish in his voice stopped Calem short, but he soon resumed working, because stopping wouldn't do anybody any good.

But on Serena's camera, he could see her still fighting, but the still figure of Dawn in the corner of the screen made him nervous. Blood trickled from a cut on her forehead, and her mouth was ajar, bloody and disgusting. She looked limp, and the whites of her eyes were showing. She was dead...or she had been knocked out cold. Calem could only hope for the latter

"Fire! Come in! Come on computer! Work!" Calem yelled in frustration, slamming his fist down, not the first time that day. His fingers were soon put to work as he was back to activating traps for May's team, keeping an eye out on Paul's team.

They were still progressing towards the building, Dawn being left behind to the care of the other agents holding back the tide of death.

"This isn't working out perfectly!" Calem called out, poking his head out of the vehicle to talk to Cynthia. He swore colorfully when he saw that a few mutts had found them as well. Cynthia and Aaron were fighting back to back, yelling out commands in perfect sync against about a dozen of the more ugly mutts.

"Of course not!" Cynthia yelled behind her shoulder as she shouldered a Zap Canon for Aaron, wincing at the impact. The armor on her body kept the real damage at bay. "Things never go our fucking way when we're dealing with Zelo!"

"Language sweetheart!" Aaron yelled back, ducking under an Wing Attack. "Vespiquen! GO! Gust! Keep that Reshiram and Altaria mutt from hitting Bertha!"

Bertha, Lucian, and Flint took the other side, holding back around two dozen mutts. Calem even spotted a few legendary body parts on their side as well.

"Oh Mew, Arceus help us, we're all fucking dead," Calem muttered, letting his head drop for a second before diving back into the fray

With that, Calem got back to typing. He soon had a force field set up, holding back the barrage of attacks. Lucian yelled out a muffled thanks, but Calem was busy watching May's team, and keeping Paul's team alive for a few more minutes.

He couldn't look away for a second, but he had to, because he had to monitor everything. As soon as he focused on one person, and turned away to try and help someone else, the person would be in immediate danger and that made Calem constantly switch between cameras, giving him motion sickness as he powered through it all, furiously saving his best friends' lives.

They would have all died multiple times if it weren't for Calem, so when Paul's team made it inside of the building, and finally started collecting information, Calem completely ignored the quick kiss Drew bestowed on May. She had shaken her head and focused again, instead of panicking over her hurt Pokemon. During better times, the gray-eyed agent would have made fun of the brunette and the grass-head so much, but it wasn't better times. And if kissing was going to get May to focus again and start ordering her team like a leader, than kissing it was.

But Calem made sure to tuck that information into the back of his head, remembering to make fun of them if they all got out of this alive.

He didn't even bat an eye when a Electro Ball slammed into the back of the truck, jolting the systems and making them flicker. But a couple switches and some plugs later, Calem was back to monitoring everything going on.

May's team was holding on fine, but Paul's team was experiencing difficulties.

"Psychique! Bro! I need you to download that hack program onto the flash-drive! Now! Transmit it quick!" Leaf said quickly through comms, her bloodied camera focusing on the whirring green numbers as she hacked into the lab database.

Calem was quick to obey, allowing Leaf to efficiently get the information.

Security guards had mostly left in search for the intruders, but a light amount of them, but with a whole bunch of mutts.

Calem watched Paul and Jimmy exchange the wildest curses they could think of as they fought to extend Leaf's time, while Serena set the bombs.

"Why do the fucking asshats that are male have to do the shitty jobs?" Jimmy said triumphantly, knocking back an agent. Flareon obediently knocking back a mutt, heaving and breathing heavily. He was tired. They all were.

"Good one," Paul grunted, shoving a mutt off him and wiping it's saliva on his pants as he kicked a different guard in the gut, finishing up with a downward jab that knocked him unconscious.

"These demented bastards have absolutely no fucking idea what hell we're going to put them through. We're doing a shitty job, but these bitches are still fucking shitting themselves," Paul replied, continuing their tirade.

"Language boys!" Serena called dotingly, strapping the bombs on tightly before tinkering with the fuse tech.

"I'm fucking fighting for my damn life! I can swear however I want! Sorry Mar! I apologize for ruining your old fashioned beliefs!" Jimmy yelled, vaulting over a guy, strangling him to unconsciousness in the process. "Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

Marina was busy fighting, but Calem heard her reprimand over the comms, and laughed lightly, shaking his head. Sweat droplets fell on the screen and Calem sat back for a second in shock, realizing just how physically exerted he was.

"When will this end, Arceus? Isn't it time to end this madness?" Calem murmured, staring at the screen helplessly as Paul's team got out of the building. He watched helplessly as May got torn down from a Whirlpool, Drew and Marina screaming identically as they raced to save their friend. Calem almost seemed to be in a trance, barley focused as his brain shut down and flipped through everything that had happened that evening.

He watched helplessly as Dawn was leaned against a tree, Solidad's Slowbro faithfully protecting her with his psychic shield, his trainer fighting desperately for her life next to her own partner, she and Harley working effortlessly together.

There was nothing else he could do to help. All the traps were expended, Paul's team was on the retreat, ready to explode the bombs, May's team was pulling themselves together to make it back, the rest of the agents on their way back already, carrying the unconscious/dead Dawn as well, but the wave of mutts just kept coming. How many of these abominable creatures had they made?

Even the former Sinnoh Champion and Elite Four was getting exhausted at the onslaught of mutts. _This changes things._

That's what Calem had thought, the first time they had seen the mutts. And now, hours later, Calem was just starting to realize how dangerous this creation could be.

When he finally found his way out of his daze, he realized how loud the voices shrieking in his ear was.

"Psychique! Are you there? We're here! You need to open up the damn force field! Psychique!" May yelled, turning towards the tide of mutts fighting Cynthia and the Elite Four.

Calem immediately jumped to action, lifting the field just enough for May's entire team to make it through, covering most of the attacks. He watched Paul's team approach, little dots bouncing throughout the 3D terrain.

He jumped to action, getting everything into the plane and getting the heli up and running within minutes. The agents not on Team Eevee made it through, N lugging an unconscious Dawn.

She had been barley breathing, almost ready to leave the world.

And when Paul's team made it, and had made it through, was when he relaxed.

Everyone piled into the helicopter, sweat dripping into his eyes. Everyone was safe. Everything was okay. So he thought.

"Calem!"

The hoarse, desperate, _scared,_ cry stopped all of them short. "I needed to get Slyveon! I couldn't leave her behind! Help! I. Help! Sylveon! Noo!"

The helicopter stopped its accent, hovering just above the ground.

Calem's voice was deathly quite. Angry. "Where. Is. Serena?!"

"I don't know!" Paul said tiredly, staring at outside, scanning the ground for the blond-beauty. "She was with us a second ago! I guess...I guess Sylveon got stuck out there. I know Pancham was returned and so was Finnekin but...I don't know. Maybe...I don't know!"

May didn't waste time.

Nursing many cuts, a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, she swung the door open, jumping out of the helicopter, landing safely in the grass eight feet below. Bertha made a move to go after her, but Lucian held out a gently arm, holding her back.

"May!" Drew said, struggling against Ash's despairing hold as he fought to go after her. "May! You can't go after her...WITHOUT ME!"

"Drew! You're hurt! You have a broken leg and who knows what else!" Marina chided. "You need to rest! If you go out there, you won't make it back!"

Drew turned to Marina, eyes welled up with angry tears. "You think she's any better off than me?"

Marina looked slightly ashamed before turning to stare out as May made her way out of the force field. She willingly took the attacks of the mutts as she made her way to Serena, huddled down there with her Sylveon clutched tightly in her arms, running and dodging attacks, on her way towards May and the helicopter.

Leaf made to jump out, after the brunette, her eyes wide with worry.

"None of you can go after her," Cynthia ordered calmly, though you could see the confliction in her eyes. "None. It's the EIA rules. I forbid you. If May and Serena make it back, great, but otherwise..."

Team Eevee could only watch in horror as Serena was hit by an Ancient Power, hitting her so hard she crumpled and fell, Sylveon spilling onto the ground. The brave Eeveelution turned and started firing attacks, determined to defend her trainer to her last breath.

May stumbled a bit, a mutt reaching out to attack her with a Fury Swipe, causing her to pitch forwards. But back-pedaling quickly, she managed to regain her balance.

She knew, along with everyone else that if she fell, her dislocated shoulder and broken arm would keep her from getting back up. Glaceon and Blaziken was the only Pokemon she had out, defending her.

If they weren't there, she would've been dead a long time ago.

So under the care of her most trusted partners, May made it Serena, wincing as she helped the girl up.

Sylveon and Glaceon was returned as Blaziken heaved the two girls up, flying through the cloud of mutts, jumping off them and firing attacks towards whatever mutt was in the way.

And of course, Blaziken, not to let anyone down, made it to the force field with the girls alive. But they couldn't get the field down without endangering the helicopter.

Calem swore. "Shit, someone get me the hologram. NOW!"

Kenny ran from the back with it, staring in confusion towards them. "What's going on?"

"Uh...May went to go get Serena," Ash answered shakily, eyes trained on the two girls.

"Dammit, why didn't any of you go after her?" Kenny asked angrily, turning around to face them. "If Solidad, Harley, Hilda, N, Barry, Lucas, and me were up here, we would've have been after her like a bullet! Too bad we're back there taking care of Dawn. You guys are a team! A unit! If a leader does something, you follow it!"

Paul was reduced to a silent, scared mess as he stared at the other leader, his own partner-in-crime with fear, hoping that they made it out alright. Kenny was right. And he was wrong.

Of course, with Leaf, Lucian and Calem working together, they managed to open the field enough so that Blaziken could get in with May and Serena, but the flying Pokemon couldn't get in.

But by the time that happened, May and Serena looked so bloodied and mangled that Calem wasn't even sure if they were humans anymore. The clenching, furious, _anger_ Calem felt only made him want to smash something.

The girls made it to the heli, and as Calem drove them silently out of the danger zone, everyone keeping silent, tending to injuries and making sure that May, Dawn and Serena would not die from blood loss.

No one wanted to make Calem mad. Or the just-as-furious Drew.

When they were far enough away, the detonated the bombs, the explosion resonating through the air, even miles and miles away from the facility.

When the helicopter made it back, and everyone was back inside the Sinnoh base, Calem finally spoke.

"You are all fucking cowards."

Then he turned and started gathering Dawn, Serena, and May onto the stretchers, helping Dr. Hamliton

Drew shot a look of downright contempt towards them. "I can't believe that you all would have left Serena behind, if May hadn't gone after her. I just...I can't believe you held me back going to get May. Cynthia, Aaron, Lucian, I thought you guys knew better. I thought you, Aaron, would've have gone after them, you know? Bertha, I know you would've if you could've...but they didn't let you. You to Leaf. So I apologize."

"Well, I know we're trained to leave an agent behind if necessary...but after all we did? Everything we've gone through together? None of you had the decency to go after May. I just...I need to comprehend all this. I thought you guys were my team. My friends. My partners. I thought I could count on you guys. But I guess Calem is the only one worth counting on, huh? " Drew spat almost angrily, his green eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"Whatever, I'm taking them down to the hospital wing with Calem. You deal with your fucking mutts. Once May heals and I talk with her...well, there's a possibility I won't be coming back. What a disappointment," Drew huffed, turning away to help Calem.

"I can't believe we did that," Marina breathed, on the verge of tears. "How could we have let May go after Serena alone Mist? How-"

Her voice broke as tears slid down her face slowly. Misty turned to wrap her arms around her cousin.

"I don't know Mar. I was just...so tired, and scared. But that's no excuse. We really fucked up, didn't we?" Misty said hoarsely, her turquoise eyes rimmed with red as she and Marina started the trek inside.

"Yeah, we did," Marina agreed, wiping at her eyes. "Let's just makes sure they're alright."

"Come on Leaf," Lucian muttered quietly, holding out the flash-drive with all the deadly information, offering it to her.

"No," Leaf said, backing away with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe...you wouldn't let me go after her, Cynthia..."

She lowered her head in shame. "And I can't believe I didn't have the courage to go after her anyways. Goodbye, figure out that stuff on your own Lucian. If May dies...I don't think I'll be coming back either. Have fun...being heartless bastards."

Cynthia looked ready to cry, in fact tears were already rolling down her face. "I...I."

"It's okay, you did what you thought was right, and soon they'll see it too. It might not have been right...but you were under pressure. It's okay," Aaron helped her quietly back inside, Lucian and Flint following. Bertha huffed and went inside, not even acknowledging anyone else.

"I can't believe that happened," Gary muttered, running bloody hand through his ashy hair.

"I can't believe I restrained Drew," Ash murmured, eyes wide with shock as his entire body trembled with weariness. "I...I need to sleep and think about this tomorrow. Goodnight."

Jimmy didn't say anything, and silently walked in. Gary and Ash followed soon, leaving Paul standing there.

Paul stared at the doors, his body throbbing from the exercise he had just put them through, but he couldn't bring himself to walk inside.

He opened his mouth to speak. "I..."

But his voice broke, and he suddenly felt the urge to puke. And he did, all over the nice brick tiles.

When he was done puking, he sat up and wiped his mouth roughly, walking inside to look at the girls' conditions. "I'm sorry Dawn, for being a bad leader. I'm sorry May, for failing you in your time of need. I'm sorry Serena, for choosing to abandon you. I've failed, and once I know that you guys are okay...I think I'll be leaving too. I think...it's time I went home."

* * *

 **AN: Welp. Plot twist. What...are mutts? ;) And ouch...things suddenly got much worse, huh? XD Now the rest of 'em will have to earn back Calem and Drew's trust. Probably May, Dawn, and Serena's too...we'll just have to see!**

 **-Ange**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Thx schoolmouse33! It was very encouraging! And thx to everyone who reviewed, I don't know why I was sad last chapter. I guess I'm just being...me.**

 **I feel like everything about this story recently is so...heavy! Even this one. After this chapter, I think I'll do something light hearted and bright! XP**

 **It's a little short...but I'm on a busy schedule and with the new story(Dark Words Leave the Truth Unspoken) out, I'm busy trying to write chapters for both! And keeping up with school and swimming...so its kinda short, but technically, I'm 23 minutes before midnight! I'm on time! XD**

* * *

 _"I guess I could say I miss you a little. A little too much, a little too often, and a little more each day."_

May whispered into Dawn's ear, holding back her frustration, and her tears.

"They're always right here May," Dawn comforted, pointing right at her heart.

May smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know. But it still hurts."

"They loved you dearly May. They gave everything up for you," Dawn said.

"Yeah," May muttered wistfully, turning back to Drew, who was still ranting about the rest of the Team.

"What!? Are you kidding me? I swear, you guys are all a bunch of idiots," May complained, leaning her head on Dawn's shoulder lightly.

Dawn winced slightly at the noise, closing her eyes from the bright lights. She awkwardly patted May's head as she tried to block out the sharp pain in her head. Concussions were quite annoying.

"Everybody makes mistakes Drew, it's their fault..." Serena said quietly, turning to face the green-haired trainer, hand still tightly clasped in Calem's.

"But this time," Drew hissed, "They took it too far."

"They did," Calem agreed, tightening his grip and smoothing Serena's hair back absentmindedly.

"I think...that if it wasn't Serena and May, you two wouldn't have been so mad and eager," Dawn mused, cringing at her voice and frantically rubbing her head to rid herself of the pain.

"What are you saying?" Drew demanded aggressively.

"Stop it, calm down Drew," Leaf scolded, shoving him back. "I think you mean that they're...more attached to May and Serena, right?"

Dawn nodded in agreement, swaying on the bed with May. May rubbed soothing circles on her back, worriedly looking her friend.

"Hmph," Drew huffed, turning and sitting down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you do seem to care more about May than any of the other Sisters Drew. And Calem, Serena's like your...best friend. Of course your more attached to her. See, Ash is more attached to Misty and Marina, but more so Misty. Jimmy and Marina were best friends growing up, like you Calem, and Paul...well, he's kinda a loner. He cares, but not like you guys do. And Gary...obviously is more attached to me," Leaf explained, blushing at the last part.

"You just...like coupled all of us," May muttered, "Except...Dawn would go with Paul then, I guess."

Leaf nodded indifferently, though secretly, she was wondering how they would react, "Yeah, basically."

Calem looked like someone had just shot him with a taser, and looked down-right petrified. He almost dropped Serena's hand, but she held tight and refused to let go, even when he gave her a panicked look.

"What."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Leaf said again, leaning against the wall casually. "Didn't you hear the first two times I answered?"

Drew on the other hand...looked ready for murder. "How dare you! Say that! I-!"

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of your attention?" May asked angrily, but her eyes were dejected, as if Drew had just confirmed something that she had been thinking about. "If I was not injured, I'd be out of here in a flash. I would never stay longer in your repulsive presence. _Hayden._ "

"Wha- No..." Drew stopped short. He hesitated to answer May's question. "No...I don't think that you're not worthy it's just..."

"Just what?" Dawn said tiredly. "You have no excuse for what you just said. Don't be rude. Just apologize and be done with it."

Drew gave her a heated glare. "That's not fair."

"How?" May asked, quietly now. Just barley above a whisper.

"Well..." Drew faltered again. "I guess that was kinda mean."

"Yes, it was," May agreed petulantly.

"I just...she can't just assume things! I care about all the Sisters equally. It's not fair to say I'm just attached to May alone, get it?" Drew said.

"Well, but it's true though. I'm the observant one," Leaf countered, tapping her head. "And the smart one."

"Hey!" Serena protested, though she gave a wane smile.

"Shhh, my head hurts," Dawn groaned, waving her hand to shut them all up.

"Go away now. Calem, you can stay if you can be quiet. Leaf, Drew, please leave for now," May immediately ordered in a hushed voice, motioning towards the door. "Please."

The two left, Drew still humiliated and angry, while Leaf was smug and detached.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Drew asked, nearly smashing Leaf into the wall. She hit it with an 'oomph'.

"Because you needed to hear it. You haven't noticed how attached to May you've gotten?" Leaf said calmly. "Of course you haven't. Because your Drew Hayden, and with all of your talent and problems...arrogance isn't even on your radar. But you've been careless. And now, you can pay for it. You didn't go forwards to go after Serena. No, you wanted to go after May left. I wanted to go for both, but I was scared. And I'm guessing the rest of them were too."

"Sure," Drew growled, rolling his eyes. "But you know how embarrassing that is? You and Gary had it easy. That sexual tension, and one day you just, boom! You're dating. I don't even know how that happened. I mean, we all knew he liked you, but you pushed him away...and suddenly you just let him? No, it's not like that at all Leaf. Not for everyone else. It's not like that with _me,_ okay?"

"Yeah, basically for you, you go out, get wasted, bring home a loose girl, fuck her, then throw her out," Leaf said showing how little she cared for this subject.

"No I don't!" Drew denied, immediately letting her go.

Leaf rubbed her arm irribtly, glaring at the green-haired boy. "Drew, yes you do. You used to go out with Gary and do exactly that. Paul was your superviser, Jimmy, Calem, and Ash had game night. What do you want me to say?"

"Jealous?" Drew smirked, but beneath the smirk was the shock and the unease Drew was really feeling.

"I was, yeah, but at least I can admit it," Leaf smiled. "When you can finally admit it to yourself how much you care for our favorite brunette, you go ahead and tell me, 'kay?"

And with that, Leaf strolled out of there, not bothering say goodbye. As she left, she could feel the fear radiating off Drew, but he didn't say a thing. He just let her go.

Leaf sighed and nodded. It was hard to do, but it was necessary. This was how things had to go if happiness was even going to be on May's radar. And she knew May wouldn't appreciate it, but Leaf just had to do it. Otherwise, the pair would never get anywhere.

It was quite the same with Serena and Calem, but Leaf was only going to subtly divert them. No use playing matchmaker so soon for everyone.

* * *

"I can't believe we just let that happen," Ash groaned, closing his eyes, as if in pain.

Misty snorted. "You're not the only one."

"You'rrre noooot the oooooonly ooone!" Marina sang loudly, ducking the swat aimed for her head.

"Hey! I think I'm a pretty good singer!" Marina smiled broadly, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry Mar...but it's really not a time to be joking..." Jimmy said apologetically.

"It's not," Gary agreed quietly, staring out the window with a faraway look in his eye. "We all should have done something. There's no excuse. We failed. And...thing is, we could have easily done it. If we were all there to help May retrieve Serena, we would have been out of there a lot sooner. But we were all busy worrying about our own skins, and too busy worried about protocol. Technically we did the right thing. But in real life? With your best friends? It's just not right."

"Yeah, we regret it too Gary," Misty said, burning holes into Marina's turquoise walls. She clenched and unclenched her fists, looking downright miserable. "Just because your girlfriend is mad at you, doesn't mean that your the only one to talk."

"Leaf's mad at him?" Ash asked, scratching his head curiously.

"Yeah," Gary muttered spiking his hair even more with frustration. "May's one of her best friends, and Serena is her best friend. Serena and Leaf...are like...twins. May is like her older sister. But I think she didn't realize what was happen until May was already moving. And then...well, we all did nothing. We actually restrained them too. Of course she's mad."

"We deseeeerve iiit," Paul mumbled from the doorway, gulping down whatever was in his hand. "Almoooost theere."

"What the fuck! Paul why the hell are you drinking that?" Marina shrieked, stomping forward, towards the door, and wrenching the sloshing cup out of his hand. Everyone else looked shocked.

"Tryyying...tryingtooo kill myseelf..." Paul muttered under his breath, his words slurring together. "Almoost theere. Byyee!"

"Man, how many have you had?" Gary asked, the horror just setting in. Misty ran forwards to assist her cousin, taking the cup and dumping the white liquid down the drain. "More than 0.4% of that shit in your bloodstream can kill you."

"We don't need to factual stuff right now! Someone catch him!" Ash yelped, running forward.

"Oh Mew," Marina cried as Paul collapsed, looking feeble, pale...and very nearly dead. "Someone get the others!"

"On it," Ash said stonily, running out of the room, his pounding footsteps echoed eerily, making them all feel a little more unsettled.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing. Jimmy, Gary, help?" Misty prompted. The two boys nodded and heaved their leader onto their shoulders and quickly started towards the already crammed hospital wing.

"What the fuck happened?" Calem asked tightly, glaring at all of them. "I may be mad, but I didn't ask you guys to kill him!"

"He tried to kill himself by drinking too much. I doubt he'll remember anything at all. It's his own damn fault," Misty snapped, gently, folding his limp hands on top of each other. Misty was all for the physical stuff...but she never wanted anyone to die.

Nobody should go through what she and May had to go through. Loose your parents as a child.

"What...what happened?" Dawn asked, swaying on her feet. May hurriedly assisted her as she squinted her eyes at Paul's shape.

"OUT! I need to...fix him," Dr. Hamilton ordered, "Except for patients, turn him on to his side James! Hurry up. Marina! Can you get me the trashcan? Yes, good."

Jimmy looked annoyed that Dr. Hamilton called him by his real name, but immediately did what Dr. Hamilton asked, letting it go for the serious situation.

And as Paul blinked, and immediately started throwing up, they all realized why she had him do that.

"NOW OUT!"

All of the non-patients scrambled out the door.

Dawn shot one last dazed, furtive look at Paul before wobbling back towards the bed with May, staring blankly as Dr. Hamilton worked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dawn choked out, shuddering. May's cast thumped onto the bed helplessly, glaring daggers at her friend.

How dare he try and drink himself to death! How dare he!

"I can't believe Paul, smart, intelligent, good-decision making Paul, would choose to drink so much," Serena whispered quietly.

"I think he tried to kill himself sweetie," Dr. Hamilton answered, attaching him to an IV.

"Yeah, question is, why?" May said, slightly bitterly. "I mean, he didn't come after us, and we didn't really mind, right 'Rena? But he feels guilty, sure, but then he kills himself!? How dare he! That's just...he shouldn't leave us to deal with this mess he made. It's not right."

"Well, I'm not too concerned about that right now, sorry May. I need to keep him alive, no?" Dr. Hamilton said quickly, continuing in her work. "Now you guys should rest too. Broken bones and concussions all heal a little better when you have extra sleep."

May nodded, helping Dawn lie down first, before following in sync.

She closed her eyes with a sigh.

Everything had been a blur. Everything from Leaf and Drew's conversation, to getting Serena to safety, to freaking out about Dawn, to herself and her own thoughts and emotions, and Paul trying to drink himself to death...this was all too much.

 _Damn, Mew I'm thinking like a depressed person! Oh, that reminds me, gotta check up with Leaf, I should, I got to, I have to...zzzzzzzz_

* * *

 _Ain't too proud to be-e-eg!_

"What are you listening to?" Ash sighed, walking through the doors. Gary froze, reaching over to pause the video.

"Nothing!" Gary yelped, covering everything he had on the table.

"You were making a video for Leaf by lip-syncing to Ain't To Proud To Beg right?" Ash said with a half-smile on his face.

Gary stopped again. "What? How on earth did you know that?"

"I'm your cousin, practically your brother. I literally know you inside out, Jesus," Ash said dryly, twisting his cap.

"So? I'm...kinda arrogant. Ain't too proud to beg? Nah, I'm usually waay to proud to beg. But for Leafy..." Gary trailed off as a half dreamy, half sad face came across his face.

"Ew. That's disgusting," Ash said, making a face.

"Sure, and the way you and Misty act around each other is totally not disgusting," Gary rolled his eyes.

"She hits me," Ash said incredulously. "Why the crap would we be disgusting?"

"Ha! You didn't even deny your 'relationship'! See! I knew you liked her!" Gary laughed.

Ash just stared at him. "Like? What do you mean?"

"Oh Ash," Gary sighed. "I mean that you think she's beautiful and she's awesome, and you want her all to yourself."

"Huh?"

Ash looked extremely confused. "What do you mean? We're like best friends...I've known her since I was little. You have too. You just didn't think she was fun to be around. I quote, 'She's so mean and annoying!'"

"Yeah, but you like her," Gary stated again.

"Yeah, of course I like her! She's one of my best friends!" Ash said, exasperated.

"No! Not that type of like!" Gary said.

"Make up your mind will you?" Ash said. "You're not making any sense."

"Yes I am, your just too oblivious and stupid to get it," Gary groaned, turning the music back on and nodding along to it.

"Sure, whatever," Ash said dubiously.

"I'm serious. You have feelings right here," Gary pointed right at his chest, "You got so mad that one time we went out and clubbed, all together, and Misty was dancing that Rudy kid...you almost killed him."

"Yeah! 'Cause he was touching her and eugh!" Ash exclaimed passionately.

"Exactly, you only get worked up about Misty, see?" Gary motioned.

"Well, that's not true! I...well, I guess your right," Ash sighed, nodding reluctantly."But why are we even talking about this? Paul, Dawn, May, and Serena are all severely injured. This is pointless."

"Maybe so, but you need to hear it. I think there's a smart person underneath all this confusion. But you're hiding, you don't want to admit your attachment to Misty, just like Drew doesn't want to admit his attachment to May, or Calem to Serena, Jimmy to Marina, even Paul to Dawn. It's just how things are. So it's time to admit it, are you going to?" Gary smirked.

"What?"

Ash faked confusion so well.

"See? I knew it. Your expression, the way you nervously move, your pretending, lying. Ash, I'm one of your vest friends, I'm literally blood. You think I don't know what you do?" Gary laughed easily, but his eyes were dead-serious.

 _Damn, I need to stop watching that show with Leaf._

"See, here's the thing. You're mixing yourself up with the fake...well, not necessary fake, just the one everyone perceives you as. Get it? Perhaps you haven't even realized what you've been doing. But I have," Gary smiled almost sadly.

"You hide in this version of yourself. The dumb one, the silly, childish one. But in there, your smart. A genius. Why do you hide away? Because of your dad? He's an asshole, we already established that. Why do you insist on becoming the person he tries to make you be? You're so much more than that. It's affecting everything. Even Misty. She knows, but she also loves this part of you. Because that's what people do for love, you know?"

Ash looked thoroughly scolded and a bit of shock still lingering. "I...I guess I have been pretending a little."

"And Misty doesn't like me, so how can she love me? I'm pretty sure she...just deals with me," Ash winced a little at his own words.

Gary snorted. "You think? She has so much affection for you. She only treats Marina and the girls, and very occasionally her sisters that way. The playful hitting thing is just her way of keeping your attention. In your mixed up version of yourself, you don't exactly focus on things, you know?"

Ash awkwardly scratched his head. "Mixed up? I think I am who I am...but I may exaggerate things a little. I'm not dumb. I know what you guys are talking about..."

"Exactly what I'm talking about," Gary nodded.

Ash got up and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave until you are sure you know what I mean," Gary called. "Because this is important. Ash I'm serious! Identity issues."

Ash paused at the door, his cap shading his face. "Thanks Gary, for telling me all this, I think I needed to hear it. But I need to think about it on my own. Bye, see you later cuz..."

* * *

"Are you mad at us?" Marina asked tentatively, staring at Leaf's back. She crunched something hard, the sound reverberating around the room.

"Maybe slightly," Leaf sighed, but it was garbled because of the mouthful of pretzels she had just eaten.

 _"What's your birthday?"_ Cal yelled on the screen, angry and red in the face. Torres tried to stop him, but failed on the screen.

"I just don't understand why you guys had to restrict the people who wanted help. I know most of you froze and panicked, and immediately went to the EIA guidelines, and technically, you guys did nothing wrong...but it is still disheartening to see where you guys stand, you know? What we've built after all this time.

"You know we all wanted to," Misty said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But we would have done something," Lucas said tightly. "That was your best friends too. We barley knew Serena and May, but we knew how good you all were together. You guys are the best of friends. You should have looked out for them. I just find it hard, that's all."

"We know, I feel this torrent of guilt every second I think about what happened Lucas," Marina sighed, staring blankly at the green walls.

"You know, I think they tried, but it was a very internal struggle, because they love their friends, but at the same time, being an agent means you know when to let go, to follow the rules. And the lines blur when the people you love are the people you work with," Barry said sagely.

"When'd you get so wise old guy?" Kenny smiled, nudging his friend.

Barry shrugged. "Never. I'm just observant. And insightful."

"Sure, Barry like that'll ever happen," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Okay, thanks for the talk," Misty said in a small voice, slipping out the door. Leaf turned to catch her eyes at the last moment. Misty could see that she wasn't mad. She was just disappointed. But disappointment Misty could take. Because that was something she was used to.

Misty nodded, and Leaf looked satisfied. "Okay."

"C'm on Mar, we've got work to do," Misty sighed, giving her cousin a weak smile.

"Okay, I think we get it now. Thanks?" Marina said as Misty yanked her through the door.

"We've got to get in to talk May and Serena, see how mad they are, that is, after Paul is awake and not on the brink of death," Misty said.

"That's a good start," Marina nodded humbly.

"Yeah, okay got that down. Then maybe check out the EIA official rules?" Misty offered.

"That's wouldn't be dumb either," Marina agreed.

"Okay, so we should have this down?" Misty asked.

"Well Mist, stop treating this like a game, it's not. It's relationships and love, and friendship...you know, the heavy stuff you can't control," Marina chided.

"That's true," Misty mused.

"You're doing it again!" Marina said, pointing at her mouth. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Mar."

* * *

"I can't believe," Cynthia sniffled, "That I actually let that happen."

"Stop blaming yourself, we're all at fault, except for Bertha, but then she broke the rules. This is so frustrating! We're not supposed to do anything, but this is Team Eevee! But then again, we're not supposed to show favorites! Emotions! It's all wrong!" Aaron cursed, slamming his fist down hard.

"Well, I don't care at this point," Bertha snorted, holding her nose in the air as she walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

"We're in some deep shit here," Flint said tiredly.

"You think?" Cynthia said sarcastically, not even bothering to correct his cursing.

"We're in trouble all right," Lucian sighed as he pulled up some footage.

Paul's dramatic fainting spell played itself on the screen, all the fights, all the frustration, and all four of them watched as Dr. Hamilton worked. Suddenly, she pulled over and pressed the microphone button.

"Guys? He might not make it. He's stable and I've gotten the fluids into him...but he's very unresponsive. He wakes up, pukes, then immediately fades out of consciousness again. Just a forewarning...he might not make it," Dr. Hamilton said shakily.

Cynthia's hands were shaking so hard, she could hardly feel controls in her hand as she flipped through the rest of the live feeds, taking in Marina and Misty's conversation, everything that was going on.

But all she could hear was their words on the tarmac after they had finished the mission, battered, tired, worn, bloody, but also emotionally drained.

 _You are all fucking cowards._

"We're all cowards, afraid to face them. We've been hiding in here the last day you know," Cynthia said quietly, just stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" Aaron asked with raised eyebrows.

"We can't even face the people we're supposed to order around. The people we set guidelines for, and feel guilty for enforcing it. I just...don't get it. Is it normal?" Cynthia sighed.

"Yeah it is, if you're a coward," Lucian answered, turning back to his computer.

"I think I'm done here," Flint said, getting up and motioning towards the banged up Infernape. "I think I need to apologize, even if I wound my pride. And even if there is evidence I did no wrong. Because feelings matter. And we're all human, they'll forgive us."

Lucian nodded in agreement, getting up to follow him out.

The door swung close behind them.

"Shall we?" Cynthia asked slowly, standing up with a swoosh of her dress.

"What are you talking about? We're just going to go apologize and everything will be right as rain?" Aaron asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, not because we want to take advantage of them Aaron, but because we care, get it?" Cynthia said, more confidence in her voice as she started towards the door.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Aaron said nervously, staring at all the different video feeds again.

"Come on!" Cynthia called, her voice coming from the hallway.

Aaron shrugged. No harm could come from an apology, right?

"Alright! I'm coming!" Aaron called back, standing up to follow his fellow people out the door. "This is either going to great...or its going to backfire."

* * *

 **AN: Yay! It's done. The horrible...mean feels. The first thing May says is a quote. From somebody. I dunno who.**

 **Lie to me...such a wonderful show. ;)**

 **-Ange**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update! I couldn't think of anything...**

 **Okay, I'm going to say this again, cuz I'm a weird person, but the wait might be a couple days longer, because I recently figured out that juggling two multi-chappie stories is HARD! It takes a lot out of you! So it might be a week and a half...perhaps 2 weeks or longer, dunno. I'm a busy person! XD**

 **I'm like obsessed with the Voice. XD Hannah or Daniel for the win! Hopefully Daniel. But I love Hannah too! And everyone else? Eugh. ewww. :) Team Pharrell. Dream team..*sigh*. Too bad Emily got cut...I like her better than Owen! Sorry Owen...  
**

 **Team Pharrell: Don't you worry child**

 **Been listening to that while writing this chapter.**

 **Since Androne asked for kalosshipping...there's a bit of that in here! Plus...I'm a girl. Not duuude. that's okay tho. Idc.**

* * *

"I can't believe this. It's so stupid," May groaned, knocking her head into Dawn's shoulder. "I wish they would all stop apologizing, its not like they did anything wrong. It was protocol."

"Exactly! Why is Drew and Calem being just hissy...babies about this?" Serena complained, staring at the bright lights. "We get it! It's not like I'm complaining! This is so dumb! They're using us as a reason to be mad, but we're not even mad at them."

"Right, Serena gets it!" May said, throwing her hands up in the air. "And the rest of them suck."

"Hey!" Dawn protested.

"Okay fine, you're okay," May grinned.

"Ugha..." Paul moaned.

"Is he going to be okay?" Serena asked yet again. "I mean...I think he's stable. But Dr. Hamilton left for a couple minutes..."

"Yeah, he's good," Cynthia breathed, walking in almost awkwardly. "Just past her on the way here."

She waited for the barrage of anger and insults. But...nothing.

"Hey Cynthia," Dawn said, moaning again in pain. "Why does the room have to swim every time I sit up?"

"Swim? Girl, the room doesn't even know how to swim," Serena laughed, pointing at the pained Dawn across the room. "At the

"Sure...whatever...helps you sleep at night," Dawn mumbled with her eyes shut tight.

Cynthia stared at them with her mouth open. "Nothing?"

"Nothing what?" May asked cheerfully as the rest of the FLL walked in.

"No anger?" Cynthia asked incredulously.

"Uh...no? Why? You guys were just setting an example for protocol," Serena said with boredom in her voice, twirling her hair. "Can I go on electronics yet? I'm only...physically broken. I mean, Dawn's the only one with vision problems and stuff. And tell the rest of them we're not mad, and tell Calem and Drew to stop it. Ugh."

"Water?" Paul croaked, trying and failing miserably to sit up.

"Oh! Come on Dawn!" May said with excitement, running over(more limping), and grabbing a little plastic cup and filling up it up with water. Dawn eagerly got up and went over to Paul, rapidly asking him questions about how he was feeling.

"How are you doing? That's a bad question. Do you feel sick? Do you want more water? Do you think you can sit up? Why'd you do that? You scared us all! You're so dumb! What would ever make you try to kill yourself? Nobody was mad at you! Not May, not Serena, nobody! Why'd you do it? Who made you think that-"

"Ugh...Dawn just...stop for a minute," Paul groaned before leaning over the bed and puking up more liquor.

Dawn stopped her rant with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." May said cheerfully, cutting in. Dawn slapped her shoulder playfully before rubbing her temples. Oww, concussions hurt!

"I'm okay," Paul said. "I'm...okay."

"No you're not," May sighed, rolling her eyes with a hint of real anger. "Why in Arceus's sake would you do that? Mew, you scared us all to death. I mean...why would you try and kill yourself Paul? That's a little severe. And worrying."

Paul stiffened and lied back down, not saying anything. "I'm not feeling that well. Later."

"NO! Paul Shinji, you will tell us why you tried to kill yourself right now! Or I'll call Reggie!" Dawn yelled angrily, stomping her foot.

"Why does everyone keep threatening to call Reggie?" Paul groaned, still evading the question.

"Stop it! Just tell us why!" Serena said.

"Because I'm a leader! And leaders are there to serve! They're there to help and yes, lead, but most importantly, they're there for the people their leading! And I can't even keep the people I'm leading safe, what's the point of leading? If I can't even take care of the people I care about? May knew just what to do, but I couldn't even bring myself to do anything! I just..." Paul trailed off, his eyes looking empty and sad. "I can't do this then."

"Oh Paul," Dawn sighed, sitting down next to him.

May grinned and started dragging people out, Serena just as eager. Soon enough, it was just the two of them again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll be leaving after everyone's okay again," Paul said vaguely turning to lie back down. "Maybe I'll help with research on the mutts, but that's all."

"Don't," Dawn hissed with frustration, "Stop acting wounded! And all high and mighty Paul! Because you're not! Stop making...things worse than it seems! Okay, you failed once, but everyone makes mistakes! And no one sees that as a mistake! People are bound to follow the leader. By letting May go, and not going after her, you probably just allowed the rest of Team Eevee to be relatively healthy and happy! Okay? Stop blaming yourself!"

If Paul was ashamed, it didn't show. Even with bloodshot eyes, bags under his eyes, lines all over his face, and everything tense and angry, he still looked tough and intimidating. Dawn almost shrunk back, but stood strong.

"I'm not acting wounded. It's just the cold-hard truth," Paul said blankly.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, slapping his cheek lightly. "Wake up! This world doesn't revolve around you Paul! You make a mistake? You fix it and you move on! You can't drink away your problems and then act as if it's righteous!"

"I'm not," Paul said heatedly. "Stop trying to turn it back on me!"

"THAT'S THE THING!" Dawn yelled in frustration. "The heart of the problem is your own insecurities and guilt! No one else's! No else is angry or forcing guilt on you! Stop hiding Paul Shinji!"

Paul was silent, glaring at Dawn. "Whatever."

Dawn threw her arms up in frustration. "Will you just damn listen already?!"

"I am listening," Paul snapped, huffing.

"Yeah, you may be physically, but really? What I'm saying is going in one ear and going out the other!" Dawn yelled. "LISTEN! STOP HIDING! You're still trying to protect yourself! Stop it! You made a mistake! Okay, but you can't wallow in alcohol! Are you listening? You need to man up and accept what you've done, make things right, learn from it, and move on!"

Paul almost hung his head, but still sat up with his shoulders back. "I am facing it. That's why I'm leaving."

Dawn face-palmed, "You bastard. I don't swear, you know that! But you fucking, damned bastard! You call drinking yourself to the brink of death FACING YOUR MISTAKES!?"

Paul seemed even more ashamed, backing away slightly, more wary. "I...I'm sorry."

"Stop the tough guy act. Right. Now."

Dawn was quiet, but she was trembling with anger. "STOP IT!"

This time, Paul did scoot back. Dawn never lost her temper like that.

"You," Dawn's voice trembled as she took deep breaths, her eyes wide and angry. "You, need to man up Paul! You act like your all this! But drinking yourself to death? That's the cowardly way you want to go out? Where's the guy that chose to become an agent, huh? And you didn't even make a 'mistake', worthy of suicide! No, all you did, was freeze up. That's all you did. When a person panics, they automatically do what they were taught. And we were all told to stay! To not help Serena and May! So you never did a wrong thing technically."

Paul opened his mouth as if to protest.

"And if you insist that it is a mistake, than focus on making it right! Learning from it! Don't just run away! Quitting? How cowardly of you," Dawn hissed, stalking towards the door. "I hope you have a good talk with yourself about what you have done, because Mew knows you need it."

And with that, the door slammed shut.

Paul lowered his head and rubbed his temples. "Oh Arceus."

* * *

"Kill me," Drew groaned.

"I'd love to," May replied cheekily, swinging her arm and cast around in a wide arc. Drew ducked to avoid it. "But obviously you're not letting me!"

"Not literally," Drew snapped, leaning back to avoid another swing. May growled.

"Stupid cast! I was so much more flexible and smooth before I got it!" May said.

"Maybe you should have watched yourself more, hmm?" Drew pointed out.

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can shut up about that."

"No, I really can't," Drew snarked.

"What do you mean?" May asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nothing, just that maybe if you were watching yourself better, things wouldn't have turned out like this," Drew said with a flick of his hair.

May stood up and got in his face, "If I didn't act that way, Serena wouldn't be here! If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't be in such a pissy mood. If I hadn't done that, Calem would already be gone! If I hadn't done that, things would have been much worse! And why are you yelling at me, when just a minute ago, you were berating the other agents for NOT going after us, hmm?"

Drew fell silent, nothing more to say.

"Whatever."

May rolled her eyes again, "See? You can't even hold a decent argument with me."

"Of course I can, my greatness just surpasses you so much that I don't want to overwhelm you with it," Drew said.

May sighed. "Stop pretending Drew. But whatever. Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart."

Drew didn't show it, but his heart was beating hard and he could feel how flushed his skin was. So he stayed silent.

But May wasn't stopping. "I mean, I know how cocky you are and stuff, but...hey? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Uh...yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Drew muttered, turning away.

May studied him for a second before rolling her eyes yet again, and walking out the door.

* * *

"Would you stop fussing?" Calem sighed through his nose. "I swear, you're like the mother Altaria from those fairy tales! It's quite annoying! I mean...sheesh!"

Serena gave him an indignant look. "I'm fussing? You're the one who has been making sure I do every little thing correctly! You keep complaining that I'm not being careful enough, not caring enough, blah blah blah! I am perfectly fine! How on earth am I the one fussing?"

"Whatever," Calem said dismissively. "You just are."

"Ha! See? I win," Serena gloated, twirling her hat happily. "You don't even have a good answer! Take that."

"Suure, because we were totally competing," Calem said sarcastically. "Plus, that doesn't mean I give up, just that I don't want to talk about this anymore.

"No, but we're always competing!" Serena said, smiling even more. "And since I want to talk about it, and I'm the injured one, that's what we're going to do!"

Calem shrugged and let it go. She had a point there. She _was_ the hurt one. Whatever kept her happy was fine with him. Even if it meant a little bit of shame and ego denting.

"So I win, give me a cookie!" Serena said brightly, jumping a little. "They sound good right now. Mmm. Warm, gooey chocolate...soft buttery...cold glass of milk...mmm."

Calem stared at her uncomprehendingly. "You want me to give you, a cookie? A freshly baked cookie. And milk. Great."

"Yes!" Serena said. "Cookie! NOW!"

"I don't have any cookies," Calem said helplessly.

"You have to give me a cookie!" Serena said childishly, stomping her foot before cringing at the pain. "Truman has cookies! I want cookies! NOW!"

"You're so immature. Why do you even need a cookie anyways? And why a cookie of all things?" Calem groaned, taking off his cap to fluff his hair. Serena grinned cheekily before reaching over and ruffling his hair too. Calem smiled back, relieved that Serena was at least behaving relatively normal.

"Maybe those people hit you in the head too many times. But it's good that you're okay now."

"Cookie! Now!"

Calem groaned. "Not again."

"Cookie!"

"Great," Calem muttered with annoyance. "I guess a trip to the kitchen is scheduled."

Serena jumped up, as much as you could in a boot(the broken bone kind), and squealed like a toddler.

"Cookie!"

* * *

"I think we should go out," May announced. "Get out of this place. I think I have underground sickness.

"Stop being dramatic May, that doesn't exist," Jimmy sighed.

"Yes it does," May said stubbornly.

"Go out?" Misty said skeptically. "With that? You're in a boot, and a cast, and your supposed to be in bed rest, Dawn is barley hanging on with that headache of hers, and all that? You want to go out?"

"Yeah, why not?" May shrugged.

"Oh dear. If we have to tie you to this bed, that's what's going to happen," Marina said seriously.

"I will tear through those ropes if you do that, because I'm so sick of this room!" May countered.

She locked gazes with May, but both of them burst into laughter at the dead-serious expressions on both of their faces.

"And plus, where would we go?" Misty asked.

"I dunno. Clubbing? We could go visit somebody," May offered almost hesitantly.

Misty wrinkled up her nose. "No, that sounds...Horrible."

Marina tossed her head with annoyance. "Mist, you think everything's horrible."

"No I don't!" Misty argued, glaring huffily at her cousin.

"Misty, anything that you consider 'girly' you don't like," May amended.

"Hey, I wear make up sometimes!" Misty continued fighting.

Marina sighed. "You're the most stubborn cousin I have."

"What are you saying?" Misty asked, jabbing a finger at Marina. May shook her head and sighed, settling in for the long haul.

"I'm saying that you need to just relax sometimes Mist, not everyone wants to push you down and make you feel bad!" Marina said just a fiercely.

"Okay, ladies, as amusing as I find this, break it up," Gary muttered, shoving them apart. "Leafy would kill me if something happened to either one of you.

"At least you know I would," Leaf smirked, leaning over to peck Gary's cheek.

"Sweetheart, you missed," Gary said matter-of-factly. Leaf rolled her green eyes.

"No I didn't, but here," Leaf said, leaning over to kiss him on the mouth.

Misty and May shared disgusted looks and chorused, "Eww!"

"When you get a boyfriend, I won't complain," Leaf promised as she kissed Gary one more time before backing away. It was always a wonderful feeling to kiss Gary. It was warm and safe, and it made Leaf feel at home as she had ever felt. No fear, no anger, no depression. Just warmth.

"Sure you won't, but I will," Gary grinned, tugging her back. Leaf gingerly plucked his arm off of her, and flung it backwards, continueing towards May's bed.

"Ugh, your so annoying," Dawn complained, walking in to smack Gary in the head.

"Hey! You just walked in! You can't say I'm annoying!" Gary protested. "And why are you all coming into my room!? Get outta here!"

"Well Lucas, Kenny, and Barry kicked us out of their room," Jimmy said sheepishly. "We left wrappers and crumbs all over their bed."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I just helped them out. They told me to tell you guys that they were going to kill you guys, and that Misty wasn't allowed to help them."

"Who Dawn?" May asked.

"Jimmy and Marina. They were watching a movie in their room," Dawn said, unfazed. "Why?"

Everyone turned to stare at the pair. Marina looked at ease and calm, yet the tip of her nose was pink, and her high cheekbones moved nervously.

Jimmy looked downright scared as he backed away towards the corner. "Okay! I did it! I made her watch The Lego Movie with me!"

"What?" Gary asked, confused.

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy yelped, cowering under their confused gazes. "I didn't mean to watch it six times! It's just...that good!"

"What."

"This was stupid. We weren't talking about which movie you watched Jimmy, just that you left a mess, and also made Marina watch with you. That's kinda not fair, now is it?" Dawn said impatiently. "And I need May to come down with me to the hospital wing again, but it might be a while because Aaron is there now. Plus, we can't seem to find Serena and Calem. Now people go!"

Everyone stared at her.

"How about no?" May said grumpily hopping off the bed and reaching out a hand. Misty grabbed it to help steady her, and May smiled thankfully.

"Alright alright, go help Dawn find Serena and Calem. I can get down there myself," May said proudly, stumbling towards the door.

Leaf shook her head in amusement. "I better follow her. You guys go find the other two, okay?"

Nods went around and Leaf left, crossing her fingers that everything would be alright.

* * *

"I feel like I'm somewhere completely different," Truman though aloud, bringing over the batch of freshly baked cookies, smiling at Serena's ecstatic expression.

"Well, you are," Calem offered, before breaking one in half. Though because of how hot it was, he had to quickly drop it into his plate. "Plus, I though 'Rena was joking about the cookie thing."

"Oh no," Serena said happily, taking a large bite and washing it down with milk. "I knew Truman was making cookies today, but no one would allow me to eat some. But then you came along and you failed at our argument, so naturally, my prize should be cookies!"

"I did not follow that," Truman said, laughing at Serena. "But by all means, eat!"

"Thanks!" Serena muttered through a mouthful of cookie.

"How are you eating those?!" Calem demanded. "Like seriously! It's so hot it's burning hands! Forget about my tongue!"

Serena shrugged, stuffing another cookie into her mouth before taking a sip of milk. "I don't know. The milk sure helps. Too bad you declined, hmm?"

Calem shot her a dirty look, touching his half-eaten cookie, and the fresh one in Serena's hand. "There's like no difference! I demand an answer!"

Serena grinned and rolled her baby blue eyes. "Stop being dramatic, I already told you why. It's not my fault your being stubborn. It's not like it's a Kalos thing _not_ to drink milk with cookies. It's...just a Hoenn thing. Okay? So deal with the heat, or just drink some milk!"

"She has a point young man," Truman said readily, going back towards the oven to get the other cookie sheet out.

"No she doesn't, she just has a strange way with words," Calem muttered, picking up a crumb and licking that off his finger. "See, that's not so bad."

"Calem you have to eat it all, normally," Serena demanded, pointing at the two halves still sitting on his plate.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Calem shushed, holding up his pointer finger as he picked up one of the halves. "See? I'm eating it."

As soon as the cookie got in his mouth, Calem squealed like a little girl and ran towards the sink, frantically trying to get it off his tongue. Serena's tinkling laughter filled the room, making Calem even more embarrassed. But her laughter wasn't the all. It was took loud to be just Serena.

"Welcome! Want a cookie?" Truman offered to the people who just walked through the door.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Serena asked, taking another bite of her fourth cookie.

"A while," Gary smirked, sauntering in and patting Calem's heaving shoulder. "Didn't know you hated cookies so much."

"I think I should be offended," Truman said, tilting his head and observing the team. "My cookies win prizes I'll have you know."

"Not your cookies," Calem rasped, coughing a little more. "Just that it was really warm and basically burnt my tongue."

"Told you, I knew you couldn't hold the heat," Serena said nonchalantly, munching away.

"I want one!" Marina said eagerly. Serena smiled at her and tossed her a soft one. As Marina caught it, it broke into pieces. Misty stole a piece before walking off towards Truman.

"Milk?" Misty asked, and Truman sighed and pointed towards the carton on the counter. "I'm going somewhere else, without you pesky children."

"Stop acting high and mighty," Jimmy said lazily, plucking a cookie off. "You know that we're not as annoying as most kids our age."

"That's true," Truman admitted. "But still annoying. I'm still leaving. Don't destroy my kitchen."

"Sure, I'll babysit," Dawn agreed, waving him off. "Shoo."

"Fine, whatever," Truman muttered, walking out the door.

"Great now he's gone, what do you guys want to do?" Misty said excitedly. "I hear that Ash is at the pool. Can we like...turn off the heater or something?"

"No Mist, we needed to find Serena, remember? And Calem...Cynthia wants to talk to you," Dawn said.

Calem stiffened at that, but nodded anyways.

"Oh yeah..." Misty said, scratching her head.

"What do you guys need me for?" Serena asked brightly, downing her milk. "I'm ready to go."

"Dr. Hamilton just wants to check us all again, that's all," Dawn said simply, taking Serena's uninjured arm and helping her out the door, the rest of them following, leaving Calem, empty glasses of milk, oily plates, and a pile of steaming cookies.

"I guess it's off to find Cynthia. Doesn't anyone want to give me some rest?" Calem sighed, taking one last lingering look at the homey scene before leaving. "I wish every day was like this. I wish...we could all be friends without all this."

* * *

"That went well?" Aaron asked with confusion. "I mean the girls didn't look mad. And they said they weren't."

"Yes!" Cynthia said cheerfully, dancing a little in her seat.

"Come off the high chair Bertha," Flint sighed, motioning towards Bertha's upturned nose.

"Well I thought you guys cared more than you act lie you do!" Bertha reprimanded, not even bothering to hide her opinion. "They remind me of my grand-kids. It's not acceptable to just...want them to die. Or even, allowing them to do. That's stupid. They're not just any agents. They're children."

"They knew what they were doing getting into this business," Aaron argued.

Bertha glared at him. "When have you ever said that Aaron? When did you change from overprotective and caring, to this...strange, almost selfish guy?"

"There's nothing wrong with showing you the real truth Bertha!" Aaron said defensively.

"It's true though Aaron," Lucian said with calculating eyes. "Something's changed in you. And I'm not sure if you changed for the better, or just lost sense of your humanity."

"I'm not losing my humanity," Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'm fine."

"You are acting a little weird," Cynthia agreed reluctantly.

Aaron turned, narrowing his eyes at them all. "I'm not acting different! You guys are just misinterpreting things! I'm leaving!"

And with that, he stormed out of the room again, Beautifly trailing behind him.

"Something's not quite right," Bertha said quietly.

"Yes, Lucian, monitor him," Flint agreed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cynthia asked nervously, staring at the large screen with Aaron walking down the corridor, back towards the medical wing.

"Yeah," Bertha said, "We have to."

"I just...It doesn't feel quite...humane, spying on him like this. He's one of us. What could be wrong with him?" Cynthia asked hesitantly.

"We don't know," Flint said, "But that's why we're watching him, right?"

"Okay," Cynthia finally sighed, nodding and allowing them to go ahead.

Flint, Bertha, and Cynthia all left the room, leaving just Lucian to observe everything going on with Aaron. He sat forwards and watched with sick fascination as Aaron rolled up his sleeve to show Dr. Hamilton his wound. It looked yellow and almost...infected. The pus seemed to ooze out of the wound, yet did not leak down his arm, just pooling and hardening around the wound.

"What the hell..." Lucian breathed, leaning forwards and tapping furiously, zooming in on the scene.

"I've never seen a wound like this before," Dr. Hamilton said on the screen. "It's definitely infected, so I'll get you some antibiotics. But...something's not right. The pus should not be hardening...Oh Arceus! It's a bite wound. Of course. What bit you Aaron?"

Aaron cocked his head, confused, "Bite? Hmm?"

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you what bit me!"

Lucian swore again. "Dammit! I knew he shouldn't have blocked that bite for Cynthia!"

He felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

Aaron had been bit by one of the mutts. And so far, all information had pointed to the fact that they had been made through genetic coding, and a virus. and Aaron...had been bit.

"Oh no..." Lucian muttered, immediately reaching for for the microphone loudspeaker object. He suddenly felt very faint. And with his eyes locked on the screen with Aaron still behaving strangely, Lucian passed out.

* * *

 **AN: I know I promised something light...but it didn't turn out that quite way. Sooo next chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger...and for being late...and for being a butt...**

 **XD Thanks for reading! Please review...motivation strategy #1!**

 **-Ange**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: We reached 50 reviews! *Does a little happy dance* Yay!**

 **Sorry it's late. I had a meet in...well, far away, and was gone for 4 days. :( It's also end of the year, so finals and tests and all that jazz, I'm might slow down a little more until the summer. Swim practice has been crazy long and my dad's out of town, my mom's so busy, and I have to shadow her because she doesn't have the time to send me home and ugh! I haven't had time to write at all! Sorry! So sorry.**

 **Anyways, as a couple of you guessed...well, let's see what happens to Aaron! ;)**

 ***Note*, the drinking age...is like 16 or something here. Okay? Not 21. Don't argue with me. It's my fic.**

* * *

"No! This can't be," Lucian said loudly, as he pulled up page after page of research on the mutts. The virus changed their cells to accommodate the cells of host, changing and mutilating until the host was no longer the actual host.

They had injected their specimen, otherwise known as wild Pokemon they captured, and they simply mutated and changed into the mutts they had fought.

"Damn," Flint said, his mouth hanging open.

"Damn is right." Bertha glared at the screen. "How dare they do this?! It's against the law!"

"That's all you care about?" Cynthia asked, horror in her voice. "That means that anyone who gets bit by them, becomes a mutt! Mew! Zelo is a genius! But an evil genius. Mew, he has to know what type of danger he's putting the world in. If he doesn't have a cure, this could be the end. We cannot keep the virus at bay."

"You don't say," Aaron cut in, swinging his legs. All four of them turned to stare at the green-haired man. "I mean, it's not like we have exactly been careful."

"When'd you show up?" Cynthia questioned.

"Ah, see, after I got bit, I already looked into it. I know what's happening to me," Aaron shrugged. "And I decided to keep it to myself, because who knows how you guys are going to handle it, yeah? Of course the virus is slowly mutilating all the cells inside me, but it's a slow process so I have around a month before my mind is overtaken by the Pokemon instincts built inside this virus."

"But you could be in pain! And a security risk! We don't know what'll happen!" Flint said, throwing his hands up in the air. "We're not sure. We just have the research Team Solaceon has made, but we all know that they're pretty useless. The lead researcher is a woman called Dr. Arang. Dunno where she's from, but she's worked with Magma, Rocket, the works. She's almost had success multiple times. Most of the time, it wasn't even her fault for failure."

"Point proven," Aaron muttered as he glared at Flint. But Aaron would never glare. Things were already changing. "I'm just saying, we need to get to work, and you guys need me. You need me as a specimen, and as whatever you guys plan on doing."

"I feel the difference, you might as well put me in a lab and study me," Aaron said casually, hopping off the table with grace. "Come on guys. You know I'm your best shot. And you guys should check everyone to make sure no one else was bitten."

"That's true," Lucian agreed. "I'll call Dr. Hamilton right now."

"Oh Arceus," Cynthia groaned, rubbing her forehead. She stared at Aaron with half shock, half sadness. "Why does this mission keep getting worse and worse?"

"Do none of you realize that the Team's Pokemon are now a health hazard? I guarantee that they've gotten the virus too. I mean, the mutts used powerful physical moves. It's not like they could've dodged them easily. So obviously, we need to check them," Flint pointed out.

"Oh Mew, please I'm ready to jump of a cliff," Bertha said cheerfully, walking out the door. "I think I'll go get Dr. Hamilton for yet another job, yeah?"

"I'm sure she'll have fun," Lucian muttered, turning back to the screen to pull up all the agents in the building. "Here you go. I'm retiring for the day. Cynthia, I'm sure you can watch Aaron. Flint, we've been over this, I'm sure you'll manage the screens fine. Bye."

"Lucian! You can't just leave," Cynthia complained, rubbing weariness out of her eyes.

"Yes I can! I'm taking my week off now!" Lucian's voice was muffled and echoey, making Aaron smirk unnaturally.

"I guess he's out of here. So, who wants to take first shift in watching me?" Aaron leaned back and stared at ceiling.

Bertha glanced at him before walking out the door purposely. Flint quickly followed.

Cynthia sighed as she sat down and plugged in her phone and other assorted devices. "I guess I'm on baby-sitting duty."

* * *

"Apologize for fighting our battles. NOW!" Serena yelled, stomping her foot and pointing at the two boys.

"No! We had every right to be mad," Drew argued back, stomping his foot just as childishly.

"No you really didn't," May said quietly, looking at the TV screen and crunching some chips, "That's our decision. Plus, Calem you didn't even go after us. I mean, you would've if you were there...but you weren't. So that, I can't help with. Now shut up and apologize, then go apologize to everyone else and say that they're fine. Now."

"Why?" Calem whined, dragging his feet as he moved towards the door.

Serena sighed and punched him lightly in the arm. And since she was an agent...it hurt. "Go you big dork!"

Calem shot her a hurt look and Serena grinned before pointing at the door. "There! The door. Go."

"NO!" Calem insisted, pushing back against her arms. Serena shrugged and let go, almost letting him drop before catching him and helping him up.

"Out Calem, I mean it," Serena said, putting her hands on her hips.

Drew was already out the door but peeked in again when he saw that Calem didn't follow.

"I'm going, I'm coming Drew!" Calem sighed, throwing his arms up in resignation.

"There you go," May smiled, offering Serena the chips. She gave her organic smoothie a guilty look before taking one.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Calem stomped out the door still muttering about the unfairness of life and everything else that went on inside that building. Drew patted his back and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sometimes, I don't really understand girls. At all." Calem huffed and turned to take the stairs, reluctantly going towards the agents' bedrooms.

"Yeah, I think Arceus made them a little different on purpose," Drew said dryly.

"Yeah, but just because they have to go through menstruation and like...childbirth, doesn't mean that they get to be pissy..." Calem sulked.

Drew raised his eyebrows at the comment before shrugging. "Whatever you believe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calem complained. He reached out to shove open Misty's door roughly, glaring at her angrily as he walked through it. Misty looked startled and quickly shut the TV off as she flounced back on her bed.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, what are you guys doing here?" Misty repeated slowly, as if to children.

"We're not stupid you know," Drew said irritably.

"Could have fooled me," Marina muttered from the floor as she tossed her blanket off of herself.

"Why are you guys always together? Don't you ever get bored of the other?" Drew asked, sitting down on Misty's bed.

"Bored? Have you met these two?" Calem said, sitting down next to them.

"Yes," Drew muttered.

"We're here to apologize," Drew started lazily. "Because May and Serena insisted, plus they kicked us out of the room. Something about quality girl time and getting Dawn. You guys can head down there if you'd like. And we're sorry for throwing a fit. Because it was wrong."

"Was it?" Misty asked softly staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Calem admitted. "We shouldn't have asked it like that. I mean...we're all people. We all make mistakes. It just hurt more, because it was so serious. Life or death. It wasn't training or play. It was serious, life-altering things."

"We know, that's why we're guilty too," Marina offered, scrawling May & Serena in cursive along the fogged over windows.

Drew gave them both a bleak smile before waltzing out the door again. "Remember! They're waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Misty waved him off.

Calem nodded at the pair before following his friend out. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"NO! I WAS WRONG! STOP APOLOGIZING!" Ash shrieked, smacking Drew on the head.

"Ow!" Drew shoved him away. "What do you think you're doing? I'm just apologizing because the girls said so. Now get the fuck off! NOW!"

Ash backed up with wide eyes. "Sorry? But you guys shouldn't be saying sorry."

"We know," Calem sighed, "You just announced that to everyone within ten miles of here."

"It's true," Ash pouted, dancing back, eyes glinting.

"I'm sure it is, go away now, I need to talk to Gary," Drew said dismissively, waving him off.

Ash glared at his back slightly, but let out a little puff of air before turning and walking down the hallway. "Fine then, I'll go find the cousins."

"Wait-" Calem started.

Drew placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. "It's not worth it. He's too happy-go-lucky anyways."

"He's not," Calem said defensively. "He's a great person, and he can be mature and fun. But you guys often treat him childishly, he doesn't know what else to 's as much of our fault as it is his. He's afraid of ruining the idea that you guys have of him. It's not something you control."

Drew leveled him with a look. "Perhaps I've misunderstood you. Maybe you actually do have some style."

Calem gave a half-smile. "Whatever you need to believe buddy. Whatever you need to believe."

* * *

"Girl night?"

"Yes."

"Dresses?"

"I call hair!"

"Make-up!"

"I opt out!"

"You can't Mist. They're in casts and they're still riled up and ready to go. Give it a rest. The least you can do is let them."

"Leaf sweetie...No."

"Guys, she has a point. I'm pretty sure a dress and casts don't work very well," Marina pointed out.

"Of course they work," Dawn sighed with a roll of her eyes. "We're not going out to dance our anything. Maybe sing, if we feel up to it, otherwise, we'll just drink non-alcoholic drinks the entire time. And watch. Jimmy can even DJ! Just like the olden days."

"Ugh, that means we're going to Dragon Breath." Misty tossed her head back with annoyance. "And the boys are coming."

"Yup!" May jumped a little in excitement, popping the 'P'.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Leaf asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Serena nodded eagerly. "We won't do anything dangerous. At least let us dress up!"

"Oh, okay," Misty agreed. When she gave in, Leaf and Marina soon followed.

A couple hours later, the girls were all dolled up. And none of them had told the boys yet.

Leaf's green tank top showed off her flawless tanned skin, making her eyes pop alongside a shimmery green eye-shadow. The ripped jeans on her was casual, but also made her look sophisticated and relaxed.

Marina had on a cute cocktail dress. The white design looked amazing against the contrasting black. Swirls and lines of white shifted and twisted as she moved, making her seem like light and dark itself.

Misty had on a teal crop top over a silvery top, with black eye-shadow and bright red lipstick. The shorts the girls had forced her into had sparkles and flowers, but was nonetheless beautiful and easy.

May, Dawn, and Serena all had on skirts with a long-sleeved shirt, each blue, pink, and red respectively. They had swapped each other's colors.

"So who wants to go into the lion's den?" May piped up, pointing at the door, where loud, boisterous laughing was drifting out of.

"I'm out!" Dawn backed up and propped open her one-handed mirror.

"I want to go out, but I think I'll be voted in," Leaf sighed. "You guys always vote me."

"It's because you are the nicest to them, but also get them moving. Misty's...a little teeny bit harsh," Marina said, patting her on the back.

Leaf rolled her sharp green eyes but found herself walking forwards nonetheless. "Alright, I'm going in."

She stopped when she heard all of the boys talking in low voices.

"I'm really sorry for drinking so much," Paul said softly, apologetically.

"We know, Paul," Ash replied. Leaf watched through the crack as all of them hugged the guilty looking Paul.

"I realize now that I made a mistake even worse by adding more mistakes on top, instead of solving and resolving my mistake. And because of that, I'm really sorry. I hope you all can forgive me and convince the girls to forgive me too. Because I know I was wrong, and I want to correct it."

"Of course Paul," Calem added quietly, patting the boy's shoulder.

"No! YOU WILL NOT TAKE KIRBY! I WANT HIM!" Paul shrieked loudly, grabbing for Ash's controller. Leaf groaned. The only time when Paul yelled loudly and got in fist fights. Over Super Smash Brawl characters.

"I call Meta knight!" Calem offered, slowly moving his cursor over the tiny creature.

"Guys, the girls want to go to a club." Leaf sighed deeply again, when none of the boys reacted and continued fighting.

"No! Fine, you get Kirby, then I get Ike!" Ash cried, shoving Paul away from him and moving his own cursor over Ike.

"Get out of there Jimmy! Zelda is mine!" Gary hissed, punching the blue-haired boy in the chest.

Jimmy gave him puppy dog eyes as his thumb moved the cursor over to Zelda. Gary glared with determination, not even noticing Jimmy's thumb.

"Okay, start!" Paul said triumphantly as he clicked the start.

Leaf put her face into her hands. "Guys!"

They didn't reply.

Leaf marched over and snatched Paul's remote controller. "I said to stop! We've got places to be! The girls want to go clubbing, and you guys are coming, end of story. Good, BYE! We're coming back for you guys in ten minutes!"

All the boys stared at her receding back and stomping feet before grinning at each other. She didn't take the master controller.

Six minutes later, they finished the game. And rushed to get ready.

* * *

"Damn I love this place," Gary sighed.

"I hate this place," Leaf sighed, hugging Misty with one arm and Gary the next. Misty nodded in agreement, giving Gary a smug look. Gary bared his teeth and mouthed, 'Bite me.'

Misty wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "Eww! You have a girlfriend."

"Misty, get your mind out of the gutter," Ash sang, walking with a bounce to his step. May swatted at his head. "Come on now Ash, don't be a pushover."

"Pushover?" Ash put a dramatic hand on his chest, staring at May with a hurt expression. "I'm not a pushover."

"Yes Ash, you are sometimes," Misty said tauntingly.

"Calm down cuz," Marina nodded, throwing open the doors to Dragon Breath. The loud pounding music reverberated throughout all of them. Flashing strobe lights nearly blinded them. The whoops and screams of everyone inside was deafening.

The smell of too strong perfume, sweat, and alcohol filled their noses.

"Eww, I hate this place," Leaf repeated just as Gary whooped just as loud as all the enthusiastic clubbers inside. "I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

The couple glared at each other intensely before Gary grinned and pulled Leaf's arm eagerly. "Come on, your dancing with me."

"I cannot believe that Drew owns this place," May sighed as she took the first step through the door.

Drew smirked and brushed his fringe. "I know, I'm so amazing, I have the most successful clubs in history at seventeen. And don't you forget it May Maple. One in Sinnoh, Dragon Breath, two in Hoenn, Escavalier and Salamence and one in Kalos, Fire and Ice, and one in Johto, Xatu. Pretty good right?"

May rolled her eyes and looped her cast covered arm through Dawn's. "Come on, I'm sure Brock has some non-alcoholic drinks for us, yeah? And boys! Don't get sloshed! Come on 'Rena."

Serena cheerfully danced ahead, pulling the slower pair along. Dawn's giggles could be heard even from far away.

"What are we supposed to do?" Misty muttered angrily, pulling at Marina's arm. Marina tossed a pigtail behind her. "Dance of course!"

"Dance?" Jimmy smirked. "Me, Mar, Dawn, and Drew took dance lessons a while ago!"

"I didn't take any dance lessons," Drew muttered crossly.

"Yes you did," Marina grinned. "You took the ballroom dancing one."

"Shut up Marina," Drew muttered, backing away slowly towards the bar area, where the other girls had disappeared off to. "I'm not dancing here. Never have, never will! And I will keep that promise."

"Oh no you won't. Even if I rope May into dancing?" Misty asked with a calculative look.

"I don't know what your talking about," Drew said tightly, his lips a thin line.

"Liar," Marina sang, dancing a little to the pounding bass. Jimmy offered her a hand and the two friends walked off. "I'm not DJing today Drew! I don't care that I earn you more money!"

Drew's eyes widened as he shouted. "James Kenta! You better DJ!"

"I'll consider it!" Jimmy shouted back.

"When will those two just admit it?"

Ash snorted. "As 'oblivious', as you guys say I am, they are definitely NOT friends."

"We know," Calem said dryly.

"Whoa! The silent man talks!" Ash said with wide eyes. Paul rolled his eyes and shoved Ash in the shoulder. "Of course he can talk. You do too much of it. Shut up."

Ash pouted and gave him big puppy eyes before grabbing a reluctant Misty and scampering off to the dance floor.

 _Oh, no_  
 _See you walking 'round like it's a funeral_  
 _Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?_  
 _We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah_

"Yes! Come on!" Serena popped out of nowhere and dragged both of the silent boys onto the dance floor with a cocktail in one hand.

"'Rena!" Paul yelled as the noise got even louder. "No alcoholic drinks! NO DANCING!"

"Pish posh! It's just ginger ale with pineapple and orange juice!" Serena shouted back, rolling her hips to the beat. Calem flushed as she did that, averting his eyes and staring straight busy strobe lights instead.

Paul smirked when he saw that and nudged the boy when Serena let go of their arms.

"Come on DANCE!" Dawn yelled, joining Serena with May and Drew just behind. "That means you too Drew Hayden!"

 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_  
 _Walk for me, baby_  
 _I'll be Didd and you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_  
 _Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_  
 _I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

"No," Drew shouted into her ear, watching May like a hawk.

"Oh my Mew! It's Drew Hayden, and Calem Charbonneau and Paul Shinji! Can I have an autograph?" A girl with...not enough clothes on cooed, immediately getting in their face. "And maybe something else?"

The girl pushed Dawn and May out of the way as she motioned for a few more girls, dressed exactly the same way came over. She smiled seductively, and Paul shoved her away roughly. His voice was deep and authoritative. "Get away from us. We don't like you, and we especially don't appreciate you pushing away our friends. Please remove yourself from our presence before Drew calls the security."

The offended look made the girls's pretty face turn mean and ugly, as she practically snarled at them.

"You think this is over?" She hissed loudly as she spun around and strutted off the dance floor. Dawn glared after her before May pulled her back into the dancing mood. The two girls danced through the crowd with Serena as they left towards the DJ station, were Jimmy had taken over.

"Alright guys! I'm going to put one of my own mixes up!"

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

Paul rolled his eyes again and dragged Calem off to the bar.

"Hey Brock," Calem greeted politely, "Can I just have a glass of orange juice?"

"Me too," Paul said quietly, not quite ready to ingest more alcohol.

Brock nodded and quickly filled up two fancy glasses with orange juice. "I'm guessing you two came with Drew? No need for any charge, because he's paying for it, right? I mean...he gets so much money for this club, I don't even know why he doesn't just hire somebody else to manage it."

"Yes, we wonder too," Paul nodded, sipping the sour and sweet drink slowly. "You can stop rambling."

 _Damn, who knew?_  
 _All the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
 _'Bout another path_  
 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up_  
 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days_  
 _Hard work forever pays_  
 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

Paul rapped alongside with the singer, while Calem nodded along. They both knew that Gary was probably in the crowd somewhere, rapping loudly and eagerly. In fact, they even spotted him in the crowd.

Suddenly, someone started screaming. Calem shot out of his seat. That was Serena, clear as day. "Serena!"

Paul leaped up as well, the pair immediately leaving their drinks and pushing through the crowd. When they got to the girl, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"I told you it wasn't over," some disfigured human hissed. "Solaceon has agents...everywhere. And now they've started planting..."

The mutt grinned. "As you call us, mutts in stations. Infected humans, don't even bother trying to convince me. I like the thrill of power. We offered to become humanoid Pokemon figures. And now I will destroy you for insulting me."

Serena's eyes hardened as she wriggled out of the hold. May smirked and drew one of her knives. She never left without them. Never.

Two heartbeats later, the mutt was impaled through the stomach, the light leaving her eyes. May even used her left hand, the one she didn't usually throw with as her right hand was encased in the cast.

But that wasn't all.

Three more mutts appeared, but Paul and Calem moved to intercept them. Somewhere through the crowd, Leaf, Gary, Misty, Ash, and Drew appeared as well, defending the injured and weaker girls.

"You think this'll be over when you kill us? No, we changers are always there. It takes months to completely change. We can flip between shapes in that time. There'll always be our sisters and brothers hidden among you. We got into your stupid, little, security-tight, club Drew Hayden, where else do you think we're hiding?" The largest one reared back, Golbat wings spreading from her back. Her feet changed into Girafarig hooves and when she bared her teeth, a Sharpedo's gleaming teeth glowed in the club's lights.

Paul and Calem shared looks, locking away that information.

"I don't care," Drew snarled, his gun coming up to point dangerously at the three mutts. Two, silent, accurate shots later, two of the mutts were all on the floor, blackish blueish blood leaking from them.

The third one growled and jumped back. Paul drew the dagger from the sheath on his belt, slicing the mutt's head straight off.

May sucked in a sharp breath. "This isn't good at all."

"We couldn't tell." Gary muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure Cynthia will know what to do. May, Drew, Misty, Ash, you guys stay here to deal with it. May, time to be a leader again." Paul started walking out of the crowd, wiping his dagger off, the rest of the Team Eevee following. Their fun night was over, before they even got to enjoy it.

But they had a job to do.

They owed the world as much.

* * *

"Everybody calm down! Shut up!" Drew shouted into the microphone that Jimmy had handed to him. "Hi, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm Drew Hayden, the owner of Dragon Breath, and we have encountered...some government problems. You all probably know I belong to the EIA, and we are calling in some more agents to inspect the damage. You all know what that means. Sorry, but you will all get a free drink at Dragon Breath next time you're here. Thank you."

"That was an excellent speech," Jimmy nodded, turning the mic off.

"I know, but that's not important," Drew said, a bite to his voice.

"We need to go. Who knows if the mutts called for Solaceon backup or not? We know that the EIA agents won't be coming in time if they did call for backup. Once everyone's out of here, we are too." May ordered, waving her cast covered arm with a serious expression.

"We know, it's not safe," Marina nodded softly, gently touching May's arm. "It's okay May, calm down."

"I know, I know, it's just...this shouldn't be happening," May muttered. "I mean, we were supposed to have an easy night out. Drew, make sure you get your staff out too. This is no longer yours for the day, it's going to have to belong to the EIA."

"I know May, don't worry, I got it covered," Drew agreed, whipping out his phone to make a couple calls.

"Alright, come on guys, let's move out," Ash motioned towards the door. "Misty's taking care of the lights, Jimmy got the DJ station to shut up, then the rest belongs to the EIA. Don't touch anything. There are experts like Lucian to come in and look at the virus, blood, and stuff."

Jimmy nodded and wandered off to the DJ station, Misty already working on the lights.

"We know, don't worry," Marina sighed with a slumped back. "I'm so tired, I just want to fall asleep."

"We all know the feeling," May agreed, plopping down next to her.

"I mean, there's so much danger in this one. No one's safe. Not even us." Ash took in the entire room, and squinted as the shadows seemed to move. At least he moved fast enough.

The fourth mutt was dead with a short-blade stuck in it's head.

"Thanks Ash," Marina said, not even batting an eyelash.

"Yes, thanks," May echoed, glancing tiredly at the twitching mutt.

There was still human hair and obvious humanoid hints on it.

"I just don't understand why they would willingly take the curse of the virus. I mean, their lives are ruined forever." Misty walked up next to them, her hands stuffed into her pockets.

"Well, their lives are pretty much ruined when they first joined Team Solaceon. We all know how convincing Zebulon can be. I mean, he's so...he seems very powerful, and that he would probably succeed. Doesn't he?" May asked, turning her head to nod at Misty.

"That's true," Ash nodded, kicking at the mutt.

"Don't!" Marina snapped. "Killing it was fine, but we want to have as much untainted evidence as possible."

"It?" May raised her eyebrows at Marina's terminology. "The mutt is an it now? Not she?"

"No, it lost it's gender when it swaps bodies," Marina explained. "Leaf showed me. It develops parts from random Pokemon, making it have female and male Pokemon powers. It's awfully different."

"Ok, should we go know?" Jimmy asked when he came back.

"Yes, get Drew someone," May nodded.

As the agents filed out, a group of ten teens looked confused as they stood outside of Dragon Breath's door. "What happened? I thought Dragon Breath was open today."

"Oh, yeah..."

Drew explained to them why it was closed. Misty's gaze narrowed in on the purple-green bite on one of the teens neck.

It could have been just the trick of the light...or it could have been just a hickey. Misty didn't know. But when she saw that Ash had noticed the large bumpy bite too, she knew that she was right. It only verified it more when one of the teens arms started twitching and bulging, as if changing.

She and Ash shared a look of agreement. They would strike together. The others would follow seamlessly and ask questions later.

Misty shot forwards and impaled two each in the neck, while Ash sliced another three in half.

Marina took another while May took out two with her knives. Drew shot the one he was talking in the hand. Jimmy took out the last one.

"What just happened?" May demanded as one of the teen gurgled.

"They're the backup mutts," Ash said, pointing at the pool of blueish black blood bubbled.

"I see," May said with a frown and a crease to her brow. "Lock up fast and let's get out of here. I keep feeling like we're being watched."

The other agents all nodded as they called a cab and got out of there. The EIA scientists would take care of it.

* * *

"Oh yes my sweet. You're so right."

Thin, swift fingers clicked over the keyboard as the gold rings on his fingers glinted. A beautiful image of the sun was etched on them, sunlight and swirls of radiation coming off of it in waves.

"You are certainly correct."

He watched the screen, beautiful green eyes drinking in the road scene greedily. With sharp cheekbones, a straight jawline, striking eyes, and ski-slope nose, the man was not ugly.

In fact, most would say he was quite handsome.

But that wasn't what this man cared about. No, this man had bigger, more important dreams.

He didn't care about girls or any of that, no he was too busy planning his to see his important dreams to success.

"Mr. Feller?"

The gorgeous, young, brown-haired woman brought in his dinner, and a cup of coffee along with it. "Here's your dinner sir."

"Thank you." His voice was velvety and soft, but had a dangerous edge too.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Feller?" The woman asked, hovering near the door, at the man's beck and call.

"No, please leave me Molly."

"Yes sir."

The man fixed his glare at the screen again. "Oh yes princess, I will take you down. And your sweet little agents along with you. I'm not done with you yet Cynthia. We've got some...business to solve, eh?"

He watched as one of his mutts followed the car, the camera waving and bouncing up and down.

"I've got to get one of those helicopter drones. These mutts are only so useful. But I heard that we've infected one of the FFl," Zebulon Feller said into his earpiece.

"Uh...yes sir." The line crackled with static.

"Fix this line immediately Isaac. You know that this is my personal line. And I don't make mistakes. But if you can't hear my genius plans clear enough, you peasants are prone to mistakes." Zelo started typing again as he shifted to another camera, this time to the lab where they were still developing the cure for the virus.

"And tell Megan to hurry up with the cure. If this virus actually becomes an epidemic, I want to have a cure on hand for our agents. Is that understood Isaac?" Zelo moved his cursor to this personal plans that he had copied ten times into different flash-drives, all hidden and protected by his loyal Pokemon.

"Yes sir, I've got it covered." This time the line was clear and crisp, Isaac's strong, careful voice filling Zelo's ears.

"Good, do your job well Isaac, and we'll succeed. You have the most important job my friend," Zelo said with a soft grin.

"Nah, that would belong to you brother," Isaac Feller said, the faint tapping of keys in the background. "Got to go, Megan's calling in. Dr. Arang, finally. Zelo wants results..."

Isaac's line went dead on Zelo's side, and Zelo smiled with satisfaction. Perhaps things would turn out better than he expected. He hoped his Team wouldn't let him down now. He would succeed, unlike Team Rocket, or Magma, Aqua, Plasma, or any of those losers.

No, Team Solaceon would succeed in taking over the world.

Because they weren't relying just on the legendaries. No, they were harnessing the power of legendary Pokemon, and forcing them on other Pokemon and humans.

What's better than having an ultimate weapon?

Having an army of it.

* * *

 **AN: Like I said...I suck at fashion. I described it to the best of my abilities. Sorry.**

 **I'm also sorry for the end! I couldn't resist putting a twist on an easy night out. XD**

 **Also, I apologize to my friend Charlie. I've used both of your names, one of them as the villain. Sorry. :(**

 **Not really. ;)**

 **I used:**

 **Cake By the Ocean by DNCE**

 **Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again (Absence Remix)**

 **-Ange**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:I'm such a horrible person! I'm really really sorry for taking so long...*hides* Sorry! Lots of stuff going on, but I don't want to give you guys a pity story, so just life happened, and I had a reaaally bad case of writer's block. Like I know how I want to finish this story up, but...welp I just couldn't find a way to lead up to it. It was a huge struggle uphill...but I did it!**

 **I really appreciate feedback.**

 **NOW SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! WHOO! SUMMER HERE I COME!**

 **But swimming=4-6hours**

 **tennis=2 hours**

 **sleeping=6-10 hours**

 **eating=2-3 hours**

 **academics=3-4 hours**

 **all in all...I still don't have much time to write. -.- And I'm gone on a week long camp where there are no electronics next week! So I'm so so so sorry about all the DWLTU readers on here**

 **I think my plan is to finish this fanfic, and get Dark Words Leave the Truth Unspoken going a little faster, and more into the plot, and maybe stock up on chapters so that next school year, I'll be ready. I'm already so busy! What will high school be like? Oh dear. I think there may be four or five more chapters? Maybe less, maybe more. Tell me if you guys want a sequel! I might take a while to get around to it, but I'll manage it. I mean, not all of the ships will be together by the end. Because...well, I planned to make it have a sequel, but I'm not sure if people even want one...I dunno.**

 **You guys tell me what I should do!**

 **This is a contest story after all! Here ya go! Fluff! And more to come! ;)**

* * *

"Come on! Quick, go get Cynthia," Paul said breathlessly as he pointed towards the control doors, "Make sure to tell her to that it's urgent. I've got to go get the others. Quick!"

"Yeah, yeah we know," Dawn grumbled, limping as fast as she could.

"Right genius, well, hurry up then will you?" Gary snapped as he clutched his dark hair with frustration. "How did they escape out attention?"

Dawn shot him a dirty look, but started to move faster nonetheless.

"We let out guard down." Calem picked up his pace, marching ahead of Dawn as Paul disappeared through the doorway. Leaf sprinted towards the tech room, and Gary wordlessly followed her.

"Fucking mutts,"Gary swore lowly as he pushed the door open. "Get Cynthia quick will you? I know she still has agents on post, and we don't know how safe they are."

Calem nodded in agreement as the two boys ran off in opposite directions, the girls following.

"Oh no, fuck you Lucian." Leaf stood in the doorway, staring at the obviously empty room. She ran forwards and slid into the chair as her fingers darted over the master control, searching the city with all of the security cameras they had. She started to pin all of the disposed EIA agents hurriedly.

"Darling don't swear," Gary drawled with amusement, glaring at the empty room. "I know Lucien can be...problematic, but I thought Flint takes over tech when Lucian's on 'break'?"

"Yeah, I did too," Leaf grumbled, rolling her eyes back in exasperation.

The large screen changed tabs and cameras so fast, Gary could barely keep up. Leaf's hands were a blur on the monitors, mouse, and keyboard.

"Where the fuck are they!" Leaf slammed her hands down, hard. "Dammit!"

When she located most of the posts, she sighed in relief and grabbed a comms unit. "Back to base everyone, there was been...a complication. Avoid every person. Walk back, do not take a cab, be on guard. Watch children, teenagers, anybody could be dangerous. Hurry back."

She pulled up comms with the other regions. Solidad popped up on the screen her head cocked nervously. "Mutts, changelings, sending you the info, you say...yes?"

Solidad's head bobbed up and down quickly on the screen as her mouth started to move. "We think Zelo had tracked the few agents we have spread out in LaRousse. Yes. We have...sixty about, spread over Hoenn."

"So how should we do this, amass? To keep everyone safe? Or just pretend like nothing is wrong and continue on? I mean, I think Zelo already knows the Sinnoh base, and he bombed the Hoenn base, so I'd bet that he keeps tabs on the regional bases. Dawn, Calem, and Serena went to get Cynthia, we need to have an emergency meeting, I mean seriously, this is getting out of control. He seems to be everywhere, and that's really...well quite dangerous. Zelo knows what he's doing."

"I know, I mean, trust me, we're right in the thick of things here in Hoenn. Zebulon's base is legitimately in Hoenn, yet we have no idea where it is. Rumor is, that he has thousands of agents and mutts. An army of thousands are fighting us. We don't know how willing they are, but you know how it is with the virus," Solidad agreed.

"Just gather everybody Sol, we'll figure things out from there. Can you warn Nate? The Kanto Base already knows, so after Nate knows Johto should be good. Kalos! Someone's gotta warn Henry! Then we'll reign everything in, I'm sure Cynthia will be here at the helm soon. Okay?"

Solidad nodded, her fingers tapping on her phone's screen. "Got it covered Leaf. Alright, Sol, out."

The screen flickered, and the tab closed itself, before Leaf sighed with an overload of emotions.

"Calm down," Gary said quickly, pressing a comforting kiss to the top of her head. Leaf breathed hard through her nose before shaking her head with a fire burning in her eyes. "I'm going to kill Lucian. In the mean time, I need to start tracking what mutts we can find, and also the agents that are dispatched. Look for any open wound, and the thermal filters should help. The bites always have a colder reading. Go, take over those two."

"I'm not a techie," Gary protested lazily, but he sauntered over anyways.

"Yes, but we were all trained in all fields. We all excelled more than normal in all fields. You too, stupid. So I know you know how to do this." Leaf glared at him distractedly as she started searching herself.

"Alright, alright," Gary agreed, his own fingers darting over the smaller monitors.

The pair worked well into the night, tracking all of the mutts, or changelings as they could find, all over the regions, adding them to the already humongous data base of the EIA.

* * *

"Come on," Paul shouted, sliding into the room. "Get off your lazy ass Lucian. Your laziness could have costed lives. We don't even know yet. Leaf and Gary is on their way to find out."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Bertha asked tiredly.

When Paul spotted the dark red hair of Flint too, he swore. "No one is tracking the agents out there in the city? Are you kidding me?"

"No, we're not. We aren't machines Paul," Lucian muttered quietly, slipping his glasses on. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong?" Paul growled, slamming his fist onto Lucian's bed. "We encountered mutts at the club because we lowered our guard. They called themselves changelings. New info, they can switch between pure human form, and their half humanoid and half Pokemon form. Apparently they are all over the city, and who knows where else. May, Jimmy, Drew, Marina, Ash and Misty are closing up the club and heading back to base, I believe Leaf and Gary went to tech, Dawn, Calem, and Serena went to get Cynthia. We need to go on lockdown, and we need to call back all available agents. We need to gather what we can. We know that Zelo has an eye on us, much less the other regions."

"It isn't safe anymore, what don't you get? If we aren't careful, this will soon be a full out war against these mutts. _War._ We can't just fight then with agents anymore, we're not just taking another criminal anymore. We're trying to prevent war here, what don't you get?" Paul's dark eyes flashed with fury.

"There are hundreds, thousands, millions of innocents out there! All their lives are in danger if we don't get our act together! I don't care if one of your best friends is now in the process of becoming a mutt! There'll be no way to save him if we don't act now! It's not a mission where we can lay back and go through the motions! This is Zebulon and Team Solaceon! They're DANGEROUS!"

Lucian and the now-awake Flint looked properly chastised. They had never seen Paul so passionate about anything before.

"Alright, your right," Lucian agreed begrudgingly, slowly nodding his head as he straightened his glasses. "Let's go. I promise not to leave the tech room except in emergencies."

Paul nodded curtly, and stalked out of the room, his mouth a tight line.

"You better, or you'll bet that I'll be on your asses."

Lucian trotted towards the door, but paused and looked back. "You coming Flint?"

"Coming?" Flint asked blearily, still a little shell-shocked from Paul's authoritative explosion.

"Yes, come on, Paul's right. We've been slacking. That's not okay. If the mutts and Team Solaceon really do declare all out war on the regions, we have to free up Cynthia so that she can negotiate the terms when the war starts. As much as Paul is right, he's wrong on the fact that we can prevent war. It's really not possible anymore," Lucian muttered lowly. "Really, I mean, if we do have the cure, what's to keep them from just...altering it? Nothing. I know biology some, you do too Flint. We have no chance of stopping them."

"Yeah, we really don't do we?" Flint said softly, crawling out of his bed, and tossing on some casual clothes. "All we can do is be prepared, and try and lessen the damage."

"Yeah," Lucian breathed, walking out the door, listening to the accompanying footsteps of Flint.

"I guess that's out new mission. Should we tell the kids?"

"I don't know," Flint said hesitantly. "If they knew that war is coming, they might do things they wouldn't have normally done. Or they might give up entirely. I don't know."

"But what if it just fuels their urge to try and stop it? What if it just allowed them to want to fight more? You're right, I don't know what do to either. They deserve to have lives. They all wanted to retire at some point, that won't be possible if we're all dead." Lucian started down the stairs, his breath puffing out.

"That's a scary thought," Flint admitted, taking in the Base that he hadn't really looked at for months. "I can't believe that this has all escalated so quick. They're just kids."

"The smartest, most athletic, and spy-like kids I have ever met," Lucian countered, standing awkwardly at the doorway of the tech room.

"Yeah-"

Flint trailed off at the deadly glare Leaf was shooting both of them. "Oh. So NOW you decide to show up?"

* * *

"Ice Beam Glaceon! NOW!" May cried as she punched the mutt in the face. "Then follow up with Ice Shard and Shadow Ball, number three!"

"Glaceon!" Glaceon screamed her own name as the explosion of dark ice emitted from the tiny Pokemon.

The four mutts in the alleyway was tossed backwards, but they rose again, hissing.

"Good work May. We've got it now," Misty said with a small grin. "Gyrados! Water Gun!"

"Jolteon thunderbolt!"

Drew merely glared at the four mutts, and shot at them again and again, while Ash and Misty kept the mutts pinned. Marina and Jimmy ran ahead, back into the Base.

"Alright guys, come on," May stepped in again when they were clearly dead, but Drew kept shooting them; his eyes had an angry, furious glint to them.

"Drew!" May tugged on his arm, and the shot went wide, ricocheting off the wall in a spray of shards. Drew panted heavily as he glared at the dead mutt bodies, but reluctantly let May pull him away and gently guide back towards the main road. Back to the Base.

May motioned for the others to go ahead, and they all nodded in agreement, moving together like a unit, back towards the Base.

"What came over you?" May asked placatingly, as if dealing with a wild animal. The crazed look in Drew's eyes almost assured May that he was an animal.

"...Nothing," Drew muttered lowly after a slight pause.

"Nothing?" May clicked her tongue disapprovingly, giving a sharp glare. "You want to try again?"

"I..." Drew ran a hand through his hair, making everything stick up and fly in different directions. "I just realized how fucking useless and helpless we are. I mean, if Zelo can get an army of mutts, all we can do is kill them one at a time. We don't know who's a mutt, and who's a civilian. This is a dangerous game we're playing. Sooner or later, Zebulon's gonna realize what I had too. I mean, the EIA code says we can't kill civilians if we an help it.

"I mean honestly, we're just a group of kids. Even if we have single agent in the EIA, and all the regional groups come together, we still only amount to about 15,000. You know that's not enough to protect a mass group of 7 billion people. And mixed in there are most likely hundreds of thousands of mutts. You heard what Cynthia said. Zelo isn't stupid. And he's a lot more powerful than Team Rocket and Giovanni ever was. With that much power, people will always want to join him. There are always going to be psychopaths and crazy, mentally...different people out there.

"If he decides to wage war on the regions, with his army of mutts, which he can always create more, willingly or unwillingly, and they go and can _infect_ people, and change them both mentally and physically, how in Mew are we going to protect them? In fact, soon perhaps the ones we're protecting will become the ones we're fighting. It'll become an epidemic. How do we stop it?"

Drew stopped his walking, and tapped the wall with a finger. "How do we stop it?"

May observed him with careful eyes, careful not to interrupt his thought process, as he was one of the smartest agents they had.

Drew snapped his fingers with a quick nip to his bottom lip. "We need the cure. But the cure, dammit they are still developing it. It changes and shifts as the virus bends and mutilates, remember what the research said? They don't even have it. But I can determine that Zelo would probably not care if an outbreak occurred. In fact, he would probably encourage it, betting on the fact that his doctors will be able to create a cure before they're the only ones left. World domination. A sick, but excellently made plan. Now it's just a factor of executing it."

He took a deep breath, the sunlight bouncing off the planes of his face, and the greenness of his eyes a darker shade, almost the color of well-kept grass. May put a hand on top of the one he had pressed into the wall and met his gaze.

"So what do we do?" May asked softly.

"...I don't know."

The chills erupted alongside May's spine. She nodded grimly and clasped Drew's hand in her own and started dragging him back towards the Base. "I'm glad you told me today, not just because I'm a leader, you know?" May stopped at the stoplight and squinted against the bright glare.

"It's not good to hold in all of those thoughts."

Drew huffed through his mouth, gripping May's hand tighter. May furrowed her eyebrows at that, but shrugged and let it pass. When did Drew become so needy?

"This is weird," May declared, glancing at their joined hands.

Drew shrugged. "It was your idea. You started it."

May flushed and shook her head frantically. "But your the one who wouldn't let go!" May looked self-satisfied at her retort.

Drew shrugged again and started to let go, but May blushed brighter and gripped his hand tighter. Drew smirked slightly at that, but didn't comment.

When they made it to back to the Base, May paused at the door, as if unsure. She looked back and forth between her hand, engulfed in Drew's, face still pink and bright with embarrassment.

"So..." Drew's voice was low and rough, reminding May of the way he sounded on the battlefield.

"So," May echoed, tilting her head, the sunlight catching her dark blue eyes.

"Are you going to let go?" Drew asked, his voice detached and cold, but his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. He was breathing hard, and he wondered if May could feel his pounding pulse. Just a second ago, he had been thinking and planning, and now he was acting like a flustered little baby?

"Oh!" May's voice cracked horribly and she covered in mouth in mortification. They were agents! Why was a boy she had been around for...forever, making her feel all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden?

They both drew back, their eyes wide, cheeks flushed, mouths open.

For a while, the two just stared at each other.

May was the first to lower her head, her cheeks so hot, you could've fried an egg on them.

"Sorry...I'll just...be on my way...yeah...sorry..." May mumbled ducking lower, fists clenched tightly.

In that split second, Drew made a decision, reaching forwards and gently grabbing her forearm, but it was tight and insistent. Enough that May stopped mid-step and almost fell on her face. Drew unconsciously caught her by her hips, pulling her backwards into his own warm chest.

"Oh!" May threw out her arms to steady herself, even more mortified now.

Drew chuckled darkly, amusement obvious, but their was an undercurrent of sureness that May found absolutely endearing.

"Uh, thanks. Now let me go!" May said her voice shrill and full of unclear emotions. Drew felt a lopsided grin crawl over his lips, and pulled May closer instead of letting her go.

"Your cute when your all flustered," Drew whispered hotly into May's ear, his breath sending shivers down May's back.

And because they were pressed so closely, Drew felt the obvious shudder, and smirked widely.

"Whatever. Go away," May huffed, reaching behind and shoving him away from her.

May stomped off, muttering under her breath. "I can't believe...jerk...just trying to help...hands to self..."

Drew shrugged and followed, his own cheeks flushed from the excitement, hands looped through his jeans.

"Cynthia better be here! And all of the others! Especially with all of this! Ugh! War. Fucking war. Arceus help us." May's footsteps echoed through the room, her small, lean figure eating up the floor between the entrance and the tech room.

"Hope Leaf's ready, cause the storm's coming," Drew mumbled beneath his breath. "Paul better reign her in. The monster's out."

* * *

"So."

Paul's fist tightened and he felt like slamming it onto the table, but refrained when Dawn's small hand gently gripped his wrist, and rubbed soothing circles. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and a hint of confusion, but he didn't say anything.

"Well," Cynthia began, her voice loud and authoritative. "It seems many of us has come to realize where our mission has led us. At first, it was simply a mission, then a full-scaled, up-hill battle against a new terrorist group, and now? Now..." Cynthia took a deep breath. "Now, it seems that we are faced with the possibility, of a _war."_

A few of the agents gasped.

Cynthia smiled grimly.

"So who wants to warn the world?"

* * *

 **AN: Heh heh. I don't know...**

 **:)**

 **-Ange**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the extremely late update...but we're almost done! And the last chapter is almost done.**

 **We're almost there guys!**

 **This will be the second to last chapter guys!**

 **Angsty stuff...ahead. And fluff. But that'll be the last of it...Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

"I'll take Hoenn." Drew's offer shocked quite a few people.

"We're actually doing this," Marina groaned softly, mumbling under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asked slowly. "That's your home region."

"Me too," May added. "It's our home region. Of course we're going."

"So are we just going to do native regions? Who'll take Unova?" Dawn asked, hands flat on the table.

"We can," Cynthia spoke up. "We should get in on this too."

"You do realize that this is extremely serious, right?" Aaron added casually, swinging his legs like a child again.

"Stop it," Cynthia snapped, slapping his leg.

"What?" Aaron said innocently.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Gary asked bluntly, "I know you have..."

"The infection?" Aaron offered, grinning a little.

"Yeah, that," Gary nodded slowly. Leaf rubbed circles on the back of his hand, giving Aaron a quiet, understanding look. Gary gave her a grateful smile and turned to Aaron. "Sorry, it's just...we're all worried. and we all..." Gary looked quiet. "Need you around as you, Aaron. All of us do. We've been ignoring the fact that you got bit, mostly, but I thought we should talk about it, right?"

"Nah, I knew what I was getting into, so I've accepted it. You guys might have to accept it too. But I'll be at your side till the end." Aaron said, his face was dead serious, no longer the strange, playful attitude. "I love you all, very much. I just thought that maybe you guys didn't want to admit that I've been...'infected'. Unless Zelo can make a cure, we can steal it, and then completely stop them...let's just all admit it. I am probably never going to be exactly like I was."

Dawn mumbled something under her breath at the truth, and hid her face into Bertha's shoulder, and clutched Misty's hand tighter.

"I know sometimes I'm super protective of you guys, and you guys are all my babies, but if we are being perfectly honest, I'm in danger of turning into an feral, wild beast, which is NOT safe for you guys to be near me, and I've read some interesting brain development as the...condition wears on. If I do anything that is dangerous to anyone in the group, you are to put me down. Are we clear?"

The kids all hesitated before nodding reluctantly. "Okay."

"Alright, as long as we are all clear," Cynthia said, her voice hard and devoid of emotion. Her leader voice. "Let's go. Flights are already ready."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Flint cautioned, "Once the word gets out, the word is out. And you know how the world be in panic. Zelo will know in an instant, with his network of spies and lies, and it's a huge risk. Basically, we're opening ourselves up to attacks. You know this, don't you? Plus, if the regions agree and we all send our armies to Unova, the other regions will be vulnerable. The mass migration might also cause complications."

Cynthia gave him a sad smile. "I know. But it's a risk we have to take. Because...if we don't, worse things will happen, that I simply won't allow to happen. You do understand that, right Flint? Especially after you and Lucien took the break? Even you Bertha. You know that this could change everything."

"Are you ready to face Lance again?" Misty asked Ash in low tones. Ash's eyes were big and sad, but he nodded furiously, hair flying up and down. Misty reached over and smoothed his cowlick and wrapped an arm around his neck in a comforting way.

"Everything will be okay," Gary said softly, tugging Leaf closer to him. "Arceus won't allow anything bad to happen, right?"

"We've had world wars before, you know?" Leaf supplied, grinning at Gary as he shot her a dirty look. "Hey, just stating the facts."

"We know, which is why the EIA partners with all regions and tries to keep peace. Don't you see?" Aaron agreed, tapping the table absentmindedly. "What would be the best safety region? Hmm..."

"What are you on about now?" Bertha rumbled, cocking her head.

"Unova," Aaron decided. "See, if war does start and there will be mutts and stuff, I would suggest opening Unova for a week or so to refugees, and have extremely tight security to check for mutts, and they close the borders, and guard them to the death. Unova is rural enough with enough farmland the majority of the world, in fact, they would be able to run with just themselves, and be to help feed the rest of the armies that would have to amass. But the people will have to be rationed, and everyone would have to help in the fields, hmm, you know what? I can make a detailed plan so that when the five of us go to Unova, we can show them. I'm sure Alder will be fine with it."

"Yes, I'm sure he will be," Cynthia agreed lightly. "Now go pack children. We have tickets for a seven o'clock flight. So we have about two hours to pack. I hate to say this, but pack heavily. For a year-long infiltration mission."

Jimmy swallowed visibly as he fingered his hair. His question in his eyes.

"Yeah," Cynthia nodded, her head drooping. "Aaron is right. We never know what can happen." She hesitated, unsure if this was the right thing to tell the kids. "For all we know, war could start...and we could all still be separated. I'm not taking chances."

"Okay, that actually is smart, though it might be a little difficult hauling all that stuff around," Paul admitted, dipping his head in agreement, and turned to May to get her input.

"Yes, that actually is really wise. I mean, if anything happens, we should have rations for about a month, and the money to get more, and also, near endless supply of weapons is really important. If we do fight a war...well, you never know." May sighed deeply through her nose and closed her eyes, as if she had a headache. She shared a look with Paul, and then turned to Cynthia.

"Shall we disperse now?"

Cynthia nodded, "Come on Aaron, I still have to...watch you."

"You want to watch him pack his undies?" Lucian asked suggestively, eyebrows wiggling with amusement.

Cynthia flushed a little, and narrowed her eyes at the purple-haired FLL, "I'm not done punishing you mister."

"You know, the sound of a mistress actually sounds pretty-"

Lucian's mouth spread into a wide grin as Aaron groaned. "Cynthia, you practically walked into that one."

"Huh?"

The Eevee Brothers all chuckled as the girls all mumbled with embarrassment. They all filed out of the room, high off of nervous adrenaline.

"It's fine..." Bertha comforted, patting Cynthia on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

But she still ended up grinning at the two boys.

* * *

"Alder, you know. You've seen the damn files. You realize that your decision can decide whether the world is saved, or just your region. You know this. You, right now hold all the power, I can't force your hand. Neither can Cynthia for the matter. Be smart about this. Do you want to be remembered for the tyrant who allowed billions of innocents to die, or the hero who saved the world?" Aaron hissed, his eyes darkening.

Alder backed away, palms up as he observed the green-haired male who looked almost like a vicious, predator now.

"Aaron."

A single word from Cynthia had him bowing his head so that his hair hung in his eyes, backing away. But the tension and anger radiated off Aaron.

"What happened?" Alder's voice was rough, and emotionless, but Cynthia got what he was asking.

"..." Cynthia wasn't sure how to answer.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Got bit by a mutt. Too much to ask for me to stay? If not, I'll go. Just saying."

Alder nodded seriously for a second, as if seriously contemplating kicking Aaron out. But then he knocked his head back and laughing heartily. "Now I see where your getting the sass from Aaron! I should have known. The Aaron I knew was never so bold! He was more submissive! And had a whole lot more tact than the one standing before me!"

Aaron bristled, but relaxed a little and glared at the large man with calculating eyes.

Alder turned back to Cynthia. "Cynthia sweetheart, you know I have always had Unova's best interests in heart, but as Champion, we owe it to the people. Not only our own, but humanity in general. All regions have worked closely together, and you, my dear, know this the most."

He turned to look at the files spread across his desk and sighed sadly. "I may not like what you have brought me, and I may not like what this means for Unova, but you should know that you have Unova's full approval, and that we will stand behind the EIA. My army is at your disposal, and I agree to your plan.

"You have to understand though, that we will only keep the borders open long enough so that when the mutts become close enough to attack, even at all, we will close. I cannot risk ANY mutts getting through, or else the safe haven will no longer be safe. I will not stand for mutts to get through the barriers, and infect my people. If, unfortunately my people wander out of the barriers and become infected, I will put down the knife. But I REFUSE to put down my own people, when it can be prevented. The rest of the regions have to be able to get their people here. It's not my problem if they can't outrun the mutts. I care, but my people come first. Do you see?" Alder explained, spreading his hands.

"And I cannot promise that the refugees will have great conditions if this hypothetical war happens." Alder finished, with a dark look.

"Why?" Bertha asked slowly.

"Because," Alder shrugged, "When you put a lot of people in a small, confined space, humanity shows it's true colors. And food and water will be rationed. Even those who are rich and can afford bribery will not get special treatment. It's how I am. Fair. And even during war, I will be fair. But that will cause thievery and general violence. Conditions won't be great, and that means very few baths, so everyone will reek, and generally, it'll be hard to get rid of waste...you see what I mean?"

"Good reason," Bertha nodded, sitting down heavily.

"You do realize that this war will most likely happen, and is very likely to begin very very soon?" Lucian added, rubbing his palms together nervously. "None of us want this to happen, but you understand that thing will have to be put into motion, almost immediately, and that this will be a painful, long-drawn out war. There are already what...ten thousand infected, at least, right?"

Flint nodded as he checked his own copy of the files. "And you know that each one probably can infect around ten people before it dies...and that'll multiply quickly, considering that the virus takes control within six weeks, and you start loosing control. The virus takes over and we revert back into our beastly origins, except with Pokemons' wild, feral genes mixed in. You are no longer Aaron, or whatever you name is. You will simply be, Mutt 1, or something similar. It's extremely volatile, and will...destroy your nerve cells up in your head, and all you know is to eat, drink, waste, and reproduce. You will listen to whatever order though. Apparently, the longer you are a mutt, the further up the chain you are. And the more power you have over your younger 'siblings'."

"That is absolutely revolting," Alder sighed. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Yeah?" Lucian huffed, eyes dark. "Neither did we. But we've accepted it, and we can only hope that the rest of the world will accept it too."

* * *

"So heyy," Ash yelled as he got bowled over by Mr. Mime. "Acckkk! Off! OFF NOW!"

Gary shrugged as he stared after his cousin. "He'll live."

"Are you kidding me?" Misty sighed through her nose, and gently pried Mr. Mime of the flailing Ash. "Come on darling, off to Mrs. Ketchum."

"Misty! Help!" Ash shrieked.

"Shut up you big nincompoop!" Mist snarled. "I'm already helping! Now shut up and get up!"

Leaf giggled into the back of her hand as she cocked her head at the duo. She bounded ahead to take Gary's hand. "Well, that was funny. Let's go see Professor Oak again. Haven't seen him since..." She trailed off, averting her eyes. "Well, you know."

"Right," Gary nodded gravely, tightening the grip on her hand.

"Hey wait up! And let me up will you?! How on earth do you drag two suitcases and me, all at the same time?" Ash muttered, feet scrabbling against the ground, searching for purchase.

"Well maybe I'll just refuse to drag you around, yeah?" Misty snapped, dropping his arm abruptly, leaving him crumpled on the ground.

"Hey! Ouch Mist! Wait up will you?" Ash sighed, picking himself off the ground reluctantly and chasing after the trio up ahead.

"It's not my fault he's an incompetent fool," Misty was saying to Leaf as Ash approached.

"Am not," Ash huffed.

"Come on, Lance and the others are waiting," Gary ordered, ushering them all towards the large crowd gathered around the Elite Four of Kanto, and the Champion.

"Alright, alright! You got your pictures, now let those four through to the car please," Lorelei ordered, voice serious.

"That's right. Or else there'll be trouble here," Lance called. They all knew it was a false threat, but the press scattered anyways.

"Come on, get in," Lance muttered, shoving the group inside the darkened car. "Not much time, got places to be."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lance," Leaf said, giving him a dark look. "I will not be talked down to, yeah?"

"Oh yes, little Leaf," Lance agreed, affection in his voice. "I remember you. Why didn't you ever keep in contact?"

Leaf ducked her head and retained that faraway look in her eyes again. "I...had my reasons."

"Oh?" Lorelei asked, confused. "You were a great battler. Would have been a pride of Kanto. What happened?"

Gary rubbed soothing patterns on her knee, and Leaf stared off into space somewhere behind Gary's ear.

"She's been through a lot," Gary offered, but didn't say anything more, and his tone was obvious. Conversation over.

Lance nodded in agreement, turning back towards the front. "Yes, take us to the Center. That'll do nicely. Thanks, sir."

"No, I should be calling you sir!" The driver was falling all over himself to please the rare guest of the Champion.

Misty snickered at Lance's uncomfortable expression. "Um, how about you get us to the Center first, hmm?"

"I wasn't talking to you," the driver snapped.

"Oo! Feisty..." Misty smirked slowly, eyes narrowed. "You do realize who I am, correct?"

"Another petulant little challenger of Master Lance?" The driver retorted.

Misty and Leaf shared incredulous expressions before glaring at the man. "Are you kidding me? Nah, I'm Misty Waterflower, and I used to be the Cerulean Gym Leader, and professional EIA agent. What about you buddy?"

"I'm a driver. But I got to drive Master Lance around. Which is better than you. All of you are just little children. Annoying, pests. All of you. " The driver turned around smugly, and an amused snort escape Gary.

"Dude. You don't want to mess with Misty. You'd be dead if it wasn't for certain rules...and human compassion. And don't insult us. Leaf here, actually is an amazing battler, and I wouldn't mess with her either. Me and Ash...well, even without the millions that could put you out of business...I could easily kill you. Same with Ash here. I would mind your naughty little mouth," Gary scolded.

Agatha held back a chuckle. "The kid's got a point."

Ash nodded a little at his cousin's speech, but kept silent and kept shooting the Champion little unsure glances.

"Yeah, and the driver, unfortunately...doesn't," Lorelei pointed out, laughing a little herself.

The driver flushed angrily, but didn't say anything more.

When they got to the Pokemon center, they allowed the four EIA agents to drop their stuff in their rooms, before heading to one of the few reservable rooms.

"Okay. So," Ash started, but Misty interrupted him.

She tossed the files in front of the three people, tone abrupt. "These are files on these new things Team Solaceon have created, called mutts. They also contain all the files that are precautionary plans for if a war breaks out between the humans and the mutts. There. Now read. We'll talk when you're done."

"She's always been the more forward one," Agatha said to Lorelei, but nodded her head in approval to the flame-haired girl.

"Misty, that was rude," Ash chided.

Misty snorted, "You know what's rude sweetie? Making an army of mutts and attacking the entire world."

Leaf laughed and patted both of them on the shoulder. "Oh knock it off you two, this is to show them," she pointed to the trio seated in front of them. "What they're up against. Okay?"

They both groaned at the seriousness in Leaf's voice, before glaring at each other and sheepishly apologizing.

Ash ruffled his hair and gave a impish grin before saying sorry.

Misty simply grumbled, "Fine. I'm sorry for being rude...there."

Gary shook his head at their attitude. "I swear, you guys are still eleven."

"Am not!" Ash and Misty protested.

"Yup...still eleven," Gary muttered lowly to himself.

"We've seen the files," Lance finally said, looking up from the papers after hours of pouring over the pages.

"We understand what's going on, at least," Agatha offered.

"And we are prepared to do what we need to save our region," Lorelei finished.

"You don't need to discuss it or anything?" Leaf asked, eyebrows creased. Ash hid behind Misty, hoping not to be addressed. Last time...was embarrassing.

"No," Lanced smiled. "We've been through quite a few situations like this, and daresay, this is probably the most organized and well-written plan I have ever seen. Don't you agree, girls? Remind me to tell whoever it is thank you. They made our lives so much easier. Plus, how can we say no to the statistics?"

"Yeah, Leaf made the files, along with Calem and Lucian. But neither of them are here, so you can just thank Leaf." Misty offered.

"Misty!" Leaf said, blushing a little.

"Well Leaf Green, thank you for the precise statements," Lorelei thanked, smirking slightly.

"Um, you're very welcome," Leaf flushed, ducking her head demurely.

"Oh Mew, that brightens up her day, you know?" Gary smirked, tugging her out of the room. "Seriously. Thanks for your time. We're going to go retire to out rooms now."

"You mean watch TV and sleep all day?" Misty sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as their feet clattered against the marble tiles.

"Yes...of course!" Ash agreed heartily.

"And what about last time hmm? You didn't even say a single word regarding a case," Leaf teased.

"Hey, last time was a failure and I was miserable, so you be quiet!" Ash said with embarrassment.

"Yes, you kids go relax. You've done your job. I would like to go talk to Cynthia. I believe I have her number somewhere here," Lance muttered, browsing through his phone with eagerness. The kids filed out of the room, completely ignoring the Champion of Kanto.

"Alright Lance. I'm going to go get these plans and precautions in place okay?" Lorelei told him. But it fell on deaf ears as Lance continued to focus on his phone. "We're going to put in the official orders for the Kanto Army to leave ASAP."

"Ugh. I'm just going to go do that. Agatha, come with?" Lorelei offered.

The other woman nodded, and got up to follow.

* * *

"So, in conclusion, Johto should prepare for war, and prepare transportation for Unova. Trust me. Why on earth would we want to waste Johto's resources? We are from Johto. We have family here. And before you speak, Mr. Will, just shut up and trust me-" Jimmy winced as Marina pinched his arm discreetly, eyes wide with innocence as she hissed under her breath.

"Right...um, what I meant to say is, well..." Jimmy trailed off again as Marina kicked him under the table, eyes fierce ad angry.

"All right, that's enough," Karen said quietly tossing a Pokeball in her hand as she glowered at them darkly.

"Let Will speak. Maybe then you'll learn to shut your mouth."

Jimmy opened his mouth to retort indignantly, but Marina groaned and glared at him, and reluctantly, Jimmy sat back down flopping a little as he sat down.

"Arceus, you are so rude." Marina sighed, putting her head in her hands, muttering incomprehensible nonsense into them.

Marina rolled her eyes at his blatant disrespect and threatened to pinch him again.

"Right, so I was saying, we'd actually be glad to help. Kanto, our closest friend, region wise, has agreed, I believe?" Will continued. "We have nothing to loose. Even if this is precautionary, and the percentage of this happening wasn't so high, we'd still take it. Koga knows, we've messed up once before in this terrorist stuff. And it wasn't pretty."

Koga nodded slowly, eyes unfocused. "Never...again."

"We promised we would never allow our region to bow to any sort of criminal activity and if this is the route we must take, then so be it."

"You realize how much resources this is going to take, right?" Bruno reminded them. "Not disagreeing...just mentioning."

Will nodded. "To stop all possible transportation, and immediately sending out all sorts of social media and other sorts of stuff, to send all citizens to Unova, this'll be hard. Especially since Unova will have to be on tight guard. In fact, we're supposed to send our armies over there, aren't we?"

Karen nodded, her demeanor suddenly tense. "I refuse to let that ever happen again. You have our loyalty Ms. Davis."

Marina nodded curtly, and turned to Bruno as the large, broad-shouldered man stood up.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it. We need all the regions to work together."

"You have our army Ms. Davis," Bruno added quietly, the brute power radiating off the man. "We...will fight for our region. For the world. Better good."

"Thank you, your words are very appreciated," Marina thanked smoothly.

A satisfied, almost smug grin adorned Jimmy's face, and Marina scowled and punched him again.

"Cut it out!"

"You're much better than the boy," Karen said noncommittally, still twirling the Pokeball. She got up suddenly, and was gone, Koga right behind her.

"Hey!" Jimmy started to protest, but they were already gone.

"Yeah, that's right," Marina smirked.

"The girl's, better!" She darted off down the hall, towards the entrance. It was time to visit their hotel.

"Hey!" Jimmy grumbled, chasing after her. "Wait up Mar!"

"Children are...lively," Bruno muttered lowly to Will.

Will nodded, standing up and making his way to the door. "They are. But don't underestimate them. Marina's a well-known Pokemodel, even after she quit that job for the EIA spot. And Jimmy...I remember his league days. It wasn't easy to beat him. In fact, if I remember right, Koga lost to him."

"Hmm. Strong...lively children then." Bruno amended, following his respective leader.

* * *

"Hey!" Max yelled happily, rushing towards May and tackling her.

"I've missed you," May sighed with a light grin. "Though it's only been a while..."

"Yada, yada, let's get a move on," Drew grumbled, tugging on May's arm.

"Hey! If that was Rose, you wouldn't be so hasty, yeah?" May pouted, reluctantly letting go of Max's arm, feet sliding along the slippery airport floor. "I mean...come on!"

"Well there she is, and all I'm going to do is say hi, and then we're going to get a move on, okay?" Drew groaned.

And so admist all the laughing and greeting, no one noticed the group of mutts strolling around.

No one noticed, until they put claws through Max, Rose, and Rose's driver's necks.

And when May let out a shocked scream, it all seemed so fake.

Time seemed to slow, as the claw punctured through Max's neck, sparkling drops of glittering, ruby blood glistened with the lights, and splattered all over May and the pristine floor. Max's eyes seemed to loose it's glow as he smiled one more time for his sister, slowly crumpling to the ground, body slack.

How was Max, who was just talking with exuberance just a few seconds ago. But now...he was on the floor, eyes glassy, blood dripping from the gaping hole in his neck.

Little, frail Rose, was slumped over there as well.

Her body was so small, tiny and weak. The blood trickled from her body as it trembled slightly, before going limp, smearing the white tiles, pink.

But then Drew was slicing the mutts into mutilated pieces, mouth twisted in a desperate sob, but hands still moving, burying the spare daggers he had grabbed into mutts, then grabbing his guns and shooting, shooting at them. Because there was his little sister...dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

But more and more mutts flooded the area, and May felt something spark in her, leaving the first casualties of the war, to help Drew attack.

"Glaceon! Iron tail! Blaziken! Flamethrower!" May ordered.

The silent tears came, but the pair fought on, taking the fight outside, where the airport security was waiting.

"We have to take to the bridge! Bottleneck it there, where we can hold them," Drew shouted, as the few allies they had, began to fall.

"Yes, even just me and you," May agreed. "We can take them down long-range and short-range as well."

"Alright Steven, you've seen the footage from the airport security, correct? I'm serious. Yes. I know. Yup. Evacuate the region. Unova is the best bet. I am pretty sure Cynthia got everything covered. The files, yes call Cynthia. She'll send you the things. Where am I? Well currently...Hiya! Die you frickin mutt...Um, currently me and Drew and a the few law enforcement officers are trying to hold back the horde of mutts that are trying to get into the LaRousse streets, and kill us in the meantime. Right, are you sure? Okay. We'll leave. Got it." May spoke rapidly into the bluetooth in her ear, crossing her fingers that Steven would be able to get everything situated and start shipping people to Unova.

"We're dead," May finally said, after hours of fighting side-by-side with Drew. "Too many. No hope. We have to evacuate the city. Region. We never even made it to Steven. This is really bad. Call out Flygon. We have to go now. Even Steven ordered us to. I don't want to leave them either."

"But all these people," Drew called back reluctantly, tossing Flygon's Pokeball into the air. "Alright Flygon! Dragon Breath!"

"We have to go, Drew," May pleaded, her voice hard.

"No," Drew muttered, gritting his teeth. "I'm not leaving the innocents."

"Drew, you know how dangerous this is! If we end up getting trapped here, with the flying mutts in the air, we will have to fight our way out! We don't have any sort of...Drew, Flygon can't carry both of us, you do understand this, right?" May protested weakly, still fighting alongside him. "You leave now and I'll follow you soon. See logic, won't you? We're just two people. We will save very very few lives if we continue fighting, and Drew!"

"Oh chill," Drew grunted, unsheathing an unused blade and stabbing another mutt in the chest. "Flygon can carry us both. We only have to stay until the main streets have cleared. That's in...probably...around an hour. Fuck, back away you nasty son-of-a-bitch." He shot the mutt straight through the head, and it gurgled noisily as it fell.

"I know May. I'm not stupid. In fact, if I remember correctly, I'm smarter than you," Drew growled, slamming his shoulder into another mutt, that was reaching for May.

"I know!" May shouted, twisting her knife deeper into another's mutt's body. "You think I don't care about these people? My brother, Max, who I vouched to protect at all costs, is DEAD. DEAD. Do you understand? He's dead because of me. And I will avenge him. And you. Your sister, Rose died. I don't know if your father made it out of the city or not, but your sister, who you love with all your heart, is dead. Do you see now? The pain you feel, or maybe the numbness? Yeah, I feel the same." She grunted as another mutt slammed into her. "Glaceon! Ice Beam! And Blaziken...Overheat."

"It's not that I don't care. I just...I just know when to stop Drew. Being brave is one thing, and trust me, I know. But killing ourselves is another. We're more use to the EIA and the rest of the world, if we're...AH! Alive!" May groaned in pain when a mutt jumped on top of her, threatening to bite her. Drew shoved it off with his shoulder, and put a bullet clean through it's head.

"I know! Just until the city has mostly evacuated! Trust me on this!" Drew yelled, running back into the fray, May following quickly. "Leafeon! Razor Leaf!"

"What if I don't trust you?" May said blankly.

"I can't tell if that is teasing, or if that was actual seriousness," Drew questioned, the gunshots shooting out in a rhythmic pattern.

"That was in all seriousness," May called back. "I have no more reason to live, other than saving the world, don't you see? Everyone I love is dead. I should be more willing to fight here, and make a last stand than you are. So it makes me question _your_ motives. You never particularly cared for a few lives over a lot of lives before. Why now?"

"Because..." Drew hesitated, and nearly got bowled over by a stray mutt. "Because Rose and Max dying showed me that every life matters. Because...because if these people are Max's and Rose's to us, then they deserve to live. In fact, someone is counting on us to help them survive. Don't you see? You want to put one more person into our place?"

That seemed to stop May for a second, and she turned to stare at him. She knocked a leaping mutt away, before sighing and wiping dried tear streaks off her face. "You're right."

"Don't sound so surprised." Drew muttered, swinging an arc to keep a swarm of mutts away from May.

A particular one, with large white wings and Tyranitar legs stomped towards Drew, but one of May's throwing knives found a home embedded in its neck, spilling sparkling drops of blood all over the floor. May jumped up on top of the falling body, tearing the knife out with a red spray.

They needed to save as many weapons as possible. Or else, they'd run out of weapons before their time was up.

And as the sun slowly creeped it's way down the horizon, the pair never wavered, never stopped, keeping the mutts in a bottleneck right at the edge of the bridge.

* * *

Paul hissed when the mutts filed into the room. "Now Dawn."

Dawn didn't question it, knives already cutting through their bodies.

Dawn and Paul were fighting flawlessly, and Dawn couldn't help but remember back when they stumbled around each other, more fighting around the other person, than fighting with them.

Dawn threw a spare dagger, as she was armed to the teeth, towards Paul who was being strangled by two of the mutts, and he caught it with his thumb and forefinger, tearing a gash into the mutt's throat.

"Thanks," Paul muttered hoarsely as he ripped his sword out of another mutts body, parrying away another blow from Dawn.

They had gone through the plans with the few leaders who decided to meet them, only for Cynthia's sake.

But when they agreed to help, and pledged their alliance...

It was almost as if Zelo had cameras...because as soon as they did. Mutt swarmed the hallways, and all of the rooms, infecting everyone they could, and killing when they couldn't.

And so now, they were fighting for their lives as the leaders of Sinnoh retreated, putting the plan into action, already stopping all flights and other forms of transportation, and immediately using them to send people off to Unova.

"Go, go through the cellar doors. Now," Paul ordered, voice hard. "I mean it Dawn!"

"No!" Dawn shook her head stubbornly, stamping her foot indignantly as she stood her ground. "Whatever hero complex you have, I'm not going to let it kill you! I'm not leaving you Paul! Get that into your stupid, little head will you? I'm not leaving!"

"Yes," Paul growled, "You are."

He cut through the first line of mutts, all snarling savagely and dripping strings of saliva everywhere.

"No Paul, I'm not!" Dawn yelled defiantly, stabbing a mutt that got to close.

"Yeah you are!" Paul said, shoving her backwards into the cellar door.

"NOOO!" Dawn yelped as she fell through, her voice echoing on the way down. Paul huffed as he sliced another swath of mutts away, causing them to leap back or get killed, before jumping down after her, shutting the cellar door, and bolting it.

Paul patted Dawn's head lightly, and Dawn, who was gaping at him, frowned.

"Don't worry Troublesome...I'm not suicidal. And you were being troublesome. If only you had just gone down the cellars properly. Listen to me next time, yeah?"

Dawn gave him a wry grimace. "Fine. Let's go."

The damp, dark corridor was barely illuminated by a single, flickering light bulb. But as the mutts roared and pounded at the door.

"This corridor leads outside, and after we emerge at the gates, there should be another underground tunnel, that leads out of the city. I am sure that they have activated all of the underground structures. We will be out in no time. Sunyshore has always planned just in case something happens. Every house is connected with the mess of underground tunnels. Above, we are a tech city, full of electricity. Below, we are like ants. You have no idea where we are. It should all lead into the forest, and I'm sure the majority of everyone here has Pokemon able to fly, yes?" The man said slowly, eyes adjusting to the dark as the five of them moved through the corridors.

"Yes, that sounds right. The plans are set into motion?" Paul said stiffly.

"Yes sir," another man answered, taking his shades off.

"Come on Paul. No time to waste. We have to get everyone to safety. I wonder if any of the other regions were attacked...I hope they're okay..." Dawn said worriedly.

"They'll be fine. They're big kids, they can take care of themselves," Paul comforted, his voice odd and strangely calming.

Dawn nodded hopefully, squeezing her fists tightly with nervousness. "Yeah. I hope so."

Paul stared at her and sighed slowly. All he wanted to do was wipe away that terrible, defeated expression on Dawn's face. "They'll be fine, I promise."

"Oh Paul, even you can't promise something like that. You know that. All we can do is hope." Dawn said softly.

"Why can't we just message them?"One of the leaders asked.

"It's all havoc, Sunyshore wasn't the only city attacked. They routed all the internet and broadcasting immediately. There's no communicating with anybody. At least, not yet." Dawn said quietly. "That was in the files, what we suspected they would do. And the few things that did get into our devices before our connection broke simply proved that."

The man nodded. "Makes sense...Let's just hope most people can make it into Unova before the mutts do. Nearly all the cities in Sinnoh was attacked. Backup generators got us some news. But...we sent out the plans mere minutes before they attacked. We don't know if they made it out in time."

* * *

Their plan was perfect. May and Paul planned everything down to the littlest detail.

Leaf and Calem had written it all in precise, clear statements.

But as Serena stood there, head buried in Calem's chest, all she could feel was dread.

She could never erase the sight of the beautiful city of Lumiose...burning...burning.

A broken sob tore through her throat, as she hugged Calem's shaking body.

"It's all gone...all gone."

"Pourquoi? J'aime...Lumiose. J'aime ma famille. Mais ils sont partis...pourquoi? POURQUOI?" Serena cried, slipping back into French. "Je...Je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi?"

 _ **(Why? I love...Lumiose, I love my family. But they left...Why? WHY? I...I don't understand. Why?)**_

"Je ne sais pas," Calem said. "JE NE SAIS PAS! ARCEUS! Ils sont partis parce-qu...the mutts. Serena! Not now, we can't mourn now...hey!"

 _ **(I don't know, I DON'T KNOW! Arceus! They are gone because...)**_

He let go of her only to pull her away. "We have to go. We have to go! Talonflame! Come on out! Serena, we have to go to Unova! NOW!"

But Serena just stared blankly at the bloody square, silent tears running down her face as she muttered nonsense lowly.

Calem sighed and held back her own tears as he hauled Serena onto Talonflame's back, and climbed on.

"Alright Talonflame, Unova."

The avian Pokemon cawed loudly, his cry full of mourning and sadness. "TAAALONFLAME!"

They wheeled above the ruined town. The screeching, triumphant calls of the mutts spilling throughout the city. Fires sputtered here and there, smoke spiraling up int the heavens. The occasional shriek of a person, who was hiding...as they were ripped apart by the mutts searching through the rubble.

Magnificent buildings were torn down and streaked with ash and whatever other remains that splattered the walls.

The streets were red with blood, bodies everywhere as a few remaining people also rose on their Flying Pokemon, meeting up with the duo.

"It's all gone," Serena muttered with glassy eyes, fists clenched tightly on Talonflame's feathers.

"I know." Calem's voice was quiet, and filled with strained pain, as if he was trying to hide it. "I know, ma chérie, I know."

 _ **(My sweetie, sweetheart, etc)**_

"But how did it all go so wrong?" Serena whimpered, staring at the mess.

"I don't know. We got the plans to them. They got it into motion. People are on their way already Serena...the army is on their way..." Calem tried to comfort her as the loud beats of Talonflame's wings reverberated within him.

"But what about all the people who died here today? What about all the lives torn apart, all the families with ripped in half families? What about them Calem?" The questions were so innocent, yet the palpable pain in them was obvious.

"Our families weren't in Lumiose today. But what of all the people who gave their lives...don't you see Calem? They are the first casualties of a war. A war we have never fought before." She paused to sniffle into Talonflame's neck. "We are going to loose so many lives. And all those people are blessed, _blessed._ Because as they have died, others, have been infected. And like the files said...they'll be forced to attack their own family members. Anybody who stands in their way. You don't get it, do you?"

"We're all pawns in this war. It'll only be so long before we'll be pawns, forced to do their bidding. And I don't know if I could possibly stand for such havoc and pain. I don't know...how I would live with myself. If...if I became a mutt and killed my family, killed one of the Team Eevee agents, and if after the war, there is a cure...and I come back..." Serena trailed off. "I don't know if I could live with myself."

"That's the life their going to be subjected to now," Calem murmured in agreement. "The life...we'll be subjected to if we don't succeed."

"Yes," Serena said, wiping at some tears angrily. "Do you see why I am so upset? Why I hurt?"

"Oh Serena," Calem sighed. "I was never angry for your mourning. It was simply...not the right place. It would have done nothing if we had gotten caught by more mutts."

"Well not all of us are capable of staying strong in the face of so much death and pain," Serena said bitterly.

"See? You're okay now. You just needed a moment. And that's okay. You're an agent Serena. You are trained to do this. And I would be sad if you didn't feel any pain. That would mean you lost your humanity. And honestly, I'd rather you be human and weak, than inhuman and strong." Calem nervously put an arm around her waist. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Serena mumbled, slumping into the gray-eyed boy's warmth. "I hope so Calem. We'll just have to see, right? Just because we're lucky and survived...doesn't mean the others did."

* * *

 **AN: Yay! All done. :) Leave me a review...please? They make me smile after a rough day. I go back and read them just to smile! So pretty please?**

 **Yup...so I'm making up some stuff. Like 'Johto's Champion'(it's just the elite four). Couldn't very well have two Lances...Deal with it. And I have my reasons for picking Unova, trust me. And also, Aaron's OOC behavior, is absolutely normal...he's supposed to be OOC now. And that's how it's going to be. :D**

 **And also, I'll get the final chapter out soon. Like...maybe a week? Maybe not. We are approaching the end of the season for swimming...**

 **Anyways all the sad and fighting scenes we didnt' get to will be in the next chapter. And I'll end it with a flourish...and possible a cliffy, and that'll be the end of this fic. whoo!**

 **-Ange**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Guys! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! EEEK! I have been writing this for so long now! I don't even know how I managed to write all of this...ugh. wow. I am in awe at the moment. Let me have a second...YES I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you for all the support you guys poured out...I mean honestly, without you guys, I would have never been able to finish it, or any of the sort.**

 **So let's talk sequel.**

 **I got one very vehement agreement on a sequel, and not much else...I want to, and I have a plan for it, but it might take me a while, because I do indeed have a FE fic called Ylisse High, and another Pokemon fic out called Dark Words Leave the Truth Unspoken...it's a lot.**

 **Even if in the end I decide not to write a sequel, I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffy...but hey, I'm the writer! Plus, I dunno...hmm. I'm still a little indecisive. I think DWLTU will be a little shorter than this, and I have no idea how long Ylisse High will be...**

 **Now, enough of my blabbering.**

 **ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Beware...angst, tragedy, and hurt/comfort ahead...XD**

 **Intense stuff...here's the adventure slice you ordered.**

* * *

"Stay with me," Gary called, his voice filled with determination as he ripped through another guard's body.

"I'm right here," Leaf affirmed, tugging Misty and Ash along. "Guys, stay together!"

The foursome tried to fight their way out of Saffron City's busy streets. Or rather...bloodied, thrashing streets.

"NO!" Leaf's blood-curdling scream stopped Gary short as he whirled around, desperately trying to find his girlfriend through the mist of blood and the haze of smoke. When he spotted her, he almost screamed himself.

She was cornered in between to walls, three mutts hissing and snarling at her.

"Leaf!"

She seemed so small then. Just a tiny, young girl, blood splattered and clutching a knife and dagger, facing towering, nasty mounds of muscle, all about to come down on her.

But then she was moving, and zigzagging across the alley, slicing and the darting away, leaving the mutts roaring in pain.

"Gary! ASH AND MISTY!" Leaf shouted, whipping brown locks behind her as she furiously ran, eyes wide with panic. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Gary felt adrenaline shoot through him, his hair slicking to his head with blood, and everything felt itchy and dirty. _Where are Misty and Ash? Where are Misty and Ash?_

He turned in circles, trying to locate the pair. They were just here a second ago! In fact, Leaf wasn't so far away just a few seconds ago.

A Rhyhorn-Milotic-Ninetales mutt leered at him, the Ninetale face slobbering all over him. It blocked out whatever thin rays of sun that permeated through the smoky, disgusting air. It bared it's teeth, growling low in it's throat, and Gary froze up for a second, the close- up view of the enormous mutt rooting him to the spot.

 _No. You have to move. For Leaf. For Misty and Ash._ And the Ninetale opened it's mouth for a Flamethrower. _NOW! MOVE._

And suddenly, Gary felt the power to urge his feet to move, throwing himself back as the powerful attack singed his eyebrows off.

He didn't even bother fighting this one. It was enormous, and the sheer size of the mutt would slow it down from following Gary through the narrow streets. It wasn't worth it.

And maybe the reason he ran, was because of the fear that seemed to hit Gary all of sudden. Or maybe it was the primal instinct, telling him to _RUN._

Whatever the reason was, Gary ran. Back towards where he had last glimpsed Leaf in the crowd of desperate people, and huge mutts.

He ran and stabbed, and sliced, and twirled and did whatever he could to remain alive. Blood splattered him as he thrust his knife into a mutt's throat, and drew another dagger to replace it. It gurgled and choked on it's own blood before its eyes rolled up and all that was left was white.

At some point, his body just started numbing the ache in his muscles, the stabbing pain from cuts and bruises. At least one of his rib were broken from being slammed into the ground repeatedly, but somehow, he found the ability to draw himself up, and attack again.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump. Umbreon, Shadow Ball."

Sometime later, he was simply stumbling around, stabbing and killing whatever came his way.

The bland blankness enveloped him, going on autopilot. So when he slammed into a warm, soft body, he nearly sighed at the contact. Human.

"Gary."

Leaf's voice was breathless and filled with heart-wrenching relief and the crippling pain. "Don't leave me again."

"Leaf, I'm staying. Never leaving you. Right here." He called behind him, facing another mutt.

"Right here," Leaf repeated into his ear, voice taut with fear. "Right here. Did you find them?"

"I was so scared...I lost all of you," Gary admitted as the pair spun slowly in circles, back to back.

The entire alley was clear of mutts, but the slain mutts' bodies littered the streets, the black-blue blood running into the sewers and smelling worse than either of them thought it would.

"Damn," Leaf groaned. "We need to find them. Now. Come on. There's none left."

Leaf darted forwards, leaning around the corner as Gary hobbled slowly after her. She turned around to check on him when he didn't follow quickly enough.

"What's wrong?" Leaf had a little crease in between her eyes, which were filled with shards of worry.

"Ribs...mutt pounded me into...the ground," Gary grunted slowly, sheathing his dagger and placing a hand on the injury, but still clinging to the short broadsword he was holding.

"Oh no," Leaf whispered, tracing the bruised, torn skin gently.

The skin was already turning a sickly gray as the dusty air swirled around them. A slow trickle of blood dribbled out of the wound, where a tiny bit of white bone peeked out.

Leaf whimpered a little, brushing it.

"Stop," Gary groaned, eyes a little blurry with pain.

"It's fine," Leaf said abruptly. "Come on, let's find Misty and Ash and get out of here. Tropius can carry you for the meantime. Trop! Hey!"

Tropius landed from where it was beating it's huge wings, eyes slightly crazed. "Trop, Tropius?"

"Yes, can you carry him?" Leaf asked gently.

"Trop," Tropius agreed, lowering himself further.

"Good. Now let's go find Misty and Ash."

* * *

"Mist!" Ash yelped scratchily, narrowly missing a swiping paw.

"Where did Leaf go?" Misty yelled as she rolled between his legs.

Ash jumped up and beheaded a mutt, the crunch of blood and splatter of blood familiar. "I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH HER?"

"Yeah!" Misty grunted as she kicked a mutt off of her and sprang up to attack it. "But she just disappeared!"

"So we need to find her again! And Gary!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Jolteon, Thunder Bolt! Charizard, Flamethrower!"

The fire Pokemon wreathed the pair of humans in fire, burning a few mutts in the process as the two Electric Pokemon attacked furiously.

"I agree! We need to find them! Starmie, Water Gun! Vaporeon, Acid Armor, spring out with an Aqua tail afterwards!"

"And Corsola! Spike Cannon, then retreat and use revive!" Misty quickly ordered, spinning around to stab another mutt.

Ash rolled below her, came up with a side sweep, another spray of blood joined the air.

"Gyrados! Hydro Pump! Blow them away, we need the room!" Misty called, her face contorted with concentration and anger, dried blood dotting her face. Her ponytail had come out and a wild mess of orange hair was tangled with mangled flesh and dripping with mutt blood. The ends were blue-black, and the lightweight armor they wore was soaked through.

Ash hissed as a mutt slammed it's forepaw down on his leg, refusing to budge.

And Ash panicked, because it was obviously getting ready for a Hyper Beam, and Ash couldn't stick around for that. So he yanked his leg out, tearing the armor into shreds and a few pieces of muscle tore off as well. "Arceus dammit!"

He made and arc with his sword, ripping open the mutt's chest, spilling guts into the slippery, dusty stones. Its heart was still beating slowly and it puttered out Ash beheaded another of it's allies.

"Return your Pokemon! We can't hold them! Too much!" Misty shouted, making a final decision. There were simply too many mutts. They filled the alleys and streets nearby to the brim, teeming with the monstrous beasts.

They filled them in a thick stream, every mutt shoulder to shoulder and often trampling over each other, but for whatever reason, they didn't attack each other and just milled around, looking for more humans to try and murder.

"Keep Charizard! We're airlifting out of here! Gyrados! Return! Corsola, Vaporeon, Starmie, return! ASH, NOW!" Misty slicked her hair back with bloody hands, wincing at the few cuts along her arm.

Ash obeyed, as it came with years of fighting alongside the carrot-haired trainer.

"Jolteon! Return! Pikachu come on!" The little rodent scampered up Ash and perched on his shoulder as he somersaulted into the air, landing astride Charizard with ease and grace that the boy usually didn't show.

"Ash!" Misty said desperately as three mutts circled her, and one had her pinned down, and another was slapping at her flailing arms. How she got in that position, nobody knew.

A burst of flames scattered the mutts quickly enough, and Misty scrambled up, limping slightly and climbing aboard the Pokemon. "Alright, let's go!"

The few mutts that could fly were slowly beating their heavy, wings to try and catch up with the smaller, more agile Charizard.

A torrent of fire and a large fire ball at the end drove a clear path to the general direction they last saw Leaf and Gary, and Charizard took off.

He zoomed towards the opening, and simply batted the few mutts that did get in the way with well-placed Dragon Tails.

"To the right?" Misty shouted in Ash's ear, but Ash didn't seem affected.

"YEAH! WE MOVED TO THE LEFT, SO THEY SHOULD BE TO OUR LEFT!" Ash shouted over the howling wind. Misty buried her face into his back, and Ash would normally be blushing and flustered, he wasn't now. It wasn't time for romance or crushes.

"I can't believe that things came to this," Misty said sadly her chin on his shoulder as Charizard glided over the streets, teeming with mutts.

The two were silent as they flew, only the screams of people, the screeching of mutts, and crying wind to accompany them.

"So much carnage, so much death," Ash murmured, big eyes taking in the ruined scenery below them.

"There." Misty reached around him and pointed at a green shape flapping upwards. A mess of brown hair showed them that Leaf and Gary had the same idea they did.

"LEAF, GARY! HERE!" Ash yelled.

"CHARIZAAARD!" Charizard roared, letting out another Fire Spin as a flare.

Tropius started making his way over, and Ash felt Misty's warm breath caress his ear, the joy at seeing their friends again quite obvious. "Finally!"

They rushed towards Tropius, and soon enough, they met in the middle.

"You guys okay?" Leaf asked breathlessly, staring at them carefully and looking them over for wounds.

"We're good." Misty waved her off. "Come on, we got to go to Unova now. Orders from the Chief."

"Yeah, Cynthia told us too, but we needed to find you guys first. Couldn't leave you guys...and all these people. They don't deserve it," Gary said.

"Never took you for the caring, sentimental type," Misty said wryly, eyes hooded with exhaustion. "We have to go. I'm serious."

"We know," Gary shot back.

Ash nudged Charizard, who gave his trainer a tired smile, but shot higher up in the air, nevertheless, and continued flying. Flying out of the cursed city.

Tropius followed behind, and the foursome left the burning city behind, leaving the bodies, the blood, and the death.

But there would be much to come, before this war was over.

* * *

Zebulon Feller smiled slowly, almost sensually as he watched his world domination plan finally, finally come into reach.

All over the world, the regions were falling. Even the impenetrable Unova.

They had gotten a small squad in.

Enough, to take the green-haired Sinnoh Elite Four member.

He smirked widely as he picked at invisible lint on his impeccable jacket, grinning at the scene unfolding in front of him.

 _Cynthia was fighting against Flint and Lucian's hold, tears in all three of their eyes as they slowly pulled their leader back into safety. Back into the safety of the amassed Unovian army._

 _Aaron crashed into one mutt, hissing, as he gutted him with his short-sword. His other hand came over to knock another mutt away from him, the pommel of his dagger denting the mutt's face._

 _But it was all to late. Even as he ducked and twirled, sliced and killed...it was no use. He was completely surrounded._

 _And as Dr. Arang stood at the edge of the helicopter, the enormous tanks holding the slumbering Volcarona and Cryogonal._

 _"Thanks for the gift!" She called as she tossed the Pokeballs in her hands, smirking._

 _"And the bonus! I'm sure we can find poor little Aaron something to do...Right?" She winked. "Megan Arang. Thanks for the business!"_

 _"No!" Lucian cried out, as someone shot a tranquilizer dart into Aaron's chest. But somehow, he gave them a feral grin, and continued tearing through the mutts, eyes glowing._

 _Dr. Arang didn't let any emotion through, simply ordering them to shoot him again. And again. And again._

 _Until his body was covered in little purple darts, the angry gleam in his eyes slowly fading away._

 _Aaron cast one last, pleading look towards the Unovian army, before he was dragged under._

 _"NO!" Cynthia screamed, shrieking and punching wildly at her fellow EIA agents._

 _But it was too late. Mutts grabbed Aaron by his shirt and threw him into the back of the helicopter._

 _Dr. Arang jumped into the plane and waved at them cheekily. "See ya later!"_

 _The mutts groaned and growled in approval, attacking the Unovian army with renewed energy._

 _The Unovian army was able to put them down easily enough, but not without casualties and a few being infected._

 _Flint choked back a sob as he pulled the kicking and screaming Cynthia back towards the safety of the building. Lucian followed behind with Bertha, with a tight expression on her face._

Zelo nodded in approval, tapping the screen to freeze the video at that exact spot, Cynthia's screaming, pained face.

"Yes..." he mused to himself, "This is good. Not only do we have our hands on the Cryogonal and Volcarona, we got our hands on dear Aaron. In fact, Megan is correct. We have quite a few uses for him."

He reached over and clicked his earpiece, meanwhile surfing through all the video they had captured.

"Brother, you called?" Isaac's voice sounded in his ear, practically bursting with triumph and joy.

"Yes, brother, you have seen the footage from a few minutes ago?" Zelo nodded, his voice smug.

"Yes, we have won," Isaac gloated, and Zelo could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not to hasty," Zelo cautioned. "We are close to victory. We must not let the arrogance get to us. We still have to create a cure for the virus. I refuse to be reduced into a beastly mess. We must be careful. I do not want our carelessness cost us the rest of the war. We have succeeded in starting it. Now we must finish. There are billions of people within the regions. We must conquer most, if not all. Then we can rule brother. We still have to get out hands on more legendaries. You said we have Kyogre and Groudon? What about Mew?"

The line crackled at Isaac's light laughter. "Did they not inform you brother? We have Giratina, Cresselia, Latios and Latias...the list continues. We have nearly them all. They were all distracted when we released our beautiful mutts into the world. See? Now we have them all in those special containers you and Megan created. This is wonderful."

"They...did not tell me. I will go punish them for their foolishness now. Thank you. You are taking care of everything else, correct?" Zelo asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it! I got it covered," Isaac reassured.

"Good. I'm trusting you on this."

"Okay, okay, go back to watching your video," Isaac said with a laugh. "Go on!"

Zelo rolled his eyes. "Go back to focusing on Team Solaceon Isaac. This is important."

"I know. I'm not stupid." He was obviously insulted.

Zelo sighed. "Whatever. Signing off. Do your job."

"Okay."

The line clicked off, and Zelo sighed again. "This better work."

* * *

"Jimmy!" Marina felt as if time slowed down, the sharp claw heading straight for Jimmy's exposed neck.

And she felt herself moving, tossing herself into the trajectory of the claw, knocking Jimmy flat on his back as the claw sliced open her arm.

"Dammit Marina!" Jimmy stood up, swaying slightly, and tried to defend both of them as Marina curled into a ball to look at her arm. She crouched at the edge of the bridge, and stared at the red, rushing waters below.

Jimmy and Marina had been tasked with holding the bridge, where it was essentially a choke point.

The enormous glass building behind them served as the E4 fort, and people were being ushered there through flying and water Pokemon, and once they got there, they had warm food and water to sustain them. They got a ticket and they would then wait for the time to be able to take off at the port for Unova with their flying Pokemon. And those who had extra flying Pokemon, that could carry a human of course, were given and stashed, and those who didn't have a flying Pokemon got to borrow one.

So far, no mutt had gotten past the two alive. It was quite useful that only a couple could attack at once though.

"Flareon, Flamethrower. Typhlosion, Flame Wheel, Beedrill, Pin Missile. Protect Marina at all costs! Espi, Psychic, protect your master! Little Miss! Perish Song! Pink, Psychic with Espeon! Wani Wani, Aqua Tail!" Jimmy resorted to punching a mutt in the face when his knife got stuck inside another mutt's body.

He quickly slid another dagger out of it's sheath, stabbing a mutt in the neck.

Marina cradled the arm, which was practically split in half. The torn flesh dangled sickeningly from a few parts of the bone, and Marina groaned at how deep it was. Even the gentlest of pokes caused immense pain.

"Fuck that hurts..." Marina cursed, holding her arm gingerly. "Alright, suck it up Marina."

She drew a spare dagger, and joined Jimmy once more, trying her best to keep her bad arm away from the mutts.

"Marina, that was stupid!" Jimmy scolded her, his mouth in a tight line. "Look at how bad your arm is."

"Yeah, well I was trying to save your damn life," Marina snapped.

"But there were other ways to go about it!" Jimmy said, thrusting his knife inside a mutt, and left it buried there.

"Well when you see me about to die, you see how calm and collected you are, yeah?" Marina grumbled. "Just be grateful, okay?" She knew that it really was only because Jimmy was concerned but she couldn't help being short-tempered. They were fighting a _war_ now.

There was no chit-chat, no time for affection or worry. It was life or death, and if Marina sacrificed a wounded arm for a few more days for Jimmy, then it was worth it.

"Just shut up and fight!"

Jimmy yanked Marina out of the way of an intense Dragon Breath attack, and smiled at her pointedly. "See?"

"Well there wasn't time for that!" Marina said, rushing back towards the mutts and her Pokemon. Jimmy glared at her for a second before joining her again.

They had both lost count of the times they managed to save each other's lives.

"Two o'clock," Marina warned as she twisted in the air, stabbing a mutt straight in the back before landing light on her feet.

Jimmy didn't even bother looking before he slammed the flat side of his sword towards two o'clock.

They moved in sync, shouting out combinations and moves for their Pokemon, using strategies that they had all come up with in practice, and now was putting it to good use.

But as a mutt knocked Jimmy into a wall, and was about to tear his head off, it got tossed into a pile of rubble, along with two of it's brethren.

An enormous Onix barreled forwards, mouth open wide in a terrifying, silent roar.

Bruno's mouth was in a grim line as he rode on the Onix. Onix's tail batted away a couple of stray mutts, eyes glowing with triumph.

Bruno hopped off of Onix, who lumbered off to join Marina and Jimmy's Pokemon. His face was creased and lined with worry and stress, but he offered them a slow smile.

"Thank you for holding the bridge. We have soldiers and people coming to take over. Nearly every citizen in the nearby hundred miles is safely on their way to Unova, and only a few dozen more need to leave. You guys must leave now. Cynthia needs you there. You are part of Team Eevee. You already made a huge difference in the amount of lives we were able to save. Now is the time to go." Bruno turned to Marina, who was shaking her head vehemently, eyes wide.

"I'm not leaving Johto! This is my homeland. I can't, can't you see?" Marina protested, vaulting over Bruno's head to slice a mutt in half. Bruno grunted in thanks before darting off the bridge to slice an oncoming Shadow Ball into pieces.

"I understand Marina, but you must go! That is a direct order from your E4 leaders! I command you! You have done enough! No more people will die because you aren't here. GO!" Bruno argued, fighting along the pair.

Marina continued to argue with him, adamantly refusing to leave.

Finally, an exasperated Bruno turned to Jimmy. He shrugged sheepishly shook his head before pointing with his chin towards Marina. "She's a tough one. Don't worry. I got it."

"What?" Marina asked indignantly. "I'm serious! I grew up here! I love Johto. If there's going to be war, I'm standing with Johto. You have to understand! There are lots of innocents here. Look!" She pointed at a couple kids still huddled at the damp doorway of a shabby orphanage, unsurely looking out.

"If we weren't here, they'd probably not make it. They're lives. Each and every single one deserves to live!" Marina came over and scooped one up, and led another one towards Jimmy and Bruno as they made room for the blue-haired beauty to make it through unscathed.

"I understand, but you are more important there. If you get to Unova alive, you will help save thousands of lives. Why can't you see that? And more reinforcements are on their way. You are no longer _needed_ here. In fact, you are needed there." Bruno tried to reason again.

But Jimmy had had enough. "Get your head out of your ass Marina!"

She gasped lightly at the crude language, but turned to glare defiantly at Jimmy.

"Salamence come on out!" Jimmy cried, tossing the Pokeball in the air. As the gorgeous dragon Pokemon emerged, he turned to Marina with furious eyes. "You are being selfish. Yes, you love Johto. This is your homeland, as it is mine. But as an EIA agent, your duty is to your world. The entire Pokeworld. You cannot forsake the world for the few lives that are here. Next to no one will loose their lives because we headed to Unova this instant. This isn't fun and games. This is a war. And if you are going to fight a war, you have to fight it with the entire war in mind, not just a battle."

"You're just being selfish!" Marina said hotly. "Your scared of dying! Remember Mrs. Olsen? Or...or Mr. Kublai? They are old, and their Pokemon have been released. They won't make it out alive unless we help. There are hundreds of people like that! And if we hold the bridge, then the reinforcements can go help them! Isn't a little risk worth it if we can save lives?"

Jimmy almost growled as he picked up Marina and practically tossed her onto Salamence.

"NO. You, Marina, are being selfish. You are giving up thousands of innocent lives, for those you are slightly familiar with. For those you love and care about. Would you give up the entire world for your family? If yes, you are being selfish. I understand that you care. It's all in here, but the thousands are much more important." Jimmy returned all of their Pokemon except for Little Miss, and hopped on behind her. "Let's go Salamence."

Salamence shot into the sky as Marina wriggled to get free. "No! But...but there are all those children and..." Marina trailed off, her lips trembling in a pout. "It's not fair. Why do they have to die for 'the better good'? I don't understand..."

Jimmy sighed through his nose, eyes focused on the dark horizon. "This is war Mar. I don't decide what happens. War is unfair. I can't change it. But I do know that you are stronger than this. You know how to keep your emotions in check, and know when it's for the better good. So why are you being so stubborn on this?"

Marina exhaled and leaned back into Jimmy's warm chest, and closed her eyes. "Because my little brother can't walk, remember?"

Jimmy wrapped his arms tighter around her as Salamence soared towards Unova. "That's right."

He watched as silver tears lined Marina's teal colored eyes.

"And my mother doesn't have Pokemon on her. They'll both die tonight if the mutts invaded our town. New Bark Town is small. Your parents moved to Olivine. They don't have to worry. It's a big city with lots of safety precautions...and it's by the sea. They're safe. I just was thinking...if there were people like my family here. And I wanted to help them." Marina shrugged in his arms. "I couldn't control my emotions. and I'm sorry."

They were silent after that.

"It's fine, just prepare yourself. This is war is going to cause a lot more heartbreak and death before it's over."

Marina nodded against his chest, and slowly her breathing evened out.

Jimmy watched the violence below him, and shuddered out another sigh. "This isn't going to end well...is it?"

* * *

"No. NO. NO!" May screamed, a sob tearing through her. " _ **NO!**_ "

May felt the brokenness hit her then.

And then she felt the wetness on her face as she cried. And sobbed.

She knelt on that bloodied, gory battlefield and screamed as Drew held her.

He whispered softly in to her ear, his breath soft and warm against her neck, and the gentleness of his arms. May leaned back against him for support, his hands wrapped around her torso. She felt his sticky skin press into the nape of her neck, and the wet, warm tears roll down her back, Drew sobbing alongside her.

"It'll be okay, I'm here, it's going to be okay, I'm here," he repeated like a mantra, his voice low and throaty with pain, guilt and horrible, horrible dread for what was coming. What had already swept through their lands. Hoenn. Their home. "But we have to go May, we have to go."

May's fists were curled into fists, and she squeezed them tightly as the blood dripped onto the ground.

As she pounded her fists on the ground and screamed the injustice of it all to the world. She punched the ground until her knuckles split open and the blood dripping down her hands became her own, and the tangy scent of fresh blood filling the air even more.

She felt Drew's will give as he let her yell and scream. As he gave up trying to take her to Unova. He simply stood there, eyes hooded and dark as he watched her completely, and utterly, shatter.

As she felt her heart snap and tear, and as she retched and gagged, her tears blurring everything into a smear of red, gold, orange, brown, and black.

The setting sun illuminated all the tattered, torn apart bodies, and May yelled and cried.

She didn't know when her voice gave out, but the wretched pain engulfing her, spreading out from her traitorous heart, as she cried her body trembling and aching. Aching for justice that hadn't come.

The tears were warm and salty, blue because of the mutt blood swirled in.

She felt dirty and grimy. The splintered flesh, splash of blood, and the screams that would never leave her ears haunted her.

Specifically the scream of Max.

She felt her hoarse voice crack as she screamed one more time. "Arceus, why? Wasn't my parents enough? Why is this happening?"

There was no answer. But the screeching caws of the Mandibuzz filled the air as they circled above. The smell of the fresh carrion, blood, and torn up flesh, it was pungent and strong, but the pair kept sitting there, crying, and mourning.

For all who had given their lives to this cause, to fight for freedom, to fight against the most evil man the world has ever seen.

For all who was going to give their lives for this cause yet.

For all...all who would be affected by this.

For all the lives that would be lost.

And when the she had finally finished, she stood up, looked at Drew, and nodded. Weary and battered, but ready.

Drew didn't say a word as he helped May onto Flygon, occasionally cutting down the stray, flying mutt.

Flygon was warm beneath them, and the setting sun turned everything all the more bloody. But, they had no option, but to be ready.

So, they would be ready for the war that was coming.

No turning back.

No more hiding.

No more breaking down.

No more wasting time.

They were ready.

And there could be no fear.

* * *

 **AN: So...this is the end. But don't worry...here's a sneek peak.**

 **But first! Thank you all, who have been here throughout the journey...I really appreciate it. I know some writers get hundreds and thousands of follows and favorites, but I'm just happy with the reviews, follows and favorites I got. Thank you for sticking with me...seriously. Love!**

 **I think that I'll wait a little while before shooting out the sequel..but I hope you'll all stick around to read it, yeah? :D**

 **I love you all and I'll see you soon! I hope...;)**

 **-Ange**

* * *

Key:

 _Thoughts_

 ** _The Vine_**

Normal

* * *

 _ **Sneek Peek**_

Aaron thrashed on the hospital bed, fighting the restraints. He felt something rumbling inside his chest, and when he roared in anger, a burst of flames came out of his mouth.

 _What is going on?_

The sedatives they were pumping into him were driving him absolutely nuts. It made everything hazy, all the voices slurred, and his head hurt horribly.

"Quick! Put it under! This isn't good..."

Aaron's entire body felt like molten lava, as if the Changing wasn't bad enough.

 _What were they talking about? What could possibly be alive...yet an object? Ouch, everything hurts. Thinking hurts. Ow, ow ow._

He tried to scream again, but everything was so hot...burning, burning. Even breathing was difficult. Why was this so painful?

The hoarse, wild, Pokemon-like scream ripped throughout his body, and he shuddered as he felt more sedative fluids enter his bloodstream. It burned. Arceus-dammit, it burned.

As he tossed his head back and forth, sweaty green hair falling into his eyes, he felt even his eyes burning then. And they were watering, despite his best efforts to try and see clearly.

He could make out the blurry shape of Dr. Arang, and he bared his fanged teeth at the thought of the horrible woman.

"GET IT DOWN, NOW."

And suddenly, Aaron figured it out.

As his eyes trailed along the wires and tubes, following the twining paths to...tanks. Enormous tanks filled with some sort of greenish liquid, with floating legendary Pokemon inside.

All of them had their eyes closed, and floated peacefully.

Lugia, Mew, Latios, Latias, Volcarona, Cryagonal,

But the wires attached to them occasionally gave them shocks, and it seemed like they were extracting data... _DNA?_ , from then...and pumping it into him.

He growled and shrieked, suddenly all primal. The words he uttered were said with a guttural finality. "LET. ME. GO!"

But the doctors ignored him, in fact, binding him down tighter, pumping more and more fluids into his body.

Another shock of pain washed through him, and he was burning...burning.

His skin itched as if something was trying to crawl out of it, and he was so hot, and his hair was plastered to his forehead, and everything was blurring, and it hurt so much, and it was becoming unbearable, and they wouldn't stop screaming, and, and...and...And everything went black.

* * *

It panted a little as it nudged closer to the girl's face, snuffled lightly, while the Mew's tail curving upwards in curiosity.

It hovered, observing the child, who was slumped over on the gravelly ground.

Brown hair splayed across the blood-soaked pebbles, and the bruises and cuts alongside her face were strange. Padded armor decorated her torso, arms, and legs, and a few blood-stained knives were sprawled across the ground, as if she had dropped them.

It sniffed the girl again. Why was the smell so familiar?

She smelled...like the sun. And vanilla, and cinnamon. Family. Home...She smelled like...

 **...**

 **A woman's laughter lit up the room, and she flashed it a rare grin. "Hey!"**

 **...**

A pounding headache rushed through it, and it backed away slowly, its Volcarona wings beating unsteadily, and it landed clumsily, its Entei paws clutching his Lugia head.

That hurt, like someone was drilling a knife into its skull. More images flashed through his head.

 **...**

 **The same brown-haired girl giggled as she knocked it flat on his back, smirking above it.**

 **"You loose again!"**

 **"At least I'm still your superior."**

 **The girl snorted and pulled it up. "Right. But I'm still better. How is it being beat by a teenager?"**

 **...**

It hissed in pain, glaring at the girl with red eyes. What monstrosity made him hurt like so?

 _Kill. Kill. Kill her. Now._

The Vine echoed inside its head, soothing the aching pain, and it released a heavy breath. The Vine's chorus of voices, all of the mutts under its control, all muttering with restlessness as their master was attacked ruthlessly by the pain, and was in turn, soothed by somebody above it in the Vine.

It stared at her, eyes contemplating.

 _Now. KILL IT NOW. ALPHA, KILL IT NOW._

Who was ordering it to kill her? Alpha did the ordering to the lower tiers, but who was the demanding voice in the Vine, forcing it to do things?

But as it hesitated, its headache returned, and it groaned and squeezed its eyes shut in pain.

 **...**

 **A blond woman with brilliant gray eyes smiled widely at it, and pointed at a bunch of kids, all sprawled across the grass, munching on sandwiches.**

 **"Aren't they adorable?"**

 **It turned to look at them carefully. "Yeah, the little kids...so young. Too young for this."**

 **"Dude, we've been over this." A red-haired man gave a laid-back grin, shooting it with a finger gun. "Give it up already!"**

 **...**

 **"Hey, you okay?" Bright blue eyes met its, and she put a gentle hand on its shoulder. "Hey, ARE you okay? Your spacing out. Hey!"**

 **"Hmm? I'm fine." It found itself saying, eyes squinted shut.**

 **"Okay, good! Because you promised to help me throw knives today."**

 **...**

It let out a loud screech, clutching its head, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what was going on behind its eyelids.

The visions were uncommon, and when they came, all they brought was pain.

But Alpha couldn't help its curiosity. Why did this girl trigger visions? Very few things have.

A bunch of tiny, pink flowers once brought the onslaught of visions.

The first time it was ordered to kill a human, it had visions.

And the first time it emotionlessly ordered all of the amassed mutts below it to attack an innocent town.

 _KILL HER NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES ALPHA._

The sharp pain returned yet again, and it grunted as it tried to resist the urge to tear the girl's tanned, throat out.

It struggled for a moment...

 ** _He. He._**

 ** _He was a male. Not an it._**

 ** _And he wasn't a mutt...he...wasn't..._**

The Alpha struggled, sweat dotting his feathered face, muscles screaming, body straining.

 ** _He...wasn't...the Alpha._**

 _ **He was...human. And his name was.**.._

The pain slammed into it harder. The simple, sharp pain turning into a blinding, white pain, filling everything in his head with burning numbness.

He roared in anger, slamming hard into the ground, his powerful body crashing to the floor.

 ** _He...not it._**

The Vine pushed against him, adding more pain to his throbbing head. His head felt like it was being split open and he gasped for air, claws tearing gashes into the ground.

 _ **Can't...do...it.**_

And he finally surrendered and succumbed to the wishes of the Vine.

Each step brought more relief, and when he finally leaned over the limp body, he felt no pain at all.

The amazing feeling of being painless washed over him as he reveled in the moment. But as he waited, the Vine became inpatient.

 _Now do it. Kill her...spill her blood, the ground is already bloody...what's a little more?_ The Vine whispered greedily in his mind.

But as the overpowering smell of the girl, the extremely familiar smell.

It absolutely crippled its willingness to kill.

 ** _He._**

Something said firmly within his mind.

 _ **He. You are a he. Refer to yourself as so.**_

 _KILL HER! WHY ARE YOU HESITATING?!_

The Vine shrieked, and he could feel all the lower mutts trembling at the blatant fury that traveled through the Vine.

But something was fighting inside of him. Something that fought the urge to please the master within the Vine, and something gasped and thrashed inside of him, throwing his innards into turmoil. Something was bubbling up, spilling out of the dark recesses of his mind, and clawing at the control the Vine had over him.

The Alpha panted, drooling over the girl's face as he lifted his head to meet the gray eyes of a scared, desperate looking woman. The same woman from his visions.

And that something that was fighting, broke free for a split second as their eyes met.

She peered out from inside the stronghold, more people gathering. But the Alpha's attention was entirely on her. The window was from floor to ceiling, and the Alpha's chest moved up and down, the fur barely brushing the girl below him.

She rolled a little, curling up tighter.

The Alpha stared at the brunette, and hesitated again, the Vine's control washing over him.

 _NOW ALPHA._

He lifted his eyes again, desperately needing the surge of power looking at the woman gave him.

The blond's eyes were begging. Begging him. Begging him not to hurt the girl.

And something inside of him broke, and this time, instead of a thread reaching through, it was a tidal wave.

A wave of HIM washed over this mind, and it completely swamped any whisper of the Vine's power away from him.

As the Vine roared in outrage at the...thing's breakthrough. The Vine tried to reach up through the waves of pure him, and take over. The thing fought within him, against the Vine, to stay on top, to stay in control.

"Get...May...to...Cynthia," he rasped, his husky voice unfamiliar after not speaking a word for years. "To...Door."

He shuddered.

 _ **May. Her name is May. She was your student. Get her to safety.**_

And before he could overthink it, he snatched up the frail girl by the collar of her armor, hissing as the Vine continued to fight him, and dashed for the doors.

 _What are you doing, you fool!? KILL HER THIS INSTANT!_

The rest of the people were watching, he knew. But only one knew what was happening.

Cynthia rushed towards the stronghold doors, while the Alpha dropped the still-unconscious girl into a heap in front of the barred, metal doors.

She was crying.

Stormy, gray eyes were filled with tears.

And she recklessly opened the doors.

 ** _No Cynthia! I can't...hold on for much longer! I...can't..._**

She was standing there...so helpless. So vulnerable. So WEAK.

The Vine hissed with glorious joy, finally pushing the thing inside of him away. Finally pushed HIMSELF away from the helm.

A snarl ripped through him as he glared at the woman, who held her hands out, as if placating him.

He darted forward, resting a smooth, claw against her throat, hissing savagely.

Her pulse was so sweet...so inviting...

 _Yessss...So much better. Yess, KILL HER! _The Vine screamed in glee.

But her eyes were calm, and her pulse only rose slightly, and beat steadily.

More of himself came and fought the Vine, shoving it down and away from the helm.

He pushed the mutt away from the center of his mind, his human self gaining control again.

After slumbering for so long inside...he was filled with fiery anger.

He would protect May. And Cynthia.

And to do that...

The Alpha panted on last time, gave one more low growl, and connected his gaze with Cynthia once more, before tearing away.

Rising up in heavy, tired wings. He levitated himself, hurtling away as fast as he could.

Because when he couldn't fight the Vine anymore, when the mutt inside would gain control again, he couldn't be within striking distance.

But he couldn't resist one last look before the darkness came for him.

The woman, cradling the brunette in her arms, staring after him, with silver tears in her eyes...turned away. And barred the gates.

And the human inside him was finally satisfied, and succumbed to the darkness once more.


End file.
